Team Z: Edition
by ProNationHD
Summary: I do not own this story. All credit goes to Murderdeath21. I am just editing his story for him so I can build up his reputation for him. Naruto accidentally opened up a strange portal, which sucked him and his other two team-mates inside of it where they were transported from the world of the ninja to the Earth. Watch as Team 7 see new people and technology. Start from Saiyan Saga!
1. Chapter 1: Mystery World

**Heyyo everyone! This is a new Dragonballz and Naruto fan fiction. Before I go to any more details, I did not create this story. All the credit goes to Murderdeath21. I'm just an editor for him. Because of his grammar and overall English, I couldn't help but edit this for him so at least people would understand. Like I said before all credit goes to Murderdeath21. English isn't my first language but I can still write for him since I get okay grades in English. **

**Side Note: Murderdeath21, if you have a problem with this message me right away with your reasons on why you don't want me to edit the story for you. I'll delete it for you if you want. I know I should have asked your permission first but I couldn't wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonballz. Murderdeath21 owns this story.**

* * *

Introduction

**Naruto Uzumaki-** Naruto is a ninja. He was a prankster when he was young and people used to hate him because he had a demon inside him. He aim is to become Hokage. The leader of the leaf village. He develops an especially close relationship with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, two of his fellow ninja in Team 7.

**Sasuke Uchiha-** Sasuke Uchiha is one of the members of Team 7. He is a rival of Naruto. He is one of the few remaining members of the Uchiha clan along with Obito Uchiha and his brother, Itachi Uchiha, who killed the rest of their family. Due to this, Sasuke's sole desire is to kill his brother, and he develops a cold and withdrawn personality. His interactions with his fellow teammates, who are all considered precious to him, make him focus less on revenge

**Sakura Haruno**- Sakura Haruno is the sole female member of Team 7. She is also a ninja like Naruto and Sasuke and she is interested in Sasuke.

**Orochimaru**- Orochimaru is a criminal who was previously affiliated with the leaf village. Orochimaru is a former ninja of the leaf village and a student of the Third Hokage. During his time in the village, he distinguished himself as one of the village's most powerful ninja along with his teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade. His desire to obtain immortality led him to conduct experiments on other leaf village ninja, and he eventually fled the village and joined the criminal organization Akatsuki. After attacking fellow Akatsuki member Itachi Uchiha, who defeats him, he leaves Akatsuki and establishes his own ninja village the sound village, in the hopes of destroying his former home. His immortality technique involves transferring his consciousness between different host bodies, and his desire for a new host, particularly Sasuke Uchiha, is one of his driving motivations.

**Minato Namikaze**- Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, is the father of Naruto Uzumaki and spouse to Kushina Uzumaki. He was the student of Jiraiya and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. The entire village respects Minato as a hero of the village except Obito and later the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, both being of the opinion that Minato is always presumptuous and cocky. Up until his death, many even the Fourth Raikage, recognized him as the savior of the Ninja World, being a student of Jiraiya as mentioned in the prophecy of the Great Toad Sage.

Minato was a prodigy among ninja, such that enemy villages issued flee-on-sight orders if ever he appeared on a battlefield. While the technique was created by Tobirama, it was Minato who perfected the coveted Flying Thunder God Technique, which is essentially a teleportation technique capable of transporting its users between pre-made seals, thus earning him the title of "The Yellow Flash" He has learned many transportation and sealing techniques, the latter from the texts of the near extinct Uzumaki clan, one of which is the Reaper Death Seal. After battling the mysterious masked ninja who released the nine Tails Kurama, using the Reaper Death Seal, Minato sacrificed himself to seal Kurama into Naruto's body to save the leaf village while absorbing the yin half of Kurama's being into himself so his son can only access the Nine Tails's yang chakra.

Years later during the Fourth Great Ninja War, Orochimaru releases Minato's soul from the Reaper and reanimates him. After Sasuke listens to his answers, Minato and the other Hokage decide to fight alongside Sasuke on the battlefield and defeat Madara Uchiha once and for all. Minato is the first to arrive and meets his son Naruto the moment of his arrival, revealing his own Nine Tails Chakra mode during the fight before learning that Obito was the masked man he faced the night of his death.

**Kushina Uzumaki**- Kushina Uzumaki is the mother Naruto Uzumaki and the wife of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. She was the former host of Kurama, immediately preceding Naruto. Being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina possessed a special chakra that was even distinguished among her peers, causing her to be sent from her homeland to the leaf village to be the host of Kurama, replacing Mito Uzumaki. She was very brash and hot-blooded as a child that she was nicknamed Tomato and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero a trait that she passed on her son. In the leaf village, Kushina met with Minato who, while at first deprived by his "feminine" appearance, eventually became Kushina's love after he saved her from a kidnapper, leading to their marriage. Kushina was eventually pregnant, and she had to be sent to a secretive place during labor so as to prevent Kurama's seal being broken. However, the place was subdued by Obito Uchiha, and he released Kurama who ran rampant on the leaf village. Kushina survived the ordeal, although she was greatly weakened. She and Minato both sacrificed their lives to seal Kurama's half to Naruto, while also placing some of their chakra to their son as a fail-safe if he would break the seal. Kushina's chakra appears during Naruto's subconscious battle with Kurama, helping her son to seal the fox and to tell him the truth behind Kurama's attack sixteen years ago. Before disappearing, she thanks Naruto for forgiving her about the whole ordeal of the sealing of Kurama.

**Goku**- Goku is a saiyan who born on planet Vegeta and was sent to Earth. He grew up on earth and was raised by Grandpa Gohan. He has a son called Gohan and his wife's name is Chi-Chi. Goku was meant to destroy every human being on earth. But there was an accident and he fell in a deep ravine and hit his head. Then he forgot everything and became a happy loving boy. Goku now swore to protect the earth from dangers and fights against evil. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.

**Gohan**- Gohan is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi. He is 4 years old and has a tail.

**Piccolo**- Piccolo is the Namekian reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo as well as the final villain. According to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls.

A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats.

Short summary

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are ninjas. They have entered an exam called the Chunin exams. Ninjas first start with a rank called Genin. To become a chunin, a genin participates in a wide-scale examination, known as the Chunin selection exams, with their team. The Chūnin Selection Exams take part in three different stages, all means of testing genin in having the necessary skills and judgment required to become a chūnin and thinning out those who aren't skilled enough. The test can differ from year to year, so the specific details for each task may differ. Sasuke and Sakura were in the second task. The second stage tests the abilities of accomplishing a mission and real life survival skills without a sensei, as the participants are locked within a dangerous training area and must reach the central tower and survive five days without outside help. Each team is also given either a Scroll of Heaven or Scroll of Earth and teams are required to possess both in order to the third stage, forcing them to fight one another and hold on to their own. Sasuke and Sakura come across an enemy Orochimaru who tried to take their scrolls. Then Naruto comes to the rescue and tries to save them. But in the end they got sucked in a portal and they go in a different world. Then they meet new people from earth.

Goku is a saiyan who protected the earth from many dangers and saved the world. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura meet Goku and they learn about the saiyan race.

His special move is the Kamehameha wave. It a blue ball of energy which is fired at the opponent. He also has a cloud called the flying nimbus. It's a yellow cloud that can fly and can take him anywhere. Goku possess something called KI. Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." The term is the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term "Chi" which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. It is necessary to increase one's Ki to become strong, because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, in order to overcome that barrier. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather Ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the Ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so Ki control is also important.

ki is made up of three components: Genki lit.("Energy"), Yūki ("Courage") and Shōki ("Mind"). Also, Ki can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user.

Krillian is Goku's best friend whom he met when he was 10 years old.

Roshi is Goku and Krillian's master. He was the one who taught them the Kamehameha wave.

Bulma is a old friend of Goku who she first met him when he was 10 years old.

Dragon Balls are the namesake artifact of the Dragon Ball series. They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon Shenron who has the ability to grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them.

Concept

In the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, the Dragon Ball manga author, Akira Toriyama, explains that there are seven Dragon Balls because there are eight balls in Hakken-Den, a famous Edo-era Japanese novel, and that he would have hated for them to be exactly the same number, so he had the Dragon Balls be seven.

Unlike other forms of fiction that involve wishes being granted, the Dragon Balls seem to grant a wish exactly as the wisher imagined it, rather than warping the wish so that it is technically granted, but ends up making the wisher's life even more difficult. For example, when King Piccolo wished for youth, he was not reduced to an infant, but rather, appeared in his prime. Also, when a victim is revived from the dead, they are not undead, but rather, are truly alive. This is likely so that there is a legitimate reason to pursue the Dragon Balls by the protagonists, as they would not have a justification to rely on them if they knew they would never grant a proper wish. Also, unlike wishes in other literary works, Shenron is actually a sentient being; he may be capable of interpreting a wish however he sees fit, but chooses to interpret them how he knows the wisher actually wants, as a courtesy rather than as a rule. Credence is lent to this theory in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, where Shenron was asked to move all the dead people back to the Other World. He claimed that he was perfectly capable of granting the wish precisely as it was uttered, but he knew what consequences the Z Fighters were expecting (that the onslaught of undead would be resolved and peace would be restored), and warned them of the futility of the wish.

Naruto is the main protagonist of the show Naruto and Naruto shippuden and Goku is the main protagonist of the show Dragonballz, Dragon ball, Dragonball GT, Dragonball AF and Dragonball Absalon.

* * *

Chapter 1

At the forest of Death, Sasuke stood on a branch of a tree and saw three shurikens and one kunai on a tree trunk. Orochimaru was on the same branch as Sasuke was on. His legs were coiled around the branch. He looked left and stared at the blond-haired kid with whiskers on his face. Naruto stood on a higher branch of a tree and folded his arms while he smiled down at Orochimaru. On the right side of Orochimaru and Sasuke was Sakura. She glanced at him.

"Looks like I came just in time!" Naruto smirked as he folded his arms.

Naruto had blond spiky hair and whiskers on his face. His outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried happily.

Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

Sasuke's thigh was bleeding. His white shorts was stained with blood.

Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. Sasuke bares a striking resemblance of Izuna Uchiha. Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts. At present, his pupils were red. There were two commas in each eye.

"Oh, and by the way. What was that password again?"

"Forget it. I know it's you. You made it."

"Hm."

Orochimaru eyed Naruto, his expression grim.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, "Get out of here! What're you thinking? You don't know what you're up against. Hurry, go now, while you still can."

Orochimaru looked at Naruto "So Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. Well done."

"_Hm, I get it. So that wasn't just any old random giant snake attack."_ Naruto thought.

Flashback

Naruto stood on a branch and saw a giant snake. He got strangled by the snake's tail and was swallowed by it.

Flashback end

"_The snake was sent by her. Or it. Or whatever this demon is."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thought _"He doesn't get it. He doesn't know what he's dealing with."_ He moved his eyes to the right. _"What do I do?"_

Naruto pointed a finger at Orochimaru. "Okay okay. I don't know what's going on here. But you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that. So you just better slither in back in your hole snake lady before I make a pair of shoes out of ya."

"_Huh? Little idiot!"_ as he gritted his teeth. _"He's just going to get all three of us killed. I've got to do something. But what?" _he thought.

Sakura, sitting on her leg on a tree branch, noticed Sasuke had panicked. _"Sasuke."_

Orochimaru smiled at Naruto.

"It's no use. There's only one way." Sasuke's eyes turned back to his onyx eyes. "You can have it." Without looking at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke. "Hm?"

Sasuke searched through his waist bag and took out his heaven scroll. "The scroll right?" he passed it to his other hand. "That's what you want. Alright then. Take it and leave us in peace."

Both Naruto and Sakura were in shock. Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Wha- Sasuke are you crazy or what? We're just gonna hand the scroll over to the enemy? No way! What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up and stay out of it!"

Orochimaru placed her hand on the ground and took support. "Very wise. Very sensible. Sometimes the helpless pray, if they are to save their own skins, realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

"Take it." Sasuke tossed the scroll to Orochimaru.

The scroll was flipping. Naruto jumped across the tree branch and caught the scroll. He bounced from a tree and landed on the same branch Sasuke and Orochimaru were on.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Stop being the hero, Naruto! Just stay out of this and leave it to me!" as Naruto spun around and punched Sasuke in the face. He was sent was sent flying in the air. He used a handstand on one branch and pushed himself away and landed on another branch. "Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto panted with his head down. "I may not know the password." He panted between talking. "But I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about. How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura joined the conversation. "It's him don't be so stupid."

Sasuke's headband had cracks. "What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser!"

"Liar. Liar! You may look just like him. You may sound just like him." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "But, there's no way you're the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering, giving up the scroll, when did Sasuke become a coward?! You keep saying I don't understand what's going on but I do. You've choked! That's what it is."

Orochimaru chuckled and got up. "Sad, but true." As his eyes were closed. He opened them and licked his mouth with his long tongue like a frog's. Except it was thicker. "It doesn't matter." he rolled up his sleeve and showed a tattoo. "As far as the scroll goes, I can simply kill you and take it." He bit his thumb and drew blood on his forearm, making a line of blood.

Naruto was alarmed. He took out his kunai and charged at Orochimaru. "Ah! Let's see you try it!"

"No! Don't do it! Naruto!" Sasuke warned.

Naruto jumped, ready to land his move at any moment. _"Forget Sasuke. I'm gonna have to do this myself!"_

"**Summoning Jutsu." **Orochimaru made hand signs. Strong winds blew across, blowing Naruto away. A tree bark was ripped due to the winds' strong current.

Orochimaru summoned a giant snake, standing on its head. The snake charged at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Naruto managed to dodge it in the nick of time. He landed on a tree branch, his right leg keeling and his left on the ground, huffing.

"What a tasty little meal you'll make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food." Orochimaru said.

The snake swung it's tail and broke the branch in half, the one where Naruto was standing on.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Naruto fell through branches and fell on one which didn't break. He fell from that.

"Enough playing. Finish him off." Orochimaru ordered the snake.

Naruto was about to fall in the snake's mouth. But then his pupils turned red and looked like a snake's eyes. He regained his balanced. "Eat this!" he kicked the snake with a right hook.

Orochimaru was taken back. Naruto jumped backwards. His viens throbbed.

"But how? It's impossible." Orochimaru said.

Naruto charged at the snake and pummeled at it. Thick tree branches were broken everytime he landed a punch.

"Look at him. He's gone nuts. Woah! Where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?" Sakura wondered.

The snake's ginormous tongue pushed Naruto away. He bounced back from a tree and sprung at the snake again. This time Orochimaru held his palm, looked at it, and blew fire. The fire attack hit Naruto. That affected him and fell down through branches. He landed on a thick branch which did not break.

"That fire in his eyes. There's no mistaking in it." Orochimaru said.

"Woah. Is that…Naruto?" Sasuke wondered.

"Ohh. Things have gotten very interesting." Orochimaru thought. She glanced at Sasuke. "Now then, let's see how well you do, Sasuke."

The snake, ready to strike, sprung at him. Orochimaru was standing on the snake's head as if he was surfing.

Sasuke simply froze.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Naruto jumped from his current position and intervened the attack. He had stabbed two kuanis in the snake's face as his back was facing in front of it. Naruto was looking down, panting. "Hey kid." He panted between talking. "You're not hurt are ya?" he looked at Sasuke. "You scaredy cat."

Sasuke widened his eyes and noticed Naruto's eyes. _"Naruto."_

Flashback

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Hey."

"Ya?" Naruto asked.

"You're not hurt, are ya? Scaredy cat."

Naruto snarled. "Sasuke!"

Flashback end

Sasuke was shaking.

"Standing there, frozen like a frightened rabbit. No way. You're not the Sasuke I know." Naruto said.

At that moment, something wrapped around Naruto's arms and waist. It was Orochimaru's tongue.

"Hey! Oh! Man! Disgusting! Put me down before I yet this, tongue out of your head!" as he struggled to break loose. Orochimaru brought him in front of him.

"Extraordinary. So the nine tailed brat lives." Orochimaru made a hand sign. He held his wrist. "I see. When you're anger is roused, some of the nine tails fox's chakra is released." She turned her wrist and purple flames appeared one by one on each finger. "What an interesting childhood you must have had."

The tip of the tongue rolled Naruto's tracksuit up so he could see his stomach. The eight trigrams seal was visible. "The spell that seals within you has appeared on your skin." He put his hand back, ready to thrust his hand forward and hit him in the gut. **"Five Prongs Seal!"**

Naruto finally lost his temper. Red aura formed around him. He roared, causing a shockwave and the winds pushed Orochimaru away, crashing to a tree and fell on a branch.

"_This kid."_ Orochimaru thought.

Then a portal appeared.

For a moment, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura glanced at the portal.

"What is that?" Sasuke wondered.

"What?! What is going on?!" Sasuke was shocked.

Naruto simply glanced at it in shock. He took a few steps forward.

"Naruto! Don't go near that thing! It may be a trap!"

Then Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru were being pulled in the portal as if it was gravity.

The portal drowned their cries as they went inside it, and disappeared.

(Goku's house.)

Goku ate 50 bowls of meals. "Woah! My energy is now replenished. I'm stuffed." as he patted on his stomach.

Goku had spiky unkempt hair. He also wore an orange Gi over a blue undershirt and had black eyes. His Gi had a kanji which said turtle on the left side (His heart). It is also featured on the back. He wore boots along with blue wristbands/sweatbands.

"Daddy!" a kid with a monkey tail said. "you sure eat a lot!" He was about 4 years old. His long hair was only the length of his back in the middle.

"Okay, you just finished eating. Now go back to study, Gohan." Chi-Chi said.

Chi-Chi's clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Her hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides.

"Yes mother." Gohan obeyed and got off the chair.

All of the sudden, the ground shook as if it was an Earthquake.

"What is that?!" Goku got himself startled.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Chi-Chi frantically looked around the place.

"It's coming from outside"

He ran outside his house and saw three kids unconscious on the grass near his house. Gohan and Chi-Chi caught up with him.

"What's going on?" Chi-chi asked. Then she saw the three unconscious kids and frowned. "These children, they're unconscious.

"I don't know," Goku replied "but we need to help them." He took them inside the house.

(Later)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a roof. He sat on his butt, noticing that he was covered in a blanket, and sitting on a bed sheet. He also noticed that he was between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke groaned as he woke up.

Sakura woke up as well. "What happened?"

"Finally waking up, huh?" Chi-Chi's voice said.

Everyone looked at Chi-Chi.

"Ow. It feels like I hit the ground hard." Naruto groaned.

"Goku! The children are coming up!" Chi-Chi called.

Goku entered the room along with his son Gohan. "Oh, hey. Glad to see that you're awake. We were worried back when we found you."

"Wait a minute. Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in my house." Goku replied. "We found you unconscious outside. Could you tell us what's going?"

"_Wait a minute. We were in the forest of death, for the chuunin exams. Then why are we here?"_ Sakura thought.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Goku." Goku replied. "What's yours?"

"My name is Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2: New Threat

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. The writer of this story approved. I am now his editor. If you guys are new here, I'll have to explain everything again. This story was written by Murderdeath21. All the credit goes to him, I am just his editor, and soon, will become his beta reader. If you dont know what that is, basically, a beta reader is a reader who reads fictions, and improves grammar and spellings, and also suggests on how to make the story even better. So please dont sue me or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonballz. Murderdeath21 owns this story.**

* * *

Team 7 along with Goku and his wife and kid were gathered near the dining table. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were eating Porridge prepared by Chi-Chi.

Sasuke was bandaged on his right thigh.

"I hope you enjoyed, cuz my wife is a really good cook." Goku said.

"The injuries aren't severe, thank the lord. What happened anyway?" Chi-Chi said, glancing behind her shoulder as she was washing the dishes.

Goku took a seat and sat. "Yeah, tell us what happened."

Naruto remembered what happened back at the forest of death.

Flashback

Something wrapped around Naruto's arms and waist. It was Orochimaru's tongue.

"Hey! Oh! Man! Disgusting! Put me down before I yet this, tongue out of your head!" as he struggled to break loose. Orochimaru brought him in front of him.

"Extraordinary. So the nine tailed brat lives." Orochimaru made a hand sign. He held his wrist. "I see. When you're anger is roused, some of the nine tails fox's chakra is released." He turned his wrist and purple flames appeared one by one on each finger. "What an interesting childhood you must have had."

The tip of the tongue rolled Naruto's tracksuit up so he could see his stomach. The eight trigrams seal was visible. "The spell that seals within you has appeared on your skin." He put his hand back, ready to thrust his hand forward and hit him in the gut. "Five Prongs Seal!"

Naruto finally lost his temper. Red aura formed around him. He roared, causing a shockwave and and the winds pushed Orochimaru away, crashing to a tree and fell on a branch.

"_This kid."_ Orochimaru thought.

Then a portal appeared.

For a moment, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura glanced at the portal.

"What is that?" Sasuke wondered.

"What?! What is going on?!"

Naruto simply glanced at it in shock. He took a few steps forward.

"Naruto! Don't go near that thing! It may be a trap!"

Then Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru were being pulled in the portal as if it was gravity.

The portal drowned their cries as they went inside it, and disappeared.

Flashback end

"Well," Naruto began, "I am not really sure what happened."

"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" Goku asked

Naruto shook his head "Well actually, the thing is-"

After 10 minutes of explanation, Naruto finally finished. "Then we got here."

"That sure is peculiar."

Naruto frowned, "Nobody warned me about that thing!"

Sasuke clenched his fist and slammed it on the table, "You idiot! I warned you! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't get close to it!"

Naruto hit the table and yelled at Sasuke. "Well, maybe you should yell more louder next time, dumb ass!"

Sasuke got his left foot on the table and his right foot on the chair. "What did you say?! Wanna fight?!"

Naruto got his right foot on the table and his left foot on his chair. His face was very close to Sasuke. "You bet! I always wanted to fight you from the beginning, y'know!

Sakura got flames in her eyes. She clenched her fist and she was really pissed off. _"Naruto! Better not hurt my Sasuke!"_ Sakura thought. Her inner self punched the air with her right hand **"KICK NARUTO'S ASS, SASUKE! CHA!"**

Naruto and Sasuke snarled at each other.

"Hey hey, calm down. We don't want a situation like this." Goku gestured them to calm down.

There were not the only ones angry. Chi-Chi was infuriated. "WHY DON'T YOU TWO QUITE DOWN?!"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at her.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS FIASCO!" she broke the table.

Now team 7, including Goku and Gohan were really scared of Chi-Chi.

Goku rubbed his back head. "Let's get out of here before Chi-Chi makes anymore fuss."

We went outside, discussing.

"Wow, Goku. Your wife is really something. Just how strong is she?" Naruto asked.

"She was trained by her father. She's a real school mom. Always being ballistic." Goku replied.

"I wonder how we got here. It's like we've been transported to a different place." Sakura said.

"One way or the other, we got to get back to our village." Sasuke said.

"But, we don't know where we are." Naruto glanced at Goku. "Hey mister. Could you tell us where we are?

"You're in the east district 301."

A bead of sweat dropped from Naruto's head. "Never heard of this place."

Goku smiled sheepishly. "I guess your homeland is really far out, huh?"

"Judging from where we are, It'll probably take months to get back to our village, with proper crew arrangement."

"Crew arrangement?" Naruto was puzzled.

"We might need to travel out by sea."

Something struck Goku's mind. "Hey, I can take you to a place for you guys to live in the meantime. You can live in old timer's house."

"Old-timers?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. The old timer is my master who thought me martial arts.

"Ok, then take us there." Naruto said

"Alright." Goku looked up and called, "Nimbus!"

Yellow cloud appeared from the sky and flew towards us.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

The cloud hovered next to Goku.

"This is flying nimbus." Goku said.

"Flying nimbus?"

"Yes. It can take you anywhere in the air."

"It's a cloud."

Goku got on his nimbus. "Get on me everyone. I need to carry you guys. Only one person can occupy the space."

"He's standing on the cloud." Sakura pointed out.

"How are you standing on that?" Naruto stared at the cloud quizzically. He was astonished by it.

"You need to have a pure heart to get on it." Goku rubbed his back head.

Naruto and Sakura climbed on Goku.

Goku glanced behind his shoulder at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. Don't you want to come."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I can guarantee you that."

Sasuke got on as well.

Goku told them to hold him otherwise they would fall. Sasuke was on Goku's right, Naruto was on his left and Sakura was on his back.

They flew away.

Naruto's hair was streaming back due to the wind. He was astonished. "We are high up in the air. This is unreal!"

Sakura held Goku tight. "I don't want to fall!"

"Where did you get this, Goku?"

"It's a long story. I'll be introducing you to one of my old friends." Goku said.

Goku and team 7 reached an island a house and landed there. Then Goku introduced Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to Roshi and Krillian. Finally team 7 found a place to live. Goku went back home again.

(Two weeks later- At space)

A spacepod was soaring through space, entering the earth's atmosphere.

(At Mount Paozu)

"Gohan! Gohan!" a voice cried. It was Chi-Chi and she was looking for him. She stood in front of the house. "Lunch is ready!"

(At the forest)

Chi-Chi's voice still echoed through the forest, "Gohan!"

Meanwhile, Goku was jumping from branch to branch, in search of a big tree. He found one and landed on the ground. Goku looked at the huge tree and smiled "This one will do!" He got in battle stance and and hit the tree so hard with his right fist, the tree fell down almost as if it was chopped by a random man's axe. Goku's fist acted like an axe.

(At Mount Paozu near Goku's house)

Chi-chi looked worried and kept calling Gohan's name. Then she saw Goku approaching her while he carried a big log and smiled.

"Welcome back, Goku. Where's Gohan?" Chi-chi said

He dropped the log and looked at Chi-chi "I'm famished already!" Goku said

"What are you talkin' about? Have you seen Gohan?"

"Huh? I ain't seen him."

"Where could he have gone off to? If you don't eat and get out of here soon, Roshi and the others will grow impatient waitin' for you."

Goku smiled "All right, I'll go look for him."

"I don't think he's gone too far off."

"Right." And he ran off "Leave it to me"

"I'm countin' on you!" Chi-chi cried. When Goku left to find Gohan, Chi-chi sighed. "Really, what am I goin' to do with that boy?"

(At the forest in Mount Paozu)

Gohan lied on a log with his hands on his chin and stared at a woodpecker. "You're a pretty bird. Hi, my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you."

The woodpecker flew away from gohan. "Oh! Don't go!"

Gohan went little further to reach the bird but the log fell from the ground and rolled to the water along with Gohan. He fell in the water and grabbed the log so that he would not drown. The current of the water pushed the log along with Gohan away. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" he cried.

(With Goku)

Goku was flying on his flying nimbus looking for Gohan. While he was in the air he saw him holding the log which was being pulled by the water current.

"Gohan!" Goku cried.

Gohan looked up and saw his father and was relieved to see him. "Daddy! Here. I am here" and he lost his grip on the log and fell in the water. Then he went towards the side of the log and grabbed it.

"Gohan! Hang on! Don't worry I will get you out" Goku assured and flew towards Gohan.

"Hold on!" Goku said and tried to reach his hand to catch Gohan's shirt. He was close.

"Almost!" Goku groaned. Suddenly he looked up and a cave in front of them. Goku flew up as Gohan went in the cave.

Goku flew on top of the cave while gohan was going through the cave.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried

"Gohan!" Goku cried.

Gohan reached the edge of the water fall and fell down.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

Goku reached the end of the cave and saw Gohan falling down from the edge of the water fall

"Gohan!"

Goku flew down towards Gohan and tried to look for him but he could not find him. Suddenly he heard a gohan from above.

"Help daddy! I don't like it up here! I am scared!" Gohan voice cried.

Goku flew above the water fall and saw Gohan hanging on a branch and crying.

Goku went close to Gohan and stared at him

"I can't get down! Daddy!" Gohan cried. He then looked up and saw his father. He then jumped towards him and hugged him.

"Oh daddy it was so scary! There was this bird and it flew away and I fell and the log went in the water" Gohan cried as he was hugging his dad.

Goku looked below at the water fall and wondered how Gohan had got on top of the water fall.

"How did you get way up here?" Goku asked and looked at his son. "Did you jump?"

Gohan stopped crying and looked at his father "What?" then he looked at the water fall for a few moments and looked back at his father "I don't know" Gohan said

Goku kept Gohan's hat on his head and smiled "Well, come on. What do you say we get you home huh? Your mom was worried about you and don't forget I am going to take you to meet my old teacher today too." Goku said.

Gohan smiled "Okay".

(At the spinach waste)

The flamingos were eating the grass and next to them was a farmer. There was a Chevrolet blue truck behind him. The farmer was at average feet, his hair was black, his hat looked like a straw hat with a black rope, wore round glasses, had a mustache, blue shirt, yellow stripe undershirt, he held a yellow weed and a cigarette in his mouth

The farmer put the yellow weed in the truck.

The farmer lifted his hat off his head and sighed. He was trying to fan himself with the hat. He glanced left at the truck and said "Just a little bit more now…"

He looked up in the sky and saw something. He saw a red flame shooting star approaching towards him. He gasped and his cigarette fell. The flame orb went past the farmer and crashed on the ground which caused the ground to shake. The flamingos fled in fear.

"W-what was that just now?! A meteor?! A UFO?!" the farmer shocked. He watched the smoke which was coming from the place where the strange red orb crashed. "How's about I go look?"

The farmer got in the truck and drove it towards the place where the red orb crashed. The flamingos looked behind and fled in fear because the farmer drove like a mad man and he was about to hit them.

The truck arrived near the crater. He got out of the truck and went towards the crater. "Okay now…" and he held a shotgun and looked at the crater. There was a mysterious round spacepod. "Ah, that's no meteor! What in tarnation is it?!"

All of the sudden the door opened and a strange man got out of it.

"Huh?" The farmer was puzzled.

The mystery man hovered in air. The farmer walked back and trembled in fear. An alien had landed on the ground.

The alien looked like a human, his hair was long black and spiky hair, he wore a green scouter on his left eye and wore armor. His shoulders armor was brown with stripes, his chest armor was black, his chest was brown, and his crotch pad was brown as well. The alien was not happy to see the farmer. That was Raditz, Goku's brother, a saiyan survivor.

The farmer was scared on the sight of the mysterious man. The farmer walked backwards and trembled in fear.

"So, the folks on this planet are still alive after all, huh?" Raditz said. He did not seem to be happy to see the farmer alive. "That miserable Kakarrot!" he snarled.

"W-who are you?!" the farmer asked

Raditz pushed a button on his scouter and looked at a weird code which appeared on the screen of the scouter. He walked towards the farmer and laughed, "Your battle power is a mere five, huh? Piece of trash!" and stopped walking.

The farmer pointed his shotgun at Raditz "D-don't come no closer! I-I'll kill you!"

The saiyan warrior didn't listen to the farmer and took a step anyway. The farmer shot him, but Raditz caught the bullet with his left hand. Then he chucked the bullet at the farmer. The bullet hit the farmer and he fell down. His straw hat fell, and the bullet pierced the truck. The engine was broken, and the farmer got knocked against the truck. It looked like he died alright.

Goku's brother laughed "Hmph. What a fragile person." Suddenly a code appeared on Raditz scouter and he checked it. He looked at his right "There's somebody with a great power around. Range: 4,880."

He flew in the sky and cried "Is that you, Kakarrot?!"

(In the sky)

Raditz was flying past a city and was pissed off at seeing how many people were alive and growled, "That lousy Kakarrot!"

(At the wasteland)

A green alien with a white cloak, dressed in blue Gi, wore a round white headwear with its top being purple. He was taller than Goku. His arms were folded and stared at nothing but wasteland. That was Piccolo who tried to take over the world and his dream was shattered thanks to Goku 5 years ago.

All of the sudden, Piccolo was alarmed and looked behind him and trembled "W-what is this power I am sensing?" Piccolo wondered "It cant be! Goku?"

As Piccolo stared at the sky waiting for the person to approach him he saw Raditz flying in the air approaching him.

"Who's that?" Piccolo wondered.

Raditz landed on the ground and stared at Piccolo "Your not Kakarrot." Raditz said

"What do you want? Who are you? Have some business with me?" Piccolo asked.

"No, I was just looking for someone" Raditz replied

"Then unless your in a hurry to die, keep moving."

Raditz chuckled "Well aren't you the feisty one?" and pressed a button on his scouter. He scanned his battle power and a code appeared on Raditz's screen. "Ah! And I see why. Power level 322. That's almost respectful, almost." And chuckled again "Its still nothing compared to me"

"Why you! I should kill you where you stand! Do you have any idea who are you talking to?" Piccolo said.

"Doesn't matter." Raditz said.

Piccolo gritted his teeth and got in thought _"Whats wrong with him? He cant be that powerful, can he? This is only one way to find out"_

Piccolo's arms bellowed and he fired an energy blast at Raditz.

It caused an explosion. Piccolo began to smile. But he stopped when the smoke cleared. He saw Raditz standing, without being dazed by the attack.

"You call that an attack? Pathetic!" Raditz said "Although it is effective in kicking up dust"

Piccolo was shocked to see that his attack did not do any damage to Raditz.

"You finished? Is that all you got? In that case, why don't I show one of my moves?" he lifted his right arm up and chuckled.

Piccolo was trembling in fear.

Suddenly, a code appeared on Raditz's scree. He put his hand down.

"A new signal. It must be another strong power level." Raditz said and flew up in the air.

Piccolo watched him as he flew in the air.

Raditz hovered in the air waiting for the scouter to track the signal's location.

"Its that way. Range:12,909 and close. It's a big one. Certainly the biggest power level on this puny planet. This is it. It must be Kakarrot." Raditz said and flew towards the signal.

Piccolo fell on his knees and put his hands on the ground. He gasped for air "Who was that?" Piccolo wondered. "He's miles away and I still can't stop trembling"

(At Kame house)

A helicopter landed on the island. And a blue haired girl got out of the helicopter and ran near the entrance "Hello in there, guess who."

She was wearing a blue shirt with a lab coat and 2 red earrings. Her hair was blue. She had blue eyes.

There was an old man with a white beard and wore sunglasses and held a glass of ale, he wore a master. Green shirt and yellow shorts. He smiled at her almost as if he did not see her for a long time. He sat next to a TV and he was resting his left elbow on a big red cushion. That was Roshi. Goku and Krillian's old master.

A dwarf man with a bald head and had 6 dots on his forehead was dressed similar to Goku, was lifting a tray of food. He was behind Roshi. He smiled "Hey! Bulma!" His name was Krillian. Goku's best friend.

A turtle was next to Krillian and smiled at Bulma as if it was happy to her. He was a pet of Roshi.

"Yup! I got your invitation so here I am." Bulma said.

Roshi stood up with the ale in his hand. "Ah good! I wasn't sure you would make it. Its been way too long huh?"

Bulma turned left and looked at the roof. "I missed this place. Hasn't changed a bit"

"Well, don't be such a stranger. You don't always have to wait for an invitation, you know." And he started drinking the ale. Bulma presented a present in front of Roshi and startled him. "Here." Bulma said. He spitted out the ale. "I brought you some goodies." Bulma said

"Oh, that's sweet but you didn't have to go through all that trouble" Roshi said.

Then Roshi stared at Bulma's chest. "If you could give some of those other goodies."

Bulma wacked him with the present. Roshi's ale slipped from his hand spilled on his head.

"I see that you still can't take a joke." As Roshi held his head.

"And I can still see you're still a dirty old creep." Bulma growled.

"What's going on?" Sakura's voice said.

Bulma looked towards the voice and saw a pink haired girl with a headband. A blonde haired boy was on the right of the girl. And a boy with black raven hair was on the left of the girl

"Who are you kids?" Bulma asked.

Krillian ran to her and said, "Oh, that's right!" and he pointed towards the kids. "That's Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Krillian looked at team 7 and said "Guys, this is Bulma. Our old friend." And looked back at Bulma.

"Goku asked us to take care of them for two weeks. They were lost and they need to get back to their village."

"Wait, you met Goku 2 weeks back?" Bulma asked.

"Yup! It's been a long time since I had seen him. Too bad he couldn't stay for long because he had to help his wife with the firewood and all."

"Wait, you haven't seen Goku for a long time?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him for 5 years. Until two weeks ago." Krillian said.

Krillian lifted the present and balanced it on his finger like a basketball. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, where is Yamcha? I thought he would be with you."

"Yamcha, that jerk! How should I know?" Bulma said as she was angry.

Roshi looked at Bulma as he kept his right palm on his head.

"He could be out chasing every girl in the city for all for all I care! I am done with him! I didn't even tell him that we were getting together today." She spread her arms. "But who needs that guy, right? We could still have fun without him." Bulma said.

"Wow, she's noisy." Naruto commented.

Sakura clobbered Naruto on his head. "Speak for yourself, Naruto! You've been complaining about going back to the village and eating my brains for the past 2 weeks!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, nothing has changed with those two either." Roshi said

"Nope, guess not." Krillian agreed.

Sakura thought they were talking about her. She was bout to speak but Bulma interrupted.

Bulma looked at Krillian and asked "Anyway, why isn't Lunch here?"

"Oh she's long gone. She went chasing after Tien 5 years ago." Krillian said as he went towards a side table and kept the box on it. Then he opened it and saw Manju beans. He drooled at it and took 2 beans and ate them."

(In the sky where Raditz was)

Raditz smirked while he was flying. The signal on the scouter showed that Goku went to the right. He looked at the right and got in thought "Very good. This power level is moving fast." And he flew to the right.

(In the sky where Goku was)

Goku was sitting on his flying nimbus along with Gohan. He saw Kame's house and smiled.

"Hey look, we're here. Master Roshi's house." Goku said and flew towards the island.

(In the sky where Raditz was)

"Miserable Kakarrot! You're not getting away from me!" Raditz snarled and went to the right once again.

(Back with Goku)

Goku hovered on his flying nimbus next to the island. Goku got off flying nimbus while he was carrying his son in his arms. He then walked towards the house and said "Hello!"

(In the sky where Raditz was)

Raditz saw the signal on his scouter had stopped. "It has stopped!"

(Back with Goku)

Bulma glanced behind her and saw Goku. Krillian looked at Goku with his mouth full of Manju beans. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura also looked at Goku. Krillian dropped one of the manju beans and Bulma went towards the entrance and opened the door. Krillian also caught up.

"Goku!" Bulma said.

"Hey!" Krillian said.

"Hi." Goku said.

Naruto walked towards the entrance.

Bulma looked curious when she saw Goku holding Gohan. "So who's the kid?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, what gives? Are you babysitting him for somebody?" Krillian asked.

Goku looked at Gohan and replied "He's my son."

Bulma, Krillian and Roshi were astonished to know that the boy in Goku's arm was his son.

"Yup! That's right! Crazy huh?" Goku said.

Goku put Gohan on the ground. "Come on, say hi."

Gohan bowed politely. "Hello."

Krillian, Bulma, Roshi, Naruto and Sakura bowed before him, "hello to you." Roshi lifted his head and saw Gohan was still bowing so he bowed down again.

Gohan lifted his head. Goku smiled and introduced him "His name is Gohan." Goku introduced.

Gohan looked at the turtle which was looking at him and it blushed.

"Gohan eh?" Roshi said. He took a step forward and said "I see, so you named him after your dear old grandpa did ya?"

Goku nodded "Uhh-huh."

"I have to admit, this is some surprise. I honestly didn't think that you had it in you Goku."

The turtle was coming towards gohan which scared him and he clung to his dad's leg. Bulma walked towards him and looked at him.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Bulma said and kneeled down. "How old are you?"

Gohan counted with his fingers and looked at Bulma "I am 4, miss."

"Wow, aren't you the little gentleman." Bulma and put her hand on Gohan's head. "Sure he's yours."

"Well, he gets that from Chi-chi." Goku said.

"So tell us something more about yourself, Gohan. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked.

"I am gonna be a great scholar." Gohan replied.

"Oh…" Bulma was taken back. "Y-you don't say?"

The turtle went closer to Gohan and he clinged his dad's leg. It looked at Gohan's tail.

Naruto noticed Gohan having a tail and looked at Goku. "How come he has a tail?"

"A tail?" Bulma said and looked at Gohan's tail.

"Uhh-huh. Just like I used to have remember?" Goku said.

"Oh yeah!" Krillian said.

The turtle put its head down so that Gohan could pat on his head. Gohan realized that the turtle was friendly and patted on its head.

"_A tail? That's peculiar."_ Naruto thought.

Bulma jumped on her feet and said "So uhh Goku, Have you noticed anything I-don't-know strange about your boy?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Roshi went towards Goku and said "For example, does he start acting different when he sees a full moon or anything?"

"When he sees a full moon?" Goku said and looked at the sky. "But, we go to bed pretty early."

"Okay…" Bulma and Roshi said in unison.

Gohan sat on the turtle and was riding on it

"Why do you ask?" Goku asked.

Roshi looked at Goku and said, "Never mind its nothing, its nothing." He looked like he was hiding something from Goku.

"_I wonder what's going on." _Sakura wondered.

Gohan then got off the turtle and ran towards the ocean and laughed. Then when the ocean current went towards him he got scared and ran away from it and went behind the turtle.

"He sure takes after you in the looks department Goku. So is he strong like you?" Krillian asked.

Goku folded his arms and stared at Gohan and replied "Well, uhh…it's hard to say. It seems like sometimes. But I can't give him any martial arts training to find out for sure. Chi-chi won't let me.

Gohan was playing rock paper scissors with a crab.

"Why not? Seems like a waste to me." Krillian said.

"I know, but Chi-chi won't budge. She says that the world has been in peace for so long now there is no reason to teach him how to fight. She says that he has to focus on studying and school."

Roshi laughed. "So, that little firecracker wife of your turned out to be a real school mom, did she?"

"Why would you train him now? He still young." Naruto said.

Goku glanced at Naruto "Well, I like to train him when he's young. I was trained the same way by my grandpa when I was young too."

Gohan ran towards Goku and laughed "Daddy!"

Bulma looked at the dragon ball on Gohan's hat and said "Oh, I can't believe I didn't notice this on Gohan's hat. Is that a dragon ball?" she glanced at Goku as she was squatting.

"Yup! It's the 4 star ball. It's my grandpa's most prized possession. I put it on him to remember him by. I also found the 3 star and the 6 star ball when I was looking out for this one. I keep them back at home." Goku replied.

"Now that takes me back, we had some crazy times searching for those things didn't we?"

"Wait a minute, Goku. I'm a bit curious here. What are dragon balls? Sakura asked.

Goku glanced at Sakura. "Once you gather 7 dragon balls, then you can grant any wish."

"Eh?" Naruto confused.

"It can grant any wish?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Yup!" Goku said.

Naruto kept his hand on his chin."I am not really sure about that."

"**I have my doubts. Cuz fairy tales don't come true."** Sakura's inner self spoke.

Krillian picked a stone up and looked at Goku and smiled "Are you going to gather the dragon balls together and wish for something else?" and threw the stone at the ocean as it bounced on it and went far away and sunk.

"I ain't got anything special that I want to wish for." Goku smiled while he picked up a stone and threw it at the ocean. A fish jumped trying to avoid it. The stone sunk in the ocean.

"_And here I thought that now that Goku has a family, his power might have diminished."_ Roshi thought.

"You've got incredible power, the same as ever, huh?" Krillian smiled.

All of the sudden Goku sensed something and looked alarmed. He looked around the island. "What's that?"

"What's wrong?" Roshi asked.

"I-I don't know. Something's coming this way." Goku said.

Naruto walked towards Goku and said. "How can you tell?"

"I can sense its presence. Something very powerful is approaching."

Krillian looked around the island and said. "Uhh…you sure about that?"

"I don't know." Bulma said.

"_This power, I haven't sensed anything like it."_ Goku thought.

Goku saw someone approaching the island from the sky. The black figure was vaguely visible. "There. Here it comes."

Naruto pointed at the sky. "Over there! I can see something coming from the sky."

Krillian covered his eyes to shade it from the sun "What the…who is that?" Krillian wondered.

"_This is trouble. I can feel it."_ Roshi thought as he saw the person land on the island.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Who's that?" Sakura said.

It was Raditz.

Goku, Krillian and Roshi got in battle stance while gohan went behind Goku and clung on his leg.

Raditz smirked. "So, we finally meet. You're all grown up."


	3. Chapter 3: Goku's older brother

**I'm back with a new chapter. Two chapters in one day. There has been some things in the works and I've been busy. I wont be able to post chapters for a while. But I will be back for sure.****I did not create this story. All the credit goes to Murderdeath21. I'm just an editor for him. Because of his grammar and overall English, I couldn't help but edit this for him so at least people would understand. Like I said before all credit goes to Murderdeath21. English isn't my first language but I can still write for him since I get okay grades in English. **

* * *

Raditz smirked. "So, we finally meet. You're all grown up."

Goku was puzzled after hearing what Raditz had said. It was almost as if he knew him for a long time.

"But I could tell it was you at a glance, Kakarrot."

"Kaka-what?" Goku was puzzled.

"My, how you look like our father."

"What does that mean?" Bulma wondered.

Krillian glanced at Goku asked. "Wait, hold on a sec, you know this guy?"

"Kakarrot, what the hell have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to terminate every native life on this planet. So, why haven't you carried it out?" Raditz asked.

Goku looked behind him at Roshi for help but he did not say anything anyway. Then he looked back at Raditz.

Krillian pointed his index finger at Raditz and said "Now look you, I don't know who you are but I think we have heard just about enough. Time to leave. Shoo, go. Or…" he walked towards Raditz, "Since you don't seem to be good at taking a hint, maybe you need me to point you in the right direction."

Suddenly Goku knew what Raditz was about to do and warned him. "Krillian! Get back!"

Too late, Raditz slapped Krillian with his tail and sent him crashing towards the Kame's house wall.

"Krillian!" Goku and Sakura cried in unison.

"What the…?!" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto glanced after Krillian, and looked back at Raditz.

"You…!" Goku growled and looked Raditz's tail. But then they noticed his tail.

"He-he has a tail like Gohan. Just like I did." Goku said.

Sakura ran towards Krillian to check if he was okay. "Krillian!"

"That's right. Very good you've finally realized who I am." Raditz said.

Gohan was still clinging Goku's leg.

"I have…what do you…I don't know what you're talking about." Goku pushed Gohan away from his leg. Then Bulma came and picked him up. "Come here."

"Kakarrot." Raditz called. Goku looked at him with a grim expression. "Have you been on this planet so long that you have forgotten even that?"

"My memory is fine. And you can quit calling me this Kaka whatever you're saying." Goku said "My name is Goku."

"What has happened to you?" Raditz asked.

Gohan ran towards Goku and cried "Daddy!" and hugged his dad's leg. Bulma went after him. Goku tried to push him off his leg and said. "Gohan, stay back."

"Hey!" Raditz called. Goku then looked at him.

"Tell me, did you suffer any serious blows in the head when you were young?" Raditz asked.

"What?" Goku said.

"Are you stupid too? I am asking did you ever hit your head when you were a kid, now answer me!"

Goku put his hand on his head. "Yes. But, it was when I was really little. I don't remember anything about it."

"I see that explains it." Raditz said.

Goku took a step forward and gritted his teeth. "Explain what? What do you mean?"

"Goku." Roshi called.

Goku glanced over his shoulders at Roshi.

"There's something your grandfather told me once that I think you should know." Roshi said. "A long time ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a strange object that had appeared to have fallen from the sky. When he went to examine it more closely, he found a baby boy with a tail sealed inside a little round pod. Gohan decided to take the child home and raise him as his own. But the boy had an angry violent nature. And before long the old man was at his wits end. Then one day, there was a terrible accident. The child fell into a deep ravine and hit his head. The injury was nearly fatal. But somehow miraculously, the boy survived. What's more, after that he was no longer violent. On that day on he became a happy loving boy."

After Naruto heard Roshi's story, he widened his eyes and looked at Goku. "He's like me." Naruto felt so similar to Goku when he was a kid. Because Naruto still had a monster inside him. Goku also used to have a monster in him.

"That boy was me, wasn't it?" Goku said.

"Yes." Roshi said.

"But if it is true then what does that mean? Are you saying that Goku and this guy have any sort of connection? How's that even possible?

Goku looked at Raditz and said. "It's time you do some explaining. First, who are you?"

Raditz chuckled. "Let's start with the top. The truth is, you're not up this world, Kakarrot." Raditz said "You were born on a distant planet called Vegeta. Home of the saiyan race. The most powerful warriors in the universe. You are one of us."

The Z warriors were in shock.

"From a different planet?" Sakura wondered.

"And as for your other question, my name's Raditz. I'm your brother." Raditz said.

The Z warriors were once again astonished.

"No way! Goku… has a brother?" Krillian was shocked.

"It's got to be…some kind of joke." Bulma said.

"If it is it's not funny." Goku said.

"It's crazy, if Goku is really an alien like he says what's he's doing on Earth?" Krillian asked.

Raditz chuckled. "It's not hard to understand. Kakarrot was sent to this world with a simple mission not long after he was born. To destroy every human being on the planet."

"What?" Goku was astonished.

"We saiyans may be a proud warrior race. But we are also business men." Raditz said. "We scour the universe in search of planets with habitable environments. And then use our skills to eliminate the native life forms. Once cleared, the planets are sold to any alien race that is willing to pay the price. For those planets whose inhabitants have high power levels, adult saiyans are sent in to subdue the territory. But to planets like this one. Whose life forms are pathetic and weak we send our infants. This is how you came to be here Kakarrot. Even by yourself, a year or two was more than enough time to liquidate these human pests. You could have done it easily if you hadn't lost your memory."

Raditz then looked at the sky and smirked. "Especially considering the massive size of the moon here."

"Hey, what are you talking about? What does the moon have to do anything?" Goku said.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto walked towards Raditz. "I don't know what're you blabbering about, but it looks like you're asking for trouble. Leave my friends alone!"

Raditz analyzed Naruto's power level. "Power level 65. Pathetic! What are you going to do, puny brat?"

Naruto pointed a finger at Radtiz. "Hey! What did you say?" he snarled. "Never insult a ninja! That's right. You're looking at a ninja. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And some day I am going to be respected in my village, the greatest ninja! Believe it! I can make a pair of shoes out of ya right now."

"What foolishness. You're willing to take me on?" Raditz laughed. "What foolishness indeed!"

Goku gestured Naruto to stay back. "Naruto, let me handle this."

Naruto glanced at Goku. "But, Goku…"

"Look, I don't understand what you mean? You're not making any sense. What does the full moon have to do anything with me?"

"Don't play dumb! You must know. You've lived in this planet your entire life. The full moon is the key to unlocking a saiyans full potential." Raditz said.

"Maybe I am dumb because you are still aren't making any sense."

Raditz was shocked. He looked at Goku's butt and widened his eyes. "What the..? Kakarrot, y-y-your tail!"

Goku then looked at his butt and then looked back at Raditz "Excuse me?"

"What happened to your tail?!"

"That? It got cut off a long time ago. What its matter?"

"Ah you fool, how could you let that happen?!" Raditz said as he clenched his fist "Do you even know what you've done?"

Goku was puzzled, not knowing what Raditz was talking about.

"That explains how you were able to fit in so well with these miserable humans."

"That's enough! Even if it's true and I am some kind of alien from another planet or even if you really are my older brother…hmph! It doesn't matter. Anybody who would do a horrible thing like you said is no brother of mine." Goku said and pointed his thumb at himself and said "My name is Goku. And this is my home. And you're not welcome here."

"Tell him Goku." Bulma said.

"That's right, you heard the man. Whatever his past Goku is one of us now. In fact he is a better human being than any of us.

"He saved the entire world before. Would an alien warrior do that? I don't think so!" Krillian said.

Raditz smirked and walked towards Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. All of them got on their guard.

Goku Bulma and Roshi got out of his way.

"I am afraid it will take more than shouting for me to convince to leave." Raditz said and stopped walking. He then looked at the sky. "How powerful we are, we saiyans have never been strong in numbers. What's more our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a giant meteor struck our home planet Vegeta. There weren't any survivors. Everyone was vaporized." Raditz said and looked at Goku and smirked. "That includes our mother and father, Kakarrot." He then walked away from Goku and then looked at him. "Counting you there are only 4 left in the universe who are saiyan decent. I was away on an assignment with another of our warriors when the meteor hit. We lived." Raditz said "A third saiyan also survived. He was sent to conquer a distant planet just like you were. Recently we have upon to have an inhabitant world that we think could fetch us a nice prize. But there's one tiny problem. Even with all three of us it won't be an easy fight. And that's where you come in the picture my long lost little brother. Your power level is lower than I would have liked. But even so, the four of us should be able to manage just fine." and walked towards Goku. Goku gritted his teeth as Raditz was coming closer to him.

"Get away from me! Back off!" Goku said as he went backwards.

"Kakarrot. Can't you see? Open your eyes! You were born for this." Raditz said.

"I am scared." Gohan whimpered.

"That's ridiculous. You can forget it. I'd die before I join a ruthless gang of pirates like you." Goku said.

"Really?" Raditz said and looked at Gohan. Goku saw Raditz peering over his shoulder and he glanced back. He saw Gohan.

"You know, I have been wondering something. Is that your son? The brat behind the blue haired woman?" Raditz wondered.

"No it isn't." Goku replied.

"You can't fool me. That boy has saiyan blood. I can see his tail from here." Raditz said.

"What if he does? Huh?!" Goku said.

"I wanted to reason with you. But I can see you don't know what's best for your son. So, I am afraid I am going to have to take him with me." Raditz said and walked towards Gohan.

"That's enough!" Naruto intervened in Raditz's way. He charged at him. He was about to land a punch.

Raditz backhand punched him to away.

"Naruto!" Goku and Sakura cried in unison.

"You cannot take me on." Raditz walked further.

"Hold it!" Goku said.

Raditz was still walking towards gohan.

"Don't you take on step closer to my son." Goku warned.

Raditz still did not listen.

"I am warning you!"

Raditz fazed out, reappearing in front of Goku and kicked him in the gut with his knee. Goku was sent flying and landed on the ground hard.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried and ran towards his father.

Goku clenched his stomach and groaned in pain. Gohan kept on crying "daddy!" and ran towards him.

This is time Sasuke interviened and threw shurikens and kunais at him. Raditz deflected it with his hand.

Gohan was nudging his dad.

_"He deflected it with his hand! His physical strength is incredible."_ Sasuke made hand signs for a fire jutsu. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** He kept his hand on his mouth and blew fire.

The fireball hit Raditz head on. The Z warriors were astonished to see the fireball.

As soon as the smoke cleared Sasuke widened his eyes, seeing Raditz unharmed."

"What? He's still standing. It didn't do a thing to him." Sakura said.

"But how? My jutsu didn't even burn him." Sasuke's eyes was twitching with shock.

Raditz chuckled. "Is that all you can do? Useless piece of trash."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and threw more shurikens and kunais. Raditz deflected it easily. "These kind of weapons wont effect me." He saw that Sasuke was no longer in his sight. He looked up and saw Sasuke in the air with a kunai in both hands. His sharingan was activated. It looked like he meant to stab him. Raditz dodged the attack by moving his head and knee smashed Sasuke, sending him flying on the ground.

"Sasuke no!" as Sakura glanced after Sasuke.

"Oh no! This is not looking good!" Krillian trembled.

Raditz walked towards Goku and caught gohan by his shirt "Not so fast!"

Gohan began to cry

"Gohan!" Roshi cried.

"So, like I said. I will be taking your son. And if you want to see him alive again then you do what your big brother tells you." As Raditz held Gohan.

Goku struggled to lift his head up so that he could see Gohan.

"With that thing. I will give you 24 hours to think about my offer. The choice is yours. But for your son's sake. I hope you decide to join us." Raditz bent closer to Goku. "Still, you should show me a just of your legions."

Goku groaned in pain.

"Oh I know just the thing. You're going to annihilate 100 human beings by this time tomorrow. It should be an easy job once you've set your mind to it. Just stack them here on the beach."

"_What!"_

"I can't wait which fate you have chosen for your son, Kakarrot. Now try not to worry. I will not hurt my nephew unless I have to." Raditz laughed and glanced at Gohan.

"Leave me down! Please leave me down!" Gohan begged and cried.

"Gohan!" Goku said as he reached his hand out.

"Daddy please help me!" Gohan begged.

"No!" Goku groaned as he tried to reach his hand out for Gohan.

"Just in case you missed anything I will say it one more time. If you want your boy back you'll eliminate 100 human beings and bring them here before I return in 24 hours." Raditz said. "If you do, I will give the boy back and you can join our team. But of course. If I find out you're even a single human's short, your son's mine."

"You coward! He is just a kid! Leave him out of this!" Krillian said.

"Yeah! That's right!" Bulma said.

"And besides. It won't work. It doesn't matter what you do. Goku would never hurt anyone." Roshi said.

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder and looked at Roshi and the others. "Oh, I see. Then if you're willing to let this one go I can take him right now and Kakarrot doesn't have to get his hands dirty. Suit yourself!" he looked at Gohan. "Your days are numbered anyway. Every Creature on this planet will soon be exterminated. Once we have completed our current mission with or without Kakarrot help…" he looked at Roshi and the others "We will be back to conquer earth."

Bulma, Roshi and Krillian trembled in fear.

"You will?" Roshi asked.

Raditz chuckled. "Of course it will be only the three of us against billions and billions of humans. Even so I am sure we can finish the job under a month."

Goku crawled towards Raditz and grabbed his leg while he was prone to the ground. Raditz looked down at Goku, with a grim expression. "Did you catch all of that Kakarrot? Struggle all you want. You know that the only way out of this is to join me and the rest of the saiyans."

"Give me back my boy." Goku demanded.

"When I come back here tomorrow for your decision…the word I want to hear is yes."

Raditz kicked Goku hand away from his leg. "For your son's sake, you shouldn't try to fight back." He flew towards the sky. "Your power level is nothing compared to a real saiyan. And you're definitely no match for your older brother."

"Daddy!" Gohan cried

"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow, Kakarrot. See you then." Raditz flew away.

"He's flying!" Sakura widened her eyes.

"Gohan!" Goku cried.

"Gohan!" Goku cried and got on his knees. He put his hands on the ground and stared at it.

Naruto finally managed to get up.

Sakura ran to the aid of Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto, Sasuke, are you guys okay?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned in pain.

Naruto groaned. "Dammit! I can't believe I let that guy get to me!" he clenched his fist. "He's taken gohan away! Dammit!"

They managed to get up.

Roshi, Bulma, Krillian, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke ran towards Goku

"Goku, are you ok?" Bulma asked.

"I-I am sorry. I wish we could have done something but he was just too strong." Roshi said.

"Goku." Krillian said.

"Nimbus!" Goku cried.

A yellow cloud approached Goku from the sky.

Bulma, Krillian and Roshi restrained Goku from reaching Nimbus.

"Goku! Think about what you're doing. Wait!" Roshi said.

"You can't fight him like this. You're hurt!" Bulma said

Goku sat on the ground and said "I know. But what am I supposed to do?"

"I would say that we go and rescue Gohan and make a pair of shoes out of him." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's what I am planning. But we need a strategy to beat him or something!" Goku said.

"Think, there must be something." Roshi said.

Roshi and the others placed Goku near the Kame house entrance.

"Stay steady now." Bulma helped Goku.

"Hard to believe. After all this time you find out you have a brother. Too bad he turned out to be such a creep." Bulma said.

"What do we do now? How do we compete against that kind of strength?" Krillian said.

"His tail." Goku said. "That's it. That's his weak spot. If I can grab it somehow. It will drain his power. At least that's how it worked for me." He got up.

"But, can you? I mean can you get close enough to grab his tail?" Krillian asked.

"It'll be impossible for me to do it alone." Goku admitted.

"I will help you, Goku." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Goku asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'll do anything to get your son back. On my life, believe it!"

Roshi walked towards Goku "He's right. We will do as much as we can!" then he saw Krillian was in shock. "Yamcha and Tien aren't here, after all."

"T-that's right." Krillian nodded and looked at the ground. "And if the three of us fight together, it just might work." He said as he tapped his fingers. "Though I'm not very confident about that" he laughed nervously.

"You're only going to get killed." A voice said.

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from. Sasuke stood there. "He is just too strong for you! His power is nothing compared to the grass ninja we encountered two weeks ago."

"What? Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes seethed with rage. "Are you still…" Naruto remembered what Sasuke had done two weeks ago.

Flashback

"You can have it." Sasuke said without looking at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke. "Hm?"

Sasuke searched through his waist bag and took out his heaven scroll. "The scroll right?" he passed it to his other hand. "That's what you want. Alright then. Take it and leave us in peace."

Both Naruto and Sakura were in shock. Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Wha- Sasuke are you crazy or what? We're just gonna hand the scroll over to the enemy? No way! What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up and stay out of it!"

Orochimaru placed her hand on the ground and took support. "Very wise. Very sensible. Sometimes the helpless pray, if they are to save their own skins, realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

"Take it." Sasuke tossed the scroll to Orochimaru.

The scroll was flipping. Naruto jumped across the tree branch and caught the scroll. He bounced from a tree and landed on the same branch Sasuke and Orochimaru were on.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Stop being the hero, Naruto! Just stay out of this and leave it to me!" as Naruto spun around and punched Sasuke in the face. He was sent was sent flying in the air. He used a handstand on one branch and pushed himself away and landed on another branch. "Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto panted with his head down. "I may not know the password." He panted between talking. "But I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about. How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura joined the conversation. "It's him don't be so stupid."

Sasuke's headband had cracks. "What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser!"

"Liar. Liar! You may look just like him. You may sound just like him." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. But, there's no way you're the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering, giving up the scroll, when did Sasuke become a coward?! You keep saying I don't understand what's going on but I do. You've choked! That's what it is."

Flashback end

"Are you still a coward, Sasuke?!" Naruto snarled.

"You still don't understand. He's even stronger than the grass ninja, do you think we would have a chance against him?"

"Are you still the fake Sasuke? Where's the real Sasuke?!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snarled.

"Hey, easy now! We want to negotiate here." Bulma gestured Naruto and Sakura to calm down.

"What happened to the tough ninja you used to be? I thought you were fearless around strong enemies. Remember the time when we fought Haku and Zabuza? You weren't a coward at that time."

"You dont understand, you loser! Even my Fireball Jutsu didn't do a thing. If we fight someone with that kind of physical strength then we'll be killed!"

"I don't care who I have to fight… if he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare at him to death. And if he rips my eyes out, I'll curse him to death…even if I'm torn to shreds…" he said and pointed his thumb at himself. "…I will take Gohan back!"

Goku smiled and was proud of what Naruto had just said. "Sasuke, he's right. We need to get my son back. I don't care if he is too strong for me. I wouldn't mind dying to fight anyways."

Krillian smiled and looked at Bulma. "Yeah, anyways Bulma. If we die please bring us back to life with the dragon balls okay?"

Bulma thumped her fist on her own chest and nodded "Leave it to me!"

"Back to life? How?" Naruto said.

"With the help of the dragon balls we can revive people back to life." Bulma said.

Goku looked at Krillian and frowned "Krillian, that won't work. Kami said that you can't ask Shenron to grant the same wish a second time."

Krillian gulped.

"Both you and Master Roshi have already had Shenron bring you back to life once. And so…we can't do it another time." Goku said.

Krillian laughed nervously "Oh…really? E-even so, n-no problem!"

'You will help me out?"

"O-of course we will! Roshi said.

"You bet we will! This time, it's our turn to lend you a hand, Goku." Krillian said and then got in thought T-this time for sure, I'm dead. Damn…I wanted to get married too…"

"Speaking of dragon balls" Bulma got an excellent idea. "What if we did this? Get all seven together and ask Shenron to save the world!"

Krillian smiled "Oh yeah!"

Roshi looked at Krillian and said "Do you think we could get them all together in a single day?"

"Oh yeah…" Krillian frowned.

"All right! We launch a surprise attack of our own!" Goku said. "He wouldn't possibly think that we would attack him. So his guard should be down."

"B-but we don't know where he is, right?" Krillian said.

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and asked "Bulma, do you have your dragon radar with you?"

"That's right! The dragon ball on Gohan's hat!" Bulma said.

She grabbed the radar and showed it to Goku and the others. The yellow orb was moving north. "That's it, that's it! Look! It's moving at a tremendous speed! She pressed the zoom button so she could see the yellow orb closer. "It stopped! Thank goodness! He's not out in space, he's on Earth!"

"All right let's go! It's all or nothing! Just hang on, Gohan!" Gohan said.

"R-right! Maybe we can win this! The possibility is slim though…" Krillian said.

"If we're going to get killed either way, we'll feel better if we've done all we can." Roshi said. Goku looked at Naruto, Roshi and Krillian as they nodded in agreement at the same time.

"This is too much for you guys." A familiar voice said. Goku and his friends including Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked around the island. They looked up and found Piccolo hovering in the air.

"Piccolo!" Goku and his friends said in unison. Except for team 7.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Murderdeath21 does publish good stories. I want him to keep up the good work. And hopefully I will catch up to him. But that'll take time. And hopefully I could get a chance to Dub (not literally) or edit his new sequal.**

**All credits goes to Murderdeath21. Go check him out.**

** u/4286311/murderdeath21**

**If there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes whatsoever then make sure to post it in the review section and I'll check it out. Since englsih isn't my first language, there might be some mistakes, minor mistakes in fact.  
**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle to rescue Gohan

**All the credit goes to Murderdeath21. I'm just an editor for him. Because of his grammar and overall English, I couldn't help but edit this for him so at least people would understand. Like I said before all credit goes to Murderdeath21. English isn't my first language but I can still write for him since I get okay grades in English. **

* * *

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"That's Piccolo. The one who tried to take over the world and was defeated by Goku!" Roshi replied.

"S-so is he a bad guy?"

Roshi replied with a nod.

Piccolo descended towards the ground and walked towards Goku. "In case you didn't notice his power level is nothing short of extraordinary. Far higher than ours." He walked past Goku and stopped. "You're a fool if you think you can beat him alone." Piccolo's cape billowed behind him. He continued without looking at Goku "However, if we were to team up. Combine our strengths and face him together then perhaps there's hope."

"Hold on…" Goku said without looking at Piccolo "This isn't like you. Why would you suddenly offer to help me?"

"Don't get me wrong. This is business. I have no interest in helping you play the hero again. I care even less what happens to your son. Tch! I just don't want that alien monster interfering with my conquest of this planet."

Bulma got scared and hid behind the turtle.

"So here's the deal. I'll join you as long as it takes to defeat these saiyan warriors. Of course as soon as we are finished with that I plan to crush you like a bug. And continue my plans for world domination."

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of it. Still, the part about teaming up is actually a good idea." Goku glanced behind his shoulder at Piccolo and smiled. "It might be crazy. But you're right. It's the only way."

"Then we're agreed. We have to just deal with it."

"However, I have a request." Goku turned towards Piccolo. "Naruto is coming with us. Although he may not be strong enough to beat Raditz. He insisted to come anyway."

Piccolo raised his eyebrows "Naruto? That loudmouth brat?' then he smiled "That's fine. But as long as he will not get in our way."

"We're going to save Gohan. Believe it." Naruto said.

"As far as I'm concerned, teaming up with you and the brat makes me want to puke. And he's just a kid." Piccolo said.

"He may be a kid. But he has some power in him. I can sense it." Goku said. He glanced at Bulma. "Bulma, I need to borrow your dragon radar for a little while."

"Sure ok." Bulma said.

Bulma chucked the dragon radar at Goku and he caught it.

"Wait, what about us?" Sakura asked.

Goku glanced behind his shoulder at Sakura and said "You guys stay here. Naruto, Piccolo and me will go rescue Gohan."

Goku crouched and glanced at Naruto "Naruto, get on my back."

Naruto nodded and leaped on his back as he put his hands on his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Goku's waist. Goku jumped on the yellow cloud.

Goku glanced behind his shoulder at Piccolo and said "Hey Piccolo. Do you think you are going to able to keep up with my flying nimbus?"

Piccolo smirked "Hmph, your silly little cloud may work for you. But my own travel method is a bit more advanced.

Naruto glanced behind his shoulder at Sakura. "Sakura I'll be back along with Gohan. I promise."

"Well you better be careful! Don't try anything stupid!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the ground.

Goku and Piccolo flew away along with Naruto

(Near the crater)

Raditz walked towards a blue truck while Gohan hid near the truck's wheel.

"That bully! I hate him. Big jerk." Gohan said.

Raditz went close to the truck and punched the engine. He then picked it up with one arm. Some of the hay fell from the back compartment of the truck.

"My dad could lift that too you know." Gohan said.

Then Raditz opened his palm and vaporized the truck using an energy blast.

Gohan saw what happened and started to cry.

"Shut up! Stop crying." Raditz demanded.

"I don't know why you're so mean. I did not do anything to you."

Raditz walked towards Gohan and picked him up. "Quiet! You fool. Be strong. You are one of the brave saiyans too." He walked towards the crater. He then went down

"Put me down! Put me down!" Gohan said.

Raditz put him in the spacepod.

"There. You can come out when you quiet down. Ah! That's much better." Raditz walked out of the crater.

Gohan thumped on the glass as he watched Raditz going away from him. "Hey! Let me out! Don't go! Please! Come back!" and continued to cry. "Please let me out!"

"Now then." Raditz said as he got out of the crater. Suddenly he got a warning from his scouter.

"That's strange. My scouter is giving me a warning." Raditz said and pressed the button on his scouter. "A power level of 710?! And it's close."

Raditz looked around him and was seeing where the signal was coming from. He then looked at the crater and saw the space pod. The signal was coming from the space pod. Then suddenly the signal disappeared.

"So that's it. It's malfunctioning." Raditz pressed the button on the scouter. "That almost gave me a scare.

(In the sky where Goku, Naruto and Piccolo were)

"We are getting close. We should try to sneak up on him." Goku suggested.

"That won't work. The direct approach is best." Piccolo said.

"Huh?"

"He's wearing some sort of sensing device. Seems to tell him where his enemies are located. And even gives them sum of their occasion of their strength."

"What?" Naruto said.

"So, he might know that we are coming after him?" Goku asked.

"You can almost guarantee he does." Piccolo said.

"Ok then. I guess we do not have any other choice but to attack him head on." Goku said.

Naruto looked at the radar quizzically and asked "What is that?"

Goku glanced behind his shoulders at Naruto and replied "It's a dragon radar. With this we can find Gohan."

(Back with Raditz)

Raditz walked few steps ahead. Then he got a warning signal again. "Again?" he spitted out the fruit from his mouth and pressed the button on his scouter. He then looked at the space pod where Gohan was "Same reading as before. Ah! Stupid scouter." He then pressed the button again and got three signals which were approaching him. "Three more readings? And they're both headed this way."

"Yes. They're fast. Power levels of 322, 334 and 65. The larger one. That reading is the same as Kakarrot's. But it couldn't be him could it? No. There's no way he could be stupid enough to think he could defeat me. And besides, he couldn't find me even if he wanted to." He then pressed the button on his scouter and turned it off. "I give up. This thing is completely busted." He turned around and walked away. Then he got distracted by his scouter again and looked behind him. "Impossible! He's here!"

Goku, Naruto and Piccolo sailed past Raditz overhead and Goku jumped off Nimbus along with Naruto. Piccolo landed on the ground.

Raditz turned around to see them as Goku, Piccolo and Naruto did the same.

Raditz kept bouncing a fruit from his palm. "How did you know where to find me?"

"That is none of your business." Goku replied.

"Hmph! Fair enough. Then I'll try a different question. I am curious. What exactly you two fools think you're doing here."

"We're here to take Gohan back!" Naruto said.

"Hmph! Let me get this straight. You mean you're one of the last living saiyans, and you're refusing to join up with the rest of your kind?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I mean!" Goku said.

"You're actually going against your older brother?"

"Like I said before, you are no brother of mine."

Raditz clenched the fruit. "Kakarrot, I always thought you'd have a little more sense than this."

"That's enough! I'm not interested in your little family squabble." Piccolo threw his head wear and cape on the ground. They headwear and cape were heavy enough to smash the ground.

"_Woah! Just how heavy is that?"_ Naruto wondered.

Raditz scouter scanned Piccolo and got a reading. "His power level just jumped to 408."

"I see, you still have been wearing your training gear too huh Piccolo?" as Goku removed his wrist bands, leaving him in complete orange Gi. "Something tells me I'm not going to want to hold anything back for this one."

Raditz scouter scanned Goku and also got a reading "Now Kakarrot's is all the way up to 416."

Raditz threw the fruit away and scoffed. Then he laughed "You think that little increase will be enough to beat me?" he said.

"What?" Goku said.

Raditz laughed. "What fools you truly are. Coming here with those pitiful levels thinking you could take me on. I can see I am going to have to put you both in your place."

"You go ahead and try. Just because your stronger than we are, that doesn't mean can't win. You may have strength but we got a strategy."

"Yeah that's right!" Naruto said.

"Then we'll see how long your strategy keeps you alive." Raditz said. "I'm sorry brother. But I was thinking about my offer. And I've changed my mind. You'd probably just slow the rest of us down. Your disgrace to all Saiyans! Say goodbye!"

Goku, Naruto and Piccolo got in battle stance and Raditz ran towards them with tremendous speed and went behind Goku, Naruto and Piccolo and hit Goku with his left elbow and hit Piccolo with his right elbow and kicked Naruto away.

Goku used a handspring away from Raditz to regain his balance. Piccolo was lucky to regain his balance and land on his feet. However, Naruto didn't make it. He was sent sliding on the ground.

Naruto lifted his head so that he could see Raditz "So fast! I did not even see that!"

"I know. Here in your final moments, why don't I tell you a little secret?" Raditz chuckled. "The other two surviving saiyan warriors that I mentioned earlier, they both have power levels even higher than mine"

Goku and Piccolo widened their eyes. There was just no end to their power. There were more saiyans out in the universe even stronger than Raditz.

"Only now that it's too late do you understand what it means to face a saiyan. I'd try to warn you brother. I'd try to see reason but you refused to listen. And you will pay for that."

Goku scoffed "And even if we don't there's still two more saiyans out there, right?"

"So what? Personally I find the prospect exciting." Piccolo said.

"Yeah you would. But exciting is probably not the word I'd use right now. To be completely honest, I'm pretty terrified."

"Hmph! Yes. I don't blame you. But enjoy the feeling while it lasts while very soon you will feel nothing at all." Raditz said.

"I'm done listening to this. Where is my son? Where have you hidden him? Tell me!" Goku demanded.

"I haven't hidden him anywhere. He was annoying me with his crying so I shut him up. I tucked him away in my space pod in the crater behind you."

Goku, Naruto and Piccolo looked behind them and saw the crater. Goku ascended up in the air so he could see the space pod. Naruto ran towards the crater and looked at the spacepod.

"_He's flying. How is he doing it?"_ Naruto wondered.

"In there huh?" Goku said. "Gohan" he mumbled softly.

(Inside the pod)

"Help daddy! I wanna out. Save me!" Gohan cried. "Daddy!"

(Back with Goku)

"Just hang on Gohan. Daddy is going to get you out of there real soon I promise."

Raditz casually walked towards Goku, looked up and laughed. "Don't get the boy's hope up. You know that's a promise you can't keep."

Goku glanced behind his shoulder at Raditz and gritted his teeth.

"You'd have to get through me first. And that's not likely to happen." Raditz said.

"Alright! Time to put you in your place." Naruto made a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"** he created several clones in puffs of white smoke.

Raditz turned around. "Hm?"

All the clones charged Raditz. Raditz dispelled all of them using his fighting skills, using a barrage of punches and kicks.

The real Naruto appeared above Raditz. He was about to land a kick on him. Raditz dodged and roundhouse kicked him, sending him skidding next to Goku."

"Naruto!" Goku said.

Naruto managed to get up.

Piccolo snarled. "Fool! What're you thinking? There's no way you can take him out one on one."

"So you want to die fast? You seem to have a death wish." Raditz said.

"Think you can keep up?" Goku asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I can handle anything. Believe it! A real ninja never backs down."

Goku smirked. Then walked a few steps ahead and got in battle stance. "Fine, lets do this."

Piccolo in defense stance "Good, because I am sick of this."

Naruto got in his usual stance. "Yeah! Lets go!"

For a while there was silence. Then Goku and Piccolo zoomed at Raditz in tremendous speed while Naruto just stood where he was and was stunned to see how fast Goku and Piccolo were. He couldn't see them. He decided to stay still and watch the fight.

Goku and Piccolo were the first to land a punch. However Raditz dodged every their barrage of punches and kicks. Then Raditz fazed out and reappeared somewhere else. Goku and Piccolo rocketed towards Raditz and were about to land a punch but Raditz kicked both of them in the face and got knocked away from him. They were spinning in the air and regained their balanced and landed on the ground safely. Both of them tried to attack Raditz but he flew up and hovered in the air. Goku and Piccolo bounced from the ground and rocketed towards Raditz. Raditz spread his arms and fired two energy blasts from his hands and directed it towards Goku and Piccolo. Goku managed to dodge it. But the blast caught Piccolo's left arm and he howled in pain. The two energy blasts actually blew a mountain up.

**KABOOM!**

The energy blast made a huge explosion enough to force Naruto to shield his eyes to prevent it from blinding him.

After the winds slowed down Naruto looked at the destroyed mountain and was in shock.

"I-incredible, no way…did he actually do that?" Naruto said in shock.

"What! Where did he go?" Goku said.

Raditz appeared behind Goku and startled him "I'm right here." He kicked Goku away from him and fell on the grass.

"_Just what is this guy? He just blasted of two mountains!"_ Naruto was shocked.

Naruto looked at Piccolo. "Alright…are you okay Piccolo?" but was in shock when he saw what happened to him. Piccolo's left arm was gone and it was bleeding with purple blood. "Piccolo! You're hurt!"

Piccolo got on his feet and smiled "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. I only need one arm to fight."

(Somewhere at the sky.)

A small yellow hover car went pass a tall rock. Krillian was sitting the inside the car with Roshi, Bulma, Sasuke and Sakura. He was worried. "I-I wonder if Goku and Naruto are doing ok."

Bulma who was handling the steering wheel glanced over her shoulders at Krillian and sighed. "For some reason, I have this strange uneasy feeling in my chest." Bulma said. "I've never felt anything like this before. I hope nothing bad is happening."

"I hope nothing bad will happen to Goku and Naruto." Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke who was looking out of the window.

Flashback

"Bulma! Do you remember the location that reading was coming from on the radar? We're going too! Roshi said.

"Alright, we are going too!" Bulma said. She picked a capsule from her pocket and clicked the top of the capsule and threw it on the ground. The moment it landed on the ground, smokes spread and a yellow hover car appeared. "Who wants to go?"

Sasuke and Sakura were startled to see the yellow hover car appearing from the capsule.

Krillian tapped his fingers and hesitated "I-I will go."

"I'll go! I don't want anything to happen to Naruto!" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke walked towards them. "I'll go too."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, puzzled.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I thought you didn't want to go."

"I am not going to fight them. I just want to see how Goku can go against his own brother. Perhaps, I can learn a thing or two from him.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled to herself softly.

Flashback end

Sakura turned her head and peered through the window.

Sasuke had a grim expression _"If Goku can beat his own brother then I should be able to kill my brother too."_

"Listen, teamed up with Piccolo, he's not going to be done in so easily." Roshi said.

Krillian looked at the man and said "That's all the more reason to be concerned! What if Piccolo double crosses Goku and Naruto and teams up with that Raditz guy?" then he tapped his fingers and looked worried.

"If those three are done in, then there's nothing left that we can do." Roshi said. "It will be the end of everything!"

(Back with Goku and the others)

Raditz laughed "Ridiculous. You're even more pitiful than I thought.

"How is he so strong? What kind of power does she possess?" Naruto wondered.

"We have to get to his tail somehow." Goku said.

"Hey Goku." Piccolo eyed Goku. "I suppose you don't have any tricks up your sleeve that you've been holding back.

"Yeah I wish. Sorry. I've got nothing."

"You've been slacking. Lucky for you I've spent the last few months perfecting a new attack."

"A new technique?" Naruto asked. Piccolo nodded.

Raditz wondered what they were whispering about so he decided to ask them "What are you three whispering about? Some new strategy perhaps? Please, what's say you quit wasting my time and just give up?"

Goku ignored Raditz and asked Piccolo without leaving his eyes on Raditz "Can you do it with only one arm?"

"Yeah that's not a problem. But I will need some time to charge up my energy. A few minutes. That's all."

"Umm, what kind of technique?" Naruto asked "Is it strong?"

"Yeah, you'll see. You have to find a way to keep him occupied until I'm ready. You think you can do that?"

"Sure! No matter how strong he is." Naruto said.

"You got it." Goku got in battle stance.

"Ironically I've been saving this attack to kill you." Piccolo said.

"And now you might end up using it to save me huh?" Goku said.

"Then consider it a preview. If we do manage to beat this guy, your next."

"All right. You've got yourself a deal. After we win I'll let you take your best shot."

Goku zoomed towards Raditz and tried to hit him with a backhand but Raditz parried it. Then they exchanged blows.

Piccolo put his index and middle finger on his forehead and concentrated all his energy on his fingertips. His energy began to rise. Goku was being beaten up by Raditz. Finally Raditz kicked him away and Goku bounced from the ground.

"Aren't you persistent?" Raditz said.

Goku was in the air and he cupped his hands. **"Ka...me…"**

Raditz saw his scouter. _"His power level is rising."_

"**Ha…me…" **A blue ball of energy formed on Goku's palms.

Suddenly Raditz got a reading from his scouter and looked behind him. He saw Piccolo who was charging his energy. "What! And his too. His power level shot up to 1020. And it's still climbing.

"**Ha!"** Goku fired the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz. Raditz got out of the way and ran away. Goku directed the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz. He stopped. But a few dozen clones of Naruto went on Raditz and grabbed him. They were holding him so that he could take the blast.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Raditz said and used an energy blast to dispel all the clones. Then he looked at the blast and saw that the wave was very close to him. It him and caused a huge explosion

**KABOOM!**

The blast kicked up the dust. However once the dust had cleared he saw Raditz who still survived the blast and he trembled because the blast took him head on.

"He's still alive!" Goku said.

"But I'm not done!" a voice cried. Raditz widened his eyes and looked above him. Naruto was about to land a kick on him.

"Damn you!" Raditz snarled.

Before Naruto could land a kick Raditz clenched his fist and shot an energy blast at him.

"What?!" Naruto said. The small purple blast hit him and shocked him badly. A small explosion happened. However, he was lucky because he still got a concussion while lying on the grass.

"Naruto!" Goku cried.

Raditz looked up at Goku and chuckled "This time, I'll present you with one!" then he threw another purple energy blast at Goku. But it was large this time. The blast hit Goku and caused a small explosion. Goku fell to the ground with his GI torn. Raditz ran towards Goku. He then appeared in front of him and was about to land a punch. But sensed something. He then looked to his right

"Power level 1330?!" Raditz said. "Somehow he is concentrating all of his energy into his fingertips.

Sparks emitted from Piccolo's fingertips and grinned like a madman.

"They've been holding back. They can alter their power levels at will!"

"Take this saiyan. **"Special beam cannon!"** Piccolo thrust his fingers forward and fired a spiraling beam on it's way to pierce Raditz.

However Raditz dodged it and it pierced through his shoulder pads. The beam caused a huge explosion

**KABOOM!**

As the smoke cleared Piccolo saw Raditz still standing "He-he dodged it!"

"Congratulations. You actually managed to give me a little scratch. And for that you will pay dearly." Raditz raised his arms. He opened his palm and concentrated his Ki, charging an energy beam. "Say goodbye" he was about to launch it but suddenly someone grabbed his tail.

Raditz looked behind to see who got his tail. It was Goku.

"Heh heh heh. You let your guard down. Now I've got you by the tail." Goku squeezed Radtiz's tail.

"How did you manage to….ahh!" Raditz groaned in pain.

"Now Piccolo. I've got him. Hurry up and charge your attack again."

"Well done Goku. Now hold him still. Don't let go no matter what." Piccolo said and put both his index and middle finger on his forehead. "I only have enough energy to use this technique once more."

Naruto looked at Raditz and wondered what was going on. Naruto looked at Goku squeezing Raditz's tail and remembered something.

Flashback

"Hard to believe. After all this time you find out you have a brother. Too bad he turned out to be such a creep." Bulma said.

"What do we do now? How do we compete against that kind of strength?" Krillian said.

"His tail." Goku said.

Buka

"That's it. That's his weak spot. If I can grab it somehow. It will drain his power. At least that's how it worked for me." Goku said and got up.

"But, can you? I mean can you get close enough to grab his tail?" Krillian asked.

"It'll be impossible for me to do it alone." Goku admitted.

Flashback end

Naruto cheered "Alright! Goku!

Raditz looked at Goku and questioned him. "Kakarrot, please would you really kill your only brother? Your-Your own flesh and blood?"

"Shut up! We have already been through all this as far as I am concerned I don't have a brother. Especially not one as horrible as you. Besides, you'd tried to kill me first."

"Yes! Yes! Your right. You've shown me the error of my ways. Let me go and I'll leave you and your son in peace."

"Don't be fooled Goku. He's lying. He doesn't mean a word of what he is saying. Theres no way he'll leave quietly now." Piccolo said.

"Please believe me brother. Its true I've done some horrible things. I've realized that. Your right. To be cautious I will leave as I say I promise on my life I promise!" Raditz begged.

"Do you mean that?" Goku asked.

"I do. I swear it." Raditz said.

"No Goku! Don't let go of his tail! This is all a ploy!" Piccolo said.

"Goku! Dont trust him! He's lying to you!" Naruto warned.

"Please Kakarrot you have to believe me I am begging you!" Raditz begged.

Goku left the firm grip of the tail.

"Goku no!" Piccolo cried.

Naruto simply yelped.

As soon as that happened Raditz smirked and got up. Then he elbowed Goku in the face and sent him flying to the ground. Raditz flew towards Goku and Stopmped his foot on his chest.

"Goku!" Naruto cried.

"You fool! In all my travels I've never met anyone as stupid as you." Raditz laughed.

"You lied!" Goku groaned in pain.

**"Shadow clone Jutsu!"** Naruto cried.

Naruto created 50 clones and all of them went straight towards Raditz. Raditz looked at all the clones and widened his eyes. He took his foot of Goku and got ready. About 30 clones grabbed him. But they were vaporized by his energy blast. Naruto threw shurikens at Raditz but he deflected it away. One clone of Naruto ran towards him and was about to land a punch. But Raditz simply dodged it and kicked him with his knee in the gut and dispelled it. Raditz used an axe handle to fight of with the clones. Raditz dodged, evaded, and parried all the attacks. He dispelled them with a series of marital arts. The real Naruto got knee smashed in the gut and fell on the ground.

Naruto lifted his head up so that he could see Raditz.

"Even with a 100 opponents against me you still can't win." Raditz said and put his foot back on Goku's chest.

"Back to where we left off. I am a first class warrior. I will do whatever it takes to survive! Even if I have to lie to my own brother. I'm not weak like you. This is what will happen if you show mercy on your opponents." Raditz stomped on Goku's chest. Goku groaned in pain. Raditz then looked at Piccolo and gestured him to bring it on. "Well go on, what are you waiting for? Lets see your little attack." Raditz mocked.

"Of course I can't. He'll just dodge it again." Piccolo said, with frustration.

Suddenly there was a crack on the space pod. The space pod broke and Gohan sprung out of it and was in the air.

"What?" Raditz said in shock.

Gohan then did a summersault and landed on the ground safely with his hands wide open. His eyes had tears.

"What? What is this?" Raditz said and took his foot of Goku's chest. "Impossible."

Goku looked at Gohan who kept sniffing and said "Gohan! Run! Run away! Gohan! Run! Gohan run!"

"His power level…" Raditz scanned Gohan's power level with his scouter and shocked "Its at 1307"

"You stop hurting…my daddy!" Gohan said and rocketed towards Raditz. He then head-butted him in the chest which made a crack in his armor and he howled in pain. Gohan fell on the ground. Goku, Naruto and Piccolo were shocked after seeing Gohan's attack. Raditz regained his balance and clenched his chest with his left arm. Gohan got up and looked at Goku.

"G-gohan?" Goku said.

"Daddy." Gohan said.

"D-did you…?"

"Your hurt daddy?"

"You-you brat!" Raditz scowled.

"Go! Run away!" Goku warned

Raditz walked slowly towards Gohan.

"Go son! Fast as you can!" Goku said.

Gohan glanced behind his shoulder at Raditz. Then he turned around towards Raditz.

"Hurry! Please! Just go!" Goku said.

Raditz's scouter scanned Goku's power level and said "What! Your kidding. Now his power level has dropped down to one."

Gohan trembled at the sight of Raditz and walked back.

"Yes, that's got to be it. It changes with his emotions." Raditz said.

"Run Gohan!" Goku cried.

Raditz hit Gohan with a backhand and sent him rolling on the ground.

"Gohan!" Naruto cried.

Gohan was knocked unconscious and lied on the ground.

Raditz walked past Goku and was heading towards Gohan.

"No! Stop! Don't do it please he's…he's just a…" Goku said.

Raditz picked up where Goku left "Just a child is that what you were going to say?" Raditz said and glanced behind his shoulder at Goku and smiled "Don't make me laugh. This child has a far greater power level than either one of you. If he ever learns to use that power he could become a real threat." Raditz said and clenched his fist. "But don't worry brother. You'll see your son again. In the next world." He laughed and walked towards Gohan but was interrupted by his scouter. He looked at Naruto and widened his eyes.

Naruto had a red aura around him which looked like bubbles. His eyes turned red and looked like a snake's eye. His whiskers had turned into a rough cut and his teeth became sharp as well. And his nails turned into claws. He stood on the ground like a fox with both hands and legs on the ground. Naruto looked like a fox. His wounds were healed by the nine tails' power.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto snarled.

"What?!" Raditz shocked.


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's rage

**In this chapter. Naruto gets enraged when Raditz knocked Gohan out. The nine tails' (Kyuubi's) Chakra has been loosened. And the glimmer of it's chakra has slipped through. But I dont know what Naruto's power level should be in the nine tails' cloak form. I doubt it's 1500. Even he in that form doesn't have the power to destroy mountains. Leave your opinions or your guess on what his power level should be.**

* * *

Naruto had a red aura around him which looked like bubbles. His pupil turned red and looked like a snake's eye. His whiskers had turned into a rough cut and his teeth became sharp as well. And his nails turned into claws. A fox's tail made of red, dark chakra was behind Naruto's butt. He stood on the ground like a fox with both hands and legs on the ground. Naruto looked like a fox. His wounds were healed by the nine tail's power.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto snarled.

"What?!" Raditz shocked.

Piccolo was shocked and stared at Naruto. _"I sense a demon inside him! What an incredible power!"_ Piccolo thought.

Then Goku looked at Naruto and stared at him in shock. "N-Naruto?" while he was prone on the ground.

"I said, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto snarled once again.

Raditz analyzed Naruto's power level with his scouter. "Power level 500." he smirked. "No problem, I will eradicate him with my **Saturday Crush.**"

Naruto zoomed at him in a flash. Raditz could see the attack coming. He sidestepped to evade Naruto's punch and Roundhouse kicked him.

Naruto was sent sliding on the ground. His body groaned as he got up.

Raditz put his hand up and opened his palm, charging a purple energy blast. "Your time here is through. **Saturday Crush!**" he trusted his hand forward, chucking the energy blast at Naruto.

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" Goku warned.

Naruto evaded it in a flash. The energy blast caused an explosion.

**KABOOM!**

Naruto appeared behind Raditz and punched him, but Raditz caught it with his palm, with his back facing him.

That impact caused the winds to get stronger.

A second tail appeared.

This time Naruto pummeled at Raditz as hard as he could. Raditz parried it easily. The impact sent a shock wave across.

This time a third tail appeared.

Naruto punched Raditz square in the nose, sending him skyrocketing in the air.

Naruto vanished and reappeared above Raditz in mid air, hitting him with an axe handle. Raditz was spinning down, and crashed.

_"Dammit! He's faster than before!"_ Raditz looked around, notcing that Naruto was no where in sight. "Where did he go?!"

Naruto reappeared in front of Raditz and punched him in the face and sent him flying.

"_Dammit! He is faster!"_ Raditz thought while he was sent flying.

Raditz forced himself to stop and slid on the ground. When he looked in front of him he was shocked to see Naruto in front of him. Naruto punched his face once again, but didn't knock him away this time. Naruto backflip kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying to the sky. Raditz stopped himself from flying and regained his balance. He hovered in the sky and glared at Naruto. _"Dammit! I can't stop him! What should I do?!"_ Raditz wondered. Then he noticed Naruto had launched himself away from the ground and went straight at Raditz. "What?!"

"DIE!" Raditz cried. He put his arm up and opened his palm. He gathered his energy on his palm and released a powerful purple energy blast called **Saturday Crush.**

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" Goku warned.

Raditz smiled a little, but then he was in shock because Naruto vanished the moment the blast was closing on to him. "WHAT?!" Raditz shocked. The blast hit the ground and caused a huge explosion.

**KABOOM!**

Raditz realized that Naruto was behind him and turned around. _"W-when did he get behind me?!"_ Raditz shocked. Naruto's eyes seethed with rage. He head butted Raditz's forehead and sent him crashing to the ground.

Naruto was ready to land a punch on Raditz while he was in the air. He fell on Raditz and landed a punch on his stomach which caused Raditz to cough blood out. Naruto jumped away from Raditz and landed on the ground nimbly.

Raditz got up and there was blood on his forehead. He glared at Naruto, his eyes twitching with shock. _"Blood?!"_

Naruto bounded towards Raditz and pummeled at him as many times as he could. He then finally landed a final blow and sent him crashing to a mountain.

Raditz got out of the debris of rocks which were on top of him. "How could this happen to me?!"

Suddenly Naruto charged towards Raditz and punched him in the gut which such force and sent him flying to a mountain and crashed and literally destroyed the ridge of the mountain.

Piccolo was shocked to see what happened. Who would have ever thought that the brat would be this powerful.

"_His power level is unbelievable. Who would have ever thought that kid would be so powerful." _Piccolo thought.

"YOUR GONNA DIE HERE!" Naruto growled. He dashed straight at Raditz and jumped in the air

Raditz rocketed at Naruto as well. He clenched his fist and snarled. "ENOUGH YOU DAMN BRAT!" He punched Naruto in the gut, doubling him over in the air.

"NARUTO!" Goku cried.

Naruto changed back to normal. His eyes were blue, his whiskers no longer had a rough cut, his teeth turned back to normal. His nails turned back to normal as well. The red aura around him disappeared.

Raditz's couter analyzed Naruto's power level and got a reading.

"W-what?! His power level…is now 65?!" Raditz pondered about this. _"So it changed suddenly, along with his _emotions as well?!"

Piccolo was in shock as well. _"W-what? Naruto really did a number on him, yet we couldn't even hit him?! T-that brat is incredible! And like he didn't care about Raditz punching him in the gut."_

"You really inflicted a lot of damage on me, didn't you?" Raditz chuckled. Then suddenly he gritted his teeth and declared "Now, DIE!" and opened his palm on Naruto's stomach and released an energy blast which pierced through Naruto's stomach and made a hole. Blood spilled from his stomach.

"NARUTO!" Goku cried. Then he glared at Raditz who was laughing at Naruto.

"What did you do to him?!" Goku asked.

Raditz continued to laugh hysterically.

Naruto fell on the ground and stared at the sky. His eyes were about to fade into the dark, but he was still alive. He thought about his village. _"I…I'm sorry…Sasuke…Sakura…Kakashi sensei…old man Hokage…and everyone…"_

Then he saw an image of his friends. Rock lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Guy sensei, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarame, Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi sensei, third Hokage, Iruka sensei, who were all smiling. _Sorry…everyone. I…couldn't become…Hokage…" _He saw another picture and chuckled. _"Goku, Krillian, Pervy Hermit, Bulma and Gohan…I'm glad I met you…you're awesome friends!" _Finally his eyes faded in the dark and passed away with a smile on his face.

Raditz spit on the ground and chuckled, "Finally, he's dead." And stared at Gohan who was unconscious. "Now time to kill this brat" and walked towards Gohan and laughed.

"No don't!" Goku reached his hand out.

Raditz raised his arm and was ready to kill Gohan with an energy blast. _"To think, this puny little one is the first opponent, who has caused me any real damage on a battlefield next to the blond brat. And an embarrassment I will soon erase."_ Raditz gathered his energy his right palm and purple sparks emitted from his it. He was about to launch it but got locked into full nelson. He realized that Goku was behind him and locked him in a master lock.

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Goku and scowled "Why you little." Goku tried harder to hold him in full nelson while Raditz tried to escape.

"Piccolo! Quick! Your attack! Do it! Do it now!" Goku cried.

"Finally, it's about time you decided to make your move. Now hold him. It's almost ready." Piccolo said with his index and middle finger on his forehead. Sparks emitted on his fingertips.

"Hurry Piccolo! I can't keep this for long!" Goku said as he was trying to hold Raditz.

Raditz tried to pull Goku's hair. "Are you really this stupid? Let go! You're behind me. When he fires the blast will hit you too."

Goku chuckled. "Then I guess this is the way it's gonna have to be."

"What? Are you insane? Your son! Think about him."

"I am. This is the only way to defeat you."

Piccolo laughed. "Alright Goku. If that's what you want I won't hold back. I've been trying to get you out of the way for a long time. I won't pass up this chance."

"Wait! Please let me go! I-I was wrong I'm sorry. Believe me. I will leave this planet." Raditz said.

"Right, forget it. I won't fall for that again. And besides you killed Naruto anyway." Goku said.

"I mean it this time. Please! Don't you trust a word of your old brother?"

"Piccolo! Hurry up!"

Piccolo finally got his fingertips off his forehead. His fingertips emitted sparks. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Do it!" Goku demanded.

"Right." Piccolo said and raised his arm up.

"Stop!" Raditz said.

Piccolo pointed his hand at Raditz and cried **"Special Beam Cannon!" **and fired the beam at Raditz. The beam pierced through Raditz and he howled in pain. Raditz fell on the ground forward while Goku fell on the ground backwards. Goku's GI was torn. He chuckled weakly. The beam created a hole in Raditz's stomach. Piccolo gasped for air. The wind blew across.

"How did…this happen? How could I lose…to these fools? Kakarrot. I didn't think he'd do it. But, he really sacrificed…himself." Raditz said weakly.

Piccolo walked towards Raditz and looked down at him "Don't worry, I doubt Goku will stay gone for long."

"What?"

"You heard me. On this planet we have these things called the dragon balls. Gather all seven and together they have the power to grant any wish." Piccolo said and looked at Goku. "I'm sure Goku's friends are using them to wish him back."

"Your gloating. Still…I…thank you for the information." Raditz said and smiled. "Everything that has happened here today has been transmitted to my saiyan comrades deep in outer space."

"What?"

"We may learn that I've been beaten." Raditz coughed. "They'll come to avenge me. They'll wipe you out. You and every living thing on this planet. You wont have a chance. Your good as gone already."

Goku lifted his head up so he could see Raditz and asked "The other saiyans…when…when will they be here?"

Raditz looked at Goku and smirked. "One year. One short year." And chuckled.

Piccolo was in shock "Two of them…even stronger…than him."

"How sweet does that victory taste now?" Raditz said.

Piccolo gritted his teeth.

"They'll soon have you writhing in agony like the worms you are."

Piccolo had enough of Raditz's talk. He raised his arm and struck him to put him out of his misery.

Piccolo put his hand down and said "He thought that was funny huh? But we'll just see who has the last laugh when its all seven done." Then he looked to the left at Goku and said "Its over. He's gone."

The yellow hover car flew overhead Goku and Piccolo.

"Oh no! Only one of them is still standing." Bulma said.

"Who? Which one is it?" Krillian asked. Krillian was sitting in the back seat with Sasuke, Sakura and Roshi.

"Its Piccolo." Roshi confirmed.

Piccolo noticed the yellow hover car which went past them.

(At a weird green planet)

There was a tall bald man with a muscular build was sitting on a log. He looked like he was in his 30's. But he was approximately 50 years old. He had a mustache. He had similar armor to Raditz but his shoulder pads was brown. And he was wearing gloves. He had a light blue scouter on his left eye and was wearing black boots. The bald saiyan was Nappa. "Hmph! Raditz…got himself killed."

"Serves him right." A voice said.

The tall bald man eyed the man.

The man was shorter than Nappa. He had large spiky hair and a blue suit. His armor was white with his shoulder pads being light brown. He had a red scouter on his left eye. The saiyans name was Vegeta. "He's pathetic! I mean, really…for him to be killed by someone with a battle power just a bit more than a thousand!" He wore white gloves and white boots. Vegeta was eating an alien's hand.

"So what now? So we put this planet on hold and head for Earth?" Nappa asked.

"Did you catch the last bit?" Vegeta spitted out the food. "Those things…dragon balls I believe?"

"Yeah, they said it can grant any wish right?"

Vegeta stood up and chuckled "Hey, Orochimaru" as he looked to his left side "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Vegeta, there are no such things that can grant wishes." Orochimaru said. He looked very pale with hair till his waist length. He had amber eyes and slits in his pupils and purple marking around his eyes that looked like a snake. He wore a plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple robe belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He wore a black polo near his neck.

Vegeta looked at Orochimaru and said "Maybe, maybe its not true. I heard about it long ago and thought it was just a myth. But since these earthlings have it then the myths may have been true."

Vegeta threw the food away.

Nappa raised his eyebrows and asked "We're going to bring Raditz back to life, right?

"Is that a joke?" Why would we waste a wish on that worthless scum?" Vegeta turned his back towards Nappa and walked away with his arms folded. "If the story's true we can have anything we want. Immortality. Eternal youth." Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Nappa "Think you can live with those?"

Nappa walked towards Vegeta.

"We could be the most unstoppable force in the universe." Vegeta said.

"I like it. Yeah, I'm in." Nappa said and laughed.

(Back at the wasteland)

Piccolo had explained everything whatever had happened between the fight against Raditz.

"That's everything." Piccolo finished.

"Goku." Krillian said as he held Goku's hand who was prone on the ground.

"I see." Roshi said.

"Goku. Come on, you with me? Can you hear me buddy? Oh no!"

"Naruto! Please get up! Naruto!" Sakura cried. She shook Naruto's body and realized it was no use. Tears began to shred from her eyes. "W-why, Naruto, Why?! Why did you have to die?!" as she cried on Naruto's body.

Sasuke watched Sakura crying on Naruto's body "Sakura! He's already dead. We don't need to be concerned about him."

Krillian looked at Sasuke and stood up. "How could you say that! Naruto was your friend! How can you just not care about him huh?"

Sakura shredded tears and stood up. "Sasuke, its all your fault.

"My fault. What nonsense!" Sasuke scowled.

"Its all your fault!" Sakura cried. "O-only if you…only if you weren't a coward! He wouldn't…he wouldn't have been dead right now!"

"Shut up! I don't care about Naruto! Why do you even bother?!"

"Because…because he is my friend!" then she glared at Sasuke "Do you remember back in the day when you and Naruto were fighting Haku? Naruto thought you were dead when you were attacked by HaKu. He actually cared about you even though he may have hated you, but he loves you from his heart as a friend!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and realized that Sakura was right. They were friends.

Flashack

(At the bridge)

Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by a cage of ice mirrors in a small mist of fog.

Naruto **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

The masked boy wore a normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Hidden Mist village's pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. He wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his Kimino and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

The masked boy's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal cuffs at the ends. He wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Hidden Mist symbol etched on the top. That was Haku.

Haku drew a needle, but he saw a fireball which went straight towards him from Sasuke. "What? A fire jutsu?" but he actually dodged it and went into a mirror. Then he went to Naruto and dispelled few of his clones. Sasuke's fingers were on his mouth and huffed another fireball to Haku and actually burned his pinstrip outfit next to his legs as Haku dodged it.

Sasuke panted and saw Naruto had fallen on the ground. He then saw that Haku's pinstrip skirt had burned and smirked "Good. Although its gradual. I'm getting the timing down."

"Damn it, we were so close." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto, can you still move?"

Naruto nodded "Of course I can! I'm still ok!"

"_He exhausted, but I guess there's no wonder in that. The shadow clone technique uses a lot of chakra."_ Sasuke thought. Then he looked at Haku again and smirked "But because of that, I found a way to defeat him."

Sasuke made many hand seals and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, run!" That got Naruto's attention "Get out of here and attack from the outside!"

Naruto nodded and smiled "O-okay!" and tried to escape from the cage of ice mirrors.

"Will you be able to?" Haku wondered.

In a blink of a eye, Naruto got knocked away from Haku with a spinning kick and fell on the ground. But…he refused to give up and tried to do it again. "I'm not going to lose!" Naruto said. H once again tried to charge out of the cage of ice mirrors.

Sasuke saw Haku zooming at Naruto. He put his fingers on his mouth "There! **Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!"** and tried to hit Haku with the fire jutsu. But he dodged it and threw a needle at him.

Before Naruto could escape, Haku stopped him and used a spinning kick while a needle hit Sasuke's shoulder. Haku got back into the mirror.

Naruto got up and growled "Damn it."

Sasuke grabbed the needle which was stuck on his left shoulder and got it off. He chuckled "That was good.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "What?"

Sasuke got up and said "Lets do it again."

"Okay."

"_He will most likely run out of chakra at some point." _Sasuke thought. _To prove it, he's gradually…" _as Naruto ran and tried to escape from the inside, but Sasuke ran to escape as well.

"I wont let it happen the way you expect." Haku said. He jumped out of the mirror and threw a needle. "First, I will stop you!" and the needle hit Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke groaned as the needle hit his legs. Then several other needles hit Sasuke in different parts of his body.

Sasuke got on one of his knees and heard a scream. Then he was in shock. "That was…Sakura's voice. Did something happen? What is Kakashi doing?!"

Naruto heard the scream as well, and was laying on the ground. "Sakura."

"_Damn it, I need to do something." _Sasuke thought.

Naruto got on one of his knees and said "I'll do something about this…"

Sasuke was in shock to see that Naruto managed to get on his knee "He…"

Naruto chuckled "Lets go…" as he got up and groaned. Then he stared at Haku.

"How futile." Haku said.

Naruto made a hand seal and built up chakra around his feet, then he ran trying to escape to the outside. He saw Haku got to the other mirror. Then he backflipped and ran to a different direction.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke warned. Naruto turned around a saw Haku threw needles at him and hit him. He fell backwards on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried.

"Its impossible to get out of here." Haku claimed. "I can assure you of that."

Sasuke ran towards Naruto who was laying on the bridge floor and asked "Can you stand up, Naruto?"

Naruto struggled to get up.

"Don't waste your Chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do."

Naruto struggled to get up and groaned "I know…" then he fell down on the ground with exhaustion

"_Damn it, this isn't looking good at all."_ Sasuke thought. _"I…I need to do something! _As he looked at Haku. He got on his feet and stared at Haku. "My eyes are getting used to his movements…"

"I will put an end to this now." Haku said. He threw many needles at Sasuke, but the young avenger picked up one of the needles from the ground and deflected the attack.

"What?" Haku was in shock.

Sasuke got on his knees and stared at Naruto "Stand up, idiot!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto got on his butt and growled "I know…stop being so annoying!" then Naruto and Sasuke saw more of Haku's image was forming on the ice mirrors and they threw needles at them, Sasuke deflected very single needle. Haku tried to kill Naruto with the needles, but Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and deflected the needles again.

Sasuke groaned and he saw more needles on his knees.

"That boy sees something…what is he able to see…? Fine, then I will…" Haku said.

Suddenly Haku disappeared and there was no trace of him in the mirrors.

"_He disappeared?"_ Sasuke wondered. "Where Where did he go?" as he looked around for Haku.

"Naruto, you better not faint! I can't cover for you any longer!"

"I don't need your help…" Naruto said. He was too exhausted and fell on the ground.

Sasuke was in shock while he glanced over his shoulders at Naruto and thought _"Looks like he cant move anymore." _Then he saw Haku above him inside a mirror. He threw a needle at Haku, but it couldn't get through the mirror and got deflected by it.

"Wonderful. You move very brilliantly. You move a lot,but I will stop you with the next shot." And threw three needles at Sasuke, but the raven haired boy dodged it. "Movement, reflexes and situation analyzation ability…all that should have been worn out!" while Sasuke looked for the real Haku.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thought _Calm down…concentrate! And see through him! _And his eyes widened. Haku threw a needle once again. Sasuke picked up the unconscious Naruto and jumped to dodge seven needles. He landed on the ground safely while holding Naruto in his arms. He dropped him and tried to get some air to breath. He then looked at Haku with a scowl on his face. His eyes were red with two commas around his pupil. The sharingan.

Haku was in shock "You are…"

"_It was only a little bit, but I saw it. _Sasuke thought.

"I see, so you possess a Kekkei Genkai." Haku said. He drew three neeedles then got his eyes on Naruto who was unconscious as his right hand drew another three needles. He got out of the mirror, and went to Naruto.

"What?" shocked Sasuke. Then Sasuke went to Naruto and thought, 'Make it in time...!' and took six needles while defending Naruto, then grabbed Haku's arms and whipped him around and threw him against one of the mirror. Haku fell on the ground.

Naruto was still laying on the ground, and woke up, then turned around his head and saw Haku was laying front on the ground, while Sasuke said, "Really...You're a burden...all the time."

Then Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, "You did it, Sasuke...!" then his eyes were widened because he saw Sasuke took a lot of needles. Blood spilled on the floor Sasuke's body.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and said weakly, "Look at yourself...You idiot..."

Naruto got on his butt and asked, "Why?!" he sniffed, "You protected me..."

"Who...knows..." chuckled Sasuke weakly. His pupil turned back to his onyx eyes, and was about to fall backward, but he kept his feet on the balance. He remembered the bond between him and Naruto before the battle on the bridge began. He smiled because he had a good time with Naruto. "I hated... you."

Naruto got up, and growled, "Why?! Why? Why did you protect me...?" and he could heard Sasuke chuckled, then he clenched his left fist. He yelled on top of his lungs, and cried, "I didn't ask you to!"

Sasuke said weakly, "Who knows... My body moved of its own accord, idiot..." and he finally fell backward on the ground, but Naruto ran to get to him before Sasuke could get hit on the floor. Naruto got him!

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and said weakly, "That man...I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." and he raised his hand and try to hold of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. He warned, "You...don't die." He let his arm down, and closed his eyes.

Before Sasuke actually lost any concussion, he could swore that he heard Naruto's voice changed and snarled, "I'll kill you!" At that moment, he finally lost concussion and didn't know what happened to Naruto.

The next thing when Sasuke regained concussion, he could see the blur of the sky, and thought, _"Did I die...?"_

Sasuke could hear the familiar voice cried, "Sasuke..."

'Sakura...' thought Sasuke. He finally opened his eyes and saw old man with grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, he had glasses, wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck. It was Tazuna who was very sad.

'I...I...' and he saw Sakura who was crying on his legs. "Sakura, you're heavy." said Sasuke.

Sakura's head got off of his legs and looked at Sasuke with the tears on his eyes. She gasped. "Sasuke?" she cried happily. "Sasuke!" and hugged him. "Sasuke! You're alive!"

"Sakura, that hurts." he groaned. Tazuna rubbed his tears, and smiled at Sakura.

Sasuke struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his butt.

"No, don't move." Sakura insisted.

Sasuke groaned while Sakura helped him to get him up.

He saw that the cage of ice mirrors no longer existed, and he didn't see any trace of Naruto and Haku so he decided to ask, "Where's Naruto...? And what happened to that masked guy?"

"Naruto is safe. And that masked boy...died."

Sasuke was astonished while Sakura looked left at the scene. "Died? Did Naruto kill him?"

Sakura shook her head, "No...Naruto really did a lot of number on Haku because he thought you died. But...Haku protected Zabuza, and..." then she and Sasuke looked at Naruto, the silver-haired who was on his knees staring at a bunch of thugs. Haku was dead on the floor, without his mask. Then Sakura smiled. "I believed in you. You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage."

Sasuke stared at Haku who passed away, and thought, "He must have done it on purpose from the beginning..." and he turned his head at Naruto, "Here I thought he was weak. Did he really almost kill him?" Sasuke could remember when Naruto said something like 'I'll kill you!' Even though he didn't know that silver-haired named Hatake Kakashi was the one who accidently killed Haku in front of the missing-nin swordman named Zabuza Momochi.

Flashback end

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was crying on Naruto's chest. 'Naruto...' Sasuke thought.

Bulma walked towards Gohan and looked at Sasuke and Sakura and assured, "Do not worry. We can use Dragon Balls and bring Naruto back to life."

Sakura got her head off Naruto and glanced behind her shoulder at Bulma. "R-really?"

"Yup."

Bulma went to check whether Gohan was fine or not. "I think Gohan's gonna be okay. Looks like he just got knocked for a loop."

Roshi sighed in relief.

"Good." Goku said.

Krillian and Roshi looked down at Goku.

"He's safe." Goku said.

"Hey man, Goku." Krillian said.

"Chi-chi…probably would kill me if he got hurt."

"Oh Goku." Bulma said.

Goku chuckled and said "K-krillian. Please ta…take care of…G-Gohan for me."

"Yeah! Sure buddy but it's not going to come to that okay? You're going to make it. And that is all there is to it."

"No…no not this time. I'm too far gone."

"Well, don't you worry. We'll fine the dragon balls and wish you back."

"And Naruto…"

"Yeah, Naruto too."

Goku chuckled weakly and closed his eyes. Goku passed away.

"Goku?" Krillian said.

Then he realized Goku had died.

"Goku!" Krillian screamed on top of his lungs.

(In Goku's house.)

Chi-chi was sitting on a chair and she was knitting Gohan's shirt. She then put it down and got in thought _"I bet Goku and the others are having the time of their lives over master Roshi's right about now. I do hope Gohan's getting along with everybody." _Then she smiled _"What am I thinking? I worry too much." _She continued to Knit Gohan's shirt. _"He's such a well behaved boy." _Then she looked at the window and sighed "I wish I could've gone with them."

Then she heard the sound of a hover car landing and smiled. She heard a voice "Gohan!"

Chi-Chi ran towards the entrance and smiled at the man who got out of the hover car with gifts. "Dad! Welcome back!"

The man was seven feet tall with a Viking helmet, round glasses and a lot of facial hair.

"Hello Chi-chi. I've brought a few things for Gohan. Hey!" and walked towards the entrance. "Gohan! Granpa's here. Come out and see all the new toys you have" and tried to get inside the house but he was too big to fit in the entrance.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Oh dad!"

(At a green planet)

Nappa, Vegeta and Orochimaru walked towards three space pods similar to Raditz's space pod when he first arrived on earth.

"Everything else aside, Kakarrot's son's power level…as well as the blond brat…was unusually high, compared to Saiyan children." Vegeta said. He rested his left arm on his own space pod.(

"It could have been some kind of mistake, couldn't it? Nappa asked.

Vegeta shook his head and replied "No, theres no mistake. Raditz did actually take a great deal of damage from those two kid's attack." Then he rubbed his chin "Apparently, when our blood is mixed with an earthling's, it results in a hybrid with mighty power." Then he looked at Orochimaru who was next to his own space pod as well with the snake drawn on it. "That blond brat must be Naruto Uzumaki you mention?"

Orochimaru nodded and replied "Yes." Then he got in thought about Naruto and smirked. _That kid must have used the nine tails's chakra during the battle with Raditz. No wonder he inflicted damage on him." _Orochimaru thought.

Vegeta saw Orochimaru smiling and asked "Whats the matter? Whats so funny?"

Orochimaru looked at Vegeta and replied "Its nothing really. Nothing funny." And he looked at the ground.

"Hmph, a super saiyan and jinchuriki? Nappa chuckled. He turned around and thumped on own space pod and the door opened. "I get it. If we were to produce those guys one after another…" and he took a seat inside the pod "then once again, Saiyan rule will no longer be a dream."

Vegeta got in and sat inside the pod, and chuckled as he folded his arms "You've got to be kidding. Just watching those guys grow and gain even greater power for themselves. Then it will be our positions that are in danger."

Nappa folded his arms and nodded. "That would be true."

"In any case, we will exterminate everyone on Earth." And looked at Nappa. "Three days should be enough for that."

"2 days should be fine." Nappa chuckled.

Vegeta chuckled "That's true. Two days should be enough, then."

The doors of each pods closed.

"Until then, lets have ourselves a good, long sleep for the first time in a while."

"Yeah! I'll be looking forward in seeing you in a year." Nappa said.

The 3 spacepods launched away from the ground and rocketed at a very high speed towards Earth.

(Back at the wasteland)

"Goku! Goku!" Krillian screamed on top of his lungs. He shook his body trying to wake him up. "Please, you cant be dead. Come on! Wake up!"

"He's gone." Bulma said and shook her head as tears were coming from her eyes. "I cant believe our Goku is actually gone."

"Goku. Goku." Krillian was crying.

Then suddenly Goku's body vanished.

Krillian widened his eyes.

"He disappeared." Roshi said.

Sakura was shocked to see what had happened and wondered "What…where is Goku's body?"

She looked at Naruto and saw that his body vanished as well.

"What?! Naruto!" Sakura was in shock.

Piccolo smiled "Figures. This is Kami's doing."

Everybody stared at Piccolo.

"I can think of anybody else capable of such a thing. My guess is he is planning to take Goku and Naruto to see king Yemma in other world."

"What?" Sakura was confused.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Some of you may be surprised at Orochimaru's appearance. If you're wondering how he ended up with Vegeta and Nappa, it will be explained in the future chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All credit goes to Murderdeath21 for the story. I'm his editor. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Snake way and Gohan's trainin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonballz, since It's obvious that this is FanFiction.**

* * *

(Inside Naruto's body before he died)

The demon fox saw that it was getting darker and darker. **"Damn you, miserable fool!" **he snarled. **"T-to think you would be done in by this saiyan. I will be back when I reassemble here again! Just you watch, Naruto!" **as he closed his eyes after Naruto died.

(On the wasteland- after Goku and Naruto's corps dissapeared)

Sakura stared at nothing but grass, and wondered, "They vanished?"

Piccolo smiled. "Figures. This is Kami's doing."

Everybody stared at Piccolo.

"I cant think of anybody else capable of such a thing. My guess is he is planning to take Goku and Naruto to see king Yemma in other world." As he went to pick his headwear and cape.

"What?" Sakura was confused.

Krillian walked towards Raditz's corpse "Hope he knows what he's doing."

"Well, Kami is the guardian of earth. I am sure Goku will be fine."

"Wait, who's Kami?" Sakura asked.

Krillian looked at Sakura and replied. "Kami is the guardian of Earth."

"Guardian of the earth?"

"That's right. He protects our planet and warns us about upcoming dangers."

Krillian walked towards Raditz's corpse and stopped and looked down at Gohan's hat which was on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. "I was saying we need to start gathering up the other six dragon balls so we can wish Goku and Naruto back to life right away."

"Yeah, that we're going to need all the help we can get and of course Yamcha is out running around who-knows-where." Bulma said.

"Well, you're the one who chased him off." Krillian deadpanned.

"Say that reminds me. I've been curious about something. How did Goku's brother manage to track him down so quickly?"

"With that device he's wearing." Piccolo replied as he wore his cape. "Attached to his face."

"Apparently it reads power levels and tracks their location." Piccolo explained.

Bulma shot a glance at Raditz as she walked a few steps towards him. She gave Gohan to Roshi without leaving her eyes on Raditz. Then she looked at Krillian. "Come here, Krillian."

"Yeah?" Krillian ran towards Roshi and placed Gohan's hat on his chest "Hold this."

Roshi groaned.

Krillian ran towards Bulma and looked at the corpse of Raditz.

"Ok. Now see if you can get that thing of his face for me." Bulma said.

Krillian seemed hesitant but he listened anyway. "Yeah sure whatever. But if he so much twitches I'm outta here."

Bulma attached the scouter to her left eye and examined it and tested the buttons that were on it. Then she took out a screwdriver from her pocket and opened the scouter. "Humph. Well that's good. It looks like it's still got power at least" as she tapped on it with her screwdriver.

Krillian looked at the scouter.

"Wow, this is cutting edge stuff. It's a little banged up but I think I may be able to do something with it."

"You really think so? That's awesome Bulma."

"Well I haven't actually fixed it yet. I'll need some time to figure it out first. But if I can get it working we can use it to find Yamcha and Tien and all the others."

Roshi walked towards them and said "In any case, I think we should head back home. You can work there."

"Yeah right. I guess there's not much else we can do here." Bulma said.

"K. We'll get you guys back to Roshi's place. Then I'm gonna start looking for the dragon balls." Krillian declared.

"Hold on, are you sure these dragon balls can acutally revive people back to life?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh, yeah. What's wrong Sakura?" Krillian asked.

Roshi looked at Piccolo and asked "What are you plans in the meantime, Piccolo?"

But then everybody was startled when they looked at him.

It was like he was trying to restrain himself from something and groaned.

"Ahhhhh!" suddenly Piccolo grew a new arm.

Everybody had their reactions to Piccolo's regeneration:

"Just like a lizard's tail! Krillian said.

Sakura saw Piccolo had regenerated and shrieked.

"What?!" Sasuke was in shock.

"You should start looking for the dragon balls immediately. Wherever Goku is now he'll still need you to wish him back to life. But, if you'll leave Goku's son with me, I'll be taking him from here."

"_How did he do that?"_ Sasuke's shoulder tensed.

"What? You're going to take Gohan?" Sakura asked.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bulma asked.

"How powerful that boy becomes depends upon entirely on whether or not he receives the proper training. One year from now, two more saiyans will arrive on earth. When that day comes we'll need him to be ready. There is little time and much to learn. So for the next he's with me."

"Woah, your really serious aren't you." Krillian said.

"A year? Don't you need a parent's signature for that?" Bulma said nervously.

"Yeah, form or something." Krillian said nervously.

"Lets see. Goku's gone but I guess we can ask Chi-chi." Roshi said.

"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense! I'm not asking for your permission. I'm taking the boy with me by force if I have to!" Then he smirked and raised his right hand and doubled it over and pointed his index finger up. He used telekinesis power to pick up Gohan from Roshi's arm and brought him next to his arms which startled the others. He was holding Gohan under his arms.

"One's the year's up and his training is complete I'll bring him back but not a day before. When you wish Goku back to life tell him he can look forward in seeing his son again when we return." And he ascended from the ground and flew away.

"Woah! This is bad. Really bad, isn't it?" Bulma said.

"Yeah. I think it is. If he survives he'll turn out like Piccolo" Krillian said.

Sakura shoulders tensed, "Do you think Gohan will be fine?"

"I don't know... I don't know about this..." Bulma replied while glancing after Piccolo who flew away.

"I guess I have no choice but to train you Sasuke and Sakura.

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"I will teach you the basics of Marital Arts. You will learn how to use Ki as well." Roshi said.

"Wait, we are going to train for a year?" Sasuke asked.

Roshi nodded and replied "That's right. What's wrong? Not prepared?"

"What about going back to our village?" Sakura asked.

"We'll find your home soon. You don't want the people of this planet to die, don' you?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm in."

"Me, too!" Sakura replied.

"Umm, I thought you wouldn't take any more students." Krillian said.

"I changed my mind." Roshi replied and then he looked at the sky.

(At the other world- check-in station)

"And that's why these both stands before you today." Kami said. "To make this one request. All he asks is to be trained. On their behalf I beg you to call upon King Kai for guidance." As he kept both his hands on Goku and Naruto's shoulders.

"Goku huh? I'm looking at his file and it's certainly impressive. Naruto Uzumaki? Uzumaki? Its like I've seen that name before. He must be from another planet." A giant orge said, who reading a giant book for his size.

The giant ore's name was King Yemma. He was about 20 feet tall and had pink skin, a beard, and arched eyebrows. He was wearing a purple coat and had long hair. He stared at the record book with his left hand on his right cheek. He was holding a large pencil between his index and middle finger. He was also wearing a Viking helmet.

"So let me get this straight. Even though both of them are students to get into heaven, they still want to risk snake way just to meet with King Kai for training?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Kami replied.

"Woah! So huge!" Naruto said.

"Hey, so this is the place everybody comes when they die, isn't it?" Goku asked.

"That's right." Kami replied.

"Aliens too?"

"Yes, every living being. Human or not comes here to be judged and learned where they will spend their afterlife."

Naruto had woken up with a start and started questioning Kami about where he was before they went inside the check-in station. Kami had to explain everything to Naruto about the afterlife

"Yo!" Goku called King Yemma. "Did a big guy named Raditz show up here a little bit before us."

King Yemma took his eyes of his book and stared at Goku.

"Goku! You do not address King Yemma with a yo!" Kami said.

"Yeah! I remember him." As he was flipping through the pages "Says here he was your older brother. He's on his way down below. Go figure."

"He gave you any trouble?" Goku asked.

"He certainly did. Well, tried. But I knocked some sense into him and he settled down."

"Wow!" Goku said in awe "And Raditz was tough." Which made King Yemma proud. Then Goku looked at Kami and said "Hey, maybe I ought to stick around and train with the big guy."

Kami gestured to keep Goku's voice down "Shh! Keep your voice down. You must show King Yemma the proper respect." And went close towards Goku and whispered to his ear "Just be quiet. Trust me, King Kai is much stronger."

King Yemma, the sharp listener he is, heard that. "Hey." Kami looked at King Yemma. "What was that? Kami of the Earth?"

"What!"

"Maybe you need a demonstration on just how strong I am!" as he put his fist in front of his face.

"You heard that! You must have the devil's own ears sir. The devil himself! How appropriate huh?" Kami laughed nervously and stopped.

"Kami, you think you're funny, don't you?

"No." Kami chuckled nervously.

"Fine, if you wanted it that badly, take snake way to King Kai."

"Thank you your greatness." Kami sighed with relief and bowed to King Yemma.

"I don't know what's going on here." Naruto got something in his mind "That's right!" then he looked up at the large orge again. "Hey! Did my parents happened to be here when they died 12 years ago? I never got to know either of them. Could you do that?"

"Address King Yemma properly!" Kami demanded.

King Yemma looked at Naruto, and replied, "Sure, I can do. but It will take a while to find out who your parents are."

"Thank you very much!" Naruto appreciated.

"I'll summon a guide for you. Just go right outside and wait." as he pointed his thumb at the arch, which leads to Snake Way.

Goku nodded and smiled, "Thanks!" He looked at Naruto and smiled "Hey Naruto! Lets go!" and ran towards the entrance of the snake way.

"But where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to meet King Kai for training."

"Training for what?"

"Oh right, you didn't here about it. I'll explain everything to you outside."

"Okay..."

As Naruto and Goku were about to leave they were stopped by King Yemma

"However...If you fall of snake way then i don't want you two to come crying back to me." King Yemma warned. Naruto and Goku stared at Yemma with confusion. They were not sure about what he just said.

Kami walked near the ledge of the table and looked at Naruto and Goku "Goku and Naruto, have a safe journey. This will be a most challenging year for you."

Goku looked at Kami and smiled, "Well, I am not sure what you mean by that. But if you say that this king Kai is as strong as you say then I think this will be worth the trip."

Kami nodded.

Goku waved Kami good bye and smiled "See you soon! And say hey to mister popo for me" said Goku and looked at Naruto "Lets go Naruto!"

replied Naruto and ran with Goku as they left the check in station.

Right after Goku and Naruto left Kami turned around walked a few feet away. _"Either of this has drawn me attention of the most despicable beings in the universe has to offer. If something has to be done soon we could find ourselves in a lot of trouble._ What could we do? We could try to wish our enemies away. But even the great Shenron might be powerless against their tremendous strength. Goku is the greatest warrior the Earth has ever know yet to this saiyans he is nothing more than an inconvenient. And Naruto is strong and determined to be like Goku. But I wonder if King Kais instructions will even help. Until Goku and Naruto return, Gohan is the best hope. He is young though. And there is so little time."

"That's enough!" King Yemma growled as he thumped his fist on the desk and startled Kami "Go home! I have work to do!"

"Forgive me your greatness. Of course your busy. Now I'll just begin now that your waiting now, goodbye." As he side stepped away from King Yemma and dashed for the exit.

(with Goku and Naruto in the car)

While the ogre driver was still driving the red car with no expression changed, Goku peered through the window.

"I am terribly sorry for the wait. But don't you worry I'll get you to the head of the Snake Way before you know it. Your in good hands with me." orge driver said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to the head of snake way."

"Tell me about it."

"It's the only road you can walk on to get to King Kai.

"So snake way is very low and extremely treacherous. What kind of shape are you in?"

"I'm fine. As healthy as a horse. Believe it."

"And what about you, young man?"

Goku looked at the orge driver and replied. "Me? No...I mean I was pretty healthy when I was alive but I don't think so now that I am dead."

The orge driver felt the urge to facepalm. "Oh"

Naruto remembered something and asked Goku "Goku, you were going to tell me why we are going to train"

"About that..." Goku said

Goku explained to Naruto about the what happened after he died, Raditz warning them about the arrival of two more brutal saiyans who were even much more powerful than Raditz. He explained that there was onyl one short year left for the arrival. They had to prepare quick.

"And that's it..." finished Goku.

"I never thought aliens would exist. This sort of takes me off." then he frowned. "I'm am already starting to miss Sakura."

Goku looked at the orge driver. "Hey, what's king Kai like? You've met him before right?" asked Goku

"Oh sure! Lots of times! He's surprisingly he is the strongest Kais of all considering he rules every Kai's in the universe." the ogre driver replied.

"Wow! He must be strong! I can't wait!" Excited Goku

Naruto got something in his mind "oh yeah" he looked at Goku and said "Goku"

"Yo?" replied Goku

"Will you teach me how to fly when we reach Snake Way?" asked Naruto

"That will take time. But I can teach you how to use KI" replied Goku

"What's that?"

"Ki is spiritual energy. It's used for explosive attacks."

"Uhh-huh."

(Earth- At the sky somewhere)

Krillian, Bulma, Sakura and Roshi were sitting in the yellow hover car and they were on their way to Kame house. Krillian looked at Gohan's hat which was on his lap and sighed.

"I don't suppose we can get away with not telling Chi-Chi about this". Roshi said. He looked at Krillian and asked "Krillian! Why don't you go over there and break the bad news?"

"Me?! Why do I have to go?"

Bulma, who was driving the hover car, looked at Krillian "I just hope she is familliar with the Phrase 'don't kill the messenger' "

Sakura was looking out at the window with a sad face and thought _"Naruto"_

"Why me?" Krillian was dissapointed.

(Near the head of the snake)

Goku was sleeping with his left elbow on the backrest of the seat and his right palm on his right cheek. Naruto was sleeping, he rested his head on Goku's shoulder.

The orge driver stopped the vehicle and"Here we are, Snake Way"

"Exit to your left. Watch your step." the orge driver said as he opened the roof almost as if it was a door and got out of the car.

Goku and Naruto opened their groggy eyes and blinked at a statue of a snake. It's mouth was open with large fangs. They could see the large hood of it.

Goku widened his eyes at the sight of the snake's head "Woah! So this is snake way huh?"

"Yes indeed" the ogre replied.

_"That snake reminds me of that snake lady."_ Naruto pondered.

"Woah." Goku got out of the car along with Naruto.

Goku looked at the orge driver and asked "What am I supposed to do now?"

The orge driver turned towards snake way and pointed at it "Just start walking. You will wanna take snake way all the way to the very end. That's where you will find King Kai."

Goku stood on the snake's head and put his hand over his eyes and peered at the distance.

"Sure is long huh?" said Goku.

Naruto did the same and squinted his eyes.

The orge driver walked few steps towards the snake way head and replied. "Yes, in fact according to legend snake way is about a million miles from end to end."

"A MILLION MILES?!" Goku and Naruto exclaimed. "Has anybody made it the whole way?" Goku asked.

The orge driver looked at Goku and Naruto and pointed his index finger up. "King Yemma has been one of the three who has reached the end in 100 million years.

"The big guy from before?"

"Who are the other two who managed to reach to the very end?" Naruto asked.

"I believe the name goes to the 4th okage of the Minato Namikaze. And his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

"What! The fourth hokage reached the end?" Naruto was astonished. But he also wondered about Kushina. She had the same surname as Naruto.

"That's right" the orge driver said.

"The Fourth hokage?" Goku wondered.

"That's right. If I remember, Minato Namikaze was the Hokage of the Leaf village in planet Element. Hokage is reffered as the leader of all ninjas. He managed to reach till the very end 12 years ago."

"Well, I guess since three people have already made it to the end then we might be able to manage It too." Goku said.

"Its possible. But please be careful not to fall off into the clouds. Down there's where all the bad people go and once you fall in you can never come back."

"Really? Wow!" Then Goku remembered something "Oh hey, what do I eat? Maybe I should have packed up some lunch or something."

"Yeah, I should have got some ramen too." Naruto said.

"Oh I'm sure you will be fine. Think of it this way. Your already dead so the chances of dying of starvation is slim at best." The orge driver said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto and Goku in unison.

"Bye!" The orge driver said and walked towards the car but he was stopped by Goku "Wait, I almost forgot. I've got a favor to ask you."

The orge driver turned around and asked "Yes?"

"Well, do you know who fortune teller Baba is?" as he was squatting on the snake's head.

"Yes sir. She comes by to say hello once in a while."

"Okay, great! Think you can tell her something for me? Tell her I need her to go see master Roshi and give him an important message. I want him to know that whatever happens, he can't bring me back for a year."

The orge driver took out his notepad and started noting down the message. "Lets see if I have all this. Don't bring Goku back to life…you said master Roshi right?" he finished writing down.

"I guess we should get started" he puffed his hands and looked at the orge driver "So, the only real trick is not to fall off the snake right?"

"Right. That would be bad." The orge driver replied.

"Naruto, get on my back." Goku said as he smiled. Naruto got on his back while he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms hung over his neck while Goku supported Naruto's legs. "This will be a breeze" as he flew past the road.

(Near Chi-Chi's house)

Krillian walked towards Chi-chi's house and removed his hat. Krillian wore a purple coat with a purple tie and a bowler hat. He stood in front of Chi-chi's house and mumbled "I'm sorry maam. But, your husband Goku is dead. Sorry." And bowed "Not bad. But it might be a little blunt." Krillian was going to tell Chi-chi that Goku died. So he was practicing before he would meet her. "I'm sorry, but I have terrible news. I-I hate to have to tell you this but Goku is gone to his eternal rest. Then again, He is coming back to life. That's it! Say it with a smile. Goku is dead. But he is coming back to life pretty soon so you don't have to worry about it ok?" he chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, the door opened. Chi-Chi popped her head out. "Hi Krillian."

Krillian snapped out with a start and looked at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi! Hi! Isn't it a lovely afternoon?"

"I knew I heard someone mumbling to themselves. Whats wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Well, something is but it will be fine soon."

Chi-chi blinked at him. The ox king, Chi-chi's father came towards the entrance and asked "Hey Krillian, how's things? Good?"

"Yes sir. I'm okay. Thank you. Its nice of you to ask."

"I figured you'd be with Goku. Everyone alright?"

"See. About that. Thing is, Goku's kinda de-de-de…"

"What?"

"Goku's de-de-de…"

"De?" The ox king said.

"Go on." Chi-chi insisted.

"Don't worry about me he says. He's fine."

"He's fine? Really? He's going to be late, right?"

"He sure is. That's it. But actually, he wont be coming back.

"Goku said he isn't coming back?!"

"No, but yes, he will be coming back real soon."

"Well, is Goku coming home or not? Stop making sense!"

"Wha…"

The ox King took a step forward and gestured Krillian to come in "Now now, why don't we all step inside. Come on, I'm sure your dying to get of your feet."

(At the grassland)

Piccolo landed on the lake and held Gohan by his back collar "Alright, and let's just sleep long enough kid, now wake up, its time to start your training." And he turned him around so that he could see his face. The kid did not wake up and Piccolo snarled. He left him and Gohan fell in the water face first. Gohan sank in the water. Bubbles errupted to the surface. Gohan put his head out of the water with a start.

"We have to talk. Get out of the water." Piccolo said.

Gohan glanced behind him at Piccolo "Your not my daddy." He looked at his right "Where are you daddy?" he looked around for his father.

Gohan ran in circles around the lake "Daddy! Daddy, come here I'm scared! Daddy!" he stopped and cried. "Daddy! Where are you?"

"You spoilt little brat." Piccolo walked towards Gohan and picked him up by his back collar "We don't have time for this" Gohan continued to cry.

"Quiet!" Piccolo clenched his fist "Before I give you something to cry about, you hear me?" Gohan stopped crying and sniffed.

"Now listen up. I'm only going to say this once. Your daddy didn't make it." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked at Piccolo.

"And Naruto did not make it either. You remember some of what happened, don't you? In order to defeat the man who took you, your father sacrificed himself."

Flashback

Piccolo finally got his fingertips off his forehead. His fingertips emitted sparks. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Do it!" Goku demanded.

"Right." Piccolo said and raised his arm up.

"Stop!" Raditz said.

Piccolo pointed his hand at Raditz and cried "Special beam cannon!" and fired the beam at Raditz. The beam hit Raditz and he howled in pain. Raditz fell on the ground forward while Goku fell on the ground backwards. Goku's GI warn torn and he chuckled weakly. The beam created a hole in Raditz's stomach. Piccolo gasped for air. The winds blew across.

Flashback end

"No, he cant be…" Gohan was about to have a breakdown.

"Stop! Stop right now. I already warned you what would happen if you cried again!"

Gohan bit back his urge to cry.

Piccolo smirked. He was glad that he did not have to hear Gohan bawling. "Now I'm sure your father already told you about the dragon balls at some point. His friends are currently trying to gather all seven in the hopes of bringing Goku and Naruto back to life. However, that is their mission, not ours. Your father and I were able to defeat the man who kidnapped you. But before he died he alerted two other saiyans who'll reach earth in one year. And we have reason to believe they're even stronger than he was. If that's true, even Goku cant stop them. Not even if I were to help. But if you can be trained your strength can give the edge we need."

"But, I don't…I couldn't. I'm too little. I don't even know how to fight."

"That's enough. I can see that your blind to your potential. That you may not believe it, you are incredibly strong. But your still in need of training. And so, its my job to help you find that strength."

"But I can't. But I'm not as strong as you think."

Piccolo smirked "You want me to prove it?" he picked up Gohan from his back collar "Okay." Gohan started crying. Then Piccolo looked at a good hill and chuckled. Then he threw him at the hill and Gohan screamed.

"_Do it. Release your power. Lets see what've you got."_

Gohan gritted his teeth and spread both arms forward. A blue aura surrounded Gohan and it shot an energy blast at the hill, causing an explosion.

**KABOOM!**

Piccolo had to shield his eyes. It kicked up a massive dust. Then he opened his eyes, and looked at the crater Gohan had created. "What the…how did he…?"

There was a long crater and the hill was destroyed. Smokes came from the crater.

"_Unbelievable! He's more powerful than I could have ever imagined!" _Piccolo thought.

Piccolo walked towards Gohan with a grim face. _"I'm not sure how I feel about this. Think I'm about to train the child who's likely to become my greatest adversary. I must be losing my mind."_

"W-wait, I didn't do that, did I?" Gohan said.

Piccolo reached next to Gohan. "That's right. Its time you realized your power." He folded his arms. "It appears your strength is closely linked to your emotions. You can't maintain it. Which isn't very convenient. We'll never defeat the saiyans unless we correct it. And of course we will."

"Huh?" Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo.

"We're going to turn you into the greatest warrior this world has ever known. Got that?"

"Yes sir. Its just, I don't want to learn how to fight. Cuz, I wanna study hard and be a scholar."

Piccolo smirked "Hmph! Maybe you will. But you'll have plenty of time for scholary things once we're done defeating the saiyans. We only have a year to prepare you to defend the planet with us. You don't want everyone on earth to die, do you?"

"No but, I'm scared" Gohan whimpered.

"Stop your winning," Piccolo growled. "or else you'll see me get really angry."

Gohan yelped and fell backwards.

"We don't have time for this! Your training has begun. Shut up and take off your tunic."

Gohan rolled his body over and got up. "Fine, I'll do it. But just don't train me till daddy's back. Then I want him to teach me to fight instead of you."

Piccolo scoffed. "That's too bad. Your dad may be powerful, but I doubt he'll be a affective teacher. He doesn't have any gift for commanding respect. Which is why his son turned out to be such a snot nose brat."

(Other world- With Goku and Naruto)

Goku and Naruto were on their way to King Kai.

"Achoo!" Goku sneezed.

"Bless you." Naruto said.

Then Goku stopped and landed on the snake way, so Naruto had to get of him. He gasped for air.

"Whats wrong, Goku?"

"I'm beat. I used too much strength. Guess we have to go on foot."

"Oh that doesn't matter. Going by foot is fine by me. I am a ninja. I never back down." he remembered something. "Oh I remember! While we're at it you promised me how to use Ki.

"Oh, that's right." Goku remembered, "All right, lets begin."

"Yeah, tell me!"

"Ok, let's see... Where should I start with? Oh, yeah!" Goku began, "All you have to do is to tap your life force into energy."

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"You just need to focus in the center of the body." Goku explained as he held up his index finger, "By drawing it out, you need to be able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body." then he scanned through the distance. "We need to run while you learn how to control your Ki, okay?"

Naruto grinned, "Right! Thank goodness! I thought you would be like Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei!"

Goku laughed, "I don't explain very long. I just like to keep it simple." as he rubbed his hair. "Come on, lets go!" Finally, they ran on way to see King Kai.

(At the grassland, with Gohan and Piccolo)

Gohan took out his tunic, folded it, and placed it on the ground, leaving him only in his green trousers and ankle length shoes. Then he faced Piccolo. "So, what now? Uh, I mean, how do I-I train?"

"For now, you don't have to do anything. Just survive." Piccolo said.

"Survive?"

"After 6 months, if you've managed to stay alive, I'll teach you how to fight."

The winds blew across the field. Piccolo's cape bellowed.

"Y-you leaving me? You cant! I cant stay out here out all by myself, alone."

Piccolo chuckled "You wont be by yourself. No, you'll have plenty of hungry wild animals to keep you company."

Gohan shivered "You mean like, lions and tigers? Ahh! But they'll eat me."

"Quite! No more whinnying. Its time to start acting like a man. Understand?"

"But..."

"Survive somehow for the next six months, and make yourself tougher, both physically and mentally. Do not forget that you hold the key to earth's fate in your hand. Believe in your own power. And learn some way to effectively draw out that power."

"But I..." Gohan sniffed.

Piccolo walked away from Gohan, and said, "See you later." then stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Gohan chuckled, "Oh, right. Don't think about trying to escape from here. This place is surrounded by nothing but expansive hellish desert. In other words, it's a world of death that's enough to make this place look like heaven."

"Wait! Where is there any food? What about baths? What about a bed? What about books, and notebooks, and pencils, and..." Gohan panicked.

"You think there's any of that arranged for you here, sonny boy?" Piccolo chuckled.

"Oh, no! That's horrible!"

"If you have to blame something, then blame your own fate. The way I do." as he jumped and hovered above Gohan while Gohan waved Piccolo to wait, but he left anyways.

Gohan Piccolo on the ground. "Wait! I'm scared! Don't leave me here!" and Piccolo went above the cloud and left. Gohan tried to get some oxygen and looked around him, then got on his knees and started crying like a baby.

(Kame House)

Oustide the Kame house, Roshi threw the turtle shells at Sasuke and Sakura. "Wear this when you're training for six month, then after that, you guys will learn how to master Ki for the other six month."

Sakura sighed, and asked, "What're we going to train today and rest of the months?"

"I will do the same to you what I just did to Goku and Krillian. Deliver the milk, get chased by sharks, get stung by a bee, and etc. That's what I will train you. However, I will train you in the slow progress one by one everyday. You will wake up at 4 o'clock morning." Roshi replied.

"What?! What kind of training is this?!" Sasuke demanded.

* * *

**A/N**

**In the next chapter, Naruto will meet his parents, Minato and Kushina. And Goku is going to meet two saiyans in hell. They are closely related to him.**

**ProNationHD, out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bardock, the father of Goku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or Naruto. So don't sue me.**

* * *

(Other world- Snake way)

Goku and Naruto ran on the snake way and they were in silence while Naruto was working on his Ki, until he broke the silence. "Hey Goku…"

Goku glanced at Naruto while running, "Yeah?"

"Is your son really that strong?"

"Yeah…I had no idea that Gohan was so strong. He is my son, after all…" all of the sudden, he stopped and Naruto thumped on Goku and fell on his butt.

"Goku! Why did you stop?!" then he got up and looked at Goku. "What's wrong?"

"That's right!" Goku got an idea. "We don't have to run along the entire road!" he jumped from one road to the other.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto also started jumping from one road to another since it there were curves.

Goku kept jumping from one road to another. "At this rate, we'll get there in no time!" then he saw that below him was the yellow clouds and that he had jumped too far away from the road. He got startled and yelped.

He tried to fly up. But he hung his arms on the sharp edge of the road which has spikes on it and puffed his hands trying to ignore the pain as he fell towards the clouds.

"Goku!" Naruto cried. He made a hand sign **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **he made 10 clones which jumped down. Each clone held each other's legs and the real Naruto caught the last leg of the clone. But his stomach landed on the sharp edge on the road and left the clone's legs. All the clones fell in the clouds. Naruto held his stomach in pain.

Goku saw shadowy hands emerging from the clouds and were going straight towards him. They tried to grab him. But Goku willed his way out and flew towards the road.

"You made it!" Naruto said.

Goku got up and panted. "That was close! That's where hell is." Then he looked at the curved road.

"Jumping is a bad idea. I guess we'll have to run."

"Yeah…"

(Later)

Naruto was running and he was working on his Ki. "Man I'm famished already! That guy lied to us!"

"I;m starving already!" Goku said.

(Next day- Kame house)

"What? You couldn't tell her?" Bulma said.

"I'm very sorry." Krillian frowned.

"Don't tell me you didn't say anything!"

"No…"

"What's the use? Geez, you're so spineless!"

"That's easy for you to say! Why don't you go in front of Chi-chi and look in the eye?"

Roshi sighed. "Well, I suppose its no surprise."

Bulma looked at him. "But we cant just keep quiet like this."

"If we wrote a her a letter explaining what happened, perhaps she would understand." Roshi said.

Krillian smiled. "Right! That'll work!"

"By the way, Krillian, what about the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked. She pointed her index finger up. "There were two of them at Goku's house, right?"

Krillian widened his eyes. "I forgot!"

"You're good for nothing!" Bulma scowled.

"I'm sorry…" Krillian said. He looked around and asked Roshi, "By the way, where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

Roshi pointed at the window and replied. "They are underwater trying to find the rock I threw."

Krillian smiled because he remembered he had similar training when he was training with the turtle hermit. "So If one of them fails to find the rock or before the time out, then they'll skip breakfast, right?"

"That's right."

(Under the water)

Sasuke scanned the water around him. He couldn't breathe. He needed more air. He went to the surface and gasped for air. Then he went under water to look for the rock again.

Sakura scanned the water around him, then saw the familiar rock that had drawn on it, and thought. _"I think that's the one! I think that's Roshi sensei's rock he threw!"_ she picked it up and swam towards the surface.

Sasuke had been looking for the rock for a while. He swam towards the surface for air and gasped. Then he saw Sakura was holding the rock.

"I found the rock, Sasuke! I won!"

"Tch." Sasuke said.

(With Bulma)

Bulma fixed the scouter that Raditz wore back in the battlefield, and put it on her left eye, and mumbled "I wonder if this is it…" then she saw a yellow code had appeared on her scouter and she smiled. She got off the chair and she turned around, "Hey there, its finally finished!" she saw Roshi was taking a nap on his couch, and Krillian put his head on the table, sleeping. And the turtle was sleeping too. She shot a machine gun in the air to wake up Krillian and Roshi. "How nice of you guys to be napping around at a time like this!"

Sakura burst in the doorway. "What's going on? I heard a gunshot." She stood next to Sasuke.

"Oh, it's you guys." Bulma smiled. "Ok, now come here. I want to show you guys something." Then she looked at Roshi "Now then, you there, grandpa turtle, stand on up." As she gestured Roshi to come with her index finger.

Roshi stood up looking puzzled. "Grandpa Turtle?"

Bulma pushed a button on her scouter. "I changed the display numbers to make it easier to understand. Let's see, 139…"

"139? I'm not as young as that!" Roshi pointed his index finger at himself.

"This is the number that represents your strength." Bulma explained.

"Represents your strength?" Sakura was puzzled.

"This scouter can analyze your strength and represents it in numbers."

Roshi raised his eyebrows. "That represents my strength? Whoa, that's an incredible device I must say."

Then she looked at Sasuke, and pushed the button on her scouter again. "Ohh! It says 63!"

She looked at Sakura and pushed the button on her scouter again. "It says 35."

Bulma pressed the button to detect Krillian's strength. "Amazing! It says 206!"

Krillian smilled and looked at Roshi. "Master Roshi, the student has finally surpassed the teacher huh?"

Roshi took a step forward. "Hey, are you sure its not malfunctioning?"

"Malfunctioning?" Krillian said.

"That could not be." Bulma said. She pushed the button again and looked at the turtle. "The turtle is just 0.0001."

The turtle was let down.

"Its not malfunctioning, all right!"

Krillian jumped to the floor from the couch and hopped, "Yahoo!"

"Is that right?"

"I don't mean to brag, but when it comes to my skills-" Bulma said.

A voice came from the door. "Hey! Hey!"

"Who's that?" Sakura wondered. She opened the door.

Yajirobe was standing in front of the door.

He was a plump swordsman.

"Who could it be this early." Krillian went to the door as well. "Who's out here calling to us so unusually?"

"Its me!" The fat swordsman guy said.

Krillian stared at the fat guy for a while, and then realization dawned on his face.. "You're that guy who was at Korin's place, as I recall- Armadillo!"

"That's Yajirobe, ya dumb fool!" the fat guy scowled. "I'll betcha ya got my name wrong on purpose! What're you doin' buildin' a house way out here? Makes it a real hassle to find." While the others were staring at him. "I came here at Korin's askin' to give ya a message."

"A message from Korin?" Krillian wondered.

"Who's that?" Sakura wondered.

"Korin is an anthropomorphic wise cat who is over 800 years old, who lives atop a giant tower, and he is a martial arts master." Krillian explained.

"A cat?"

Yajirobe scratched his cheek with his hand, and chuckled. "I know the whole situation, he says." Then he looked at Krillian. "So you, along with that Yamcha guy, and that Ten whatever-guy and Chiaotzu are to come immediately."

Krillian was puzzled. "Everyone is to go to Korin's tower?"

"What for?" Roshi asked.

"Kami is gonna give us some trainin'" he folded his arms. "Sasuke and Sakura will go there after 6 months, he says. I'm in there with ya too."

"R-really?!" Krillian asked.

"Yeah. For my part, I told 'em that I don't wanna fight no whatever-their-face-is aliens, but they says I gotta do it no matter what. I've had it with 'em."

Krillian nodded. "Understood! I'll find everyone and head there right away!"

Yajirobe turned his back on them and glanced over his shoulder, "Catch ya later. I told ya everything', that's for sure." then he went to the car but stopped and looked back at them. "Oh yeah, right. I forgot." as he turned around at them, "Goku says not to bring Naruto and him back to life 'for those enemies to come."

"Why not?" asked Bulma.

"He says they're gonna train in the Other World." Yajirobe replied before getting in the car, "If ya wanna know the details, some old hag named Urunai Baba's supposed to be along pretty soon. Ask her." then he left the island.

"W-What? When?" Roshi wondered.

"T-Training in the Other World?" Krillian said.

"Training in the other world? What does he mean by that?" Sakura wondered.

Roshi looked at her. "They're in the afterlife training for the arrival of the saiyans who will be coming in 1 years' time."

"I thought that doesn/t even exist."

"Well it does." Krillian noticed a hovering car was on its way to the island, "Huh? He turned around again."

"It's a different kind of plane." Bulma said.

"Hey! That's not him! That's Goku's wife!" Sasuke warned.

The Ox king sat behind Chi-Chi and waved at them with the smile on his face, "Ahoy! Master Roshi!"

"It's Chichi and her father!" Roshi said while Krillian and Bulma trembled.

Bulma looked at Roshi and asked, "Roshi, what do we do?!"

"I still haven't written their letter!" Krillian said.

"I guess it's too late for that." Roshi said.

Chichi and Gyumao got off of the car then the Ox-King got on his knees bowed before Roshi, "Master Roshi, it's been a terribly long time! Have you been well?"

"I-I supposed so." sighed Roshi while he hung his arms behind his back.

Bulma and Krillian trembled "Y-Yikes..."

"_This is not going to be good." _Sakura thought.

Chi-Chi titled her head to look for Gohan and Goku, "Alright, where are they? I know that they are here. Where are they hiding? then she walked toward them while put her hands on her hip, "Where are they? Are they inside the house?"

"U-Um, the f-fact of the matter is..." Roshi hesitated.

Sasuke interrupted, "Gohan was taken away by Piccolo."

Chichi was shocked."He was taken away by Piccolo?!"

"W-What happened to Goku?!" The ox King asked.

"He died..." Sasuke said which caused Chichi fainted.

Ox King panicked, catching her daughter before she fell on the ground. "Chichi! Steady!"

(Night- Grassland)

Gohan was urinating. But then a giant shadow came over him. He turned around and saw a T-rex. He ran away from it as it was chasing it. He tripped and fell down. Just as the dinosaur was about to eat him, he used his hidden powers to rocket up to a mountain and he was stranded there. Then it became night and gohan was still stuck.

Piccolo was floating in the air while he closed his eyes with his arms and legs crossed.

"Why is this happening to me?" Gohan said. Then he noticed his shadow was on the ground. "Why is it this bright out?" Gohan wondered and looked around him, but then he finally look at the sky. There was a full moon. "It's the moon!" Gohan's tail wiggled. "Wow! It's completely round! This is the first time I've ever seen a full moo-"

Suddenly, he stopped mumbling to himself while staring at full moon which stopped his heart for a while. He was staring at full moon for so long until his eyes become pink, and his heart was beating faster and faster.

"What is it?" Piccolo wondered

Gohan's tail wiggled faster and faster along with his heartbeat. Gohan's eyes seethed with rage. His teeth were becoming sharp. His body enlarged as it tore his shirt, and fur of monkey grew on him. He became larger and larger. His eyes became blank red as he grew larger and larger.

A Great Ape...

"What?!" Piccolo was shocked. Once Gohan became a ginormous Great Ape, the tall rock was destroyed as he landed on the surface and the ground shook. "I-Impossible!" Piccolo was in shock. The great ape smashed the large boulder with his left fist, as the rock crumbled and fell on the ground. He blasted a energy beam from his mouth to a mountain.

**KABOOM!**

Piccolo had to shield his eyes.

**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! **

The Great Ape blasted energy blasts from his mouth and started destroying the landscape. He was out of control. One of the energy blasts went right towards Piccolo but he dodged it and it destroyed a mountain.

**KABOOM!**

Piccolo put his hand in front of his face to guard, and trembled, "What's going on?! He's got extraordinary destructive power!"

**KABOOM!**

The Great Ape pumped on his own chest with his fists. He shot another beam from his mouth.

**KABOOM! KABOOM! **

Piccolo stared at the Great Ape and mumbled to himself, "A-At this rate, earth will be annihilated before the Saiyans even get here!" as the Great Ape kept shooting the energy blasts from its mouth.

"How can this be?" Piccolo wondered. Then he realized something and looked at the moon. "That's it! It's the full moon!"

Piccolo remembered about Raditz mentioning about one of their key advantages. Saiyans could transform into a great ape with the help of the full moon. Piccolo gathered his Ki inside his hand and shot an energy blast at the moon. The energy blast destroyed the moon.

**KABOOM!**

Piccolo had to close cover his eyes. The moment the full moon was destroyed, the Great Ape shrunk back to the normal. He went back to Gohan again. He collapsed on the ground naked. Piccolo landed and gasped for air. He walked toward Gohan, and stared down at him. He growled, "To think that he could transform! It must be his Saiyan blood. I get the feeling that I've discovered the secret to him and Goku's strength." then he looked at the sky, "Looks like blowing the moon away was the right thing to do." and he looked around him. "I shudder to think of those Saiyan guys turning into monsters like that."

He then looked down at Gohan, and mumbled, "He said something or other about their tails, but it appears that both the tails and a full moon are required to transform. Maybe I'll pull out his tail, too. There's no need to worry about him transforming like this, but Saiyan tails seem to be their weak spots." then he pulled the tail out of Gohan's butt. He chuckled, "All right, then. I think I'll provide him clothes and a sword at no charge...I'll let you have the same design as your father's."

Piccolo fired a beam at Gohan with his index finger clothes appeared on him. He had the same design as his father, expect he had a sign which was from Piccolo. A sword appeared next to him

He chuckled, "Although the character may be a little different. I have to go do my own training. I'm leaving now. If you can survive here without anything happening to you for six months, I, Picollo, will personally put you through some hellish training!" then he clenched his fist, "So much so that you'll come to believe you'd be better off dying! Brace yourself! I'll also turn you into an outstanding Demon Clansman!" then he flew away and left Gohan.

(Other World- Check-In Station)

King Yemma read through the book, "Let's see...ah! I found it! Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, wasn't it?" then he opened a drawer from his desk and grabbed a kunai.

This Kunai was different from a standard kunai. It had three blades instead of one. And the hilt was thicker. "Flying Thunder God Kunai, huh? He said if I threw this kunai at the floor, then he would appear. Here I go." then he threw the kunai at the floor. Suddenly someone showed up the moment the kunai hit on the floor.

"What's up, King Yemma?" Minato greeted

Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his. He had a halo above him. He wore a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"Hey," King Yemma greeted. "The reason why I called you out is because Naruto wanted to see you and Kushina."

"I see. Where is he?"

"He is in search of King Kai, along with a friend of his. He wanted to talk to you and Kushina."

"Thank you, King Yemma." he dissapeared in a flash of yellow.

(Kame House)

Roshi was staring across the Ocean, and sighed "I wonder if Goku and Naruto have arrived at King Kai's place and are getting their training yet. Baba told us that even once we gather the Dragon Balls, not to bring them back to life for a year. Mmm...And one year is right about the time when those Saiyan guys are supposed to arrive here on Earth."

The turtle stared at Roshi, and said, "I wonder if they'll be able to defend the Earth against the Saiyans."

"Roshi sensei!" a female voice called.

Roshi looked behind him, and he saw Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?"

"We have been resting for a while. What's our next training, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Where is Sasuke?" Roshi said.

"Sasuke is training right now. He said that he was going to improve his fire jutsu."

Suddenly, Roshi stared at Sakura's chest and chuckled. "Your training is..." he was really close to Sakura.

Sakura felt really awkward because he was really close to her. "W-what is it, sensei?"

The old man laughed hysterically, and gestured. "Allow me to have some of those goodies." as he put his face on her chest and rubbed against it.

Sakura yelped and paled. She shrieked. "You pervert! Just tell us what's our next training! Please leave me alone."

Sasuke joined in. "What's our next training?"

Sakura pushed Roshi away and grimaced.

"Alright alright. Your next training is...swimming."

"What!? Your training is useless! Finding a rock, delivering milk, digging the farm, and now swimming!?", "I don't need you anymore! I'm taking this turtle shell of yours off!" He took the shell off and he glared at Roshi, "Now let me fight you!"

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing!?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "Can't you see, Sakura? He's just wasting our time! All those pathetic training we've been through are all worthless! It is not going to help us in any way."

Sasuke zoomed at Roshi and punched him, but he blocked the attack. That impact created a huge shockwave as the ocean wave went higher and higher and the island quaked.

"What?!" Sakura was shocked.

Sasuke was in deep shock. "What the-?!"

"Now do you understand? All those training you've been have not been for nothing. That's why I'm training you to be stronger and stronger so you can take it to the next level. You will be stronger when you get to train with Krillian and others. You will be even stronger when the Saiyans get here on the Earth."

"_Did I…actually do that?" _Sasuke thought.

"_Wow! I was wrong about Roshi sensei! He's awesome!" _Sakura thought.

"Now you seem to understand." Roshi said. "Now put on your shell back, Sasuke. It's time to do some swimming."

Sasuke did as he was told to do so. They went into the ocean and started swimming.

Roshi chuckled, "If I were you I would swim faster!"

Sasuke and Sakura were wondering what Roshi was talking about until they saw a Shark approaching them. It was speeding towards them, his jaws wide open, showing hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. His eyes were dull and dead. They held out no hope for mercy. Clearly, all he saw in them was a great big human Happy Meal. Sasuke and Sakura swam for their life as the shark chased them.

"That's right! Swim faster! Faster!" Roshi cried.

(Snake way)

Goku and Naruto were running along the road until they saw the yellow cleaning truck so they decided to ask the ogre driver.

"Hey there! What are you doing, Pops?" Goku asked.

"What am I doing, oni?" the orge said.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

The ogre stared at Naruto, and answered, "I was asked by Great King Yemma to clean this road oni."

"We're going to King Kai's place." the proud saiyan said.

"Oni!? You're going to King Kai's place?. "I've never seen daredevils like you two. Dead, oni!"

"Is there still a long way to go?" Naruto asked.

"Of course there is! From what I've heard," the ogre finally returned his glance at the road and continued, "you're still only about halfway to the halfway point oni."

"Still only halfway to halfway!?" Goku said.

"What! Oh come on! How are we supposed to get there! I have haven't eaten in ages! We're never going to get there!" Naruto complained.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving even more." Goku starved. Both of them put their head down.

Ogre guy was already in his truck. Then he popped his head out of the window and looked at Goku and Naruto.

"How about I take you to the half point huh?" The orge asked.

Goku and Naruto's head lit up.

"Oh yeah! I guess we could hitchhike." Naruto said.

"Oni. If you want me to take you part of the way, I can give you a ride oni! Get on back of here oni!" the orge said.

"Really? Alright!" Goku cheered.

"Thanks man!" Naruto thanked.

Goku and Naruto got on the back of the truck.

"We're ready pops."

The ogre nodded, "All right, here we go oni!"

(Later)

Naruto and Goku fell asleep while the ogre was driving along the road. Goku mumbled to himself while sleeping, "King Kai, I'm Goku…"

Suddenly, the ogre driver accident bumped at the edge of the road which had the spikes and the truck jerked. Goku fell out of the back compartment of the track and onto the clouds.

However, Goku didn't realize that he was falling. "Wow! King Kai, you're training is as tough as I expected…"

The moment he hit on the ground he woke up with a start. "Ee-yow!" his body groaned. He looked around him and he saw a dead tree and fog around him. "Where am I? I wonder if we've arrived at King Kai's place without even realizing it." Then he looked around him again realizing Naruto was not to be found anywhere. "Naruto? Where are you?"

"Kakarrot! I found you, at last!" a voice said.

Goku heard a familiar voice so he decided to turn his head to check who called his Saiyan name.

It was Raditz.

"Raditz!" Goku was shocked. "I thought you were in Hell!?"

Raditz growled, "You bastard! You killed me! Damn you!" Then suddenly, Raditz charged at Goku and tried to hit Goku with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Goku actually managed to evade and parry it.

"How could you kill your own only brother?!"

Goku seized an oppurtunity, punching Raditz square in the jaw, kocking him away from him.

"Only if you didn't hit your head, we wouldn't die right now!" Raditz grumbled.

"That's a good thing. I don't have time to deal with you right now." Goku left Raditz.

"You're not getting away, Kakarrot!" Raditz cried. He showed up in front of Goku and knocked him away from him. He landed and folded his arms, "Now you wont be able to stand a chance against me alone. The green-skinned bastard is not here after all."

Goku got up and wiped the blood on his mouth, "You haven't learnt a lesson at all, have you?" then he got in thought_, "Dammit… I guess I got no choice but to fight him."_

"Now it's time to eradicate you!" he gathered his Ki in his palm and released an energy blast called **Saturday Crush** on him.

Goku crossed his arms because he thought the blast would hit him head-on.

"ENOUGH RADITZ!" a voice said.

Another energy blast pushed Raditz's **Saturday Crush** away and caused a huge explosion.

"**KABOOM!"**

Goku looked at the direction where the energy blast came from. He saw a person that resembled him. He had the same hair as him.

"Father?" Raditz gawked at the man.

Goku got shocked in thought_, "What? He's the Father?" _then he looked at the guy very closely. _"It's true. He's really look like me." _then he decided to ask, "Hey, you! Who are you?"

"Bardock." Then the guy looked at Goku and widened his eyes. "Kakarrot?! How did you die?! I- It can't be!"

Bardock's appearance was very similar to Goku's. He had unkempt hair which partially stands on the end. He had a scar on his left cheek. He wore black and green Battle Armor. He wore a red headband around his head.

"Father! Why did you stop me?! He's traitor! He killed me!" Raditz said.

Bardock stared at Raditz and narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet!" then he glanced at Goku again, "Tell me. How did you die, Kakarrot?"

"So you're really my Father." Goku said. "Raditz and I died together because he threatened to kill my son so I had no choice but to fight him."

"What!? So you didn't fight Freeza, did you?!" Bardock asked.

"Who?" Goku was puzzled.

"How is this supposed to be? My vision told me that you'll be the one who'll defeat Freeza. Now that you're dead, there's nothing that can be done."

"Um, I can be brought back to life in a year."

"What?"

Goku nodded, "On Earth, there are these things called Dragon Balls. Once you collect all 7 of them, the great Shenron will come out and grant you any wish."

"So the legends of the Dragon Balls are true then?"

"Yeah, but I want to ask you a lot of questions. I need to know. Since you're really my Father…why did you send me to Earth exterminate all the people?"

"Kakarrot, you don't remember your mission?"

Goku was going to answer but Raditz answered for him. "He fell into a deep ravine and hit his head. That's why he forgot everything! His name changed to Goku.

Bardock walked toward the pool of blood and stared at it. He sighed, "Alright, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know. I will tell you about our planet Vegeta including the tyrant named Freeza."


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto meets Minato

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or Naruto. So don't sue me.**

* * *

(Other World-snake way)

On the way to seeking King Kai, Naruto woke up while he was on the back compartment of the yellow cleaning truck. He yawned and opened his groggy eyes. "That was great nap." He saw no sign of Goku. "Goku? Where's Goku?"

"Goku is in Hell, oni." The ogre driver was out of the vehicle.

"What? What do you mean he's in hell?"

"He fell. It was my fault, oni"

Naruto jumped off the truck and looked at the clouds. "But how? How did he fall down?"

The orge was out of the truck. "He must have fallen down, when the truck jerked.

"What! How is he supposed to get back up here now?"

"There's no way to get back. He's stuck in hell forever."

"Oh no!"

"I'm so sorry, oni."

"So that means the fate of the earth lies in my hands now." then he looked at the ogre driver, and asked, "Hey? How long left until the halfway point?"

"You're already on halfway point, oni"

"Really?! Already?!

The ogre driver looked at a castle and nodded, "Yes, you will recognize this castle right away when you're on halfway to King Kai, oni."

"I guess I have to go without Goku. Alright see ya later." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Oni?" The orge was shocked "He's fast…"

(In Hell)

Bardock stared down at the pool of blood. "About 20 years ago after your birth, we were sent to annihilate Planet Kanassa under the order of Freeza because they possess some unusual powers that can see the future…"

Flashback begins. Prior to 20 years ago

An army of great apes had wiped out the people of Kanassa. The Saiyans took a break. They had a little chat about Bardock's son, and about Freeza why he wanted them to kill all the Kanassans'. But the last survivor of the Kanassa gave Bardock the ability to see the future. The Kanassan only proceeded to give Bardock a psychic ability such as read minds and see into the future. He spoke through Bardock's mind and he told him that Bardock will be able to see his end. He laughed till Bardock ended the Kanassans' life.

Bardock was knocked out due to Kanassan's previous attack. So he was sent to Planet Vegeta to be healed. When he was in Medical Machine, he saw the future where the planet was being destroyed. He also saw a space pod was sent to Earth. He implied that was his son. He was named Goku by Grandpa Gohan. Grandpa Gohan tried to raise him in the right away, however Goku, or Kakarrot was too violent. He saw that his son met with Bulma. His son carried a box of milk along with Krillian and Roshi. He also defeated King Piccolo. He also trained with Mr. Popo in order to defeat Piccolo Jr. Later, he defeated Piccolo Jr. Bardock also saw another vision that Goku would meet Naruto.

Finally he woke up and found himself in a chamber filled with healing water. He also had an oxygen mask. The water drained away. Bardock got his battle armor on. He asked someone where was Tora, and he was told that they were ordered to go to Planet Meat. So he decided to depart for Planet Meat, but before he could leave the building. He heard a baby crying so he decided to see his own son before he left. Bardock kept seeing a vision in his head. He foresaw the destruction of Planet Vegeta once again. He was disappointed in Goku because his power level was only 5. He left Planet Vegeta so he could meet with his comrades on Planet Meat.

When Bardock arrived at the location, he was shocked to see that his comrades had died. He saw that Tora was still barely alive so he asked him what happened. Tora told him that he was attacked by Freeza's henchmen. It was just a setup. Bardock was told that Freeza was afraid that he might be able to surpass him because he was getting too strong. Before Tora's death, he wished Bardock good luck. Bardock picked up his arm

Then, he saw bunch of Freeza's henchmen laughing upon his comrades' death. They proceeded to mock his comrades on how weak they were. Bardock proceeded to beat all of Freeza's henchmen. But he foresaw another future: Goku used Kaio-ken, and he also foresaw that he fought with Vegeta. He was getting beat up by the guy.

Luckily, he managed to defeat Freeza's henchmen. He also met with one of Freeza's elite henchmen, Dodoria.

Dodoria shot an energy blast from his mouth and hit Bardock dead on. He thought that he'd finished Bardock off.

However, Bardock was lucky to survive the blast from Dodoria somehow. He went to his spacepod and back to Planet Vegeta. Before reaching there, he saw Freeza's spaceship, as well as his son's spacepod had departed from Planet Vegeta. When he saw his son inside the spacepod, he swore that was Déjà vu.

When Bardock arrived on Planet Vegeta, he rushed to tell all the Saiyans that Planet Vegeta would be destroyed by Freeza. However, not even a single Saiyan believed in Bardock because they thought that there would be no way that Freeza would betray the saiyans. They laughed at him. He couldn't believe that none of the Saiyans believed in him. He decided to face Freeza alone.

Once he got out of the building, he was on somehow different planet. The ground was green, sky was green, and even the ocean was green. He also saw Goku stood in front of his eyes. He could feel the destruction of the planet. He was so anxious, he knew that Freeza would destroy Planet Vegeta.

He saw Freeza's spaceship so he flew towards it. He flew in outer space. But he saw bunch of henchmen came out of Freeza's spaceship.

The henchmen fired a blast on Bardock, but he dodged and elbow smashed against the masked henchman. "Come on, you cowards!". Then he tried to get through the enemy, but he dodged the strike from the enemy, then roundhouse kicked the enemy, and dodged the enemy's blast. He proceeded to kill the enemy with his Full Power Energy Wave.

He went straight to the spaceship, but he was grabbed by one of the enemy. A bunch of bad guys charged at Bardock. He willed his way out of Freeza's henchmen by releasing his Ki, however two remaining enemy still held Bardock. One of henchman strangled his neck while other one was on Bardock's leg.

Bardock cried, "You coward, come out!"

Freeza did do as he was told so he came out of the spaceship. Freeza's henchmen were astonished at the sight of Freeza, "Lord Freeza? We salute you. Yeah, long live lord Freeza!"

Bardock laughed, "Now, everything changes! Planet Vegeta's fate, Kakarrot's fate, and…even your fate!" as he puts his hand forward and charged a blue energy sphere. Then he shouted, "This is where it ends!" he drew his arm back, and slinging his hand forward, he fired a blue energy blast at Freeza.

However, sparks emitted from Freeza's finger as he put it up. He was charging a nova ball which grew bigger and bigger. Freeza laughed. The blue sphere was absorbed by the super nova.

"Wh-What?!" Bardock was shocked.

Freeza laughed and pointed his finger at Bardock, the supernova went towards Bardock. The supernova hit him.

Bardock also foresaw that his son, Goku, would challenge Freeza on Planet Namek one day. "Ka…ka…rr..ot" before his death, he smiled, "Kakarrot!"

As soon as the supernova hit Planet Vegeta, it engulfed it, complete destroying the planet.

**KABOOM!**

Planet Vegeta was gone, as well as Saiyans. Freeza laughed upon the destruction of the planet and as well as the saiyans. He even killed his own henchmen in the process.

Flashback end

Bardock snarled, "We were wiped by Freeza, because he feared that we, Saiyans, might be able to surpass him!" then he finally turned his body and stared at Goku, "Kakarrot, Raditz probably told you the reason why you were sent to Earth. Let me tell you again, you were sent to destroy the Earth. That was your mission. I knew you wouldn't kill a single Earthling.

"Hmph! You knew it?" Raditz folded his arms.

However, Bardock ignored Raditz, and continued, "Kakarrot, my son! Carry out my will! You will avenge the Saiyans and your Planet Vegeta! Defeat Freeza!" Bardock said.

"So, this is Hell?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, this is the third street of the first district of Hell."

Goku rubbed his head and "I guess I am stuck here. I've fallen down from the snake way. Now I can't return."

Bardock chuckled, "Did you honestly think I died and was sent to Hell because I killed bunch of innocent people? You're wrong."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I was originally sent to see King Kai because I tried to save Planet Vegeta. They forgave me for all my sins. However, I declined his offer, because I was not comfortable without seeing my old friends. So he decided to offer me a Hell Guardian. I accepted." Then he smiled at Goku, "Kakarrot, I know a way to get you out of Hell."

Suddenly, Goku got too close to Bardock's face. "Really?!" Bardock nodded.

"Alright! So how do I get out of here?"

"Follow me, Kakarrot" Then he looked at Raditz, "Stay there, Raditz."

"Yeah whatever father." Raditz said. "Kakarrot…"

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Raditz, "Hm?"

"I hate to give you an advice. But, you're my brother. For your sake… be careful with Vegeta, when you get there. He's too strong even for you. Watch out for his **Galick Gun**."

Before Goku left, he waved and smiled, "Thank you, Bro!"

Raditz's reaction was one of suprise_, "D-Did he call me brother?"_

Bardock guided Goku towards the escape route. Bardock pointed over the yonder, "If you climb the stairs inside there, you'll return to snake way."

Goku was really happy that he could go back to Other World again. "Alright! Thanks dad. Guess I'll be going. Bye!"

But Bardock stopped him. "Wait!" he walked towards a tree and grabbed a golden fruit, then handed it to Goku.

"What is it? This fruit looks delicious! Am I going to eat it?" Goku asked.

Bardock chuckled, "That's right. It's the fruit of the Enseiju, the Tree of Circular Life! Normally, those are precious fruits that only the Great King Yemma may eat. But, for you, you're my son. If you eat one of those precious fruits, they say that you will avoid hunger for a hundred days, and your power will be bolstered. Take it. Please don't tell King Yemma, otherwise he won't let me stay in Hell."

Goku ate the fruit, "Thank you, father!" and ran toward the exit. "See ya!"

Bardock got in thought and smiled, _"He might be able to defeat Freeza for sure!"_ But suddenly, he saw the future that the Goku's hair turned into golden and glared at Freeza. He groaned, _"Is that...super saiyan?"_

(With Goku)

Goku climbed up the stairs in the dark. "These stairs sure are long!" then he saw a golden light at the exit. "Is that the exit?" there was a door.

He had a hard time to push the door, and thought, 'Huh? It won't move. All right, then!' then he pushed the door with his legs. It finally opened, and sunlight went upon Goku's eyes. "I made it!"

When he opened the door, he saw King Yemma was looking at him

"Goku? What are you doing in here?" King Yemma asked.

In which the door was, apparently was King Yemma's drawer.

"King Yemma?!" Goku was shocked.

"Did you see King Kai?"

Goku shook his head, and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Um, by any chance, is this-? Goodbye!" then he jumped off the drawer.

King Yemma glanced after him as he left the station. "How did he get here?"

(With Goku- snake way)

Goku ran along the road and panicked, "What's this?! I have to start at the beginning again?! Naruto's probably already there! Dammit! You've got to be kidding! I really have to hurry now, or I ain't going to have enough time!"

He already passed the snake head "That's strange. It's a lot easier to run now than before. I wonder if that's because of that fruit." As he glanced at the snake head.

The ogre driver saw Goku running along the road, and wondered, "Oni? Something's coming oni." But then he saw Goku and he waved trying to stop him. "Watch out oni! Stop oni!"

Then, Goku jumped over the truck. The ogre looked behind the truck, and mumbled, "I thought he had fallen off snake way earlier oni. Be that as it may, it looks like he's a lot faster this time oni—"

When his eyes went back to the road, the truck went over the edge, and fell. He screamed, "Aaa oni!"

Goku ran faster along the road and smiled, "Dad is right! I've already come this far in a flash. I hope I could catch up to Naruto before he makes it."

(With Naruto- halfpoint of Snake Way)

With Goku gone, Naruto was able to master his Ki every time he took a break from the long run.

Nevertheless, he ran along the road until he ran out of energy. He went on his knees, and panted while staring at the road, "Dammit, just how long left for me to run?"

He looked up and noticed there was no sign of a road anymore. Realization dawned on his face. "A tail! This is the end of the snake way!" then he looked around him, "Where's King Kai? I don't see him anywhere. Did I really miss it?"

Then he looked up and saw a small green planet. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that…a planet?"

Suddenly, something pulled him towards the planet, "W-What!?" He landed hard on the grass. Then he struggled to get up. "What's going on? I can barely move."

He finally managed to get up, but he had a hard time to walk. It was almost as if it's his first time to walk. Then he saw a house, "Damn, I don't have time for this crap! I-I need to talk to King Kai quickly!"

"Hey?" a voice asked

He looked up and stared at a blue-paled guy with a halo, "W-Who are you?"

The blue-paled guy chuckled, "Me? I am…" then he scratched his back, "scratch…scratch…scratch…Eh, there's a mosquito…A mosquaito…" he laughed. "'skaito…" he folded his arms, I'm King Kai."

Naruto's face faulted. "Are you really King Kai? Hey, your face is blue. Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick! It's my natural birth!"

Naruto jumped back and completely forget about the gravity. "Okay…"

King Kai smiled. "By the way, don't you think that my words were the greatest? You don't have to be afraid to laugh at it."

"At what? What're you talking about, King Kai?"

"You were too tense to hear it, huh?" he shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, for pity's sake? Well then, at no extra charge, I'll hit you with a different play on words."

Suddenly, King Kai acted like he picked up a phone even though there was no phone. He made a sound like the phone rang. He put it on his ear, "Hello? Hello? Huh? I picked up the phone, but no one was home!" then he laughed so hard. "That's great!"

Naruto did not say anything.

Suddenly, King Kai stopped laughing, and asked in calm tone, "What did you come here for?"

"Ah, that's right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I came all the way here to receive training from you."

"Train you?! Go home now! Anyone who hears a joke like that and doesn't laugh has a flawed character! You expect me to train anyone like that?!" he turned his back to Naruto.

Realization dawned on Naruto's face. Suddenly, he rolled on the floor laughing. "I should have seen that coming! That was funny! I should've known better, King Kai!"

King Kai felt so proud that he felt like he accomplished something, and turned his body forward at Naruto. He smiled, "It was, wasn't it?" he wagged his finger, "You were just slow to notice it, that's all."

"You're right. Anyways… Are you going to train me?"

"Train you, huh? I wouldn't mind doing that." He chuckled.

"Okay! So what do I have to do first?"

"Provided that…you can pass my test. You have to make me, the great King Kai, the mastermind of gags, laugh at one of your plays on words."

Naruto tilted his head. "What?"

"Are you getting cold feet? If the pun is not at an adequate enough level, I won't laugh at it. Well, how about it?"

"_Damn, I need to pass his test somehow so I can have him train me. I may be great at being prankster, but I'm never good at making a pun."_

"Apparently, you're not up to it. If that's so, then give up, and go home!'

"Someone painted the stone faces!" Then he got in thought, _"Damn, it was futile…I don't think it was funny at all."_

"Someone painted the stone faces?" he let out a little laugh.

"_He really has a strong sense of humor. Maybe a little more…"_ Naruto thought. "There's paint on the stone faces' noses!"

King Kai laughed again.

"The stone faces are flawless!"

King Kai laughed.

"Ha! You laughed!"

King Kai rolled on the floor laughing, then he got up. He lifted his sunglass, and wiped his tears off his eyes. "You're no slouch at this, huh? You're a pro, aren't you?" then he looked at Naruto. "Very well, I will give you my training. I will teach you…my greatest gag!"

"Hey! I came all the way to ask you to train me in martial arts!"

"What, you want to learn martial arts? Why didn't you ask sooner?" then he shifted into battle stance, "All right, come at me! I want to see what kind of skill you possess."

"Finally!" but he had a hard time in getting in battle stance.

"What's the matter?"

"I cant move. Something Is pulling me down."

"I think you're talking about the gravity here."

"Huh?"

"Where did you come from, Earth?"

"Earth? No, I'm from Element."

"Ah, I see. Then this is heavy, right? This is a small planet, but it has incredible gravity, see? I'll bet it's about ten times what it is on Earth and your planet. That means your own weight is ten times greater," Then he strolled towards Naruto casually. "Show me how high you can jump. Jump as high as you can."

"Okay…" Naruto did try his best to jump as high as he could. He landed hard on the ground because of the gravity and stumbled backwards.

"_If he can jump that high in ten times his normal gravity…"_ then he smiled, _'I would never thought that he would be able to jump so high on his first attempt here. He's a promising guy!'_

"Okay then, we will start your training. How much time do you plan to spend with me?" King Kai asked.

"I am not sure how many days it took for me to reach here…however… I doubt I would have plenty of time here. I heard that Saiyans would be on way to Earth to do some awful stuff. I'd like for you to train me until that time, even if it's short!"

"Saiyans, huh? You've had some nasty folks set their sights on you, all right. Well then… I'll check into when these Saiyans are going to reach Earth for you."

King Kai checked into space with his antenna and saw three spacepods flying through outer space, "The Saiyans are flying that way, all right. They will arrive on Earth in… let's see… about 240 days, I'd say."

"What are you doing?"

King Kai glanced behind his shoulder at Naruto. "I estimating what time the saiyans will arrive on earth. With these antennas of mine. Yeah, these handy antenna are reliable, an'tenna some!" he chuckled. Suddenly, he laughed so hard due to one of his joke he just made. "That was great!" But he noticed that Naruto didn't laugh. He walked away from him, and sighed, "Maybe I should give up training you."

Naruto held his stomach and laughed, "Man, you're funny! You're funny! Believe it!"

"Wasn't it?"

Then Naruto realized what King Kai had said about the Saiyans. "Wait a minute. Did you say 240 days? Wow! I ran all the way for only three months, huh?"

"Yeah, 240 days should be plenty, right? I training you on this planet for 240 days will have the same value as if you trained for a thousand years on Earth."

Naruto glanced at King Kai in awe.

"However, one of them is not a saiyan."

"Heh?"

"There are three spacepods heading for earth. There's a human inside one of the space pods. Apparently, he is from the Planet Element.

"Who is it?"

"That guy is probably…" he looked at Naruto "…Orochimaru. And he's one of your kind.

"How is that?"

"I am not sure, but he's my from your planet." I know everything about your planet. Your planet is at the near end of the North Galaxy, even further away from Planet Namek."

"Alright, I get it."

"Fine. I will train you now. However, even if you do train with me, there's no guarantee that you will be able to surpass the Saiyans and Orochimaru," He held his index finger up, "The two Saiyans that are headed for Earth, are stronger than you can imagine. To be honest with you, their strength is even greater than my own. Which means that if you cannot at least surpass me, it will be impossible for you to beat the Saiyans and Orochimaru."

"_I gotta do this. I have to do this training and surpass the saiyans no matter what. Believe it."_

"Okay then. Allow me to introduce them…"

"Who, who? Am I going to train with someone?" Naruto was excited.

"Minato and Kushina! Come out! We have someone waiting for you."

Minato came out of the house along with a woman with red hair. The woman was Kushina.

"Hey Naruto." Minato said as he smiled at him.

Kushina smiled at Naruto as well.

"Naruto, meet Minato and Kushina." King Kai said.

Naruto looked at the 4th Hokage in awe. "Oh! Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. So you're the 4th Hokage huh? I heard that you were one of the legends who ventured across snake way!" he looked at King Kai. "So, are they're going to train me?"

Minato chuckled.

"Well…" King Kai said.

"Naruto, we're so glad to meet you. You're all grown up." Kushina said. "Guess who I am? I am related to you."

Naruto looked at Kushina blankly.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I am related to you y'know."

Naruto realized that she had the same family name as his. "You're my relative?"

"That's right. So guess who I am?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this for a while. "Well, I'm not sure."

"I am your mother."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Huh?" he stared at Kushina for a while. Then realization dawned on his face. His lips twitched. "Mother..." then he looked at Minato.

"And I'm your father." Minato said.

"No way…the 4th Hokage is my father?!" Naruto said.

Naruto was happy to see Kushina, except for Minato. He was not sure if he should be happy to see him or not. He had mixed feeling about him. He started to shred tears. "Father…"

"What is it, Naruto?"

Suddenly, Naruto punched his own father in the gut, doubling him over. He could tell that he was in pain. Naruto cried, "Why did you seal the nine tails fox inside your own son?! Do you know what I went through because of that?! All the grown-ups looked at me with contempt… And I couldn't make any friends. I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Goku-sensei! And I was happy because they helped make me stronger! I remembered something about you. You died the same time the nine tails attacked the Leaf village when you gave a birth to me. So I began to think that you were the one who sealed the nine tails inside me!" He rubbed his head, then wiped his eyes, "But…huh? What am I saying? Damn it, am I supposed to be happy or mad?! I don't know anymore!"

Minato smiled and decided to ask, "Naruto…How old are you now?"

Naruto wiped his tears off his eyes, and replied, "Twelve…"

Kushina smiled, "Wow, you're already twelve years old!"

Minato sighed, "It must have been hard for you… I'm sorry, Naruto. I suppose after putting my own son through so much… I have no right to act like a father and apologize."

Naruto finally finished wiping his tears off of his eyes and stared at Minato, "It's all right…already. I'm the son…of the 4th Hokage… so I can handle it."

"I must tell you something why the nine tails' chakra inside you. When the nine tails attacked the village twelve years ago, I learned something…."

* * *

**A/N**

**3 more chapters remains till the Saiyans arrive. Finally Minato meets Naruto. The next chapter will be about the history of Konoha, when Tobi invaded the Leaf village.**


	9. Chapter 9: History of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Dragonballz. This covers up for all the chapters.**

**A/N**

**So far so good. As u may have noticed, I have added some fillers which Murderdeath21 has not. Now it makes sense. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up with Murderdeath21 by this month. I've been busy recently and I've considered about posting my chapters on weekends. So that at least I would have a break.**

* * *

(King Kai's planet)

"There was a mastermind who manipulated the nine tails…" Minato said, "…to attack the village."

"Mastermind?" Naruto said.

"A powerful ninja at that. It would require a special kind of power to go up against such an opponent. I believe he will attack our village again."

Naruto frowned, "Too late. I went to Earth…"

"Yes… we watched from inside you."

"You watched?"

"Yeah! We knew about everything!" Kushina said.

"We know about Goku and the others." Minato said. "Before we died, I implanted Kushina's and my chakra inside you."

"So, who was the person who attacked the leaf village?" Naruto asked.

"The criminal organization called Akatsuki. One of them…the one with the mask." Minato replied.

"The one with the mask?" Naruto could see that Minato and Kushina were sad.

"Back then… he read through every action I took. He's no ordinary ninja. However, King Kai told you something about Orochimaru, didn't he?"

Naruto nodded.

Minato continued. "Now he learned how to use Ki somehow.. Because of that, he's even stronger than before."

"But how strong is he?"

"He's fast learner. He will obtain everything he learned right away. Now with his power, he could wipe all the Kages anytime if he wanted to. He even could blow Planet Element up if he wanted to!"

"_Blow up the planet?"_

"But we must tell you what happened 12 years ago." Kushina said. We'll tell you what really happened." Kushina frowned. "I was the nine tails jinchuriki before you. Let's start from there."

"What is a jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"The jinchuriki are people that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. There are 9 tailed beasts on our planet."

"Okay, I get it."

"I was chosen as the second Jinchuriki host of the nine tails. Truth to be told, I was brought here for the express purpose of being the nine tails Jinchuriki. I'm from a different land, and village. But the Land of Fire and the Land of Eddies, as well as Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Eddy Village, share a deep bond. The shinobi of the Senju Clan of the Hidden Leaf and the shinobi of the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Eddy were distant blood relatives. Our people lived long. So the Hidden Eddy Village was also known as the Village of Longevity. And we specialized in sealing jutsu's. We were also a rowdy bunch. The former Tetragram Seal on your abdomen is based on a jutsu from our village. Because you died, the nine tails died as well. The seal on your abdomen is gone. Minato, your father, learned various seals from my mother. Naruto, the symbol on your back… That is the symbol of the Hidden Eddy. Even today in Hidden Leaf Village that symbol is a symbol of friendship, isn't it?"

"So the Hidden Eddy Village…?"

"It no longer exists. During the era of war, our sealing abilities were greatly feared, so the village was targeted and destroyed. Those who survived feared for their safety, so they hid their identities and scattered throughout the region."

"Still…why were you chosen?"

"It seems that even among the Hidden Eddy, I was born with powerful chakra able to suppress the nine tails. Do you know about the battle…between the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded, "Uh-huh…"

"The Jinchuriki before me was the woman, who become the wife of the 1st Hokage. Her name was Mito Uzumaki. In order to help the 1st Hokage who had obtained the nine tails in his battle with Madara, Lady Mito sealed it inside her body with a sealing jutsu and became its Jinchuriki. From then on, the Hidden Leaf maintained possession of the nine tails. But when Lady Mito's days were coming to an end, I was brought to Hidden Leaf as the vessel for the nine tails."

Naruto shook his head. "You were just being used!"

"When I was first brought to the village, I wasn't told a thing. It was quite a shock when I was told why I was there. This was a closely guarded secret. And the only ones who knew was the 3rd Hokage and a few of the top officials. Not even the Legendary Sannin were told about this. I was nearly overwhelmed by the pressure of being the nine tails and the loneliness I felt. But Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuriki, summoned me… She told me that I would become the nine tails Jinchuriki. She told me to fill myself with love first…" then she smiled, "By filling myself with love first, I would be able to live a happy life despite being the nine tails Jinchuriki. That is what Lady Mito taught me."

"So you were happy even if you were the Jinchuriki, Mom?"

"Yes."

Naruto began to shred tears. He wiped his tears off his eyes.

"Naruto… Now why are you crying?"

"Hey, Naruto. Don't cry. Men don't cry…" Minato said.

Naruto still wiped off his tears from his eyes. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

Naruto looked at Minato. "That time 12 years ago when the attacked Hidden Leaf Village…Dad, you said a man was wearing a mask was behind it." He looked back to Kushina, "So how come you had the nine tails, Mom?"

"It's true. The fact is that, 12 years ago, a masked man was manipulating the nine tails that attacked the village. But moments earlier, I had the nine tails sealed and in my possession." Kushina said.

"Then why?"

"That masked man. I don't know how, but that masked man knew…"

"Knew what?"

"He knew about the one chance he had to weaken the seal, which kept the tailed beastlocked inside the Jinchuriki. He waited for that moment to steal the nine tails.."

"The one chance to weaken the seal?! What was it?"

"It was childbirth. During the approximately ten months from the time a female Jinchuriki gets pregnant and gives birth, the seal weakens proportionally as the energy normally used to maintain the seal is diverted to the growing baby."

"Then…"

Kushina frowned, "Twelve years ago…on October 10…"

Flashback 12 years ago

Kushina's birth took place in secret place, as the seal could possibly break. Soon after Naruto's birth, a masked man killed all the ANBU guarding the cave where he was born. The masked man broke through the barrier and kidnapped Naruto. As the nine tails was starting to leak out of Kushina, the masked man demanded Minato to get away from Kushina or else Naruto would die. He was about to stab Naruto with his Kunai. But Minato saved him in a flash.

But the masked man managed to put a explosive tag on Naruto. Kushina cried, luckily Naruto and Minato escaped using the flying thunder god technique. But the masked man escaped with Kushina and released the nine tails. The masked man ordered the nine tails to kill Kushina. Just before the nine tails was about to stomp on Kushina, Minato saved her. He then took her to his house using his flying thunder god technique. She told them they're heading for the village to stop the nine tails. Minato wore his Hokage coat. "I will be right back."

As the masked man moved towards the leaf village, several people felt the nine tails' presence, including Kakashi, the 3rd Hokage, and Itachi. The masked man then summoned the fox causing chaos. The 3rd organized the leaf village to battle the fox, while wondering how Kushina's seal broke, despite all the precautions. Minato entered the Leaf village, on the Hokage stone faces. The nine tails saw him and fired a tailed beast ball at him. Minato countered the blast with Space-Time Barrier sending the blast behind the leaf village, alerting the village of his presence. Minato was ambushed by the masked man, who tried to send Minato in another dimension. Using the flying thunder god technique, Minato quickly escaped.

The masked man followed after him. Realizing that the masked man's strength and knowledge was too abnormal. Minato questioned if the masked man was Madara Uchiha, but stated it was impossible, as Madara was dead. The masked man speculated on the matter. Minato concluded that with a technique superior to his own and his ability to control the nine tails. The masked man was too dangerous to be left alive. The battle came down to speed. They charged towards each other, Minato threw a Kunai at him only to have the masked man phased through it. He then formed a **Rasengan**. The masked man grabbed Minato's shirt, thinking he had won, only to have Minato disappeared. He reappeared over the masked man with the **Rasengan.**

Minato striked down the masked man with his **Rasengan**. Minato then teleported to him and released the nine tails from his control. Acknowledging his defeat, the masked man once again relocated to a safe distance from the 4th Hokage, but not before stating he would had another chance at world conquest, and then he too, teleported away.

Meanwhille, Minato arrived in the leaf village and summoned the toad boss. The toad boss was really huge. He asked the toad boss to keep the nine tails still while he prepared to teleport it to a safer location. After relocating to another place, he was unexpectedly met by Kushina and his new born baby. Kushina restrained the nine tails with her chakra chains.

Kushina looked at the crying newborn, and chuckled weakly, "Did I wake you up? Sorry… Naruto."

Minato panted, "Kushina…"

Kushina smiled, "I'm going to draw the nine tails with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of the nine tails. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Kushina… It's because of you that I'm the 4th Hokage!" Minato frowned, "You made me a man! And you made me this baby's father! And yet…"

Kushina chuckled weakly, "Minato, don't give me that look! I'm happy that you loved me. And today… is this child's birthday. If I were to imagine me alive and our future together, the three of us as a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life. If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have seen that."

"Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the nine tails," Minato insisted. "Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto. I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of the Eight Trigrams Seal. Then I'll take the nine tails with me with the only sealing jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki, **the Reaper Death Seal**."

"But the caster that uses that jutsu…!"

"And one more thing. I will only seal half of the nine tails' chakra. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise. If you take the nine tails till your death, there won't be a Jinchuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the tailed beast. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal will seal half of the nine tails' chakra with me forever. As for the other half…I will seal it inside Naruto.

He saw that Kushina was shocked, and he smiled, "I know what you want to say. But remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about world upheaval. And the calamities that would follow. Two thing were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster. And the one who will stop him is this child. This infant whose godfather is Jiraiya-sensei. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." He put the baby down.

"But Minato…!"

Minato made a hand seal, then finally clapped his hands. **"****Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal"** When summoned, the Shinigami hovered behind Minato with wrapped prayer beads over him. "Let's put our trust in this child! He's our son, after all! When I'm finished with the **Reaper Death Seal**, I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the nine tails' power as a Jinchuriki, I want you to help him out."

"Our son…" Kushina sniffed, then she looked at Naruto, "He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him! And also, why use the Reaper Death Seal? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! To keep the balance of the tailed beasts? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?!"

Minato smiled, "To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know… the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is…shinobi! And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto." Then he picked the Naruto up, and smiled, "I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father."

The soul of Minato was then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts into his chest to grab the soul of the nine tails'

The the nine tails glared at Minato and snarled, "Damn you, 4th Hokage!"

"Seal!" Minato commanded. The Shinigami then performed the sealing by dragging half of nine tails' soul into him whose stomach was branded with the seal's mark. _"My body is getting numb…" _Minato panted. _"I never expected such massive chakra…"_

"Damn you!" the nine tails snarled.

Suddenly, Minato summoned a ceremonial throne with eight candles. "All right, next is the eight trigrams sealing." He walked to the throne and said, "I will seal the nine tails inside Naruto," as he placed Naruto on it.

"_The Ritual Altar? Does he intend to seal me again? Furthermore… Inside that baby?"_ The nine tails thought.

Minato saw that Kushina panted, then he ran towards her. "Kushina! Are you all right?"

Suddenly, the demon fox saw the opening and he felt the chain loose, then he went to attack Naruto. _"Right now!"_

Kushina and Minato had to shelter the nine tails' attack in front of the baby as its claw pierced through both Minato and Kushina's stomach. The blood leaked on Naruto from Kushina's blood.

Minato stared at Kushina and panted, "I said that this was the father's duty."

Kushina chuckled weakly, "Then all the more, since I'm his mother!"

The nine tails growled, "Why, you-!"

Kushina glanced over her shoulder at Minato, and chuckled weakly, "This is the first time I lost an argument."

Minato smiled, "Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this. Thank you, Kushina."

He wiped the blood off of his lip then drew the blood on his palm hand. He made another hand seal slowly, and shouted, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He summoned a scroll toad.

The small toad took a glance at the nine tails and got startled, "Nine tails!" then he looked at Minato, and "What?! The 4th Hokage too! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Gerotora, I'm going to give you the Sealing Formula's key," said Minato, "Take it immediately to Jiraiya-sensei and store it away."

Gerotora sighed, "You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession," as the scroll opened, then closed again. "And now, I'm off!" The toad disappeared in puff of smoke.

Minato smiled, "That should do it. "The Shinigami licked the sword. "Kushina, my time is running out." He looked at Kushina, "I'm going start the sealing. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."

Kushina smiled, "Naruto… Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few… Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy."

"Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but… All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls… But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know." She could hear Minato chuckling.

She couldn't breathe so much, but she continued, "Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much…" then she began crying and sniffed, "Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." She looked at Minato behind her, "Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time."

Minato shook his head, and smiled, "Oh, it's okay." He looked at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your noisy mother." He closed his eyes as a tear came from his eyes. **"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal" **

Flashback end

Kushina wiped her tears off her eyes, and sniffed, "I'm sorry for making you the nine tails' vessel. For putting our burden on your shoulders… For not being able to live by your side… For not being able to shower you with love."

Naruto smiled, "You don't have to apologize. It was rough in the past because I was a Jinchuriki. But I never held it against you or Dad. I admit I didn't really know what parental love was. After all, you and Dad weren't around. I just had a feeling. But I know now that you and Dad gave your lives just for me. And I realize that even more than the nine tails, my vessel is filled with your love! I'm happy! I'm glad I'm your son, Mom and Dad!"

Kushina looked at Minato and smiled, "Minato, are you listening?"

Minato smiled, "Yeah…"

"Our hopes have reached our boy!" Then she hugged Naruto, and chuckled softly, "Naruto… Thank you for letting me be your mom. And thank you for letting Minato be your dad. Thank you for being born to us! Thank you so very much."

Naruto chuckled, "Mom… Dad… From now on, I promise I'll eat vegetables and not just ramen. I like taking baths, so don't worry about that. I go to the hot springs a lot too. And I get lots of sleep. In fact, I sleep too much, y'know! As for friends, I have lots of good ones. I wish you could have met them. There's one that I'm not getting along with though. As for studying… Well, you feared right, Mom. But I don't get depressed over that."

"A lot happened with my teachers and upperclassmen during my Academy days, but we respect each other now. I never met Jiraiya-sensei before, but as you describe him, he sounds like Master Roshi. He taught me about three things. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, and the future Turtle Hermit School! My dream is to go back to my world and become the Hokage! And I'll surpass all the Hokage who came before me!" then he pumped his fist on his chest. "And I'm going to be cooler than you, Dad! And I'm going to be a stronger shinobi than you, Mom!"

Minato patted on the top of Naruto's head and smiled, "I'm sure you will be cooler than me! I'm sure you would be stronger than Kushina. I have made some arrangements for your training." Kushina and I will train you for three months. We will teach you how to master the Rasengan, as well as the Uzumaki's sealing technique. Also, you will learn how to walk on water."

Naruto looked at Minato with disbelief, "You can actually do that? Woah!"

"Yes. Do you remember your tree climbing exercise?""

"Yeah, I remember. But I need to master my Bukujutsu. I need to improve it."

"Don't worry. The bukujutsu technique should be after walking on water." Then he looked at King Kai, "King Kai… Kushina and I are going to take him to planet of the kais. He will be come back here in the next three three months. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'm suprised that you're able to take Naruto with you."

"Let's go, Naruto." Minato looked down at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I'm ready!" Suddenly, Minato disappeared along with Naruto and Kushina.

King Kai smiled, _"This Naruto guy… He might be able to surpass his father and mother! He is sure to be stronger later!"_

(Three Month Later since Naruto met his parent- Kame House)

**"Kame…hame…"** Sasuke chanted, looking peered at the ocean horizon.

Sasuke cupped his hands, near the side of his body. He concentrated his Ki at one point. He shouted. **"Ha!"** He trust his hands forward and shot a streaming, decent beam of energy. The powerful beam went though the ocean as the tide wave went over the island.

"He has mastered it, too!" Sakura cried happily. She looked over her shoulder. "Roshi sensei!"

"Congratulation! You guys! This is your last day to train here under me. Before you go, I'm giving you the Gi that has similar design to Goku's. Of course, as you requested, Sasuke, you wanted to put the Uchiha crest on the back of your new Gi, right?" Roshi said.

"That's right." Sasuke replied.

Roshi picked the capsule from his pocket and threw it at the ground. Suddenly, the capsule turned into an opened briefcase. "There's two Gi inside the briefcase as well as pairs of boots, and wristbands. You can have them. One of these is yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke picked his new Gi up and took a look at it, and then he put it on. It consisted of blue training boots, orange baggy pants, a blue belt, and an orange tank-top with a normal blue tank-top underneath it. On the back of his shirt there was the crest of the Uchiha clan, and on the front was a symbol of small Turtle School.

Same goes for Sakura, but except for Uchicha Clan on her back. On the back of her shirt, there was a large Kame School symbol. "Thank you, Roshi sensei!"

Roshi rubbed his head and chuckled, "There's no need to thank me. You can go now! Sasuke, do you like your new Gi?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I like it."

Then they levitated up to the sky and Sakura smiled, "See you in the next six months, Roshi sensei, Bulma!"

"Please tell Yamcha and the others I said hi!" Bulma said.

Sakura nodded, and then she looked at Sasuke, "Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Let's hurry to Kami's place!" said Sasuke. They flew away and left the island.

Bulma watched them leaving the island and smiled, "Roshi, can you believe that they are a lot stronger than before?"

Roshi nodded, "I suppose so. Now, they surpassed me. They even surpassed Krillian and the others! I can't imagine they might be able to save the world!"

(With Gohan)

For the first six month, after Gohan transformed into a ginormous great ape, he woke up. He hefted his sword up and walked weakly. Then a group of wild animals chased him in the desert, and he fell in quicksand, where he discovered an ancient probe robot in the cavernous ruins below. After Gohan reactivated the robot, it told him not to disturb it, but reconsidered when the boy started to cry and, reluctantly, watched over him, as he was still dependent on others. Gohan tried to dig the robot out of the sand as it told him how, thirty years previous, it had been buried by an earthquake as it was excavating the ruins.

However, the unstable cavern began to crumble around the two, and the robot sacrificed itself to send Gohan back to the surface, being smashed in the debris of rocks. Gohan cried for his friend. He overcame his sorrows, walking away back into the desert.

Later, Gohan accidentally shared a cave with an injured Apatosaurus, and after a fright, tended to its wound with a treatment his father taught him. Suddenly, while he was away gathering medicine, the carnivorous dinosaur that pursued Gohan earlier attacked once again. He leaped to the wounded dinosaur's defense with his new sword, but was no match, and as the boy was knocked unconscious, the unlucky dinosaur was eaten.

As Gohan endured his survival training, he became stronger; so much so that the meat-eating dinosaur had the tables turned on it and was instead being eaten from the tail by Gohan as he continued to slice off parts of its tail with his sword and cooked the pieces.

Piccolo poured on his training; even becoming capable of levitating pyramids using telekinesis. Not knowing his own strength, however, he lost control and accidentally caused great cracks to form in the surrounding continent, not to mention smashing the pyramids. Elesewhere, Gohan was in the middle of his own training when he was swallowed by the resulting fissure. Panicking for his life, he barely escaped with his own skin.

Meanwhile, Gohan was shown playfully dodging the Sabertooth Tiger as he gathered berries and nuts. He speedily dodged and jumped away from the beast, eventually tiring it out to the point of exhaustion. After which Gohan took off again as he prompted the big cat to keep on chasing after him.

Gohan was still being chased by the exhausted Sabertooth Tiger, and witnessed Piccolo levitating debris of rocks and boulders, and creating a gigantic whirlwind that mangeded to rotate the land in a complete 360 degree circle.

Gohan continued his previous studies by solving a complex math equation, though this wasn't enough to keep him from missing his family. Later, Gohan was just finishing the construction of a home-made sand yacht which he would be using to try and cross the desert. Instead, he was attacked by a Sand Eagle which tried to lash out and grabbed him with its gigantic talons. He managed to maneuver the craft to avoid the air-strikes, but in doing so, drove himself into a patch of rocky land which slowly wore away at the fragile craft.

It finally went to pieces on a downhill incline ending in a sheer cliff face where Gohan came upon (and nearly lands on) the Sabertooth Tiger that had appeared previously in the desert. Once the eagle gave up on Gohan, it left him, not knowing that Gohan had not disappeared, but its merely hidden in a pile of sand that he had fallen into where he landed. Once he digged himself out and saw the Sabertooth (though he hardly paid attention to its growling) he realized that he was on a beach, which in turn means that he had found the ocean.

Trying to find his house, he sets off running to try and find his home by following the beach. He was followed shortly afterward by the Sabertooth Tiger, who seemed to have grown somewhat of an attachment to him. While Gohan managed the beach's rocky terrain with relative ease, the big cat seemed to have quite a bit of trouble as it desperately tried to follow the young boy. The Sabertooth finally managed to catch up with Gohan when it found him asleep after he seemed to have eaten a large fish, leaving only the head, tail, and bones behind because he didn't even realize that the beast had been following him. The Sabertooth attempted to eat the meager scraps left behind by Gohan as he slept.

When day breaks yet again, Gohan started off again with the Sabertooth following behind yet again. The two travel the beach for quite a while as Gohan continued to attempt to find his home, they bonded quite closely as Gohan was shown trying to pull the Sabertooth back up the face of a ledge it had apparently fallen off of.

The Sabertooth woke up just as Gohan was departing, and barely managed to get on its feet quick enough to start following him as he ran out of sight. Finally, after running along the beach for several days, he came across at the same gigantic sone wall that he had encountered when he first found the beach. Once he got around it, he found both the remains of his sand-craft, and his footprint from before. After realizing that he had somehow walked in a complete circle, he ran past the weary tiger and into the woods, his destination, a gigantic mountain. Once he scrambled up the mountain's side and reached the peak, he looked around him and realized that Piccolo had actually stranded him on a gigantic deserted island.

Once he realized this, he resolved to somehow get off the island and get back home. After much careful planning, he designed a raft that will be enable him to sail off the island. In order to gather the needed materials to build his raft, he chopped down a gigantic tree with his bare hands, then prepared it for building by using his sword to chop of the branches and leaves. He then dragged it onto the beach where he chopped it straight down the middle of the trunk and worked at hollowing it out as the Sabertooth tried its best to help. The sun set on the horizon just as he was finishing his work on the raft. He pushed it out into the water and bid the down the downcast Sabertooth farewell, promising to come back after he had seen his mother.

It continued to watch him as he paddled out into the sunset and howled in sorrow. Once he found himself out far enough, Gohan released the tail and allowed the wind to carry him out to sea. Overjoyed at being on his way at last, he enjoyed the beautiful ocean and marine life as his ship leaped across the waves.

Gohan fell asleep, and awakened when it began raining and a violent storm began tossing his small craft around in the waves. Though he struggled to pull the sail down, it tore and he was left at the mercy of the gigantic storm swells. He began eating the food he had brought with him to keep up his strength when his ship started taking on the water. He began bailing out the water and revealed that he could not swim as he worked to keep his craft afloat. His ship finally fell apart under the strain and he was left clinging to a piece of lumber that he managed to hold onto. He was then swept into a water spout and flung around.

After the storm, he washed up on a beach, seemingly dead. He was found by two local children, Chico and Rom, who believed him to be a castaway. They at first believed him to be dead, and they did not believe him to have anything they considered valuable, until they found his sword. When Rom picked it up and tested it out, Gohan awakened, revealing he was merely unconscious, not dead. The two panic upon realizing that he was still alive, but then Gohan collapsed again and blacks out.

When he awakened, Gohan found that the two had taken him in and had laid him on a bed. Rom and Chico introduced themselves and explained to Gohan where he was. Gohan discovered that they had brought him to a run-down old house with a few meager decorations and only a handful of intact pieces of furniture. Gohan then introduced himself and the two other children revealed that they are, in fact, orphans and they believed him to be parentless as well.

After having been alone for so many months, was extremely joyful at having the chance to communicate with others again. They told their story to Gohan and explained why they are orphans. Two years prior to Gohan's arrival, a gigantic tsunami destroyed the twon and killing almost everyone, leaving Rom and Chico to fend for themselves. They went on to explain about the other five parentless children who they banded together with in order to survive. Just as Gohan was about to explain how he still had his parents, a signal sounds from outside, interrupting him before he could finish. They made him follow them as they escaped from the adults who were coming after them.

Gohan catched up just as Rom swung across from the building's roof to a small tree-fort on a vine with Chico, but Rom promised to go back for him once his sister was across. But the two men caught up to Gohan before Rom could go back for him. Acting like a cornered animal, Gohan slipped away from his pursuers and leaped the entire distance between the roof and the tree and escaped their grasp. The adults were left speechless at seeing someone so young perform such a fantastic feat as Rom gloated to them from the tree fort.

Rom explained to Gohan that the two men were from 'the home', a place where the children would be forced to do chores and work if they were caught. Gohan was stunned by this explanation and Rom went on to tell him that since they had found them, the adults would be back. Chico began to cry when he said this, but they were stopped when they heared a scream. They looked down and saw that the adults had captured one of the other children, Ena, and were putting her in the black van they came from. The girl was rescued by a tall boy who zoomed past and took her from their grasp.

Rom shouted out Pigero's name in joy at seeing the big boy. Pigero then proceeded to fight with the adults and defeated them one by one as they rushed at him. Once he had defeated them, he took Ena and they ran as the rest of the children threw rocks and debris at the last adult standing. Everyone banded together under Pigero, and tried to drive them off. The woman, who was the only who did attack Pigero, tried to tell them that if they came with the adults, they would go to a place where they would get new clothes and hot meals, but the children assumed that she was lying. Pigero yelled at them to let them stay in the village as the other children cheered him on.

The adults then left in a huff, promising to return. Once they were gone, Rom introduced Gohan to Pigero, who immediately took a liking to him. Now that the adults had left, the children went back to their normal routines. They played, wrestled, and Gohan joined Pigero in climbing to the top of the tallest building that was left standing in the village.

A while later Gohan walked around a nearby town, and created a distraction by crying in the town square. While the adults were gathering around him, the other children proceed to steal food from the nearby stands. Unfortunately, the children were caught in the act and were forced to abort their mission, running off as Gohan made his getaway as well. The adults chased after them, but they were not quick enough to keep up with the children, who left them in the dust as they kept on running. They escaped the final leg on bicycles as they were being chased by a police officer on a hover-scooter. The children panicked as the officer gained ground on them, but his pursuit was stopped when he crashed into a stand selling flowers. Now that the officer was out of commission, they left the town in the dust, while Rom congratulated Gohan on his first food heist.

Later that night, Gohan woke up as the other children slept peacefully. Making sure that they were truly asleep, he grabbed his belongings and walked out into the night, Pigero, who was outside keeping watch, remembered the tidal wave that destroyed their village and took their parents away from them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gohan walking out the door from his spot in the tree. He called down to Gohan to ask where he was going. He jumped down from the tree and had Gohan explained to him why he was going. Not knowing what else to do, Gohan revealed that he still had his mother, and was on his way to see her when he got caught by the storm. Much to his surprise, the other children had woken up and overheard him when he said this. He apologized for not tell them sooner, but they told him it does not really matter to them whether he had a family or not. When Gohan told them where his house was, Pigero told him that Mount Paozu was nearby and he could take him there in the morning.

When the children prompted him, he told them about his mother and his life back home. The children were impressed by his stories and told him about how many of cities were only 100 years old and how many children did not go to school then. They discussed how if things were different, they would set up a special place, just for orphans like them. They talked long and said how they would not build roads or highways and just lived off the land if it were up to them. After their talk, they all came to an agreement to take Gohan and dropped him off at his home. When one of them asked how they would accomplish this, Pigero told them that he had a plan.

The next day, they waited for the people from 'the home' to come again, but they grew anxious as they were late. Rom believed they may had finally given up, but one of them spotted the black van from the day before and sounded the alarm. When the adults left their vehicle, they were immediately bombarded with rocks and pebbles shot by the children. With the men distracted, Pigero pulled the woman out of the car and commandeers the vehicle, then signaled to the children who ran from their hiding places and headed towards the van. They all piled in just as the police arrived on the scene. Upon seeing the law, Pigero ordered them to scrambles and they all rushed to get out, but they surrounded before they could run away and hide. While the other children were grabbed, Gohan leaped over the head of the man who was trying to get him. The children fought valiantly, running, kicking, punching, and biting the officers to keep them from taking them. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the police soon overwhelmed all of the children except for Gohan, who barely managed to free Pigero by slicing his handcuffs in half with his sword.

Considering the future of the other orphans, Pigero grabbed Gohan and they escaped in a stolen police-craft, to the betrayal and disappointment of the other children orphans. After they had escaped, Gohan grabbed Pigero by the arm and begged to tell him why he had chosen to leave the other children behind, when Pigero punched Gohan and knocked him down. Pigero stated that his reason for this was because he does not want them to become delinquents. After he dropped him off on the slopes of Mt. Paozu, Pigero drove away with tears in his eyes as he sets off to start a new life as Gohan bid him farewell.

Once Pigero was out of sight, Gohan began to climb the side of Mount Paozu, eagerly energetic to see his mother again. Once he had climbed the side, he ran on a path that he had found which would take him towards his home. After a few hours of running and climbing, Gohan rejoiced when he finally came within viewing distance of his home, even managing to see his mother through their front window. He began to make the final steps of his journey, but began thinking about the orphans, who continued to be brave even without their parents. After he thought about them and the many hardship they had faced, he ran back into the forest with tears in his eyes.

After running as far as he could, he finally stopped near a bunch of big trees nearby a small patch of flowers. As he tried to keep himself from crying, he sensed someone and looked up, only to see Piccolo, wo was waiting for his arrival.

"What is your mission?!" Piccolo asked. "Say it!"

"To defeat the Saiyans, and to save…the Earth!"

"We're going back!". He took him back to an island where Gohan would continue his training.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will begin with the training of Team 7 along with Tien and Yamcha. There will be some scenes on Gohan and Piccolo. Only 2 chapters remaining for the battle of the Saiyans. Embrace yourselves warriors.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Real Training Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, finally I'm back with chapter 10. It consists of 12k words. I have come to the conclusion that even 3 tailed Naruto wouldn't be able to defeat Raditz. Goku matches the Raikage's speed. And Raditz is even faster than the Raikage. As a result, Raditz should have eradicated Naruto easily. I don't feel like editing it. Also Murderdeath21 gave me a shout out in his story Team Z. :D. Now it's better for me to say the Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonballz. If I did own, then I would have been filthy rich! The story belongs to Murderdeath21 and I'm his editor because of his grammar and overall English. I did add some of my own ideas but it still follows the story appropriately.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Real Training Begins!**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were in search of their village, still thinking that they were in Element. But later Kami tells them that they're on earth. Sasuke and Sakura came to the conclusion that they'd somehow been transported to a different planet.

Naruto also learns about the inhabitants of different planets. Now realizing the difference between Earth and Element. Minato heard about Orochimaru being with the Saiyans. He tells Naruto that Orochimaru had become even stronger than before and that he had the power to wipe out all the Kages.

* * *

(With Goku, Snake Way)

Goku was running along Snake Way. "Wow. King Yemma really knows how to grow fruit." he reached the half point of Snake Way and notices a castle. Assuming that it was King Kai's castle, he gets sucked into the palace and meets the snake princess, who falls in love with Goku. At first Goku thought she was King Kai. The princess danced with Goku. Thinking it was training, Goku tossed the princess over his shoulders, and not expecting 'King Kai' to be so weak. The snake servants were infuriated, telling Goku to apologize. Later Goku realized that she was not King Kai. The snake princess insisted on him to stay. She tried her best to keep Goku with her as long as she could. She even dissolved sleeping power in Goku's orange juice. The snake princess uses a mirror to check what Goku was dreaming about when he fell asleep due to the effect of the sleeping powder. She discoverers that Goku already has a family. She decides to kill him. At that moment, Goku wakes up with a start since he dreamt about the Saiyans killing their family. Since Goku was strong, he was not been able to put to sleep so easily. Goku decides to leave. But the snake princess stops him and transforms into a giant snake. She traps Goku in her tummy. Goku was inside the snake's tummy. Goku escaped by flying out of the snakes mouth. He proceeded towards the tail of the Snake Way, but the snake princess followed him in the form of a giant snake. Goku outmaneuvered her and escaped from the snake princess.

* * *

(With Gohan and Piccolo- At the Wasteland Island)

After half a year of overcoming emotional and physical hardship, Gohan was finally being trained by Piccolo.

"It's been six months since we parted company," Piccolo. He could tell that Gohan was acting tough. He chuckled, "It looks like you've gotten a little better. Now then, how about I start training you properly? Come at me!"

Gohan went to attack Piccolo, however Piccolo evaded and parried his barrage of punches and kicks. After Gohan tried to sidekick Piccolo, he caught it and backhand punched him towards a boulder.

"One more time!" Gohan cried with determination. He leaped from the boulder and charged Piccolo. Nevertheless, the moment Gohan threw a punch at Piccolo, he fazed out, reappearing behind Gohan and chuckled. "Over here!" he kicked Gohan, knocking him towards the boulder. "Do not lose sight of your opponent!"

Gohan sat up, and rubbed his head trying to not feel the pain. "I can't see anything that fast,"

Piccolo put his hands on his hips, and chuckled, "You don't see it. You feel it."

Gohan got up once again, "That's easy for you to say..."

Suddenly, Piccolo electrified Gohan with his eye lasers to knock him down. "If you've got enough time to whine, think about what you should do instead. Then move. We've got six more months! When you're not eating or sleeping, you will fight me! Set your mind straight!"

Gohan got up and stared at Piccolo with the sad face. "You can't mean it. I'll die," he whined.

"Then get stronger! Even stronger than me! And..." Piccolo scowled "...stronger than the Saiyans who will be coming in six months!" Suddenly, Piccolo charged Gohan, but the young kid was lucky to dodge most of his attack until Piccolo kicked Gohan in the gut.

Gohan was knocked away from him, and landed on the land safely as he gritted his teeth.

"Now, come on!" Gohan went to attack the green-skinned warrior as Piccolo parried every of his attacks.

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura- Kami's Lookout)

Few days ago since Sasuke and Sakura had arrived on Kami's Lookout above the sky, Krillian introduced them to Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Sasuke sparred with Krillian and others.

Tien's non-combat outfit typically consists of a Hanfu (Han-style) robe with loose pants and boots. He was a human, he was bald with a third eyes on his forehead.

Sakura gaped at Tien, not used to seeing a third eye.

Yamcha had black long hair, and scar on his left cheek. He wore orange Gi similar to Goku and Krillian's, and he wore blue shoes.

Chiaotzu was a plain white skinned boy with red cheeks. Just like Krillian, Chiaotzu didn't have a visible nose, and was quite short in height. He had only one hair upon his head. He wore Crane School green and yellow shirt.

Sasuke and Sakura were practicing on their new signature move, the Kamehameha wave. Their Kamehameha wave was so powerful, it caused chakra spikes to rise.

When Sakura trained herself, she also spotted Yajirobe, who sat by the pineapple tree, snacking on chips, she thought to herself, _'Sure enough. He reminds me of Choji!'_

Yamcha tried to maintain his position by vertically pushing up with his index finger, however he couldn't concentrated on pushing up, because the butterflies bothered him. Krillian trained himself, then he jumped, and kicked the pineapple tree, then bounced himself away from it as the coconut fell on Yajirobe's head.

Chiaotzu fired a superheated beam shot from his finger through every pineapple. It was called **Dodonpa. **One of pineapples fell on Yajirobe, but it didn't flinch him at all, while Tien divided himself into four identical copies. He noticed Mr. Popo walking alongside by Kami, so he decided to merge the other three identical copies back together.

Mr. Popo looked like a genie with black skin and pure red lips, wore the blue clipped on his white headdress upon his head, wore red vest, orange belt, white baggy pants, and orange pointed orange. He smiled, "Pretty fired up."

Krillian walked next to Tien. "Kami, just how long will it be until you train us?"

Yamcha abandoned his push-up exercise and walked next to Krillian as well. "Yeah...We've already been here for two months, and yet you haven't taught us anything. We want to get stronger, like Goku."

Sasuke walked in the scene, with his hands in his pockets. "It's high time now. I agree with with Yamcha. We haven't done anything productive, other than practicing our signature moves."

"Goku's special training, huh?" Kami sighed, "I...taught Goku...absolutely nothing!" turning his back towards the Z warriors and team 7, he walked away.

"What do you mean?!" Yamcha looked at Mr. Popo.

Yajirobe was behind them, and sighed, "If that's the case, there's no reason for us to've come all the way at all. It's 'zactly the same as training down on the surface."

Yamcha let his mind cool down, and asked. "Tell us, just what kind of training did Goku do here? Okay?"

Krillian took a step forward. "We just want to get stronger!"

Mr. Popo slowly closed his eyes, and replied, "Getting stronger... is knowing an enemy, and knowing one's self." Once again, he slowly opened his eyes, and continued, "Do that, and what you should do will come naturally."

Krillian's face was perplexed. "Knowing the enemy, and knowing one's self?"

Sure enough, Yamcha hadn't still calm down and scowled, "Enough of your smart-alack talk! I know better than anyone what my strength is! I don't need to be told!"

"Sure about that? You may not know about your own self. You not know your own weaknesses."

"What? Are you calling me weak?" Yamcha scowled. He suddenly got too close to Mr. Popo, and continued, "You want to try me!?"

Mr. Popo pushed Yamcha's nose with just his index finger softly. He walked away from them, and said, "Everyone, come."

"Finally." Sakura said.

Mr. Popo took everyone to an old and mysterious mechanism inside the palace as the pendulum swung over a ring. "What is this place?" Sakura looked around the place quizzically.

Mr. Popo answered, "Past. Present. Future." He stared at the ritual circle, and said, "All intersect here. You go on time journey now. Goku trained here too."

"What? Goku did?" Yamcha was astonished.

Tien smirked while carrying Chaotzu in his arms. "Intriguing. Let's go, then."

"But how are we all going to train in such a small place?" Sakura asked.

"All you have to do is to follow my instructions." Mr. Popo said.

Yamcha nodded. "Let's go."

Yajirobe folded his arms, and sighed, "I ain't going." He walked away from them, and sat next to a pillar and picked up a chip from his packet. "I'll wait for ya's here." he started snacking it.

"Those who want to begin their training, will have to follow my instructions. Enter the circle," Mr. Popo instructed.

Sasuke, Sakura and the other Z Fighter entered the circle.

Mr. Popo said, "Close eyes slowly."

Once they closed their eyes slowly, the pendulum swung over them, and zapped them into the blue aura.

* * *

(Past- 1000 Years Ago)

When they slowly opened their eyes, they were in completely different place, different world, and different terrain. They could see a ruined city, the red sky, and a light house. It looked like the place was destroyed or invaded by someone.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. "This isn't the lookout. We're in a complete different place." They looked around their surroundings. Suddenly,, a skeleton with a monkey tail on the butt fell down the ground which startled everyone except for Sasuke, since he was the calm one, he was only alarmed.

"A tail?" Yamcha noticed the tail.

"It's a Saiyan," Krillian declared.

"What?" Tien said.

Sakura brought her hands to her mouth.

They randomly drifted through the ruins, and looked around their surroundings with curiosity.

Sakura was already worried, ever since she realized she was no more at the lookout.

"What happened here?" Yamcha wondered while looking at a pile of skeleton corpses.

Sasuke stopped and looked down at the skeleton head. "There was some kind of battle here, some kind of war."

Tien looked at the pile of Saiyan's corpse, and nodded, "Yeah, the people on this planet appear to be fighting something fierce," he looked at Sasuke, and said, "I'm raring to take them on."

"But if these are really Saiyan corpses, then that means..." Sakura said.

"We're on a different planet. I can make out by looking at the ecosystem around us." Sasuke picked up where Sakura left.

Yamcha flexed his arm, and nodded, "I'm ready to have a go at them. I'd like to try out my strength."

Somewhere inside the building, one of Saiyans chuckled, "All six of them together have a battle power of 2200."

Another Saiyan chuckled, "None of them appear to be all that strong, huh? How 'bout we kill some time? What do you say we rough them up?" Suddenly, they disappeared in flash of green.

Back with Sasuke and others, they still drifting aimlessly. Krillian looked around. "There's not a single person around, is there?"

Finally, when they stopped walking, Yamcha spoke, "Maybe they're scared of us."

While Chiaotzu went to check on a black helmet on the ground, Krillian trembled, "If this really is a Saiyan's planet, we definitely should not take them lightly."

Chaozu continued to stare the helmet until figures of red eyes appeared from it frightened him. Tien looked at Chiaotzu, and said, "Chiaotzu, let's go."

Chiatzu glanced over his shoulder at Tien and nodded, "Right..." Suddenly, the helmet melted and formed a figure of a saiyan. It revealed to be a Siayan with battle armor. Saiyan stared at Chaozu with a dark smile on his face.

Before Chaozu could run away, the tall Saiyan named Brocco smashed him through a building.

"Chiaotzu!" Sakura reached her hand out towards Chiaotzu.

The saiyan, who was walking towards him, grabbed Chaozu's head which got Sasuke, Sakura, and Z fighters' attention. Chaozu struggled to get free of the Saiyan and cried, "Tien!"

Tien cried, "Chiaotzu!"

"Tien, help!"

Before Tien could form a** Tri-Beam Cannon**, a short saiyan, named Pumpkin, who walked into the scene, fired a blast from the tip of his index finger at Tien and Yamcha. They jumped to dodge the attack, however, Tien was caught in the blast.

**Kaboom!**

Sasuke, and others had to guard their eyes since it caused an explosion.

"Tien, help!" Chiaotzu cried, as he attempted to get free from the grasp of the Saiyan's hand. Suddenly, the Brocco's hand burned Chaozu's head and dropped him. Chiaotzu collapsed on the ground. It looked like he died.

Tien's body groaned. "Chiaotzu!"

Brocco laughed as he threw Chaozu on the ground. Krillian, Tien, Yamcha, and Sakura ran to the broken ground, and cried in unison, "Chiaotzu!"

Tien turned his head at the Saiyans and growled, "Why, you-!"

Sasuke intervened between Tien and Brocco. "I'll handle him."

Brocco chuckled, "So, you're going to fight me."

"Be careful, Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke zoomed at him and threw a punch at him. The Saiyan tilted his head sideways and Sasuke's punch got deflected. Then Sasuke tried to hit him with a series of punches and kicks, but the Saiyan parried it easily. The saiayan Karate chopped Sasuke near his mouth, sending him in the air next to pumpkin. Pumpkin hit Sasuke with an uppercut to his back and sent him skyrocketing up. The short Saiyan fazed out, reappearing on top of Sasuke and elbow smashed him in the gut.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried.

The short saiyan locked in a sleeper hold while they were in mid air. Sasuke's face was starting to turn blue. The sleeper hold was strong enough to make him pass out if he was locked in for long. "Okay, now it's your turn." he tried to burn Sasuke's head.

"Hold on, Sasuke!" he put his hand upwards with his palm open, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. He shouted, **"Spirit Ball!" **He gathered energy from the surroundings into the open palm and shaped the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. "Get out of here, Sasuke!" After forming the **Spirit Ball**, guided it by pointing his index and middle fingers toward the Saiyan as it went above him.

Sasuke banged the Saiyan with his head and escaped the hold. The spirit ball zoomed at the Saiyan.

**Kaboom!**

"I got him!" Yamcha gloated as the attack kicked up the dust.

Once the dust cleared, the saiyan still stood and survived the blast. Pumpkin chuckled, "That didn't hurt one bit." Yamcha was in deep shock after hearing that.

Sasuke exerted his energy under him to slow his descent and landed on the ground. "This time, all five of us will go at them!" He activated his sharingan, which had three dots now. He then made only one hand seal. A Tiger Seal.

Tien descended next to Sasuke.

Tien gathered energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape 'window' with his hand by keeping his fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs on his hands. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that diamond, then he shouted, **"****Tri-Beam"** while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands at the Saiyan.

Yamcha once again formed another **"Spirit** **Ball"**, then he shouted,** Spirit Ball!** launching it straight at the saiyan. Sakura and Krillian fired a Kamehameha wave at both Saiyans.

Sasuke compressed a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changed it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. He then skillfully manipulated that great fire, and he shouted, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **manipulating the dragon head directly towards both Saiyans.

**KABOOM!  
**

"They took the attack head on. I don't think they could survive this! Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature. I can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. It was said that if any master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could be reduced to ashes. In other words, they're dead." Sasuke said.

A crater had formed on the ground. Sasuke and the others walked towards the crater.

"It looks like we took care of them." Yamcha said.

"Those guys were incredible." Krillian said.

Tien gritted his teeth and stared at Chiaotzu in sorrow. _"__Chiaotzu, I have avenged you."  
_

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of debris of rocks being pushed aside. They looked around them cautiously. Brocco jumped out of the crater, and fazed out.

"He vanished!" Tien said.

The Saiyan submerged from the ground and grabbed Krillian's leg down to the ground. Yamcha, Tien and Sakura looked down at the hole where Krillian was dragged in, and cried, "Krillian!"

Sasuke's eyes kept twitching in shock. "My attack didn't do a thing to them. It's like they're invulnerable."

Yamcha looked around him and wondered, "Where did they disappear to!?"

They continued to look down the hole and searched for Krillian under the ground. They kept calling his name, but they didn't recieve any response. "Let's go save him!" Yamcha said. They were about to go in the hole, but a green energy blast erupted from the hole, sending Krillian along with it Skyrocketing in the air. Brocco appeared above Krillian, clasped his hands, and smashed into the bald midget's back. Krillian howled in pain.

"Krillian!" Tien and Yamcha cried in unison.

Kuririn was sent back toward the hole. Sasuke, Sakura and remaining Z Fighter went to check down the hole. Yamchua snarled, "Dammit!"

Sakura gasped, "First, Chiaotzu, and now Krillian?

"These opponents are no odinary people. They possess vast amount of power. We have to go all out against him." Sasuke said.

"At this point, I'll let them have it, even if it costs my own life!" Tien said.

Suddenly, Brocco appeared in front of them, and chuckled, "That's it. That's more like it. Otherwise, it's no fun."

Pumpkin appeared next to tall Saiyan, and chuckled, "We've laid two of you to rest. Who's going to be third?"

"What?!" Yamcha snarled.

Before Yamcha could form his Spirit Ball, Pumpkin interrupted, "Before you do that, let me show you to your graves!" the saiyan fazed out.

Sasuke, and the others followed them very deep below the ground and met the Saiyan down. Tien raised his both arms, and said, "This is our last chance!"

**"Multi-Form"** Tien yelled. Tenshinhan powered up, and split into two identical copies. And the other two split into two more identical copies, in the result of forming four. They surrounded the saiayn in all four corners.

Yamcha lifted his hand and opened his palm, then with his left hand, he held his right wrist. Concentrating a massive amount of Ki in his outstretched hand. He shouted, **"****Super Spirit Ball" **Yamcha created a huge, yellow hovering ball of energy.

Sakura cupped her hands, **"Ka..." **and were drawn to her side, **"Me..." **she concentrated her Ki into a single point between her cupped hands. She continued, **"Ha...Me..."**

Sasuke made several hand signs for a fire jutsu, then he cupped his hands, and drew to his side. Then, each one of the Tiens gathered energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape 'window' with his hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs.

Yamchua controlled the energy ball with his index and middle finger, launching it at them. As soon as it was closing on the Saiyan, he fazed out and reappeared somewhere else, trying to escape by flying to the above. However, the **Super Spirit Ball** followed wherever the Saiyan skyrocketed.

Unforunately, the Saiyans accidently destroyed the pillars of the building. The debris of ceiling collapsed and fell on the Saiyans.

Finally, Yamcha directed the large energy ball down the ground to hit the Saiyans.

**KABOOM!  
**

The others stopped charging their Ki's since Yamcha had got them.

"You did it!" Sakura said.

All the identical copies merged back together in the real Tien. Yamcha got on his knees and panted because he used all of his energy up.

Yamcha looked at the crater, and panted, "Those guys were awful! It's almost like they were undying monsters!"

"Are you sure they're gone for good?" Sakura wondered.

Tenshinhan looked at the crater, and nodded, "We beat them..."

Suddenly, Pumpkin appeared in front of Tien and punched him in the chest both his fists.

"They're still alive!" Sasuke said.

Brocco pushed aside the debris of rocks which covered him. Pumpkin fazed out and reappeared in front of Tien and right hook kicked him him up.

"Tien!" Sakura cried.

He sent him flying to the ceiling in the process. He appeared above Tien and elbow smashed him on his back while Brocco joined the fight and whipped his legs to send Yamcha skyrocketing away from them. Tien crashed on the ground.

Brocco knee smasked Tien in the ribs.

"Oh no! They're getting all beat up! What can we do Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Pumpkin shot a energy beam at Tenshinhan's face, while Brocco pierced through Yamcha's body with his fist. They had fallen down the ground and passed away there.

Sasuke zoomed into action. "Sakura, stay out of this. Let me handle this."

"But Sasuke..." Sakura said.

Sasuke made several hand signs and drew his hand to the sides and cupped it. He formed a blue sphere of energy **"Fire Style: Dragon Kamehameha Flame Bomb!" **he thrusted his hand forward and kept his other hand near his mouth, firing the Kamehameha Wave from his one of his hands, and blowing the Dragon Flame Jutsu at the enemies.

While Sasuke was at it, the Saiyans were casually walking towards him.

The Jutsu hit the enemies, causing a huge explosion.

**KABOOM!**

"Did that jutsu get them?" Sakura wondered.

But as soon as the dust cleared, Sasuke immediately noticed two figures, realizing that the Saiyans had survived his attack.

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"That was a pretty decent move you pulled of right there. But it's not enough to beat us." Brocco chuckled hysterically.

_"Just how powerful are they? That was my ultimate signature jutsu. And yet, it didn't do a thing." _he glared at them for a moment, but decided to do something about it.

He zoomed at the Saiayns. And tried to hit him with a series of punches and kicks. However the saiyans dodged and evaded the attacks.

Sasuke drew his right arm back, clenching his right fist, he concentrated his Ki into his right fist and threw it at Brocco, who caught it easily. However, it caused a shockwav, debris of rocks rose and the grounds cracked due to the impact of his punch. Sasuke continued to hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks with tremendous speed. Brocco knee smashed Sasuke in the gut and used an uppercut to his jaws to send him skyrocketing in the sky.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Both Saiyayans opened their palms and fired an energy blasts, to obilirate Sasuke's entire body.

Sakura fell on her knees, crying upon her friend's death. "Sasuke..." then she yelled. "Sasuke!"

Pumpkin chuckled. "Looks like you're the last one, huh?"

"Any last words before we end your life?" Brocco asked.

Sakura burried her face to her hands, and cried. "Sasuke..."

"I understand how you must be feeling, but I can help you feel nothing with my next move!" Brocco fired an energy blast at Sakura.

Sakura dodged it in the nick of time.

Brocco started to shoot energy of volleyballs at her, which Sakura barely managed to get away from. Then Brocco fired one last energy blast at Sakura, completely obliterating her.

**KABOOM!**

* * *

(Back to Present Day)

Sasuke along with the others opened their eyes. They saw Yajirobe glaring at them. Then they looked around only to find Mr. Popo and Kami glaring at them too.

Sasuke looked around him. "W-What the?!"

"But how-?" Sakura was shocked.

Yamcha touched his face. "I- I'm alive..."

"Where are we?" Chiaotzu asked.

"We're alive! We're saved!" Krillian said.

"'Course ya are! You've just been standing there the whole while," Yajirobe said.

"Your minds went on a journey." Mr. Popo said, "Kami-sama let you have a valuable experience in minds."

"Wait but that means..." Sakura said.

"Time travel through our minds?" Sasuke said.

"That's right." Kami said.

Yajirobe walked toward Krillian and asked, "How'd it go with the Saiyans?" Everyone's expression darkened. "What's wrong? What're ya keeping quiet for?"

"The Saiyans that you saw were still only half as strong as full-fledged ones." Kami explained, "They don't even compare to the strength that Saiyans who are now heading for Earth possess."

"You mean, they're even stronger?" Krillian asked.

Kami nodded, and then asked, "How about it? Do you feel like running away now?"

There was a moment of silence. Until Yamcha was the one to break the silence, and he chuckled, "All right!"

Tien clenched his fist, and chuckled, "I'm keeping at it!"

"Tien!" Chiaotzu cheered.

Krillian smiled, "I'm going at it, too!"

Kami and Mr. Popo looked at each other, then looked at the group again. Yamcha smiled, "I'm going to train here for the next six months to defeat the Saiyans!"

"Yeah me too!"

Yajirobe finished snacking the chips packet. He threw it away on the ground.

* * *

(With Gohan and Piccolo)

Gohan dodged most of Piccolo's attakcs and ran away. "What's that!? Is that your defense!?" while Piccolo continued to attack Gohan.

The young half-Saiyan was close to a small boulder, and dodged Piccolo's chop. His chop destroyed the boulder as it missed Gohan. Once Gohan landed on the ground safely, Piccolo zoomed behind him and kicked him, knocking him towards the ground.

"Concentrate harder! I'm just itching to kill you!" Piccolo demanded.

* * *

(Later- Evening)

Gohan charged Piccolo and fought with him. Piccolo dodged and parried most of Gohan's attack, but was soon getting overwhelmed by him. He punched Gohan in the gut and on top of his head "Do you want to die?!" he punched Gohan in the face and knocked him on the ground.

Gohan got on his butt and rubbed his head, "Yow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" When Piccolo approached him, Gohan got startled, "Wait!"

"Don't forget that your opponent wants to kill you!"

Gohan looked up at Piccolo and sighed, "I know, Mr. Piccolo," Suddenly, he smirked and jumped higher further away from Piccolo. He chuckled, "Nyah-nyah!"

Piccolo jumped and hovered above Gohan. "Is that all the jumping power you've got?" Piccolo growled. He clasped his hand, and smashed him towards the ground. "You're even softer than your father."

That night, Gohan had a dream about when Raditz attacked his father and became totally enraged. He heard a voice saying, "Wake up, Kakarrot", and responded to it as if he were Goku. Piccolo heard his screaming and flew to him. Gohan attacked Piccolo and seemed to be doing much than he did before by actually giving Piccolo a good fight. Piccolo continued to fight Gohan, and splits into two beings in order to better his chances. While one Piccolo fought, the other watched on. Piccolo saw that Gohan's tail had grown back, deduced that it only took six months to grow back. Piccolo turned around and saw the full moon, which had mysteriously came back. Piccolo looked around and saw that it was coming from Goku's original space pod.

Meanwhile, Roshi, Bulma, and a pig named Oolong who was able to stand on his feet were celebrating after finding all the Dragon Balls. They looked on at the moon, since they, too realized it's back.

Gohan sucker punched Piccolo causing the two beings to fuse together again. Piccolo trapped Gohan in an electricity web, but it caused Gohan to look directly at the moom, transforming him into a Great Ape. Piccolo evaded Gohan's maneuvers and eventually had to destroy the ancient space capsule itself. Gohan transformed back into a human and Piccolo removed his tail again.

Meanwhile, Goku reached the end of Snake Way. When he got there, he found that there was nothing there. He looked up and saw a small planet high above Snake Way. He flew up to it and saw a house and a car. Just then, the gravity weighted him down and he crashed straight into the planet. He saw a fruit-bearing tree, and tried to climb it, but he fell off. He saw a monkey behind him and assumed that it was King Kai. He asked 'King Kai' to get him one of the fruit from the tree, but it fell so fast it went right through the ground. The monkey came down and started parading around, so Goku did the same, thinking it was training. Suddenly, the real King Kai appeared and introduced himself with one of his signature corny jokes.

He had one condition for training him just like he did to Naruto, before he would train Goku: he must come up with a joke that would make him laugh. Goku gave it his all and came up with several weak puns that ammused King Kai immensely.

Goku's new mentor told him, just like he told Naruto, that the Saiyans were even stronger than himself.

* * *

(With Naruto- planet of the Kais)

"Naruto, are you ready to go back to King Kai's planet?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded and chuckled, "I'm ready as ever!" then he looked at the Supreme Kai, and the the big guy. "Thank you for having me to train here, Supreme Kai."

"Anytime, Naruto." Supreme Kai said.

Supreme Kai was short, purple skinned with a white mohawk, dressed in a posh Kai outfit.

The big guy was red-skinned and had white long hair who was Kaioshin's bodyguard and a friend. His name was Kibito.

Minato looked at Kushina and asked, "Ready to go, Kushina?"

"Yes, Minato." Kushina replied.

Naruto and Kushina was holding onto Minato's arms. They disappeared in a flash of yellow.

(With Goku- King Kai's planet)

Minato transported Naruto and Kushina to King Kai's small planet. When Naruto saw Goku who stood next to King Kai. "Goku-sensei?! You made it! How did you manage to get out?"

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, and chuckled, "Oh, I met my Dad, and he showed me how to get out of Hell."

"I thought I lost you! Of course, I knew you would make it." Naruto looked at King Kai. "King Kai, how many days are left until the Saiyans and Orochimaru arrive?"

"About 158 days..." King Kai replied.

"158 days? I've been running along Snake Way for a long time." Goku said.

Minato walked towards Naruto and smiled, "We will watch your train to the very end."

Goku looked at Minato and Kushina. "Who are they?"

Naruto looked between Goku, and his parents. "Oh that's right. Sorry for being rude and all. I forget to introduce you to each other. Father, Mother, this is Goku-sensei. Goku-sensei, they are my parents, Minato and Kushina."

Goku smiled. "Oh hey! So you're Naruto's parents." he bowed before them. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Minato said.

Goku rubbed his head, and chuckled. "Naruto, we both met our dads in the afterlife? Coincidence huh?"

"It's a happy reunion." Naruto said.

King Kai smiled. "Naruto, you're just on time. How about we get started right away?" Then he looked around him and called, "Hey! Bubbles!"

The moneky which Goku encountered before emerged into the scene and sat next to King Kai.

King Kai looked at Goku and Naruto again. "First off... you guys have to conquer the harsh gravity here. Catch Bubbles here, if you can. For the time being, until you can move fast enough to do that, nothing else will matter,"

"A- all right..." Goku said.

"That must be a trained monkey. Will help us train." Naruto pointed out. _"That monkey is able to withstand the gravity here."_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, run away, Bubbles!" King Kai stated.

Bubbles ran away from Naruto and Goku. Goku and Naruto ran after the monkey.

"Wait up!" Goku huffed, as he chased Bubbles.

Naruto overtook Goku, but he was still slower than the monkey. Bubbles casually strolled around the small planet.

Goku huffed, "Damn! My body is really heavy! Naruto is ahead of me! At this rate-!" Then he got on his knees. "Dammit! All right, then..." He pulled his orange Gi down, and cried, "Watch this!" Then he struggled to pull his undershirt out and threw it on the ground. He fell backward on his butt, and had a hard time to remove his shoes."I'm going to get you! I'm going to be first, Naruto!"

King Kai smiled, "Ho! So he's already wearing super-weighted gear, is he?"

Goku completely removed his shoes and wristband, then he put his orange Gi back on. He chuckled, "That makes me feel lighter, now!" He jumped on his feet and ran faster than Naruto.

"What!?" as Naruto glanced after Goku.

Bubbles glanced over his shoulder and got startled because Goku was closing on to him. So he ran away faster.

"I'm not giving up here." Naruto his orange jumpsuit, his sandals, and his weapon pouch. He was left with shirt having a swirl icon on his front.

"Oh, him too?" King Kai looked at Minato. "You put the Gravity Seal on him, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's more effective than training weights after all." Minato replied.

Bubbles glanced over his shoulder behind him once again. He saw Naruto had raced Goku and was now closing on to him. Bubbles got startled and ran even faster.

"Even he has weight gear too!" as Goku was chasing Bubbles.

Naruto cried, "Hold it!" He went close to Bubbles, and smiled, "Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" He got closer and closer to Bubbles. "All right, you're mine!" just before Naruto could grab Bubbles, the monkey outmaneuvered him and escaped.

"Naruto! You need to get up! You can do it!" Kushina cried.

Goku caught up with Naruto and panted, "He can run that fast?!"

King Kai walked towards them and chuckled, "What do you think?"

Goku looked at King Kai, and sighed, "He sure is fast! I'm not sure if we can catch him."

King Kai smiled, "If you can't, then go home right now."

Goku's stomach growled. "Uhh, I haven't eaten ever since my dad gave me an apple. I'm famished."

"Now that you mention it, my stomach is grumbling too." Naruto said.

"Well, okay. That's unusual- two hungry deceased people..." King Kai said.

(Later)

Outside Kaio's house, Goku piled up the bowl of meals, and ate veraciously. When Goku finished the meal, he choked, so he had to drink a large gallon of water to stop the choking. After Goku finished drinking the water, he grabbed another food item and ate it. Naruto finished a bowl of ramen, then he grabbed another and ate it.

Kushina was watching. "Naruto! Chew your food!"

Minato was next to Kushina. "Our Naruto is a pig! I think Goku has set a bad example on his student." he said.

"Like student, like sensei."

King Kai felt that they were not showing any respect. "Hey, how about showing a little restraint?"

Goku stared at Kaio while chewing the food, and smiled, "I'm downing the donburi!"

Suddenly, Kaio laughed, "Downing the donburi!" Suddenly, he stopped laughing and scowled, "Where's the joke there?"

Goku patted his stomach and belched, "I'm full, I'm full! The taste was not withstanding, at least my stomach is full!"

Naruto smiled at Kaio, and said, "Your ramen is not that great, but I am full anyways!"

Kaio sighed, "I get the feeling that maybe this guys aren't giving me enough respect."

(Somewhere far from Goku and Naruto)

Minato laughed, "Hey, look at that. Our Naruto is pig! I think Goku set bad example for his student!"

Kushina chuckled, "Like Sensei, like student!"

(Back with Goku and Naruto)

Goku looked at King Kai, and asked, "By the way, King Kai, I'm surprised you don't find it dull staying on a planet this small."

King Kai turned his back towards Naruto and Goku, and chuckled, 'So young... If you set your mind to it, there are any number of fun things to do here." He checked on the grass on the ground with his magnifying glass next to Bubbles. "Like counting how many blades of grass there are growing... ...gazing up at the sky...long-distance peeing... Recently, I've been getting into a new hobby..." He placed his hand on his red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop. "Going for drives." He pointed at Bubbles, and demanded, "Now, hurry up and catch Bubbles! Otherwise, you guys will never be able to get me to teach you any martial arts."

Goku nodded, "Right! I'll give it my all!"

"I'll do my best to catch Bubbles. Believe it!"

"All righty!" Goku said and ran off along with Naruto.

King Kai remembered something and said, "Oh, right!" Goku and Naruto looked over their shoulder at King Kai. He continued, "Put on those heavy-looking clothes and boots you guys took off earlier and then run after him. That will be more effective."

"But putting that stuff on makes it even harder to run!" Goku said.

"Yeah, with this weight gear, we will never be able to catch Bubbles!" Naruto agreed.

King Kai smiled, "Let me tell you something. The planet that the Saiyans are from had about the same gravity as here. That's where they built up their bodies. Do you now understand part of the secret to the Saiyans' strength? But it's more than just that. Saiyans are born with a natural fighting sense. That's another thing that makes them so formidable."

Goku smiled, "Hey, that's fine! I'm a Saiyan, too!" he ran away. King Kai got startled and tried to comprehend on what he just heard.

Naruto looked at King Kai. "Don't worry. I'm a ninja. So I'm strong too." he ran after Bubbles as well.

(With Gohan)

On a cliff of a mountain, Gohan kicked Piccolo several times, but Piccolo blocked his kicks. Then Piccolo rushed and rapidly kept on punching Gohan, but he blocked all of his punches. Gohan rushed at Piccolo, and gave Piccolo a hook right punch to the face.

Piccolo stared down at Gohan, rubbing his cheek, and chuckled, "Nice thrust." Suddenly, he punched Gohan down, and yelled, "Don't slow down your attack!"

Gohan was sent down the river, but he couldn't swim, he grabbed a boulder. He looked up at Piccolo, and begged, "Mr. Piccolo...help me."

Piccolo gave Gohan a hand. He took his hand and pulled him up. Piccolo scowled, "Don't be so needy, you dirty brat!" He punched Gohan, and kicked him to send him back to the river. Gohan luckily managed to grab a branch, and gasped for air. Piccolo sighed and mumbled to himself, "Sure enough, he only exhibits those dormant abilities of his on the night of the full moon."

(Later at Night)

Gohan sat next to Piccolo near a campfire, he was all beaten up and had bruised on his body. "Yow-ow-ow-ow..."

Piccolo stared at Gohan, and chuckled, "Looks like you at least cured yourself of being a crybaby over the last half-year, huh?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo, and asked, "Say, Mr. Piccolo, you fought with father a long time ago, right?"

Piccolo folded his arms, and sighed, "Our fight is not yet over. If we're able to defeat the Saiyans, your father's turn comes next."

Gohan chuckled, "But father told me that the reincarnated Piccolo didn't seem to be the same terribly evil person he was before. I sort of think that, too. Mother and Grandpa are still afraid of you, though."

Piccolo looked at Gohan and scowled, "Stop talking nonsense and get to sleep!" which scared Gohan a bit, he continued, "Tomorrow, we won't have the kind of gentle training we did today!"

Gohan trembled, "R- right..." he tried to sleep.

Piccolo growled, "Damn him anyway..."

(Three weeks later- With Goku and Naruto)

King Kai looked at his food between the chopstick he was holding, and chuckled, 'These shao-mai dumplings taste so good..." He took a bite of the shao-mai and chewed it. "...that you'll say 'they taste shao good...they taste shao good,' I think you'll find." he laughed at his own joke. "That was great! That was great!" he stopped laughing and looked around him, "Huh? Nobody heard that one?"

Naruto and Goku were chasing Bubbles around the small planet. "Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Goku said as he was chasing Bubbles.

Naruto chuckled as he was chasing Bubbles. "I'm getting used to this gravity, I should be able to catch him soon." as he was closing on Bubbles.

Goku and Naruto were already wearing their heavy weight clothes before they resumed their training.

King Kai chuckled, "I've got gyoza by the gross!" while he held a bowl of rice. He noticed that nobody heard his joke. He got angry and started eating the rice to calm himself down.

While Goku and Naruto chased Bubbles around the planet, Naruto figured how to catch the monkey. He made a hand sign. "All right! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He created three clones. One of clones went to the left, the other clone went to the right, while real Naruto went to down, so he could trick Bubbles.

When Bubbles went jumped across the car, he saw that Naruto suddenly appeared in his sight, so he panicked and ran away from him. Bubbles jumped over King Kai and stepped on his head and ran away. Naruto jumped over King Kai. However, when Goku jumped over King Kai, he stepped on him and chased Bubbles.

"That guy," King Kai scowled. "They definitely don't have the slightest respect for me!"

Bubbles ran around the tree two times, and left the tree. When Bubbles saw banana on the ground, he picked it up. Goku noticed that Bubbles picked up and banana, and he chuckled, "Now!" Then he jumped over Bubbles, but he didn't notice Naruto jumped over Bubbles as well from the other side. Bubbles evaded and ran away. Naruto and Goku clashed their head against each other each other. "Yo-ow-ow-ow!" He realized that Naruto wasn't real, because the clone dispelled in puffs of white smoke. Goku looked around him, and didn't see Naruto anywhere. He continued to chase Bubbles.

When Bubbles finished eating the banana, he threw it on the ground which caused Goku to slip over it and fall face-first. Bubbles hopped around and clapped his hands.

"I'm here right behind you!" Naruto cried. He was behind him and tried to catch him, but Bubbles got scared and ran away. Bubbles glanced forward, and saw another Naruto closing on to him. He panicked and ran away to the left. Unforunately, he chose the wrong direction, because Naruto was already on the left and caught Bubbles.

Naruto hopped excitely, "I CAUGHT HIM!"

King Kai and Goku were in shock.

_"__He's as amazing as I thought. He's already overcome the gravity here, has he? He might be able to handle it! The Kaioken technique... But I wonder about this Goku? Will he be able to catch Bubbles?" _King Kai anticipated.

Chuckling, Goku walked toward Naruto and rubbed his head, "I can't believe it! You really beat me there! How did you figure it out how to catch him?"

Naruto tapped his finger on his head, and chuckled, "Brain... Luckily, Dad taught me everything about strategy. He said it's important. That's how I caught him. I figured if I could trick the monkey with my Shadow Clone Jutsu, so that I might be able to catch him. Anyways," then he looked at King Kai, "What am I going to do next?"

"Rest," was all King Kai said.

"What? I don't want to rest! I want to get more training!" Naruto demanded.

"Rest is most important when training. You might want to watch Goku chasing Bubbles."

"I suppose you're right. I could use a break" then he looked at Goku and smiled, "Catch him soon, Goku-sensei!"

Goku nodded, "Right!" He went to chase Bubbles again.

After few hours later, he finally managed to catch him. Impressed that Goku had overcome his planet's ten-fold gravity, King Kai anticipated that Goku may be able to master the powerful 'Kaioken' technique as well. Naruto congratulated Goku for catching Bubbles.

King Kai gave Goku and Naruto his next assignment: to whack his personal assistant, Gregory, a giant, incredibly fast grasshopper, on his head with a massive weighted mallet.

Goku and Naruto had been trying to whack Gregory on the head for the while now. They had smashed a lot of ground around the planet. However, when King Kai was about to eat, he heard something. He went to check what happened and found out that Goku destroyed the car's front window and Naruto actually destroyed his brand-new car's roof. When Gregory came back to the car, Goku smashed upon the roof again, while Naruto smashed on the side window and destroyed.

Naruto stopped. "Yikes!" he knew he had done wrong.

King Kai was really upset over his car being smashed. Minato, Kushina, and Bubbles tried to cheer him up.

Bubbles watched over Naruto and Goku chasing Gregory past between two trees, and two trees fell. But, he noticed that Gregory went past over his head, then Goku and Naruto jumped over him. He hopped around because he was relieved that Goku and Naruto didn't whack Bubbles' head. However, Bubbles didn't realized that behind of his fur head was shaven.

(With Gohan and Piccolo)

Piccolo gave Gohan a hard backhand chop to the face, and he fell down the ground. "Get up, now!" Piccolo demanded. He stomped on Gohan, but the young half-Saiyan dodged. He was in shock that Gohan was able to dodge Piccolo. He tried to punch Gohan again. Gohan dodged it again and chuckled at Piccolo. Piccolo smirked, "Don't get too full of yourself, just because you managed to dodge me once or twice. You're still too soft!" He opened his palm too close to Gohan's face and fired a Ki Blast at Gohan.

Gohan got knocked away from Piccolo, and from the edge of the cliff. However, he managed to hang his hand on the cliff. Piccolo stomped on Gohan's hand.

"Help me!" Gohan begged.

Piccolo smirked at him. He continued to crush Gohan's hand with his foot and caused him to fall down to the ground. Gohan managed to hang his hand on a branch, however unforunately, the branch fall apart. Gohan fell down the ground.

Piccolo looked down on Gohan, and yelled, "Come back up here on your own!" He watched Gohan panting, then he walked away from him, and folded his arms and sat down.

Gohan scaled up the cliff quickly, but he failed and fell down the ground again. He cried on the ground, but he got up and tried to get over the crying. He looked up, and chanted, "'Squirrel!' 'Watermelon!' 'Seal gull!' 'Killfish!' 'Monster!' 'Cow!' 'White shark!' 'Quince!' 'Apple!' 'Gorilla!' 'Lion!'"

_'You say the next one!' _Piccolo thought.

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami, Mr. Popo and Chaozu watched Sasuke, Sakura, Tenshinha, Yamchua, Kuririn, and Yajirobe focused on training themselves. "Both Tien and Yamcha have gotten even better!" Chiaotzu said. Kami nodded in agreement.

Tien and Yamcha clashed their energy beam and struggled overcome each other. When beam exploded, Yamcha and Tien went in lock-up mode.

Sasuke had to spar with Sakura to improve themselves so they could fight the saiyans.

Krillian attacks Yajirobe, but the fatso swordsman dodged his attacks while eating a corn.

"Yajirobe! Take this seriously!" He was frustated and tried to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks. But Yajirobe went under Krillian's leg, and tripped him. Then he bit his butt.

"Eeyow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

(Back with Goku and Naruto)

Goku and Naruto continued to chase Gregory around the planet several times.

"T-Time out!" King Kai cried.

Gregory stopped flying around and looked at King Kai. "King Kai?"

"It's time for supper!"

"Yahoo!" Goku cheered.

"You're really something!" Gregory said.

(Later)

Bubbles and Gregory were in shocked because Goku piled up like 50 bowls of meals, while Naruto piled up like 20 bowls of ramen. King Kai watered his plants and looked over his shoulder at Goku and Naruto, and smiled, "Goku, Naruto, how are you guys coming along?"

"Whew!" Goku said while chewing rice, "He's so fast! I've never seen anyone like this dude before!"

"'T-This dude'?" Gregory said unsatisfied.

Naruto chowed his ramen. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone faster than my dad."

Minato patted on Naruto's back, and smiled, "Don't worry! You might be able to surpass me, when you're fast enough someday!

King Kai chuckled, "You guys may have conquered the gravity on this planet, but now the problem is your speed," as he went past Goku and Naruto to water his other plants. "The Saiyans that you guys have to fight are unbelievably strong."

Goku slammed his hands on the table, and got up. "Kaio-sama! Do you know about the Saiyans!?"

Gregory stood up, and scowled, "L- listen, you! King Kai stands at the head of all the gods throughout the universe-"

"Gregory, it's all right," King said. Then he looked at Goku, "Goku, as I recall, you said something about yourself being a Saiyan too, right?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah," then he went back to the chair and sighed, "But I don't know anything about the Saiyans. Apparently, I came to Earth when I was a baby."

King Kai smiled, "So that's how it is, huh? In that case, let me tell you about the history of the Saiyans."

"Really?" Goku said excitedly. King Kai nodded. Goku gave a chair to King Kai to sit on.

"Oh, my, thank you," King Kai appreciated. He sat his sprinkler on the counter and sat on the chair. "I'll just plop down here..." He explained once Goku sat down on the chair. "Once upon a time... There were two races of people who lived on a world named Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans, who are your forebears, and the Tsufruians."

"Saiyans and Tsufruians?" asked Naruto.

Kaio nodded, "Planet Vegeta, like my own planet here, had an extremely strong gravity. As a result, the Tsufruians, who controlled the larger half of Planet Vegeta, were a race whose bodies were only about half the size of the Saiyans. However, they had a remarkable comparatively advanced level of civilization. On the other hand, the Saiyans were a race that was very few in numbers, but their bodies were bigger, not to mention stronger, and they were an aggressive, primitive race.

"The tails the Saiyans had were their greatest distinguishing characteristic. They were all warrior-like people, as it were. At one point, these warriors bared their fangs, and started to overrun the Tsufruians. The Tsufruians greeted them with advance weaponry of their own making. The Saiyans, who should have been utterly outnumbered, were incredibly strong, and gradually, they brought the Tsufruians under their control. The decisive factor was the full moon, which only appeared on Planet Vegeta once every eight years.

"That's because when Saiyans see the full moon, they transform into monsters. For the Tsufruians, this was their greatest threat, and they suffered the most damage this way. And so, little by little, as the Tsufruian civilization pulled back, the Saiyans quickly increased their numbers. In time, they completely took over Planet Vegeta. Then, the Saiyans took off into space, seeking to fight even more. However, since the Tsufruians had been exterminated, further development of their civilization was slow to occur. They realized that even though they wanted to fight, they could not go out any farther into space. So the Saiyans joined forces with rich, advanced alien civilizations, and in exchange for furnishing planets to these aliens for use in developing vacation estates, they were able to obtain technology and money.

"For the battle-hungry Saiyans, this was killing two brids with one stone. The Saiyans' activities escalated swiftly, and they even started sending babies to many other worlds, as was your case. They had come up with long-term plans, whereby once the baby grew up, it would exterminate the planet's population."

"That's awfully overbearing!" shocked Goku.

"In other words, Saiyans are awful!"

"But Planet Vegeta had its own Kami." King Kai continued. "He could not bear the Saiyans' evil deeds, and using his own powers, he pulled a giant meteor towards Planet Vegeta, which then collided with it, causing it to explode. Including yourself, there were only four Saiyans that survived."

Goku created an image of himself being in group together with another three Saiyans, and shook his head, "No! I ain't the same as those guys!"

"Yes, well..." sighed Kaio, "One has died, and the other two mightiest, most wicked Saiyans now heading to Earth are the only survivors."

"Wait a second. Did you say that the meteor collided with Planet Vegeta, causing it to explode?" asked Goku. Kaio nodded. "Even a Kai was allowed to lie!?" asked Goku.

"What!?" puzzled Kaio.

"Goku-sensei? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Dad told me something about Planet Vegeta, too. Dad told me that someone, called Frieza, destroyed Planet Vegeta twenty years ago," Goku replied. He stood up and gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm going to protect the earth!" Then he looked at the grasshopper. "Gregory! We've got training! Help me out, please!"

Gregory smiled, "My, my, these are the first respectful words I've heard out of you." King Kai, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto smiled as well.

"All right, I'll get you this time!" Goku declared.

Gregory chuckled, "We'll see about that."

Goku finished the bowl of rice, and looked at Naruto. "Let's go, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami looked at the group, and smiled, "You have all far surpassed me. There is no longer anything that either I or Mister Popo can teach you. From now until the time of battles arrives, you should go down to the surface and polish your techniques. I leave the future to you."

The group were smiling, including Sasuke. "Right" the Z warriors said.

"So, can I take off this heavy shirt, now?" Yakirobe asked.

"Do as you wish." Kami said.

Yamcha looked at Tien and smiled, "Guys, let's go down to the surface and get to work!"

Krillian looked at Tien, and smiled, "We should still be able to power ourselves up, after all."

"Everyone, get better!" Chiaotzu cheered.

Tien smirked and got in thought. _"__Goku, I can't wait to see you again!"_

Sasuke was no longer a coward. He was anticipating the arrival of Naruto.

(King Kai's Planet)

When Goku and Naruto learned of the evil heritage of the Saiyans. They resumed their training. Goku flew off in a burst of light towards Gregory, focused only on hammering him together with Naruto. Two weeks later, Goku succeeded, but Naruto didn't.

It took Naruto for another one week to whack Gregory, at last.

King Kai was feeling amped up.. _"__There are still 111 days remaining. They just might be able to master it! The Kaioken technique! Kaioken, the technique that I could picture in my dreams, but was ultimately unable to perform myself... As well as that finishing move..."_

Goku walked towards King Kai, and smiled, "Naruto got him! King Kai, like your promised-"

King Kai startled Goku, and Naruto, and and looked at them enthusiastically. "I know you're ready for this, but my training is harder than you can imagine! Can you handle it!?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I will give it a shot!"

Goku smiled and nodded, "Mm-hmm, I'll give it a try!"

Kaio widened his arms, and said, "You will be striving to be the best in the universe, the greatest in all the world, both physically and mentally. Got that!?"

"I understand." Naruto said.

"I got it!" Goku said.

"All right, before we start... umm, care to have some tea?" King Kai asked as he walked away from them.

Goku and Naruto fell on the ground with their feet sticking up.

(110 days later- Kaio's planet)

Goku and Naruto stood in front of King Kai along with Minato and Kushina.

"This will be the last day of your training," King Kai. "Your joke studies might have been a little lacking, but I think I've taught you the gist of it. Let's review everything up to now. Try it all out. You're first, Goku. " Goku nodded. He looked at the monkey and smiled, "First up, Bubbles..."

The monkey walked next to Goku. Goku stared at Bubbles and smiled.

King Kai held a stopwatch in his hand, and said, "Ready! Start!" In blink of an eye, Goku caught Bubbles once the monkey ran away. King Kai was shocked, "0.8 seconds! That's a new record!" Then he looked at Naruto, "Naruto, you're next."

Bubbles walked toward Naruto and stood next to him. Goku stared at Naruto, and smiled, "Let's see how fast you're!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah..."

"Okay... Ready! Start!" Once again, in blink of an eyes, Naruto caught Bubbles right away when the monkey ran away. "1.0 seconds! That's two seconds ahead of Goku! That's a new record, too!" . "Next up, Goku, Gregory..."

"Right!" Gregory said.

Bubbles gave the giant mallet to Goku.

"Ready? Start!" King Kai said.

Suddenly, a blue sphere surrounded Gregory and rocketed towards Goku, "Here I go!".

Once Gregory approached Goku closer, Goku fazed out, then reappeared behind Gregory. He looked around him. "Huh?" Suddenly, Goku whacked upon Gregory's head lightly.

"1.2 seconds!" King Kai said. "Okay, Naruto, you're next."

"I'm ready!" said Naruto.

"Okay... Ready? Start!"

Once again, the blue sphere around Gregory appeared, and flew towards Naruto faster. Naruto did the same just like Goku did once Gregory went to Naruto closer. He fazed out and reappeared behind Gregory, then whacked upon Gregory's head lightly. Kaio shocked, "1.3 seconds!"

Goku smiled, "Okay, what's next?"

Kaio smiled, "All right! Last up, the Spirit Bomb check."

Goku grinned, "I've been waiting for this!"

Naruto looked at Goku, and smiled, "Good luck. I wish I could do that, but somehow, I couldn't seem to be able to master it."

Goku nodded, "Yeah." Suddenly, he gathered small amount of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy. He finally put his hands up. and put it to his waist level, and formed a blue sphere of energy. He looked at his right hand, and then raised his fist and clenched it. "All right, ready, King Kai.

King Kai nodded, "Okay then, here goes!" He raised his hand and leviated the giant brick above Kaio. "Try locking onto this giant brick at super-speed." Goku nodded. Kaio threw the brick past Goku, then went around the planet. "Okay! Super-speed!" Suddenly, the brick went even faster past Goku.

Once Goku saw the brick approaching him, he threw Spirit Bomb at the brick, and causing it to explode which caused the wind currents to get stronger. Goku looked at Kaio and smiled.

"Incredible! It's unbelieveable!" Minato was astonished.

"He destroyed the brick with no effort at all!" Kushina was astonished as well.

Naruto gaped at Goku in utter awe.

King Kai was shocked, "No trouble at all!" He smiled at Goku, "Nicely done, Goku. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to handle the Spirit Bomb as well as this. Not even Naruto could handle it!"

Goku felt so proud of himself, and smiled, "I really worked hard at it!" he gloated.

King Kai nodded, "I know it's tedious hearing this so many times, but the Sprirt Bomb is a technique that takes all of the natural energy from the grass and trees, from people and animals, and even things and the atmosphere, and allocates a little bit from each of their energies, concentrates it, and shoots it."

"Even a Spirit Bomb from a planet as small as this had that kind of destructive force. The earth, where you'll be fighting, is so much larger than this planet, it doesn't even compare. You can also harness the support of the sun's enormous energy. It will be a Spirit Bomb of incredible power. If you slip up, it wouldn't be too hard to destroy the very planet you're trying to protect. If you can help it, don't use it at all, although I will permit you to use it one time, if there's nothing else you can do. Got it?"

"Got it! But don't worry. I can beat them with my Kaioken tecknique." Naruto said.

Kaio smiled, "That's it! The day of battle is nearly at hand. The Saiyans and Orochimaru will land on Earth tomorrow." Goku and Naruto nodded. Kaio yelled, "Oh, hell!"

"What? What's wrong?1" Goku asked.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just that- I didn't figure the time it would take for you to go down the Snake Way again into my calculations."

"King Kai, you mean you can't send us whooshing back to the Lower Realm?" asked Goku.

Kaio shook his head, "No..."

"What? We have to travel all they way down there by Snake Way?! It took almost a half a year to reach there!"

Naruto looked at Minato, and cried, "Dad! Bring us back to Check-In Station, please!"

"Uhh, It's no use. I took it back with me from King Yemma."

Naruto's eyes widened comically. "WHAT?! NO WAY! I HOPE THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" he exclaimed.

"Well, as you are now, you can get there in two days," King Kai said. "I'll tell Earth's Kami to come and pick you guys up."

"That will still be a day late." Goku said. "Everyone will be killed!"

"What are we gonna do!? I can't afford to let everyone get killed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop your griping! Even I make mistakes sometimes!" King Kai scowled. "Now, hurry and tell your friends on Earth to use those Dragonball things to have you guys back to life!"

Goku looked around him and asked, "Tell them?"

"But how?" Naruto asked.

King Kai turned his back towards Goku, and yelled, "Goku! Put one of your hands on my back, and speak to them inside your mind. That will get through to them."

"R- really?" Goku asked.

Goku walked toward King Kai and placed his hand on his back. "Like this?"

"Hurry and tell them!" King Kai urged Goku.

_"O- Old Timer! It's Goku! Can you hear me? Hey, Old Timer!" _Goku contacted telepathically.

At Kame house, Roshi was in the bathroom reading a porn magnize. He chuckled and thought, _'Nice! What a hot gal!' _Suddenly, he heard Goku's voice inside his head. He looked around him, "G- Goku!? Goku, is that you!? W- where are you!? Where are you!?"

Goku smiled. "He _heard me! Old Timer, I'm still in the Next World. I'm talking to you with my minds from here."_

"The Next World?" asked Roshi.

_"Have you gotten all the Dragonballs together?" _asked Goku.

"Y- yeah. We've had them together for a while now, just to save Naruto and you. We all searched for them like mad."

_"Thanks! So, I hate to ask, but could you summon Shen Long, and get us brought back to life? The Saiyans are going to be on Earth tomorrow!"_

"W- what!?" shocked Roshi. "T- tomorrow, already? That's a whole month sooner than we thought."

_"Hurry, Old Timer. We're going to be a little late, but I promise you, we'll manage something!"_

King Kai groaned, "Hey, Goku! Um, you're hurting me..." He was on the ground because Goku pushed him too hard on the ground.

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, and chuckled, "I'm sorry!"

Roshi nodded, "A- all right, you got it! By the way, Goku, how did it go? I heard Naruto and you were training there in the Next World. How did that turn out?"

Goku nodded, _"Fantastic!"_

"That's a relief to hear."

Suddenly, Roshi opened the door and cried, "Hey! Get the Dragonballs ready, now!" while his pants fell down on his feet legs and the porn maganize fell on the floor which got Bulma's attention.

Back with Goku and the others. Naruto was confused. So King Kai had to explain Naruto about his telepathic abilities."

"That was amazing, King Kai!" Naruto smiled.

Goku nodded, "Yeah! It was amazing! I got right through to him!"

King Kai chuckled. "Well, sure you did."

"I can finally come back to life,"

"And I can finally see Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

King Kai smiled, "All right, Now, while you're waiting to be brought back to life, let me do something about those heavy, tattered clothes of yours."

Goku smiled, "Really?"

Kaio's antenna pointed at Goku, and suddenly, Goku's clothes went back to normal. Goku cheered, "Awesome! They've gotten lighter!"

Kaio smiled, "They're not just lighter; they're made from a wonderfully hard-wearing fabric. It will even deflect your from minor attacks."

"Thank you, King Kai!" said Goku, then he looked at his clothes, and pointed at his symbol and looked at Kaio again. "Terrific! The "turtle" mark is still in its place! I was worried that my clothes would look ugly, like yours, King Kai."

Kaio felt offended and sighed, "Well, excuse me."

"Awesome! Can you made my clothes like Goku-sensei's?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kaio pointed his antenna at Naruto, and suddenly, Naruto's tattered orange jumpsuit changed to clean orange Gi and blue undershirt similar to Goku's. "Awesome! Now I can't wait to get back to life!"

Goku nodded, "I hope they bring me back to life soon!" then he turned his back on King Kai.

King Kai smiled, "The mark on your back is the most stylish point on the outfit, right?"

Goku glanced over shoulder, and smiled, "Yeah!"

Minato walked along with Kushina, and smiled at Naruto. "Before you leave, I want to tell you something. You learned various of Rasengan, right?" Naruto nodded. "Goku taught you how to perform Kamehameha Wave right?" Naruto nodded again. "Okay, if you combine your Rasengan with the Kamehameha, and form your own ultikmate signature move."

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

Kushina hugged Naruto as tears trickled down from her cheeks, "I will miss you. It's been long since we first met." She looked in Naruto's eyes and smiled. "Remember that the Nine Tails will be reassembled not for another year. When he reassembles, please seal and draw him back into you again. Okay?"

"Yes mom."

(Wasteland)

Piccolo fired Ki blasts from both his hands at Gohan. But he kept dodging it.

"What's wrong with you!?" Piccolo scowled. "You can't defeat your enemy by just dodging him!" He continued to fire Ki blasts at Gohan.

Gohan dodged and ran away from Piccolo's Ki blast, then suddenly, he went straight at Piccolo as he dodged every single of his blast. Then he jumped and went at Piccolo, but as soon as he closed onto him.

Piccolo fired Eye Laser and electified Gohan. Gohan fell down the ground, and didn't get up. He shocked, _'Oh, no! I must have inadvertently hit him a little too hard.'_ But he was relieved with a sigh that Gohan still alive and got up.

"That's not fair. You said you wouldn't use your eyes," whined Gohan.

"Don't be presumptuous! You think that sort of promise is valid when you're fighting!?" scowled Piccolo.

Gohan frowned, "But Piccolo-san, you're not the enemy."

At the Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, and the flying cat named Puar released the dragon, the sky suddenly became dark.

Piccolo and Gohan gazed up at the sudden darkness sky. Gohan shocked, "It's the middle of the day, yet suddenly it's gotten dark!"

Piccolo growled while in thought, _'Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto are about to come back to life, huh?'_ Then he shocked in thought, _'Which would mean that the Saiyans are coming sooner than we expected!'_

Bacl to Kame House, Oolong wondered out loud if they can't wish the Saiyans to defeat. Shen Long answered that he would be unable to fulfill such a wish, since the Saiyan's power was greater than that of Kami, his creator. So instead, they wished Goku and Naruto back to life.

(Kaio's Planet)

Suddenly, the halo above Goku and Naruto's head disappeared. Goku and Naruto looked up above his head. "All right!" said Kaio. "The ring over your head has vanished! You're alive again!"

Goku cheered, "They did it!"

"Looks like we are brought back to life!" said Naruto.

"Move quickly!" demanded Kaio.

Goku and Naruto nodded, "Right!"

"Remember, your foes are villains who are more powerful than you can imagine," said Kaio. "They won't allow you to be careless for even an instant."

Gregory smiled, "You can't go thinking you can always be brought back to life again!"

Goku smiled, "That's okay. You can only be brought back to life with the Dragonballs once. I'm going to go at them as hard as I can! Watch me!"

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Yeah! Me, too! I'm going to beat them up so bad!"

Goku turned his body while looked over his shoulder at Kaio and gave him thumb up. "Thanks for everything, Kaio-sama! If I die, I'll come see you again." Then he looked at the monkey, "Bubbles! Gregory!"

"Take care!" said Gregory goodbye.

Naruto looked at Minato and Kushina and smiled, "Dad! Mom! I will miss you! I love you!"

Minato nodded, "I love you, too! I miss you, too. Take care!"

Kushina began to cry and sniffed, "I love you, too! I will miss you, too! Please don't die again!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Maybe..."

Goku looked at Naruto, and smiled, "Let's go!"

Naruto and Goku ran as they farewell to them. While Kaio and others watched them leaving, but suddenly, Naruto and Goku came back and ran past Kaio then jumped toward Serpentine Road.

Goku and Naruto yelled, "Bye!"

Once Goku and Naruto landed on the Serpentine Road, they ran on way to Check-In Station.

Kaio shocked, 'That guys must have bottomless strength! And yet, Goku's heart is clearer than crystal. To think that there's a guy like that in the lower realm..."

Minato chuckled, "They have become even stronger than you, haven't they, Kaio-sama?"

Kaio chuckled, "Still, their sense of humor were lacking somewhat. Next time they come here, I'll train them more on that."

(Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto ran faster than before. They hopped on the road with all of their excitment leaked out. "Whoo! Naruto, can you believe it!? My body feels as light as downy fluffy! So light!" said Goku.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! Not to mention we ran faster right now!" Then they hopped over to the Serpentine Road.

Goku widened his eyes, and said, "That's right! This ain't any time to be impressed! We've got to hurry!"

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, Goku and Naruto flew through the road even faster than before.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. It sure was long. Next chapter will be about the battle of the Saiyans, the arrival of the Saiyans. Any questions? Ask right away. If you notice any grammatical mistakes, then don't bother, English isn't my first language. I hope you will understand. **

**ProNationHD out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of The Saiyans Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonballz. Credits for making the anime, Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragonballz and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto.**

* * *

(Next Day- 11:43 am- Metro East)

The civilians casually passed between each other and strolled straight in the city. A little girl held her dad's hand, and looked up at him. "Papa, I'm hungry."

Her dad looked at his digital clock and it said '11:43 AM' he sighed, "Is it that late already?"

Suddenly, the little girl and his dad looked up. Three spacepods crashed through a skyscraper, shattering the windows. The moment three spacepod crashed on the street, a truck tumbled. The people fled in fear away from the falling building.

The civlians talked about the event on how three spacepods crashed into the city, Metro East. They kept glancing at the strange pods. One of the pod's door opened. Vegeta was the first one to step out of the round capsule. Next was Orochimaru who got out of the capsule. And finally Nappa got out of his own space pod. The civilans had reaction to them such as, "It's person!" "There's a person coming out of it!" "W- what the-?"

Vegeta and Nappa were not pleased with the Earthlings being alive. Rest of the Z fighters, or preferred as Team Z, sensed Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru presence.

Piccolo could hear their spacepods crashing in the city. "Hm?"

Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru leviated then landed on the street and stared at the arthlings. The trio smirked at them.

"W-What do those guys want?" one of the earthlings wondered.

"Who are they?" asked another earthling.

Vegeta stared at them, and chuckled, "'Earth,' they called it, right? Not a bad planet, is it?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Although this planet resembles from where I'm from."

Nappa folded his arms and stared at the Earthlings. "Shall we say hello to those annoying, peeping little chicks?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Not too hard, now."

Once Nappa pointed his index and middle finger up...

**KABOOM!  
**

(With Tien and Chiaotzu - somewhere)

Tien and Chiaotzu could see an explosion from far away. The strong winds spread around fast. Tien and Chiaotzu had to sheild their eyes. "What was that!?" Tien was astonished. "W-What the hell did they do?!"

(With Yamcha- Somewhere at the pounds)

Yamcha could see the explosion somewhere far from him, the strong currens of the winds spread from the explosion and hit Yamcha. "W- what the-?" as he shielded his eyes

(With Krillian- Somewhere at the Wasteland)

Krillain grabbed a huge boulder as he was flapping like a flag in the air. "T-This is unheard of."

(With Sasuke and Sakura- somewhere in a forest)

The wind currents reached Sasuke and Sakura as well. They had to sheild their eyes.

"This vast amount of Ki...It's unbelievable!" Sasuke was shocked. He had never felt such kind of energy. He staggered backwards.

"They're finally here!" Sakura shouted over the sound of the wind. She had to hold onto a tree so that she wouldn't be blown away along with the wind.

(With Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa- Metro East)

Nappa had reduced the city to a rubble, as well as wiping all the people around the city. The dust kicked up because of Nappa's **Volcano Explosion**. Vegeta, Orochimaru, and he were leviating so they won't get caught in the explosion. He laughed, "Perhaps that greeting was a bit too polite."

Vegeta folded his arms and sighed, "Leave it at that, Nappa. If we go at it too excessively, we won't be able to sell this planet for a high price."

"O- oh, yeah," chuckled Nappa. "Now that you mention it, we were going to look for those whatever-they're-called balls, which can grant us any wish, huh?"

"Dragon Balls," Orochimaru said. "How about we first find the one who killed Raditz."

Nappa stared at Orochimaru, and nodded, "Sure."

"Now, supposing that one of those Dragon Ball things was in the area, our wish for eternal life would have been wiped out, thanks to that senseless 'greeting' of yours." Vegeta said.

Nappa frowned, "S-Sorry about that. It completely slipped my mind."

"Well, what's done is done. First thing we need to do is find the guy who has the highest power level. He'll be the one who killed Raditz. Either him, or Kakarrot's son," he pushed the button on his scouter.

Nappa pushed the button on his scouter. "That's strange. I'm picking up more than just one or two readings that have a battle power higher than 1000." He looked around him, and continued, "What are they doing on this planet?"

"Don't panic. They're still no match for us. In any case, find the one who has the highest power level." Orochimaru said.

Vegeta nodded, "Orochimaru's right. They're still no match for us, after all. All we need is to find the one who has the highest battle power."

Nappa obeyed Vegeta's orders, and scanned through the Earth with his scouter. "I found him! There are two fairly high battle powers together."

Vegeta chuckled, "All right, Nappa, let's go have some fun."

Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa flew away toward the highest battle power on this planet.

(Kame House)

Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Turtle, and Roshi watched the television news. "Currently, the cause of the large-scale earthquake is a complete mystery. All communications with Metro East, which is thought to have been the epicenter of this earthquake, have been cut off, and the safety of its residents is in doubt."

Roshi gritted his teeth, and trembled, "T-They're finally here, are they?"

Bulma put her scouter on her face, and got up. "Let's go help them out. With this, I can tell where they are."

"I- I'm going over my dead body!" said Oolong.

"I- I'm going! I'm sure Yamcha will be going, too!" said Puar.

Puar is Yamcha's long life best friend. He's a cat who can stand on both his feet.

Roshi shook his head. "No, let's not. There's a great difference in our levels. Even if I did go, I'd just be in the way. All we can do is pray for their victory from here."

"You're probably right." Bulma said.

Oolong nodded, "Right! Right!"

"Yamcha, don't die!" Puar said.

"Goku, Naruto, get here soon!" Bulma prayed. "Get here soon!"

(Other World- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto hopped on the road even faster. _'Hold out until I get there, everyone!' _thought Goku.

_'Sakura, Sasuke, please stay alive until I get there!' _thought Naruto.

(At the Sky- With Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru)

While Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa were flying through the air, Nappa chuckled, "This is great! This planet 'Earth' here has fairly little gravity, and we can move wtih no difficulty at all!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Indeed, this planet has similar gravity to where I come from."

(With Yamcha)

"They're moving at an incredible speed!" Yamcha said.

(With Piccolo and Gohan)

"They're coming. They intend to come here," said Piccolo.

Gohan expression turned grim, and nodded, "Right."

(With Tien and Chiaotzu)

While Tien and Chiaotzu were flying on their way towards the Saiyans, Tien glanced over his shoulder at his midget friend. "Chiaoztu, you stay here!"

Chiatzu frowned, "No way! I'm coming, too! I trained hard, and I'm coming! Together with you, Tien!"

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to Piccolo and Gohan.

"They're heading for the two large Ki's. I wonder who they're heading for?" Sakura wondered.

"They must be Piccolo and Gohan." Sasuke said, with his expression grim.

(12:20 p.m.- With Gohan and Piccolo- At the Wasteland)

The animals and birds sensed a presence out of ordinary, and had began to leave the area. Piccolo took his weighted gears off, and said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. We've become so strong, it's comparable to what we were a year ago."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, and nodded, "R- right!"

Piccolo looked around him and gaped, "Something is coming this way from that direction, too! And someone is coming from over there, as well!"

Gohan looked around him, "W-Weren't there only going to be two Saiyans?"

Piccolo saw someone jumped down the ground next to Piccolo and Gohan. "A Saiyan!?" wondered Gohan.

The bald midget gave Piccolo a smile. "Hey, long time no see, Piccolo."

"Oh, it's you, huh? What business do you have here? Did you come to get in our way?" Piccolo joked.

Krillian chuckled, "Don't talk like that. I've improved a little, myself."

"So it appears. Looks like there are some other fools who mean to come here."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is coming. I guess I was just the closest one."

Then, Sasuke and Sakura descended next to Krillain's either side respectively. Gohan got startled. "Oh, don't scare me like that, Sasuke, Sakura," Krillian chuckled.

"Long time no see, Krillian!" Sakura greeted.

"What're you doing here, Kuririn? Are you here to get killed, Kuririn?" Sasuke joked.

"Very funny, Sasuke. I've improved myself a little."

Gohan blinked several time and widened his eyes in realization. "I remember! You're Naruto's friends.

Sakura smiled, "Gohan, you have grown up a bit, haven't you?"

"Gohan, you've beefed up quite a bit, haven't you? You're just like Goku was, when he was a kid."

Gohan ran to Kuririn and smiled, "You're small, but strong, right? Father talked that about you a lot." Then he looked from Sakura to Sasuke to Kuririn. "You're going to fight alongside us, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. I'm suprised that a boy like you who is so young is able to fight." then her inner self spoke. **"That sort of takes me off. Cha!"**

"He didn't have to include that 'small' part. That jerk- he grows a little bit taller, and thinks he's so big..." Krillian deadpanned. He whispered, "Still, it must have been rough, having Piccolo train you like this, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Mm-hmm. But Mr. Piccolo is a much better person than I thought."

"Enough chit-chat! They're here!" Piccolo warned.

The Z warriors looked above them, only to fine the three hovering above them.

Nappa chuckled, "There they are, there they are! There's five of them. That's makes the competition even more tough."

Vegeta chuckled, "It appears that they know all about us."

Kuririn shocked, "So they are the Saiyans? Indeed, I can sense an incredible Ki from them. And were there supposed to be only two Saiyans? D-Danger truly is closing in on us!" while Gohan trembled.

Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa leisurely descended and landed on the ground. Vegeta folded his arms, and chuckled, "It looks as though you've been waiting anxiously for us."

"You've got that right," said Piccolo. "Just for the record, let me ask you, what the hell have you come here for?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and thought, _'That voice...'_ then he smirked, "So, you're the one who defeated Raditz, right?"

"Voice?" confused Piccolo.

Vegeta chuckled, "Didn't Raditz tell you?" Then he tapped his finger on his scouter. "This acts as a communicator, too."

Nappa recognized Piccolo right away, and he looked at Vegeta. "He's a Namekian!" he said.

"So it would seem. I guess It's not that surprising that Raditz was done in," chuckled Vegeta.

"Namekian?" Piccolo wondered.

Krillian looked up at Piccolo. "Piccolo! Y-You're an alien, too? That would explain..."

"Is that right, Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

Sakura looked up at Piccolo. "Really?"

Vegeta chuckled, "I get it. In addition to having an unusually high battle power, I've heard that Namekians have certain remarkable abilities."

_'I'm a Namekian?' _Piccolo thought.

Vegeta pointed at Piccolo and chuckled, "I've also heard that there are some of them that can perform magician-like feats. You must be the one who created these Dragon Ball things."

"Y- you even know about the Dragon Balls!?" Krillian was astonished.

Nappa chuckled, "The Dragon Balls are our first objective. Hand them over to us without making any trouble. Even if you are a Namekian, by yourself, you're no more than a housefly to us."

Piccolo chuckled, "Thanks. Because of you, I'm more-or-less starting to understand my heritage. But, unfortunately for you, I'm not the one who created the Dragon Balls. I'm the kind that specializes in fighting, you see," as he went into his battle stance. "Come try me, and we'll see whether or not I'm a housefly!"

Suddenly, Piccolo, and others, as well as Vegeta, and others noticed a news' helicopter had approached above them. Unfortunately for them, Nappa suddenly fired a Ki blast at one of the helicopters, and shouted, "Pipe down!" and destroyed the helicopter which shocked Gohan, Krillian, and Sakura. The rest of the helicopters retreated in fear. Krillain, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura suddenly switched into their battle stance.

"It looks like you don't have any intention of telling us about the Dragon Balls," Nappa chuckled, "Fine with me. You'll talk, even if I have to force it out of you!" Then he pushed the button on his scouter, and analyzed their power level. He looked at Gohan. "981..." then he looked at Piccolo, "1220..." then he looked at Krillian, "1083..." then he looked at Sakura, "1040..." and finally, he looked at Sasuke, "1200... Miserable fools! You plan on facing us with that kind of battle power?"

"Nappa, take off your Scouter." Orochimaru said.

Nappa stared at Orochimaru, his face perplexed. "What?"

Vegeta took his scouter off, and glanced at Nappa. "He's right, Nappa. These guys can alter their power levels in response to the battle." Then he dropped the scouter, and chuckled, "We can't rely on these values anymore."

Nappa took his scouter off, and chuckled, "Now that you mention it, that's right. That idiotic wimp Raditz got done in because he got overconfident in his scouter's figures, after all." and he dropped the his scouter.

"'That wimp Raditz?" Piccolo said.

Krillian looked up at Piccolo, and replied, "Raditz? He was the Saiyan that you and Goku barely managed to defeat together, right?" Then he glanced at Vegeta, and others, and chuckled, "Wimp, huh?"

"I know- what do you say we have ourselves a look at what they are capable of?" asked Vegeta. Then he looked at Nappa, "Hey, Nappa, there are still eight Saibaimen left, right? Bring them out."

Nappa chuckled, "Vegeta, you sure do like having a good time, huh?"

"S-Saibaiman?" Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Sakura said.

Nappa took a capsule, and looked at it. "Eight of them, all right," said Nappa.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and the others, and smirked, "Once you see the Saibamen, I imagine you'll want to tell us about the Dragon Balls."

Nappa made eight hole in the ground, "This soil will grow some fine Saibamen," then he put the eight beans inside the hole, and planted the green beans inside the soil.

"What is that?" Krillian wondered.

"They're planting something. But what?" Sakura wondered.

Nappa threw a capsule out, and chuckled, "All right!"

Suddenly, small eight green alien humanoid came out of the holes which shocked Piccolo and others.

Sakura's eyes widened comically. "Those things creep me out!"

Krillian chuckled nervously, "I- I agree with you, Sakura! Those guys are creepy!" while the Saibamen laughed upon their reaction.

Their eyes glowed red.

Suddenly the Saibamen surrounded Piccolo and destroyed the boulders which were around them.

"These guys are pretty good!" Krillian said.

"So it would appear." Piccolo said.

Vegeta looked at the small green aliens, and ordered, "Those five are your targets. Do them some harm, Saibaimen."

Krillian noticed that Gohan was anxious. "Gohan! Don't take your eyes off theirs!" Krillian said.

Gohan nodded, "Right."

Piccolo sighed, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Suddenly, The Saibaimen charged them, and fazed out along with the Z warriors excluding Gohan. The young half-Saiyan looked around him.

First, Piccolo elbow smashed one of the Saibamen, but it blocked his attack, then attempted to punch Piccolo's face, but he blocked one of its strike. Krillian tested his strength against one of other Saibamen in lock mode. Sasuke threw a punch at Saibamen, but it blocked his punch with it's arm. The Saibaman tried to kick Sasuke in the ribs, but the young avenger blocked it with his arms. Sakura attempted to use an uppercut on the one of the Saibamen's back, but it fazed out and reappeared behind Sakura It tried to do the same like Sakura did, but once again Sakura fazed out and reappeared behind the green alien.

Gohan couldn't see what they were doing as they were fighting in tremendous speed. They continued to move at tremendous higher speed from place to place. Each Z fighter except Sakura faced two Saibaimen. Kuririn was with two Saibaimen; Piccolo was with other two Saibaimen, Sasuke was with them, but Sakura was with only one Saibaiman. Someone was missing.

Suddenly, one of Saibaiman appeared behind Gohan, and laughed at him. He was so anxious and gradually turned his head to look behind him. The Saibaiman caught Gohan off guards, and knocked him away.

Piccolo had to stop Gohan from knocking away, and looked at him. "Gohan, don't lose your nerve!"

Gohan nodded, "R- right!"

Piccolo put him down on his feet. Then Gohan got in his battle stance as Saibaiman chuckled at him.

Krillain smirked, "This time, shall we take the fight to them?"

"Yeah, they're not that bad at all." Sasuke said.

Suddenly a voice cried. "Krillian! Sasuke! Sakura!" everyone looked at Tien and Chiaotzu who descended on the ground.

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Sakura cried happily.

Krillian smiled happily. "Tien!" Then he looked at the white-paled midget, "Chiaoztu, you're here, too?" Chiaoztu replied with nod

Tien looked at the enemies. "Weren't there only supposed to be two Saiyans?"

"But now there are three." Piccolo said.

"How many there are, it's all the same." he looked at Piccolo, and asked, "Is that him? Goku's son?"

Krillian nodded, "Yeah. He appears to have been trained quite a bit by Piccolo."

"He's got a fine look to him."

"What shrimps..." Nappa chuckled. "Saibamen, make them all suffer!"

Before Saibamen could make a move, another voice called out. "Just a minute!"

Suddenly, Yamcha appeared next to Gohan. He looked at Saibamen, and smiled, "Krillian, sorry I'm late."

"Yamcha!" Krillian cried happily.

"I guess we're all here, except for Goku and whoever Naruto is."

"There are 8 in total." Orochimaru counted.

"Interesting. The exact number of Saibamen that we have here." Vegeta said.

Nappa looked at Vegeta and Orochimaru. "Yes, it is."

"How about you all take turns fighting each one of our soldiers?" offered Vegeta. "It will be a game."

"A game!? Ridiculous!" growled Piccolo. "Stop beating around the bush and let's settle this right here and now!"

"Besides, we don't have time to play around!" Sasuke barked.

Krillian waved Piccolo and Sasuke off. "Now, now, where's the harm? It works out better for our side to do it this way. Goku and Naruto haven't arrived yet, after all."

"I agree. We need to buy them some time." Sakura said.

Tien walked forward and smiled. "Very well. I'll lead off. Now, come and get it!" as he clashed his fist towards each other.

"He's going to be bowled over once he realizes how strong the Saibamen are." Nappa said.

"So, which one of you is going to face me?" Tien asked.

Vegeta looked at a Saibaiman that was next to him. "You go first. Hammer him with all you've got. Understood?" Vegeta ordered.

The Saibaman only replied with a nod. Then Saibaiman took a step forward.

"Tien, good luck!" Chiaotzu said.

Another news helicopter was flying in the sky. It approached above them. "We're going to start reporting from above the scene..." the reporter said next to a cameramen in the helicopter.

When the cameraman spotted Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru. "Whoa! Those are the Saiyans!"

**A/N: In Dragonballz, the reporter concludes that they're Saiyans. That's weird. How would they know?"**

"The Saiyans!" said the reporter.

Nappa looked at the helicopters. "Noisy mosquitoes. He pointed at one of helicopter with his index and middle finger, and blasted the helicopter using an energy blast. The rest of the helicopters retreated in fear.

"Okay, Saibaman! Don't hold back! Crush him!" Nappa demanded. The Saibaman looked over his shoulder at Nappa and nodded.

(Kame House)

Bulma, and others along with Yajirobe were watching the news. "Master Roshi, are you sure that Goku and Naruto have been returned to life?" asked the voice.

Bulma, and others looked behind them, and it was the Ox King's voice who stood next to Chichi behind the front door.

"Gyumao!" Roshi said.

He took a step forward, and sighed, "They should be heading to where Sasuke, Sakura and the others are, right now."

"Well then... " the ox king was dissapointed.

Chichi asked, "Where is my Gohan?" She noticed that everyone frowned. She approached Roshi, and shook him frantically, and asked anxiously, "Master Roshi, where is my Gohan?"

"He's still with Piccolo and the others." Roshi replied. After hearing this, Chi-Chi fainted.

(Z Fighters vs Saibaimen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Tien and the Saibaman stared at each other for a long time. The Saibaman was the first one to make a move. Saibaman charged Tien. Suddenly, the three-eyed man created a sonic boom from his hand to knock the the green alien away. The green alien spinned in the air and landed on the ground. At that moment, he rushed back to Tien. His head splits open splits and releases acid. Tien dodges the acid.

The acid went on to Piccolo and the others. They had to jump to dodge the acid except for Gohan who couldn't move because he was scared. Piccolo had to grab him from the acid. They could see that the acid melted the path of the ground.

"Incredible!" Piccolo said.

Tien landed behind the green alien, and charged it. The green alien jumped trying to get away from Tien. But he jumped straight at the alien and elbow smashed on his chest to knock the small green alien down on the ground.

"You did it!" Chiaotzu cheered.

"That's Tien for you!" Krillian said.

"Incredible!" Gohan said.

Nappa stared at the injuried green alien, he was gaping slightly. "Iimpossible! Saibaimen have a battle power of 1200. They're on par with Raditz, as far as power goes!"

"His power level must be higher than that." Vegeta said.

Nappa looked down at Vegeta. "B-But..."

"It's simple arithmetic."

"That wasn't in our data..."

"Our data is no longer useful, Nappa." Orochimaru said.

"Nappa, Orochimaru, it looks like these guys are going to be somewhat entertaining," Vegeta said.

Tien went back to his group, while the green alien struggled to get up. "Tien! He's getting up!" Chiaotzu cried. Tien looked behind his shoulder at the green alien.

Suddenly, Vegeta fired an energy blast from his index and middle finger at the green alien and blew it up the moment it got up which shocked everyone except Piccolo and Orochimaru.

"V-Vegeta! How could you do that?" Nappa asked.

(With Goku and Naruto-Other World- Snake Way)

Goku and Naruto ran along the road very fast. "What is this strange uneasiness I'm feeling?" Goku talked to no one in particular but himself. _"__Piccolo, hang in there somehow until we get back! I'm counting on you!"_

Naruto remembered what Goku told him about Piccolo and Dragon Balls back on King Kai's planet. He remembered that if Piccolo died, so would Kami and the Dragon Balls would disappear. _"__Please don't die, Piccolo! Everyone! Please don't die! Just wait until we get there! Hang in there, everyone!"_

(Z Fighters vs Saibamen, Saiyans and Orochimaru- Wasteland)

Everyone watched as the deceased Saibaman dissapeared without a trace.

"Anything more would be a waste of time. He couldn't win." Vegeta responded to Nappa's question.

"And that Saibaman took him too lightly when he fought him." Orochimaru added.

Vegeta glanced at the rest of the green aliens. "I told him to go at it with everything he's got."

"He blew him up so easily!" Sakura was, astonished.

"How could he do that?" Krillian said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _"Those creatures were strong, and yet he blew him up with a single energy blast. I've never seen such destructive force."_

_"That Saiyan blew that monster to bits in a blink of an eye! What destructive force!" _Piccolo thought.

Vegeta chuckled. "Now, who's going to be next?"

"You guys, go all-out from the start this time!" Nappa ordered while looking at the group of Saibamen. The green aliens replied with a nod.

"All right... I'll face them." Krillian said.

Before he could take a step forward, Yamcha stopped him. "Wait, Krillian."

Krillian looked at Yamcha and blinked, "Yamcha..."

Yamcha smirked. "Let me do this. I want to show them that we've had enough of their game."

Krillian frowned. "Yamcha, I can do that-"

"You've already been brought back to life once by the Dragon Balls. Supposing that the unthinkable happens, you couldn't back to life again. Let me handle this. I'm going to take care of the other seven all at the same time.

"Wait Yamcha. You can't do this. We have to do this as a team!" Sakura said. **"What are you trying to get killed? Cha!"**

Yamcha looked over his shoulder at Sakura. "Just stay back. I'm no longer useless. I know my own strengths and weaknesses. Even against a merciless killing machine, I can win." he looked all the green aliens.

"What a beautiful friendship you must have." Nappa said. He looked at one of the Saibaman, and ordered, "All right, you take him on."

On the left side of Nappa, a Saibaman took a step forward. Yamcha smirked, "All right, come on! Don't you take us on lightly!"

"He's getting cocky." Orochimaru said.

I agree, He won't be so lucky this time." Vegeta said.

Nappa laughed, "Give us a look...at how truly terrifying you Saibaimen are!" while the green alien took several steps towards Yamcha

(Kame House)

Puar was on top of Oolong's head while Oolong sat next to Roshi on the floor watching the television news. Bulma had to cool unconscious Chichi with her fan while watching the television news.

"These are the Saiyans! These are the Saiyans that have plunged us into the depths of terror!" the reported said. The footage showed the Saibamen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru. Along with Yamcha as well. "Oh, that face! It's one of the regulars from the World Martial Arts Tournament." Yamucha shifted into the battle stance while staring at Saibaman.

Bulma smiled. "Yamcha!"

Puar looked at Roshi and smiled, "Yamcha's face is looking even tougher now, isn't it?"

"It's not just his face. His abilities are a lot greater now, too," Roshi replied. Suddenly, Bulma pushed Roshi and Oolong aside and glared at the TV and smiled.

"Bulma, you're taken with him again, aren't you?" Ooland asked.

Bulma backed off and blushed. "Don't be silly!"

"Once they defeat the Saiyans, you could get married, wouldn't you, Bulma?" Puar asked. That made Bulma to blush even more.

"Y- you don't mean- I mean, marriage!" Bulma said. But when Roshi tried to touch Bulma, he accidentally got hit by Bulma while she was thinking about Yamcha. Everyone laughed, probably it would be their last laugh.

"Oh, that's the face of the evil Piccolo!" the reported said. The footage showed from Piccolo to Gohan.

"It's Gohan!" the Ox King said.

Suddenly, Chichi regained her conscious, and crawled to television. "G-Gohan!" She stared at the tv with a grim expression.

"He's lookin' a lot tougher, huh?"

"Gohan... Look at how you've become..." Suddenly, the footage switched to the Saibaman. She reached her hand out at the television. "Gohan is in the same place as those revoltin' monsters?" Suddenly, she fainted again.

Bulma held Chi-Chi before she fell down and cried, "Chi-Chi!"

Roshi looked at television again and saw the Z fighters except for Goku and Naruto. "Where's Goku and Naruto?" he wondered.

(Z Fighters vs Saibamen, Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wastleland)

Yamcha was the first one to make a move. He rushed at the green alien. Suddenly, before they could make contact which each other, they vanished.

Gohan blinked. "They vanished!"

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan, and scowled, "You fool! They're moving at high-speed! Try feeling out the movement of their Ki."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo. "The movement of their Ki?"

"Everyone except for you can see them."

"You all can see them?" he looked back at the battlefield. "All right, then!"

"Use your whole body as your eyes."

"My whole body as my eyes?" he concentrated his Ki into his whole body. For a while, he slowly focused on the battlefield by concentrating his Ki. He searched for Yamcha and the green alien for a while until he saw a blur that clashed against each other.

Piccolo could tell that Gohan found them. "Do you see them?" he asked.

Gohan nodded while watching Yamcha repeatedly clashing with the Saibaman. He followed the trace of them everywhere they went. "I see them!"

Yamcha and Saibaman hit with everything they could while defending themselves. Yamcha swept below the Saibaman's leg, then kicked in the face of the green alien. The Saibaman used a handspring on the ground and backed off from Yamcha. Yamcha appeared behind the Saibaman, and attempted to punch straight at the back. But Saibaiman blocked his punch, then grabbed his arms, and spun him, and threw him up to the sky. Yamcha went back down and sidekicked the Saibaman. The small green alien jumped to dodge Yamcha's kick.

Yamcha jumped to follow up to the Saibaman, and shouted, "You're not getting away!" the green alien landed on top of a cliff of a mountain, then charged at Yamcha. The moment the green alien tried to catch Yamcha, he fazed out and went behind the green alien. Yamcha cupped his hands, then launched the Kamehameha Wave straight at the Saibaman, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You did it!" Krillian cheered.

"Incredible." Gohan said.

Yamcha landed on the ground next to a small crater where the Saibaman crashed and stared down at him.

"Not again!" Nappa growled.

Yamcha turned around and looked at his enemy. "Looks like these monsters aren't as strong as you think they are," he mocked.

"What did you say?"

Vegeta glanced at Nappa. "Keep your head, Nappa."

Yamcha looked at the green aliens and chuckled. "I'll take care of the other five by myself, too."

Vegeta chuckled, "It appears that this time, you're the ones who took the Saibaimen too lightly."

Suddenly, the Saibaman got up and leapt at Yamcha. He turned around and saw the green alien lunging towards him. He caught him with a bear hug.

"Oh crap!" Yamcha panicked. He struggled to get out of Saibaman's bear hug. The green alien smirked at Yamcha. Vegeta smirked knowning that Saibaiman would do something terrible.

"No!" Piccolo said.

Suddenly, the Saibaman's body glowed and exploded himself while holding Yamcha.

**KABOOM!  
**

The Z Fighters were in shock to see that the Saibaman had self-destructed.

"Yamcha!" Tien cried.

"Yes. That will do." Vegeta chuckled.

"What a fiend! He blew himself up!" Piccolo said.

"This is not good!" Sakura said.

Yamucha collapsed on the small crater.

"How awful!" Gohan said.

"Did he die?" Sakura wondered.

Krillan ran to the body of Yamcha and checked on his pulse. He felt nothing. He gritted his teeth in anger. "H-He's dead..." he clenched the soil.

(Kame House)

Bulma and others watched the footage of Krillian crouching next to Yamcha. "W- what's wrong with Yamcha?" She looked at Oolong, and asked, "What happened, Oolong?"

"I- I'm not sure. I couldn't hear what he said." Oolong replied.

Puar realized that Yamcha died, so he went and cried in front of the television. "Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha!"

Bulma tried to calm down after seeing Yamcha's death. She tried to not cry. Roshi put his hand on Bulma's shoulder, and stared at her with a sad face. "Bulma..."

Bulma went to cry on Roshi's shoulder. "No!"

Roshi sighed and patted on Bulma's back and felt sorry for her loss of her boyfriend.

(Z Fighters vs Saibamen, Vegeta, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Krillian squatted down and stared down at his dead friend. "Yamucha must have had a bad feeling about this. That's why he went in my place. Damn it all!" rage began to boil. "Damn it all! What do I tell Puar and Bulma?!"

"What a pathetic Saibaman- ending in a draw!" Nappa said. "What did he think he was doing, against a scum like that!?"

Vegeta watched the bald midget. He chuckled, "Hey, clean that filth up. He's polluting up the place."

Krillian stood up, and glared at Vegeta and others. "You dirty bastard!" Then he looked at his friend and ordered, "Get back, everyone!" He looked behind him at his dead friend and said, "Yamcha, I'll avenge you, no matter what!" He glared at the Saiyans, Saibamen, and Orochimaru. "Let me show you the results of my training!"

(Kame House)

Roshi held Bulma, as she continued to cry on his shoulder after witnessing Yamcha's death. He rubbed Bulma's back, and tried to cheer her up. "There, there..."

"Y-Yamcha..." was all Puar could say before he fainted.

Oolong ran to his cat friend, and cried, "Puar!" He squatted down to check on his cat friend. "Hey, Puar! Stay with me! Hey!" He tried to wake him up.

Bulma and Roshi noticed that Puar fainted on the floor. "Puar too, huh?" wondered Roshi.

Bulma couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend's death so she continued to cry on Roshi's shoulder. Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Chi-chi while embracing Bulma. "My, my, the sofa is going to be all full at this rate," Roshi joked. He released Bulma from hugging him and shook her body. "Come on, Bulma, take heart."

Bulma barked at Roshi, and yelled, "What are you talking about?1 How can I be calm with Yamcha dying!?" She went back to cry on Roshi's shoulder again while Oolong put Puar on a pillow.

Roshi patted on Bulma's back, and sighed, "You don't have to worry about Yamcha." Suddenly Bulma stopped crying and stared at Roshi quizically. "This is the first time Yamucha has died, right? We can always bring him back to life with the Dragon Balls, can't we?"

Bulma began to smile and nodded, "That's right! That's right, isn't it?" as she wiped her tears off.

Roshi hung his arms around Bulma's shoulder and chuckled, "Yes, that's right!" However, he made a mistake by touching Bulma's butt, and got clobbered by her.

"You dirty old man!" Bulma barked.

(Z Fighter vs Saibamen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Krillian raised his hands, and began to glow while glaring at the Saibamen, Saiyans and Orochimaru.

Vegeta looked at the Saibaman next to him and ordered, "Go!"

The Saibaman ran towards Krillian. Krillian fired the large energy blast toward the Saibamen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru.

Tien looked at Chiaotzu, and said, "We'll be caught in the blast!" Then Chiaotzu and he jumped to get out of the blast.

Piccolo stared at the energy blast, which was moving slowly towards the enemy. "It's got tremendous energy, but almost no speed at all. It's like it's saying, 'Get out of the way!'" Gohan and he jumped out of the blast's way as well.

"We gotta move, Sakura!" Sasuke said. Sakura and he got out of its way too.

The Saibamen jumped so they could get out of the way as well. As soon as the blast went close to the Saiyans and Orochimaru, he sent it up it into the air. It then splits into smaller, but faster Ki spheres that attacked the foe at medium speeds. The blast destroyed every Saibaimen. Then the blast went strike down the Saiyans and Orochimaru.

**BOOM!**

Tenshinhan was in shocked, then smiled at Kuririn. "You did it!" cheered Tenshinhan.

"Heh, to think he would be this powerful!" impressed Sasuke.

"I- incredible!" impressed Gohan.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "You beat them all, Kuririn-san!"

"Kuririn, are you okay?" asked Tenshinhan cheerfully.

Kuririn walked forward and chuckled, "Yeah. But I missed one of them."

Suddenly, before Gohan could turn his head behind him, Saibaiman approached Gohan and try to attack Gohan. But Piccolo grabbed Saibaman's arms, and shouted, "Burn in hell!" as he punched Saibaiman in his stomach and threw him in the air before blasting him with a yellow mouth energy wave, obliterating the creature.

All of Z Fighter saw Piccolo obliterating the creature and were in shocked. Tenshinhan was on mid-air and chuckled, _'Just what you'd expect from Piccolo.' _He glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo. _'I shudder to think about him becoming my enemy again someday.'_

Sasuke stared at Piccolo and thought, _'Unbelievable! What destructive power!'_

Gohan walked toward Piccolo and smiled at him. "Thank you, Piccolo-san."

Piccolo stood up straight, and chuckled, "Don't get the wrong idea. You think I would save you? I was just warming up for the marvelous battle that is about to get underway."

"Assuming that's the kind of fight it turns out to be..." said the voice. It was Orochimaru's voice. Rest of Z Fighter were in shocked and looked at the dust becoming cleared.

They stopped walking forward. Vegeta chuckled, "Well then, as you wish, how about we put an end to the games?"

Nappa took a step forward, and laughed, "This means it's time for the real thing!"

_'Impossible! It had hardly any effect on them at all! They were hit dead-on!' _shocked Tenshinhan.

_'W- what the hell!? The blast hit them head-on, yet they survived?' _shocked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Kuririn and asked, "D- did you do that at full power?"

Kuririn nodded, and shocked, "I- I did that at full power!"

"I- It can't be!" shocked Sakura while staring at the Saiyans, and Orochimaru laughing.

"So that's what a Saiyan is, is it?" wondered Kuririn.

The Saiyans, and Orochimaru casually stroll toward Z Fighter. Rest of remaining Z Fighter had to change into battle stance.

"Please let me handle them. I'll put all seven of them away in the blink of an eye," begged Nappa, then they stopped walking.

Vegeta chuckled, "Do as you like. However... do not kill the Namekian..."

Orochimaru picked the sentence up where Vegeta left at, "...And Sasuke-kun."

"We'll need to get him to tell us about the Dragon Balls, as well as having the mark on Sasuke from Orochimaru afterward," said Vegeta.

"Yes, understood," obeyed Nappa, then walked toward Z Fighters. "Now then, entertain me the best that you can. First off..." His first glance was on Kuririn, and chuckled, "I'll start with you!" He charged toward Kuririn.

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared in front of Nappa, and shouted, "Let me handle this!" He fired a blast. Nappa dodged. The blast destroyed the tall rock. Piccolo was in shocked that Nappa dodged his blast. Nappa vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo, then delivered a kick to Piccolo's stomach sending him into a nearby rock.

"Piccolo-san!" cried Gohan.

Nappa landed on the ground and chuckled, "Looks like this is going to be somewhat fun!"

Piccolo emerged from the rock, and growled, "What!?"

However, Nappa began powering up and his Ki skyrocketed, levitated the rock from the ground, and caused earthquake on the battlefield.

"W- what the-!?" shocked Sasuke.

"W- what is going on!?" shocked Sakura.

Tenshinhan shocked, "T- the ground is shaking!"

Chaozu tried to use telekinesis on Nappa, and he shouted at Tenshinha. "I- it's no use!" He noticed that the ground beneath Tenshinhan's feet creaked. "Ten-san! M- my telekinetic powers aren't working!"

"T- this can't be!" shocked Kuririn.

Gohan had a time to control his feet because of earthquake, and stumbled toward his Sensei. "Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder at his student, and demanded, "Stand firm, Gohan!"

The ground creaked beneath Gohan. "B- but!" whimpered Gohan.

Piccolo scowled, "Control your Ki! Don't let yourself be browbeaten by this level of Ki!" then he looked back at Nappa whose continued to skyrocket his Ki.

Gohan stood up and nodded, "R- right!" He finally controlled his Ki, and stood firm on the ground as it continued to quake.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, and thought, '_S- still, I had no idea it would be this bad...'_

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto flew at the higher speed, but they noticed the castle. "Hmm? Is that-?" wondered Goku. "The castle."

They flew past the castle and continued on. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the castle, and said, "If memory serves, that was the midpoint of the Serpentine Road."

Goku nodded, "Yeah," then he glanced forward and gritted his teeth, "All right, everyone just you wait!"

"They better not die! Wait until we get there, everyone!" said Naruto.

Goku nodded, "Let's hurry! We're almost there, Naruto!"

(Saiyans, and Orochimaru vs Z Fighter- At the Wastleland)

Nappa continued to skyrocket his Ki as the ground were shaking. The rock continued to float up over Nappa. The yellow lightning were around Nappa's arms and his body. The rock hit Piccolo, and others. They tried their best to not get knocked away flying. Every time Nappa raised his Ki, the wind increased. The wind pushed Piccolo and others even harder.

The lightning appeared from the cloud went straight at Nappa. The aura glowed around Nappa. Chaozu tried his best to use telekinesis on Nappa as the blue aura appeared around Chaozu's.

"Chaozu! Be careful!" warned Tenshinhan.

Nappa blasted Chaozu with his mouth energy wave, sending Chaozu onto the nearby rock, and fell on the ground. Nappa went to focus on skyrocketing his Ki once again.

"H- here he comes!" shouted Piccolo.

Sasuke growled, "Careful! He's ready!"

"Now then, which one of you shall I take care of first?" asked Nappa. He looked from Tenshinhan to Chaozu to Sasuke to Sakura to Piccolo to Gohan to Kuririn. He finally chose Tenshinhan and laughed loudly. Tenshinhan had to raised his arm to defend himself. Nappa charged toward Tenshinhan...

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Power of Nappa

**Heyyo, I'm back with a new chapter. This time, Murderdeath21 aka Jerry will say the disclaimer for me.**

**Murderdeath21: Okee, I'm fine wid that. ProNationHD does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. I own this story! He's only editing it for me because of my grammar and overall English so he can build up my reputation. :D Enjoy the chapter! Kudos him for being such a nice guy.**

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa charged towards Tien, and threw several punches at him. The three-eyed man dodged most of his attacks, and then blocked Nappa's hard thrust attack, and caught his hand.

"Tien!" Piccolo cried. He noticed that Nappa was about to throw a hard punch at Tien. "Get out of there!"

Nappa delivered a powerful punch severing Tien's left arm and mortally wounding him. Tien howled in pain after his left arm broke off.

"Tien!" Sakura and Chiaotzu cried in unison.

Vegeta witnessed the brutal maiming and chuckled, "Hmph! What fragile folk."

"Now to finish you!" Nappa said. He tried to hit Tien with his overhand punch, but he jumped up.

Tien gathered his Ki, and shouted. "You filthy bastard!" However, before he could throw the Ki blast, Nappa flew towards him, and front flip kicked him to send him skyrocketing to the ground.

"Tien!" Gohan cried.

The Crane fighter struggled to get up and looked up at Nappa.

Nappa gazed down at Tien and laughed. "That's one tough bastard. He's still alive."

"What kind of power he has? It's unreal!" Sasuke said.

Piccolo growled, "What _is_ he?"

Krillian's eyes seethed with rage. "Dammit!" he ran towards Tien.

"Krillian! What are you doing? Come back!" Sakura cried.

"He's had it! Leave him alone!" Piccolo insisted. Krillian continued to run towards Tien.

Nappa noticed that Krillian was running toward Tien. He shouted, "Don't interrupt!" he raised his right arm up with his index and middle finger up. Then, he brought his right arm to his left side and finally, he moved his arm back to the right and unleashed a huge Exploding Wave

**KABOOM!  
**

The Z-Fighters and the ninjas had to shelter their eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Luckily, Krillian survived. He was trying to get some of oxygen to stop himself from Hyperventilating. There was a huge hole centered in the group from either dodging or being hurled away.

"I can't see the bottom of the hole! Unbelievable!" Piccolo said.

"What an incredible energy wave!" Sasuke said.

Krillian looked for his friend, and cried, "Chiaotzu!"

Tien lifted his head to look for Chiaotzu as well. "Was he done in just now?! Chiaotzu!"

Nappa descended and chuckled, "Don't worry! I'll send you to him soon enough- in the next world!"

Tien snarled at Nappa. "D-Damn..."

"Oh, someone is coming for you, Nappa." Orochimaru.

"Look behind you, Nappa." Vegeta said.

Chiaotzu jumped on the bulky tall man from behind and grabbed him on his back.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried.

Nappa tried to grab Chiaotzu, and growled. "Why, you! When did you get back there? Come on, let go!" He tried to find many different ways to get Chiaotzu off his back, but he couldn't. "Why, you... why, you...runt! Come on!"

After latching on, Chiaotzu's body began to glow. Nappa panicked. He tried to break free by smashing his back against a boulder but Chiaotzu didn't budge. It was like he was stuck on him.

"Chiaotzu!" Get away from him!" Tien cried.

Nappa smashed his back against the boulder like four times, but Chiaotzu still didn't get loose of him.

"What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed!" Sakura said.

Gohan trembled after witnessing Nappa smashing his back against the boulder. "Chiaotzu!" He looked away from the scene.

"Look at him," Piccolo demanded. "Look at him! Don't turn away. This is what fighting is."

Nappa continued to smash his back into the boulder. Gohan chose to watch the beating. Nappa growled, "You're a persistent one!"

Tien got on his knees, and shouted, "Chiaotzu! That's enough! Get away from him!"

At that moment, Chiaotzu used telepathy to communicate with Tien, _"Tien... Thank you."_

"What are you saying... Chiaotzu? Get away from there! Get away from there, now!" while watching Nappa ascend higher and higher.

_"I enjoyed... being together... with you..." _Chiaotzu said.

"Chiaotzu! What are you thinking?!"

Nappa rocketed his back towards a spiky rock in order to impale Chiaotzu.

_"Farewell,_ _Tien_._ Please don't die," _Chiaotzu said goodbye.

Tien got up. Realization dawned on his face. "Don't tell me... you're-!"

_"Farewell. Farewell!"_. Chiaotzu covered Nappa in a white glow. Nappa panicked. Nappa continued to rocket his back towards the spiky rock.

Tien tried to reach out to Chiaotzu, and cried, "Stop! Chiaotzu!"

_"Farewell!"_

Just before Nappa's back smashed against the spiky rocks, Chiaotzu self destructed.

**KABOOM!  
**

Everyone were in shock except Orochimaru and Vegeta, who were smirking upon Chiaotzu self-destruction. Tien was in deep shock that Chiaotzu had died. He kept glancing at the dust in the air. Memories flowed through his head. He remembered about all the times he spent together with Chiaotzu since he first met his dear friend.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried in sorrow.

"He self destructed. He sacrificed his life for us." Sasuke said.

Piccolo chuckled, "Blowing himself up and taking them both out- that was a pretty drastic thing to do. For a little squirt, that was nicely done."

Gohan, Krillian, Tien, and Sakura felt sad that Chiaotzu sacrificed himself in order to stop Nappa, but when the dust cleared, they were shocked to see Nappa alive.

Nappa rubbed his mouth with his hand, and chuckled, "That was a worthless thing to do."

Vegeta looked up at Nappa and chuckled. "Nappa, he sure gave you a lot of trouble, considering."

Sasuke was shocked, "Impossible!" Then he thought to himself, _'H- How can we take on this Saiyan like that? At this rate, we are going to be wiped out by him before Goku and Naruto even get here! He doesn't even seem to be dazed." _then he looked at Orochimaru who smirked, _"And that guy...I have seen him before. But where?"  
_

Sasuke couldn't recognize Orochimaru because he looked like a male instead of a female like last time. And his voice changed. But his dress code was somewhat similar just like last time he met him. Sasuke finally realized it was the grass ninja he encountered a year ago.

"He's still alive! How can he still be alive? Chiaotzu gave up his life for nothing! T-That's horrible!" Sakura was in shock.

"I-I-it can't be! How can he be unfazed?!" Krillian said.

Tien glared at Nappa and gritted his teeth, "Chiaotzu has already been brought back to life with the Dragon Balls. He can't be brought back to life again! Dammit! You're going to pay for this!"

Nappa stared down at him and chuckled, "It looks like you still don't realize how fearsome we are! The only thing you have coming to you is death!"

"Chiaotzu!"

Nappa descended as he chuckled, "Who's going to play with me next?"

"Chiaotzu won't be able to rest in peace like this!" Krillian exclaimed.

"Looks like we have a hell of a time coming." Piccolo said.

Nappa landed on the ground. Tien got on his knees, and cried, "Chiaotzu!"

Nappa chuckled, "Be grateful! I'm going to send you to meet him again in the next world soon enough!"

Tien grabbed a rock from the ground, and clenched his fist while staring at the ground. "You'll pay for this!" he crushed the rock into pieces. "You're definitely going to pay for this!"

Tien zoomed towards Nappa. He unleashed furious attacks on Nappa, but was unable to best him, especially with his one remaining arm. He hit Nappa with punches, kicks, elbow strikes, and knees strikes and everything he could think of. But Nappa dodged and parried Tien's attacks.

Piccolo was shocked. "Incredible!"

"You can't be too careful getting near him!" Krillian trembled.

"He can't even lay a finger on Nappa!" Sasuke said.

Tien still fought with Nappa, but the Saiyans parried all of his attacks. The Three Eyed Man was about to throw a punch at Nappa and yet, Nappa dodged. Nappa gave Tien a ferocious knee smash to his stomach, sending Tien skyrocketing in the air.

Tien crashed onto the ground. He got up and once again zoomed towards Nappa. He fought with Nappa, but the bald Saiyan still blocked, parried, and dodged Tien's attack. Debris of rocks were rising due to the impact of Tien's attack, and the wind's current became stronger and stronger.

(Kame House)

Bulma, Roshi, and Oolong watched Tien on television.

"Tien! Get him back for Yamcha and Chiaotzu! Hang in there, Tien!" Bulma cried.

"The only thing driving Tenshinhan now is his determination." the turtle hermit said.

However, the television had a problem with connected with the battle scene.

"More trouble with this? What on earth is the problem!?" Bulma tried to change the channel so she could watch more fighting between Nappa and Tien

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Tien did a combo of punches and kicks. Nappa dodged it as usual. Tien backed of and panted.

Nappa noticed that Tien ran out of breath. He chuckled, "Out of breath already? You should start seeing the Next World soon."

Tien was enraged because of Nappa's mockery. Tien zoomed at Nappa once again. He tried to punch him, but Nappa blocked it. He kicked, but Nappa blocked again. He had a hard time attacking Nappa with his only remaining arm. Before he could throw a punch, Nappa Tien in the gut. Then he punched him in the face harder. Finally, he clasped his hands together to strike him down the ground.

"At this rate, Tien will be done in, too. I've got to do something!" Krillian said.

Before Krillian could run a few more feet away, Sasuke cried, "Stop!" So Krillian did stop and glanced at Sasuke. "We've got a slight, momentary opening on him when he moves to attack. We'll watch for that moment."

"But..." Krillian said.

"Sasuke's right. Once Nappa attacks again, we will go at him." Piccolo said.

Krillian replied with nod. Piccolo glanced at Gohan. "Got that, Gohan?"

Gohan trembled and nodded, "Yes..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and asked, "You know what do, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

Vegeta and Orochimaru heard everything what they said.

"That's a good strategy, Sasuke. I hope it goes well for you." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke, and Piccolo looked at Vegeta and Orochimaru.

"Are you sure you should be looking away? You'll miss your chance." Vegeta said.

Piccolo chuckled. "You sure are confident. But you won't be able to stand there with that stupid look on your face Goku arrives."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, and smirked, "Oh? And who is that? Your ace-in-the-hole?"

"Naruto will be here soon. Just look forward to it." Sasuke said.

"Naruto? It's that Nine Tailed kid." Orochimaru said.

Vegeta glanced at Orochimaru. "Oh, that's Naruto you mentioned a long time ago."

Nappa charged towards Tien, and jabbed him in the stomach nigga hard and sent him crashing near a nearby boulder.

"Tien!" Krillian cried.

Gohan was scared as shit. He staggered backwards (Or rather walked backwards in fear, whatever you call it). Piccolo and Sasuke had feeling that their plan would be ready soon.

Tien struggled to get up while Nappa stepped near him, and chuckled down at the three-eyed man, "Looks like this is the end of the line for you. I'll put you out of your misery right now."

Suddenly, Nappa ascended away from Tien. "See you in hell!" Nappa yelled. He rocketed towards Tien for the kill.

"Now!" Sasuke signaled.

"Scatter, everyone!" Piccolo commanded.

"Yeah." Krillian said. Gohan was still scared because he was not prepared for it.

Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuririn fazed out which confused Gohan. Nappa still rocketed toward Tien, and chuckled, "You're finished! Die!"

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared behind him. Nappa turned his head at Piccolo. Tien looked up with astonishment. "What!?"

Piccolo punched Nappa to knock him away from him. Sakura appeared in front of Nappa, and used an uppercut on Nappa's jaw to send skyrocketing in the sky even further. Sasuke appeared next to Nappa, and side kicked to his cheek. He knocked Nappa away from him. At last, Krillian appeared, then clapsed his hands together to smash him down.

"Gohan! Now! Shoot him!" Piccolo shouted.

Gohan, unfortunately, was scared of Nappa. He froze with fear.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

"Finish him!" Sasuke shouted

"Take aim!" Krillian shouted.

"Do it!" Sakura shouted.

As Nappa was sent skyrocketing through the air, he lifted his head and saw Gohan trembling in fear.

Gohan trembled, "I'm scared!" He remembered that Yamcha died in hands of the Saibaman, Chiaotzu blew himself up, and remembered one of Tien's arm was broken. He fled and took cover behind a boulder.

"Damn! That idiot!" Sasuke growled as he made hand signs.

"You dirty brat!" Piccolo scowled.

"Gohan no!" Sakura cupped her hands and drew it to her side.

Krillian cupped his hands and drew it to his side as well. "No!"

Sakura and Krillian launched their respective Kamehameha Wave at Nappa, while Piccolo fired a Full Power Energy Wave. At last, Sasuke shouted,** "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **he expelled a massive orb of roaring flame from his mouth towards Nappa. However, unfortunately for them, Nappa dodged their attacks.

The Z warriors' respective signature moves hit the ground.

**KABOOM!  
**

Gohan had to shelter his eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding him.

Krilliam stared down at the ground, with shock. "We missed him! Our timing was too late!" Then he looked up above him and saw Nappa.

Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura and Krillian had to ascend to Nappa's level.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, and trembled, "I-I'm sorry... Mr. Piccolo!" he began to sob as he wiped his tears.

Nappa rubbed his cheek, and chuckled, "You really did a number on me. You've shortened your lives even further. Fine! I've decided to change the order in which I'm going to kill you. Brace yourselves!" which forced Sasuke and the others to shift into defensive stance.

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami was standing near the edge of the lookout and peered down through the cloudless sky. Mr. Popo noticed Kami was trembling so he decided to ask, "What's the matter, Kami?"

"It looks like my life will only last a little longer. Death...death is close at hand."

"Which means... don't tell me!" Mr. Popo's face lit up with shock.

"Piccolo is going to be killed. And so will everyone else."

"What about Goku and Naruto?"

"I still cannot sense their presence. Goku, Naruto, hurry!"

(With Goku and Naruto- Snake Way)

Goku and Naruto flew past a broken yellow cleaning truck at tremendous speed. The ogre cleaner took his eyes off the road to look behind the truck, with astonishment. "That was some awesome speed, oni!" Then he waved at Goku and Naruto. "Hang in there oni!" Unforunately, the truck cleaner had fallen from the edge of the road and onto the clouds once again.

"Hang in there everyone." Goku said.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Tien couldn't stop thinking about how his best friend had died. "C-Chiaotzu..." he muttered. He tried to get up, but he collapsed on the ground again.

Nappa, Krillian, Sasuke, Sakura, and Piccolo hovered in mid-air. Nappa chuckled. "You guys aren't too bright to be making me angry. I'll get you four together!"

Krillian glanced at Piccolo and asked, "What do we do?"

Piccolo glanced at Gohan who was hiding behind a boulder. He growled "That brat!"

Vegeta laughed upon their mishap (failure or whatever you call it)

"Well now, which one will I amuse myself with first?" Nappa wondered. "I'll leave the Namekian, and the Uchiha guy there alive, but barely breathing.

Piccolo and Sasuke were still glancing at Nappa.

Nappa continued, "We have to find out more about the Dragon Balls from you, Namekian. Also, we will need to mark you, Sasuke."

"Mark?" Sakura said, she looked at Sasuke quizzically and asked. "Why do they want to mark you, Sasuke?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke replied.

"You're both lucky, Piccolo, Sasuke. They think that you're the only one who knows about the Dragon Balls, Piccolo. I don't know what they want with you, Sasuke."

"It's all the same." Piccolo said. "They're planning to kill us all, in any case." He clenched his fist. "All right, we go on the offensive first! We're going to attack him!"

Krillian replied with nod. Piccolo strained himself and split himself into three identical copies/duplicates. Krillian did the same thing.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, and opened it again, revealing the sharingan.

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke had three tomoes in his eyes.

"Crafty..." Vegeta said.

Piccolo shouted, "Here goes!"

Kuririn, Piccolo, and Sasuke rushed to attack Nappa. They all took Nappa at once. The bald Saiyan blocked everything the Z fighters threw at. Gohan was still trembling as he watched the fight. Three Krillians and three Piccolos, tried to hit Nappa with a combo of punches and kicks. Nappa blocked all of their attacks. He punched Krillian in the face. Then he gave a ferocious knee smash to Krillian's duplicate in the gut, and punched the last Krillian down towards the ground. All of three Krillian fell onto the ground and merged together.

"Krillian!" Sakura exerted her energy below her so she could descend and landed next to Krillian. She crouched next to him. "Are you okay, Krillian?"

Krillian slowly got up on his knees and groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nappa charged towards Sasuke, and punched him right in the face. However, Sasuke blocked his punch, and desperately block everything Nappa threw at him. Sasuke had a hard time to keep up with his speed. Piccolo was also trying to help Sasuke. Nappa used an axehandle to send Sasuke crashing towards the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Nappa charged towards one of the Piccolos, and punched Piccolo's arms whose tried to block himself. The other two Piccolos zoomed at him, so Nappa had to kick the first Piccolo to send him down to the ground, then dodged the attacks from the other two Piccolo's. He kicked the second Piccolo in the stomach, and then he punched last Piccolo to send him down the ground.

Gohan ran towards the crater where Piccolo was. "Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried. But Piccolo clenched his hair and threw him towards a boulder Piccolo got up. "Uncle..." shocked Gohan.

"We don't need any cowards like you. Go on home to bed, right now!" Piccolo scowled. Then he flew away from Gohan.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo with shock. Tien was next to a boulder and laying on the ground as Gohan ran toward/towards (whatever the usage is) him, and shook him. "Tien! Are you dead?"

Sasuke, Krillian, Piccolo, Sakura were once again in mid air. With out leaving his eyes from Nappa, he asked, "Piccolo, now what? Is there anything we can do?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No."

Krillian glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo. "I didn't think he was going to be this big a monster. He goes far beyond the Saiyan that came earlier."

"He's a tough bastard that's for sure." Sasuke said.

Nappa chuckled. "It's too late for regrets to do any good now! Here I come!" Suddenly, he charged towards them and exchanged blows with the Z warriors. Nappa finally yelled and pushed Piccolo through the a mountain of rock. The wind was getting stronger and stronger every time the huge rock was being destroyed.

Gohan looked at Tien who was depressed over Chiaotzu's death. "Tien!"

"Chiaotzu..." Tien mumbled softly.

Tien, heard a voice saying, "Tien..." He lifted his head up and saw Chiaotzu who stood in front of him.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried as he tried to reach his friend with his hand.

Chiaotzu frowned, "Tien, I'm sorry. I didn't do any good."

Tenshinhan gritted his teeth. "Chiaotzu..." He saw that Chiaotzu disappeared.

Gohan called Tien's name, "Tien..."

Tien finally got up and glanced at Nappa who were exchanging blows with Sasuke, Sakura, Piccolo and Krillian. He remembered his past adventures with Chiaotzu, especially his friend's death at King Piccolo's hands and subsequent revival. He felt like his life was torn away from him. Resentment boiled inside him against Nappa. He shouted with his eyes closed, "Chiaotzu!"

As Nappa knocked Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Krillian away from him, they stopped themselves from being knocked away from him and regained their balance in mid air. Tien walked a several steps forward and glanced at Nappa. "Chiaotzu, I will avenge you! And then I'll be coming, I won't let you be lonesome all by yourself!"

He clenched his right fist and gathered his Ki in his right palm. A yellow aura flared around him. "This... this will be my final..." He charged a great deal of energy in his right hand.**"Tri Beam..."** Then he brought his hand forward and fired the energy in the form of a triangle toward/towards Nappa.

**KABOOM!  
**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Krillian had to shelter their eyes in order to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Orochimaru were in shock after seeing Tien using his final technique.

That kicked up the dust. However, Nappa emerged from the smoke only with his Battle Armor severely damaged. "You gave me a start..." he chuckled.

Krillian face lit up with shock. "It didn't work at all against him!"

"He's a monster!" Sasuke's face lit up with shock as well.

"Don't tell me he's immortal!" Piccolo was shocked.

"I've never seen anyone so powerful." Sakura said.

Tien was too exhausted after he fired the Tri Beam. "N-No!" he collapsed and passed away.

Vegeta chuckled, "Miserable fool! He could have just lain there, but he instead used up his power and died for nothing."

"It can't be! Not Tien too!" Krillian said, "This is awful. It's a nightmare. How can everyone be dying, one after another?" Then he screamed, "Goku! Naruto! Please come back in time!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Orochimaru glanced at Vegeta. "You know, they've been mentioning about this Goku."

"Hang on..." Vegeta said.

Nappa laughed, "Another one has been taken care of! Your turn comes next!"

"Let's go down on the ground and fight," Piccolo insisted. Sasuke, Krillian, and Sakura glanced over their shoulder at Piccolo. Piccolo continued, "He's far more used to mid-air fighting than us."

Nappa chuckled. "It'll all end up the same, no matter where it happens. Writhe! Writhe!"

The moment Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuririn landed on the ground, Nappa rocketed towards them. "Here goes!"

"He's coming!" Krillian said.

"Father!" Gohan cried.

"Wait, Nappa!" Vegeta said.

Suddenly, Nappa stopped rocketing towards them, and looked at Vegeta. "W-What is it? Why don't you let me get them?"

"Don't be hasty. There's something I want to ask them." then he looked at them and asked, "This Goku person you're talking about is Kakarrot, isn't it?"

"That's right. What of it?" Piccolo replied.

Vegeta laughed. "To think that you're falling back on Kakarrot... He couldn't even stand against Raditz. What good will it do you when he gets here?"

"He won't be the same as he was back then! He's sure to be much, much stronger!" Krillian said.

"And Naruto will be much stronger too." Sakura said.

"That's right! Don't you look down your noses at them!" Piccolo said. He looked up at Nappa who was in mid-air.

Nappa laughed, "But for all that, they're not here, are they? They must have realized how fearsome I am so they must have slipped into hiding heh?"

"They'll be here! Father and Naruto will surely be here! They're going to take care of you guys!" Gohan yelled.

_'That reliance of yours is something else." _Vegeta thought.

"Interesting. Vegeta, how about we wait till they get here?" Orochimaru suggested.

"That's good idea, Orochimaru."

Nappa glanced at Vegeta behind him, and scowled, "Ah, that's lame! Let's put these guys away right now!"

Vegeta extended his three fingers, and said, "However, only for three hours. We won't wait any longer than that."

Nappa glared at Z fighters again and growled, "That's absurd! I'm going to play with them right now!" he rocketed towards him

"Nappa!" Vegeta cried. "Didn't you hear what I said?!" Nappa stopped.

Nappa glanced at Vegeta, "Sorry. I got carried away."

Vegeta looked at Z Fighters again and chuckled, "That's how it's going to be. Your lives have been extended somewhat. Be grateful."

(Later)

Sasuke kept glancing at Orochimaru who stood next to Vegeta. Gohan hung his head down and frowned. Piccolo glared at Gohan while folding his arms.

Sakura looked at Piccolo. "Be reasonable Piccolo. This is his first actual fight, after all."

"I'm the pathetic one from expecting anything from you. Get out of here, you coward!" Piccolo growled. Then he got in thought, _"__Be that as it may, the way that huge guy just got timid-' _he moved his pupil toward Vegeta, _"__does that mean that Vegeta runt over there is even more ridiculously strong? As well as that Orochimaru guy, he gets along with Vegeta pretty well. Does that mean he is even stronger than that huge guy? How can that be?"_

Nappa stared down at Vegeta who sat on a boulder. "I'm just itching to do something here! Let's get them, right now!"

"Just wait. Three more hours. Wait three more hours, and you'll be able to watch a magnificent, hellish show." Vegeta assured.

Nappa grew impatient so he looked at Vegeta and asked, "Why do we have to wait for Kakarrot and Naruto?"

"Because Kakarrot is a traitor to us Saiyans. We have to punish the traitors. We're going to kill his son and his friends...right before his eyes."

"Sure, I can understand why we have to wait for Kakarrot, but why Naruto?"

"So that he can see his teammate die as well. And I mean the pink haired girl. After that, we're going to deal with them, nice and slow. We're going to make them aware of just how powerless they are, as they writhe in agony." Nappa licked his lips and let out a little laugh. Vegeta continued, "And today, after another three or four hours... we should be able to put on a magnificent, hellish show for them."

Nappa chuckled. "I get it! So that's why! That sounds great!"

"That's all assuming that they get here in the next three hours." Orochimaru said.

"I'll leave Kakarrot and Naruto to you guys, but please let me take those other three." Nappa said.

"Do as you like," Vegata said, "However, do it after we get the Namekian to tell us about the Dragon Balls."

"Of course, after I put the curse mark on Sasuke, and we will have to ensure that he will join us afterward." Orochimaru said.

Nappa looked around at Piccolo and Sasuke. He smirked, "I sure hope that Kakarrot and Naruto do come!"

Krillian paced back and forth. Gohan noticed that Krillian was anxious. "Krillian..."

"Dammit, what are you doing, Goku, Naruto? Have they really come back to life?" Krillian wondered. Gohan looked from Krillian to Piccolo to Sakura to Sasuke.

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

Naruto and Goku were still skyrocketing themselves toward/towards the check-in station.

"Goku-sensei, how long have we been going now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I haven't kept track of time. Let's just hope we'll reach in time."

"The Saiyans and Orochimaru must have already arrived.

Minato had narrated to Naruto the story about Orochimaru, about his experiments and his desire for immortality.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Krillian looked at Piccolo and Sasuke, and asked, "Goku and Naruto are sure to be here in the next three hours, right?"

"Who knows?" Piccolo said.

"Naruto is always late. He's such a loser." Sasuke said.

Piccolo looked at Gohan, Krillian and Sakura, and said, "Think of some way to inflict some damage on them, however little, before Goku and Naruto get here. Regardless of how much power Goku and Naruto may have gained at King Kai's place, their chances of fighting both of them and winning are next to impossible. These Saiyans are our greatest adversaries."

Gohan was looking at the ground. "If only I... I had been more reliable earlier, Tien...might not have had to die..."

"That's right!" Piccolo scowled. Gohan looked up at Piccolo.

"Who knew you were such a coward?"

Gohan looked down at the ground once again.

"Piccolo, be reasonable." Krillian said. He looked at the kid, "Gohan is still only 5 years old." he smiled. "It's miraculous that he's even here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right. Don't be so hard on him right now." Sakura said.

Gohan stared at them and said softly, "Krillian...Sakura..."

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan. "Gohan, I thought I had raised you up to be a man."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo again and finally spoke up. "Mr. Piccolo! P-Please re-train me for the next three hours!"

"Don't act like a spoiled child!" Piccolo growled. "I've got no time for cowards!" He turned his back on Gohan, and demanded, "Get out of here, now!"

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said. He began to frown.

Krillian looked at Piccolo and Gohan back and forth. When he noticed that Gohan walked away from them, he looked back at Piccolo. "Piccolo!"

_"Gohan, I've taught you everything I know." _Piccolo thought.

Krillian tried to stop Gohan. "Gohan, come back! You've got to show Goku how big and strong you've grown!"

Gohan became depressed.

Suddenly, an energy blast destroyed a boulder which was in front of Goku. Gohan yelped and fell backwards.

"Kid!" the voice said. Gohan looked at from where the voice came from and saw Nappa. He laughed, "You trying to run away? Well, that would be the smart thing to do."

Gohan got up on his feet and snarled. "Who's running away!?" Piccolo, Sakura and Krillian were in shock that Gohan had his courage. "I just have to go pee!" then he sighed. "And if you guys are going to go home, now is your chance."

Nappa cupped his ear, and mocked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Gohan blinked and yelled, "Your momma's belly-button sticks out!" Gohan ran towards Krillian to defend himself.

Nappa clenched his fist. "That brat! How... How did you know my mommy's belly-button sticks out?!"

Vegeta laughed upon Gohan's joke. And Orochimaru...only smiled.

(Kame House)

Bulma and Roshi were still watching the footage from the television. Chi-Chi and Puar were still unconscious. The reporter said, "What in the world could be happening? I am unaware of the details, but could it be that they have called a time-out? I- In any event, it's certain that the intense fighting that was going on earlier is not occurring now. Could they be taking a break?"

Bulma looked at Roshi and asked, "What could this be?"

"I don't care what it is." Roshi said. "If they can buy even one minute- one second of time to let Goku and Naruto come back, nothing could work to our advantage better."

"I guess so. I wonder if Goku and Naruto will get back during this time." She prayed and hoped that they would be there before it was too late.

Oolong watched Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, Krillian and Gohan on TV. "On the other hand, if Piccolo gets killed, Kami dies too, right? What happens to our world if that happens?"

Bulma glanced at Oolong. "Isn't it obvious? Either way, if Goku and the others don't defeat those Saiyans... all of us are going to be killed."

Oolong got scared. "Goku! Naruto! Get here quick and defeat them! If I have to die anyway, I wish I could have collected more gals' panties before I went."

"Frankly, that's not possible."

"Then there's no way they can win?"

"I'm saying that there aren't any gals that are stupid enough to let their panties be stolen by you."

"Why, you jerk..." he scowled.

"Gohan!" a voice cried. Oolong looked behind him and saw Chi-Chi was recovering.

"Chichi, have you come around? Are you okay?" The Ox King asked.

Chichi looked around her. "Dad, where is Gohan?"

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Chichi. "Relax."

Bulma smiled, "He's still all right."

Chi-Chi saw Gohan on TV with a grim expression. "Gohan!"

"He's doin' fine." The Ox King assured.

"We have to hurry and save him!"

"We can't! That's nowhere that we can get close to!" he laid his hands on Chichi's shoulder and assured, "All we can do is wait here."

"Gohan..."

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

The Z fighters, Saiyans and Orochimaru heard a car approaching them.

Nappa chuckled, "I'm going to go have a little fun." He looked at Vegeta and Orochimaru, and said, "I can't just sit still here for three hours, after all."

"Suit yourself. But Nappa, don't go overdoing it, now," Vegeta approved.

"Why not?"

"For the sake of the hellish show we're going to have in three hours."

"That's Vegeta for you! It'll be fine, don't worry about it!" Then he flew away from them to kill some time.

(Later)

It's been 15 minutes since Nappa left them to have a little fun. Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, and finally got up. "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, and replied with the smirk on his face, "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I've wondering, you must be that grass ninja from the chunin exams last year, right?"

"So you've finally figured it out."

Krillian blinked,"You know him?"

"More or less. He's the guy that Naruto told you about. He's the guy we fought with in my planet."

"You mean he's not a Saiyan?"

"If my memory serves me right, you were sucked into the portal as well. So tell me, how did you end up with the Saiyans?" Sasuke demanded.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Fine... I will tell you, then. I will tell you everything that happened last year."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Orochimaru's flashback. Two more chapters left for the arrival of Goku and Naruto. And yeah, remember, dont sue me. Murderdeath21 approved me so I could correct his grammar, add sentence structures, change dialogues, etc.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hellish Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z (or any of the 7 dragon balls)**

(King Kai's planet)

Minato and Kushina had gently placed their hands upon King Kai's shoulders.

"By the way, haven't Goku and Naruto come by the way yet?" King Kai wondered.

"Those Saiyans have a stupendous amount of power. It's like they're invulnerable." Minato said.

"If Goku and Naruto don't make it, the whole planet will be wiped off our galaxy." Kushina said.

Apparently, Bubbles hopped and laughed for no reason.

"No matter how funny my jokes are, this is no time for laughs. The fate of the earth is at stake! Hurry, Goku and Naruto!" King Kai said.

(Goku and Naruto are treading down their curved path on Snake Way)

The check in station finally emerged in the sight of Goku and Naruto. "Can you see it?" Naruto asked.

"I see it."

"We're almost there!"

"Just a little further!"

(Kami's Lookout)

Mr. Popo noticed that Kami widened his eyes so he decided to ask. "Do you sense Goku and Naruto's presence?"

"Yes. They are getting close! They just might be in time!"

(Z Fighters vs. Saiyans and Orochimaru)

Orochimaru chuckled menacingly, "Fine... I will tell you, then. I will tell you everything what happened last year." He said in that slithery voice of his.

**Flashback, last year- some random planet**

Vegeta and Nappa were taking a break from terminating aliens for selling the planet for a high price. They sat on their respective boulders and rested.

"Two weeks left until Raditz arrives on Earth to pick his brother up, Kakarrot." Nappa said. Then he looked at his friend, "Vegeta, it's been nearly a year since he left us, right?"

"With the four of us, we would be able to conquer the planet with no problem at all. Once we know that Raditz and our newest comrade leave Earth, we will have to meet them on the halfway point. Afterwards, it would be much easier for us to take over planets. Is that right, Nappa?" Vegeta said.

"You're right. I can't wait! I'm looking forward to see Kakarrot!"

Suddenly, Vegeta and Nappa noticed a portal had materialized in the sky above the giant forest. "Huh? What's that?" Nappa wondered.

They noticed someone had fallen from the portal and crashed onto the ground with a THUD.

Vegeta got up. "It's a person. Nappa, let's go." He walked away.

"Where are we going?" Nappa replied hesitantly.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Nappa. "Obviously, we are going to see the person that came from the portal or black hole or whatever it was." He walked away from Nappa and walked through the forest. Nappa followed him.

Finally, they reached the crash site. The person was lying on the ground and looked like she was unconscious.

"Vegeta, is she dead?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta examined her for a while. "I doubt it. She's still alive."

"Let's kill her then. She's not even worth keeping alive!" he was about to thrust his fist through her gentle body.

"Wait Nappa!"

He glanced at Vegeta in confusion, only a few inches away from the girl's frail body.

"Let's wait until she wakes up; to know where she came from. Judging by her looks, she's not from this planet."

Nappa agreed and waited for her to get on her feet.

A few minutes later:

She woke up and got her skirt stuck on a branch; tearing a part of her skirt, which she seemed to have ignored. She looked around and saw the Saiyans sitting on the boulders. "Who are you? Where am I?"Her voice a little un-lady-like, a lot like a pesky snake.

"You're on Planet Tritek. Planet of the traiks. Now tell me...who are you? Where do you come from? I saw you come out of a portal." Vegeta said.

Orochimaru slowly got up and mumbled, "Damn that Nine Tailed brat! I need Sasuke! He ruined it! I could have obtained the sharingan and gained immortality." he regretted.

Nappa clenched his fist, and growled, "Hey, you! Don't you dare ignore Prince Vegeta! Show him some respect!"

Vegeta gestured Nappa to wait. "Wait, Nappa." he continued. "Hey, you. You said something about immortality, right?"

Orochimaru scowled at Vegeta. "What do you know about immortality? Yes, of course, I know a jutsu to make it work.

Vegeta smirked and thought, _"It's true. I heard the tale of Planet Element. The inhabitants of that planet are ninjas, at least the majority of them. They have weird elements_._"_ He asked, "So how do you become immortal?"

"It's none of your business." Orochimaru jumped back. He unleashed an attack called **Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes. **He summoned many snakes from his hand and charged Vegeta and Nappa.

"You think that technique can beat me?" Nappa raised his palm and shot an energy blast towards Orochimaru. The energy blast obliterated the snakes. "That's a petty technique, isn't it?"

"What is that jutsu?" Orochimaru wondered.

Nappa pushed the button on his scouter to analyze the Orochimaru's power level, and laughed, "Battle Power 132! No wonder! Pathetic weakling! Really pathetic!"

"You'll regret insulting the great Orochimaru." Orochimaru retorted.

Orochimaru's expression turned grim. He zoomed towards Nappa and tried to hit him with his Taijutsu. Nappa dodged his attacks and laughed mockingly, "Is that the best you can do? Your attacks are too slow.

Suddenly, Nappa gave Orochimaru a knee smash to his gut. Orochimaru coughed up dried blood, and stumbled backward while clenching his stomach. "ARGH!" He got on his knees, and writhed in agony. He kept coughing up the blood and spat it on the ground.

"Prepare to die!" he was about to finish him off, but once again, Vegeta stopped him.

"Nappa! Did I tell you not to kill this guy? "Vegeta scowled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, that's all."

Vegeta got up and walked forward. Then he looked down at the powerless Orochimaru. "So I take it you're Orochimaru, right?"

Orochimaru glared up at Vegeta, and grunted, "Yes I am. What about it?"

Vegeta crouched so he could look at Orochimaru's face, and chuckled, "That name doesn't suit a female, but anyway, my name is Vegeta." Then he pointed at the bald Saiyan who stood next to him. "His name is Nappa. We want to become immortal, you see. We heard that you said something about gaining immortality, didn't you?"

Orochimaru realized that they were far beyond ordinary. He peeled his face, revealing his real face, which shocked Vegeta and Nappa slightly.

"I will give you immortality once I master it."

Vegeta began to smirk. He explained to Orochimaru about his race and from where they came from. The Saiyans also learned a little from Orochimaru. He explained about their mission, that they scour the universe in search of planets, and exterminate the inhabitants of that certain planet.

"First, I won't welcome any weakling in my group," Vegeta said, "I will train you. It won't be an easy task. You'll be stronger than what you are now. Once we are done with your training, we will go to your own planet. Planet Element."

"You know that I'm adapted to learn faster. I only saw Nappa's technique once." Orochimaru said confidently. He opened his palm and fired a small blast at the small boulder, then he blew it up. "See?"

"I see. You're the mimicry type, huh? So you can copy technique after seeing it used only once then," he was impressed. "Anyways, I'm going to start your training right now." He pointed over the yonder, "Go over there. Practice that technique. However, if you do anything funny, I will kill you. I have a Scouter with me. I can track your power level, and your location."

Orochimaru didn't like this, but he had to obey. He walked away.

Nappa glanced after Orochimaru, and chuckled, "We're going to have a new buddy in our group. It should be fun."

"Yeah, but we can't let Freeza know that we recruited a new member to our group." Vegeta said.

"Are you stupid or something, Nappa? If Freeza found out that Orochimaru would give us immortality, then he might want to ask him for it instead. We can't let Freeza to find out. Once when we get immortality, then we might be able to defeat Freeza,"

"You're right," agreed Nappa.

**Flashback End**

"I trained harder and harder everyday," Orochimaru continued, "Vegeta said I was ready to kill the inhabitants of the planet, so he gave me my new space pod. We went to different planets, killed all the inhabitants of those places. Never have I felt so alive again.

"So that's how it is. You were sent to a different planet. But I don't understand your schemes now. Why are you here to kill us, excluding me?"

Orochimaru snickered/chuckled (something like snickering or chuckling). "It's because the power that lies within your eyes."

Sasuke's eyes lit up.

Vegeta's eyes were closed, and he heard the sound of his Scouter beep. "One more hour," He opened his eyes, and asked, "Kakarrot and Naruto haven't just lost their nerve and run away, right?"

Piccolo gritted his teeth. _"Go for broke... Looks like that's all we can do."_

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami widened his eyes. "They've arrived! Goku and Naruto have arrived!"

"Oh, Kami! Hurry!" Mr. Popo said.

Kami vanished from the lookout.

(With Goku and Naruto- Snake Way)

"Snake Way has ended!" Goku said.

Naruto smiled, "Finally! It took forever!"

They jumped across the Snake's head, and ran towards the Check-In Station. "There are two powerful Ki, separated from each other," said Goku.

"What's going on?" wondered Naruto.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the wasteland)

Vegeta heard the sound of a beep once again from his scouter. He opened his eyes. "Time."

"Damn!" Krillian growled.

Vegeta got up, and dropped his Scouter as he chuckled, "Looks like waiting for them didn't do any good."

Nappa returned to the battlefield, and landed on the ground beside Vegeta. "They're still not here?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Those cowards Kakarrot and Naruto did not arrive."

"Father and Naruto are not cowards!" Gohan said.

"Dammit Why aren't they here?" Krillian wondered.

_"Goku." _Piccolo thought.

Nappa removed his battle armor and dropped them on the ground leaving him topless, and wore only his trunks. He chuckled, "Now then, I'm going to take my time to make you cry in agony..." as he stretched to prepare for battle again. He turned around at Z Fighters. "It's too bad I couldn't show this to Kakarrot and Naruto, though." He cracked his fists and walked toward them.

Krillian widened his eyes, and thought, _"It's almost time when I could die, too... Dammit, I feel like a suicide trooper!"_

_"What're you doing, Naruto?" _Sakura thought.

"There's only one possibility for us to beat him," Piccolo said which got the Z Fighter got attention, "Of course, that's only if everything goes well. Listen up. First, Krillian, you go all-out to draw his attention. And then, I will find an opening to grab his tail, a Saiyan's weak point."

Krillian nodded, "R-Right..."

"Once his power fails him, and he can't move, Gohan, you'll call up all of your power and rush him. Got that?" said Piccolo.

Gohan nodded, "Yes. It'll be okay. I won't run away this time."

"Of course you won't. Remember that the fate of the earth rests in your hands!" said Piccolo. "Sasuke, Sakura, you're back-up for Gohan. You will call all of your power to aid Gohan just in that case." Sasuke and Sakura replied with a nod.

Gohan nodded, "All right!"

Krillian smiled at Piccolo and thought, _"Awesome! That's Piccolo for you! I'm starting to see a little light here." t_hen he looked at Nappa again. He smile became bigger and thought, _'We just might win!'_

"Gohan, believe in yourself!" Piccolo encouraged. "When you set your mind to it, your power is even greater than mine."

Gohan nodded, "All right!"

Nappa stopped walking, and smirked widely almost as if he was excited to kill all of them except Piccolo and Sasuke. Gohan's expression turned grim.

(With Goku and Naruto- Check-In Station)

King Yemma spotted Goku and Naruto entering the Check- In Station.

A voice cried. "Goku! Naruto!" it was Kami.

"Kami!" Goku and Naruto said in unison.

"Hurry and grab hold!"

Goku and Naruto grabbed his arm and smiled, "You're on!" Suddenly, they vanished.

King Yemma blinked, "Those guys! They really did come back from King Kai's place?"

(Kami's Lookout)

Goku, Naruto, and Kami appeared back on the lookout. Mr. Popo was happy to see them.

Goku smiled at Kami. "Okay, we're off!" then he thumped up.

"Our training went great!" Naruto said.

"We're counting on you!" Mr. Popo said.

"Good luck, Goku and Naruto!" Kami cried.

Naruto jumped off the edge of the lookout.

Goku jumped off the edge of the lookout as well. "Hang in there, Gohan and the others."

(Korin's Tower)

The white cat noticed that Goku and Naruto fell down. "Here they come! They're quite tired."

Goku noticed Korin. "Hey! Korin"

Korin threw green beans at Goku and smiled, "Here are the last four Senzu beans!"

Goku caught the four beans and smiled, "Thank you! These will be a great help!"

"We're all counting on you!"

"Naruto!" Goku called. Naruto looked at Goku while they were in mid air. "Eat this." he tossed it towards Naruto.

Naruto caught the bean. He stared at it quizzically. "What is this?"

"It's a Senzu Bean. Eat this an you'll recover in an instant." Goku ate the bean. "Wow! I'm at full health."

Naruto ate the beam as well. He felt something different in his body. He no longer panted. He smiled and rocketed forward and raced Goku.

Goku cupped his mouth, and cried, "Nimbus!" nimbus approached him, "It's been a long time, huh? I could sure use your help!" as he sat on the cloud. The cloud was flying along with Goku. "There are some incredible Ki gathered all together! That way! Hurry!" Goku flew along with Naruto.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa laughed, "Looks like Kakarrot and Naruto have decided to lay low. Such cowards indeed."

"Father and Naruto are not cowards!" Gohan said.

Krillian looked up and wondered, "Dammit... What's become of you, Goku?"

Sakura wondered, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

(With Goku and Naruto- Somewhere at the sky)

Goku rode on flying nimbus while Naruto used his bukujutsu to fly towards the battlefield.

"Hurry, nimbus. Go, go, go! Go!" cried Goku.

"Hang in there, guys!" cried Naruto.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wastleland)

"At this point, it looks like we'll have to fight them with just the five of us." Piccolo looked down at the rest of group. "You know what to do. Let's go with that plan."

"Y-Yeah. First, I draw his attention as much as I can." Krillian said.

"I'll find an opening, and grab his tail, the Saiyans' weakness. Once his power fails, and he can't move..." said Piccolo.

Gohan gulped, "I rush to him as hard as I can."

"And Sakura and I will back Gohan up just in case." Sasuke finished.

Piccolo nodded. "That's right. Watch yourself!"

Nappa walked towards them, and chuckled, "What are you mumbling about? It won't do any good. What can you guys do against me?" Then he stopped walking towards them.

Piccolo chuckled, "We'll show you what we can do, right now!"

Nappa smirked.

Krillian shifted into his battle stance. "All right! Here goes!" Suddenly, he ran towards Nappa.

"He's started charging me all of a sudden." Nappa mumbled.

Piccolo watched Krillian charging Nappa while he got in thought, _"Keep his attention!"_

Suddenly, Krillian fired energy blasts at the ground to rocket himself towards Nappa.

Piccolo widened his eyes, _'Now!'_ Then Piccolo fazed out and reappeared behind Nappa to grab his tail.

Nappa glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo, and growled, "Why, you-!"

"Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke!" Piccolo cried.

Gohan moved in for the attack, while Sakura and Sasuke followed him. Krillian was in mid-air and smiled down at Gohan, "We did it!"

Nappa smirked at Piccolo and chuckled, "You fools!" He elbowed Piccolo and knocked him away, which shocked rest of the Z Fighters. Vegeta and Orochimaru laughed upon Z Fighter's failure plans.

"But that was his weak spot." Sasuke said,

"I-Impossible!" Piccolo said.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried,

Nappa saw that Piccolo was knocked out so he had to grab Piccolo's shirt, and his chin and checked if he was still alive. You look surprised. Oh now don't die on me just yet, you still have to tell us about the dragon balls.

"What happened? What went wrong? Piccolo had his tail." Krillian said.

Vegeta looked up at Krillian, and gloated, "Hell of a miscalculation, huh? Did you think we would leave our weak spot untrained forever?"

Nappa still held Piccolo. "That's too bad. The best that this planet had to offer," then he threw Piccolo on the ground, "and this is what happens to him after one blow."

Gohan ran towards Piccolo. He crouched down and started shaking him. "Piccolo. Piccolo. Wake up. Please say something. Piccolo, we need you."

"I- it's hopeless now..." trembled Kuririn.

_"I have to do something, maybe this technique will work on him." _Sasuke thought.

Nappa looked down at Gohan. "Now then, while he has gone beddy-bye, I think I'll toy around with the little squirt." When Nappa approached the Gohan, the kid got scared.

"I'll start with Kakarrot's son." Nappa shifted into battle stance, "Hey, you've inherited the blood of a true Saiyan. You'll be able to amuse me for a little while, right? You know, your old man is pretty cold, huh? Letting his own son die like this..." Nappa kicked Gohan in the gut. Gohan was in mid air and Nappa used a karate chop to send Gohan slamming towards a wall of a large boulder. "Hey now, don't you snuff it just yet! Amuse me a little longer."

Gohan groaned and coughed up because Nappa kicked his gut. He staggered back on his feet and panted. He rubbed his mouth and glanced at Nappa.

Nappa laughed. "That's more like it!" hen he charged towards Gohan.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared next to Nappa, and side kicked his face and then used a roundhouse kick to knock him away, sending him crashing towards a large boulder. The debris of boulder fell on him. Nappa pushed aside the debris of rocks and got up.

"Ho, at least his moves are pretty good." Vegeta said.

The bald Saiyan was infuriated. "You scoundrel! Bounce around, will you?" he charged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke made several hand signs with tremendous speed. Then he brought his hand to his side back, charging a blue energy sphere.

Nappa stopped zooming at him and saw Sasuke charging his signature attack. "Huh?"

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Sasuke thrusted his hand forward and brought his left hand to his mouth and blew a dragon head shaped fireball towards Nappa. The Kamehameha wave and the Dragon Flame Jutsu was shot towards Nappa.

The Dragon head shaped fireball swirled around the massive Kamehameha wave and sped towards Nappa.

Nappa smirked. "I can handle this one with ease." he shifted into defence stance. The signature move hit him head on.

"He won't be able to defend that kind of attack." Orochimaru said.

Vegeta realized this too. "Nappa! Evade the attack. It can be a threat even to you!"

Nappa looked at Vegeta. "What?"

Too late. The signature move hit him head on.

**KABOOM!**

That kicked up a massive amount of dust.

Piccolo was gaping at what he had just seen. "I-Incredible! What fearsome power. That kind of fire power is enough to reduce anyone to ashes!"

"Nappa, that idiot!" Vegeta said.

Sasuke tried to peer through the dust. _"My jutsu got him head on. Is he done for good?"_

The attack hit him head on. Nevertheless, when the dust was about to clear, they saw a figure staggering in the smokes. As soon as the dust cleared, they saw Nappa still standing, but with burns and other injuries. But the damages wasn't adequate.

"W-Why you! You tried to reduce me to ashes! And for that you'll pay dearly." Nappa was infuriated.

"Sasuke! I'll finish him off." Krillian told Sasuke from behind.

Sasuke jumped out of the way.

"Let me show you something I've been saving." Krillian said. _"Let's see if my training has really paid off."_ then he raised his right hand as he worked himself hard to create the disk above his palm. He created a sharp energy disc which was hovering on top of his palm.

**"Destructo Disk!"** He spun his arms and threw it towards Nappa.

Nappa chuckled. "What a worthless technique!"

Just as the energy disc was closing on Nappa, Vegeta cried, "Nappa! Get out of the way!"

Nappa looked at Vegeta, an realized he was right. He looked back at the disk that was too close to him. He dodged, and the disk slightly scarred his face. The disk cut through a large boulder.

"He dodged it!" Sakura was astonished.

"That idiot! Can't he tell what kind of technique that is?" Vegeta scowled.

Orochimaru was watching the battle with amusement.

"Damn!" Krillian growled.

Nappa got pissed off after Krillian scarred his cheek. "W-Why, you-! How dare you wound my face!" Nappa was enraged. Nappa charged his energy in his palm, "Away with you!". He threw the energy blast at Krillian. The bald midget barely managed to get out of harm's way.

"Krillian!" Gohan cried.

Nappa smirked as he charged another Ki in his left hand. "Now to finish you!" yelled Nappa as he was about to throw another blast at the midget.

Suddenly, someone blasted Nappa in the back. The bald Saiyan felt his back burned, and he looked around at the same time Kuririn hit on the ground. It was Piccolo. "Y- you bastard! A- are you awake already!?" growled Nappa.

Vegeta laughed, "Looks like you're having a hard time with them, Nappa!"

"Do you need a help, Nappa?" mocked Orochimaru.

Piccolo growled at Nappa, "Don't you... don't you look down on Earth, Saiyan!" as he showed his fist and clenched his fist.

"W- w- why, you! Now I'm mad! I was holding back against you, since we can't kill you because of the Dragon Balls. But don't get too full of yourself!"

Sasuke was on the side of Piccolo and chuckled at Nappa, "You're the one who's too full of himself!"

Suddenly, Piccolo and Sasuke sensed Goku and Naruto's power signal from afar, approaching them. Piccolo looked around him and shocked, "W- what Ki is this!? T- there's an incredible Ki coming this way from far off!"

"You're right! Two Ki are coming this way!" wondered Sasuke.

Gohan was so happy, and smiled, "I- it's true! A- an amazing, yet familiar Ki!" as the tear streaming down from his eyes.

Sakura smiled, "You're right, Gohan! It have to be them!"

Kuririn was laying on the ground, and chuckled weakly, "N- no doubt about it. I can feel it."

Nappa looked around him, and looked at Piccolo and Sasuke again. "You guys are all just spouting nonsense! What is this!?" growled Nappa.

Sasuke chuckled, "It could only be them! It's Goku and Naruto!"

Piccolo laughed, "It's Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto! They are coming! I knew they were sure to come! Damn that bastards, making us wait for them!"

Gohan excited, "F- Father! Naruto-san! They really are coming! Hurry!"

Sakura cheered, "We are saved!"

Kuririn chuckled weakly, "G- Goku..."

Nappa looked around him and wondered, "Kakarrot? Naruto? Where are they?"

Orochimaru stared at Vegeta and sighed, "These guys have the unusual ability to sense someone's presence."

Vegeta picked the Scouter up and put it on his left eyes. Vegeta smirked, "Is it Kakarrot and Naruto? Let's see..." He pushed his buttons, and scanned two Ki approaching the battlefield. He widened his eyes.

(With Goku and Naruto- Somewhere at the sky)

Goku speed up the cloud while he stood on it along with Naruto flying. "We're close. I can feel them. There are four enormous Ki, three even more enormous Ki, and one small Ki..."

Naruto shocked, "Hey, that number is not right. Has somebody died?"

Goku shook his head, and sighed, "I ain't know. Kinto Un, please hurry faster!"

"Please stay alive, Sakura, Sasuke!" mumbled Naruto.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru)

Orochimaru and Nappa could see that Vegeta was in shocked. "Vegeta-sama!" shouted Nappa. "Is what these guys are saying true?" Then he laughed, "Are Kakarrot and Naruto really headed this way?"

Vegeta shook his head and replied, "I don't know whether it's them or not, but someone will be here in about four minutes." He looked at Nappa again, and said, "Both with a battle power of 5000."

Nappa shocked, "Five- five thousand!? That's impossible!"

"What!? Naruto-kun is even stronger!? Don't tell me that they got more battle powers than Nappa!?" shocked Orochimaru.

Vegeta thought, _'It's defintely a reading that makes it unthinkable that this is the same Kakarrot nor Naruto as before. What's more, these guys are able to alter their readings. That means it's at least 5000.'_

Nappa trembled, "T- that can't be! It must be some kind of mistake!"

Sasuke chuckled, "It's unusual to see this guy panicked."

Piccolo nodded and chuckled, "You're right, Sasuke."

Vegeta clenched his fist, and demanded, "Nappa! Kill them! If six of them team up, it could be a problem for us! It will also serve as a warning to Kakarrot and Naruto!"

Z Fighters shocked, "What!?"

Orochimaru stared at Vegeta, and growled, "Why, you-! I thought I told you to not kill Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Orochimaru! You have a power! You don't need Sasuke anymore!" scowled Vegeta.

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" asked Nappa.

"I don't care!" sighed Vegeta, "I have an idea. If we go to Planet Namek, the home world of that Namekian, I'm sure that there will be Dragon Balls that are even more powerful. I thought they were just worthless stories, but if Kakarrot and Naruto really have come back to life, then those legends are true after all."

Nappa chuckled, "I get you. But Kakarrot and Naruto being 5000 has to be a mechanical malfunction. Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I get to kill them all." He looked at Piccolo, and laughed, "I'll start with you!"

Gohan cried, "P- Piccolo-san, run! I'll stop him one way or another until Father gets here!"

Piccolo shocked, "What!?"

Sakura stood besides Gohan and agreed, "After all, I heard if you die, Piccolo, then Kami-sama dies too, and the Dragon Balls will..."

Piccolo chuckled, "You're talking nonsense! There's no way you can stop him by yourself!"

Nappa glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and Sakura, and chuckled, "Stop me, you say? Me?"

Kuririn was laying on the ground, and mumbled to himself, "I- If this keeps up, there won't be any going back...I- it's no use... I can't move..."

Nappa turned around and raised his left hand as he laughed, "Don't make me laugh, you brats!" Suddenly, he charged towards Gohan and Sakura.

Sakura shocked, "Run, Gohan-kun! I will hold him!"

"No!" shocked Piccolo as he chased after Nappa.

"Get out of way, Gohan!" shouted Sasuke.

"Run, Gohan-kun!" warned Sakura.

"No, Sakura-san! I will not run away!" growled Gohan. Suddenly, Gohan kicked him square in the jaw and sent him past Piccolo and Sasuke into a pile of rocks. Gohan panted trying to get some of oxygen.

"Y- you did it, Gohan-kun!" cheered Sakura.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and chuckled while in thought, _'He has improved a lot. I am no longer recognize him as coward brat.'_

"I- incredible! D- did he get him?" wondered Kuririn.

Suddenly, Nappa jumped out of pile of rocks, and glared at Gohan. He growled, "Why, you brat! This is where it ends!" He powered up a Lightnigh Aura around him body and he held his hand out and charged a fierce pulsating white energy sphere in his hand. Gohan was soo trembled and couldn't move because Nappa was really mad.

Piccolo trembled, "N- no!"

When Nappa is ready, he reeled back, and shouted, "Die!" as he tossed a large, pure white energy sphere at Gohan.

Piccolo shocked and worried for Gohan that the blast was coming for Gohan. He remembered that he had a lot of great time with Gohan. He ran towards Gohan while remembering everything about Gohan's training with him for a year. He didn't want Gohan to die, so he had to throw himself in front of Gohan and took the blast himself. Rest of Z Fighters were shocked that Piccolo was willing to risk it all for him. He screamed in pain the moment the blast hit him. "AHHHHH**!"**

**KABOOM!**

Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura had to close his eyes so the flash won't blind them. Nappa smirked upon the explosion thinking that Gohan had been killed. Once the smoke cleared, he shocked because Piccolo stood in the way of blast.

Gohan was on his butt and shocked to see that Piccolo got in his way. He raised his hand, and stammered, "P- Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo panted and chuckled weakly, "Get out of here... Gohan..." he fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Sasuke shocked and had a flashback that Piccolo did the same thing just like he took the needles to protect Naruto.

Sakura shocked, "Piccolo!"

Gohan crawled to Piccolo and sniffed, "Piccolo-san! W- why did you... save me?"

Piccolo stared at Gohan, and mumbled weakly, "I- I told you to get out of here... Hurry, or else..."

Gohan cried, "D- don't die! Father and Naruto-san will be here soon to beat him for us! Please, don't die!"

Nappa chuckled, "Miserable fool! My killing order might have gotten switched around, but oh well. Either way, it will all turn out the same."

(With Goku and Naruto- Somewhere)

Goku and Naruto sensed Piccolo's energy signal drop from afar. Naruto shocked, "Hey, Goku! Are you sensing what I just sense?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, one Ki is rapidly growing smaller. I- is somebody dying!?"\

Naruto worried, "I hope it's not Piccolo."

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami panted harder as if his life would be end. "K- Kami-sama..." worried Mr. Popo.

"I- It looks like my life is about at its end... G- Goku and Naruto didn't make it in time... H- however, at the very end, Piccolo surpassed even me, Kami... I'm so pleased..." replied Kami weakly. He kept faded in and out.

Mr. Popo began to shred his tear, and cried, "Kami-sama!"

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

"W- what a pitiful tale..." Piccolo chuckled weakly, "Imagine, Piccolo Daimao, of all people, protecting some kid...Nothing could be worse..."

Gohan started to shred his tear, and cried softly, "U- Uncle!"

Piccolo smiled, "Gohan... you're the only one who ever spoke decent to me..." He remembered that he trained Gohan all the years. He was so happy that he was able to raise Gohan for a year. "T- this last year that I spent with you wasn't bad..."

Vegeta and Orochimaru landed on the ground. They had to get out of Nappa's massive explosion so they won't get caught in the blast. Nappa slowly walked towards Gohan.

"Uncle!" cried Gohan.

Piccolo chuckled weakly, "Don't you die, G- Goha-" Before his death, he was able to shred the tears, and passed away.

"Uncle!" cried Gohan.

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami was about to fade out, and his last word was, "Mister Popo, I leave the rest to you..."

Mr. Popo cried, "Kami-sama! Kami-sama!"

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa lifted his head so he can see what's going on with Gohan and Piccolo. "G- Gohan..."

Sakura started to sorrow, and tried to wipe her tears off, "Now Piccolo? E- everyone keep getting killed after one."

"I- I- it's over!" trembled Sasuke.

Gohan began to enrage after seeing Piccolo's death. Vegeta's Scouter scanned on Gohan's Ki, and shocked.

Nappa could see that Gohan was really angry towards him. He laughed, "Interesting! You want to fight?"

Gohan powered up, and placed both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going on opposite directions. He shouted**"Masenko!"**


	14. Chapter 14: The Heroes' arrival

**A/N: While you continue to read further through the chapters, you will notice a lot of grammatical mistakes. I've decided to start with serious editing in the next chapter. Till then, adjust. But one day I will rewrite the chapter and update it so you can read the better version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DragonBallz. As simple as that.**

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Gohan powered up, and placed both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going on opposite directions. **"Masenko!"**

"Gohan?" Sakura said.

Vegeta's scouter analyzed Gohan's power level. "That one's power level is over two thousand. Hold on..." his scouter was still analyzing his power level, saying that his power level was still rising. Then it beeped. "It's over three thousand." then he cried, "Nappa, watch out! This one is much more powerful than he appears!"

"Sure enough, they can alter their power levels intensely." Orochimaru stated as he was watching with fascination.

"Here I come, boy!" Nappa said.

Gohan thrust both his hands forward and fire the Masenko at Nappa and yelled. Nappa deflected Gohan's signature move and hit went to a different direction, destroying a large boulder. But Nappa's arm numbed in the process.

"What?" Sasuke shocked/ Sasuke was really shocked.

"Oh...man." as Krillian was prone on the ground.

Nappa twisted his own wrist trying to remove the numbness from his arms. "Hey, not so bad, kid. That made my arm tingle a little." he laughed. "Now then, It's my turn."

Vegeta's scouter gave a reading to him. "Ah, that one shot must have drained all of his energy. His power level just plummeted." he pushed the button on his scouter to turn it off.

"They're too strong. We just can't stop them." Krillian gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Oh no! There's nothing we can do! It's all over!" Sakura despaired.

(Kame House)

"Let go of me!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"I can't let you go, Chi-Chi. It's too dangerous." as the Ox King was restraining Chi-Chi from saving the Z warriors.

"Gohan needs me!" Chi-Chi managed to escape from her father's grasp and reached for the door knob. She opened the door and fired her machine gun outside Kame House to startle them. But she didn't realize she had shot an old hag.

The old hag was sitting on a hovering crystal ball, with a few bullets around her body. She didn't even flinch. "Nice to see you too."

Everyone looked up at the old hag. "It's Baba."

The old hag was Urunai Baba. "I've come to tell you that Goku and Naruto have returned and will soon join the others in battle."

Roshi cleared his throat and asked, "But will they be in time?"

"You mean, Goku and Naruto are really back?" Bulma wondered.

The glaze covered Roshi's lens of his sunglasses. "Goku, Naruto, thank goodness."

"I know. Let's see how things are going out there (points at Baba's crystal ball) by looking at Baba's crystal ball."

"You swine! This isn't a television! My crystal ball is sacred!" Baba yelled.

"Grab it!" Chi-Chi grabbed the crystal ball into the house which brought Baba along with them. Oolong closed the door behind him whicch crushed Baba as her wizard hat was slowly falling on the ground. The pig opened the door and grabbed the hat and bought Baba inside.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

While he looked over his shoulder at the deceased Piccolo, Gohan felt his energy drained and chuckled, "Piccolo-san, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to avenge you."

Sakura noticed that Nappa walked towards Gohan.

She shot an energy blast towards Nappa and hit him.

**Kaboom!**

That kicked up the dust. As soon as the dust cleared, Nappa emerged. "Why you? Girl!"

Sakura zoomed towards Nappa and exchanged blows. Then, Nappa knocked Sakura away.

Sasuke interviened and gave a kick to Nappa. But he blocked it. Nappa kicked Sasuke and knocked him away.

"Back to the kid." Nappa turned towards Gohan and walked towards him.

"Gohan!" cried Kuririn.

Nappa walked towards Gohan and chuckled, "Pipspueak, I'm sending you to the Next World for sure this time."

Gohan chuckled, "I don't have the strength to run away anymore" He fell to his knees.

Sasuke growled, "D- damn it all!" as he fazed out and reappeared in front of Nappa, and punched him to send him towards a nearby boulder. "R- run away, Gohan! I will hold him off until Goku and Naruto arrive!"

Nappa emerged from the rock, and glared at Sasuke, "You brat! I changed my mind! You're next!" He charged towards the young avenger.

"What!?" shocked Sasuke as he blocked Nappa's attack, but the baldie Saiyan kept attacking on Sasuke. The young avenger couldn't even parry all of his attack because of Nappa's overwhelming power.

The baldie had upper hand on Sasuke, and began to attack all of Sasuke's body. "What's the matter, Sasuke!? I thought you will hold me off until Kakarrot and Naruto get here!?" He punched Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke threw up the blood, "AHHHH!"

"Sasuke/-san!" cried Kuririn, Sakura and Gohan in unison.

Then, Nappa knees strike to Sasuke's jaw to send him flying above him. He jumped above Sasuke, and smashed Sasuke's back with his Double AX Handle attack to send him back to the ground.

Kuririn closed his eyes, and panicked, "D- damn it all! I- it's over!"

Nappa slowly descended down to the ground, and laughed, "Looks like you're no longer useful, Sasuke! Look at you! Writhe in agony!"

Sasuke got up, but he fell back to the ground. He got a lot of blood on each of his body. _'Damn. I am really going to die! I guess I will never be able to have my revenge on Itachi!'_

Nappa charged towards Sasuke, and growled, "DIE!"

Suddenly, he noticed Saukra got behind him. "What!?" shocked Nappa as he turned around at her. She punched the bald's face to knock away from her, then she went to Nappa to pound more on Nappa's stomach. After pounding on Nappa's stomach, she kicked him in the jaw, and send him away from him once again.

She landed on the ground, and cupped her hands, **"Ka..." **then she drew her hands to her side, **"Me... Ha..."**

Nappa got up, and saw that Sakura charged the blue Ki around her cupped hand. "Interesting! Looks like you want to shortened your life even further!" chuckled Nappa.

Sakura continued, **"Me...HA!" **as she fired the blast towards Nappa.

Nappa smirked, "It won't work against me!" as he backhanded on the Kamehameha Wave to deflect it past him.

**BOOM!**

"It can't be! How could it not fazed Nappa at all? H- he deflected it like it was nothing to him!" shocked Sakura.

Nappa walked toward Sakura and chuckled, "You did really hurt me. I am starting to get angry, you know!" and he stopped and looked down at Sakura. She looked up at Nappa, and shocked. Suddenly, he knees smashed to her in the gut.

She fell to her knees, and held her stomach as she coughed blood up. _'It's no use! Hurry, Goku-san! Naruto!" _thought Sakura.

Nappa lifted his foot above Sakura, and chuckled down at her, "I can't wait to see the look on Kakarrot's face and Naruto's face...when they see their friends were being wiped out!"

Sakura had to close her eyes thinking that she would be smashed to a pulp. Nappa finally smashed on the ground, but noticed that Sakura was not there. Sasuke, Gohan, Kuririn, Vegeta, and Orochimaru were in shock

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the blonde hair, the whisker on his cheeks, wore the forehead protector, and wore the orange Ki similiar to Kame School's Gi. She immediately recognized him and she began to cry happily, "Naruto!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto! About time! You're finally here!"

Naruto glared at Nappa looking like he was really pissed off.

Orochimaru chuckled, "So, you are finally here." Which got Naruto's attention to him.

Nappa looked behind him and saw the blonde who carried Sakura in his arms. "What the-?" shocked Nappa.

Vegeta realized if Naruto was here, then that means Goku could be here. He looked up and sure enough it was Goku who hovered above them. Suddenly, Goku descended on the ground. Nappa stopped looking at Naruto, because he had to look at Goku.

Gohan smiled, "Father! Naruto-san!"

Kuririn smiled, "G- Goku! Naruto!"

Vegeta flew and landed next to deceased Piccolo as he folded his arms. Goku looked like he was pissed off. Vegeta chuckled, "So you've finally shown up, huh?"

But Goku didn't say anything...

Kuririn cried happily, "G- Goku! Naruto! We've been waiting for you!"

Gohan began to stream the tear down from his eyes, and smiled, "Father! Naruto-san!"

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Naruto! Is it really you!?" but Naruto didn't respond back.

Sasuke smirked, "You're late, Naruto." as he got on his knees, but he couldn't got up on his feet because of Nappa's beating on him.

Vegeta chuckled at Naruto and Goku, "What have you come all this way for, Kakarrot, Naruto? Don't tell me you're here to tell us some nonsensical joke, such as you've come to defeat us, or something."

Yet, Goku and Naruto didn't say anything. Goku walked towards the deceased Piccolo, and checked his pulse. "Piccolo..."

"Piccolo died to protect me." Gohan said.

Goku stood up and looked at the deceased Tenshinhan. He gritted his teeth, "Tienshinhan," He looked at deceased Yamucha as well, "Yamucha..."

Nappa chuckled, "Shocked over your dead idiot friends, are you? Come to think of it, there was another, puny little guy, that went to pieces," which caused Goku and Naruto looked at Nappa. "He had more power than you'd expect for such a runt." He actually remembered that he tried to impale Chaozu to some spiky rock before the pale shorty blew himself up. "Naturally, he was no match for Nappa-sama," mocked Nappa.

Naruto growled, "You bastard!"

Goku clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth in thought, _'Is that so? Even Chaozu? And Kami-sama, too... Damn...'_

Nappa chuckled, "There's no need to grieve for them. You'll be joining your friends soon. After going through all the trouble to come to life, you just had to stroll on by, huh?"

Vegeta checked his Scouter on Goku and Naruto, and shocked, "Their battle power are rising higher and higher."

Goku causally walked toward Nappa as the large Saiyan got his guard on. Nappa chuckled, "W- what? You want to die already?" But Goku ignored his words and continued to walk toward him. "Here's something by way of greeting!" He went to punch Goku, but the forgotfull Saiyan disappeared! Nappa was shocked.

Vegeta whispered towards Orochimaru, "He's fast! Can you see that?"

Orochimaru nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

Goku walked towards Gohan, and said, "Gohan, over here." Gohan nodded and walked together with his Father towards Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakrua.

Naruto put Sakura down on the ground. "Here's the half of Senzu bean. It will heal you, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Okay," obeyed Sakura. She swallowed the bean, and suddenly, she was completely fine. "Whoa! I'm completely heal!"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah... Oh, yeah." He looked at Sasuke who was on his knees, "What about Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled, "He saved me before that Nappa guy kill me. Then he got beat up from him."

Naruto smiled, "Looks like he is real Sasuke I knew now." Then he shouted, "Hey, Sasuke!"

"W- what?" confused Sasuke.

"Here's the half of Senzu Bean! It will heal you completely," said Naruto as he threw the bean at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and stared at it, "It really can heal me?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, go swallow it."

Sasuke swallowed the bean, and widened his eyes, "What!? What kind of bean is this!?" He jumped on his feet, and smirked, "Now I'm fine." He walked towards Naruto and others.

Goku looked down at his best friend, "Kuririn..."

Kuririn was on the ground, and looked up as he smiled, "G- Goku..."

Goku kneeled, and smiled, "Sorry we're late. Way to hang on, you guys." He handed the Senzu bean to Kuririn, "Each of you eat half of this."

Kuririn widened his eyes, and wondered, "I- isn't that a senzu bean? K- Karin-sama still has them, huh?"

Goku nodded, "Mm-hmm. This is the last one."

Kuririn shook his head, and smiled, "T- then, you eat it."

Goku smiled, "That's all right. I ate one before I came."

"N- no, you save it in case you need it," smiled Kuririn. "Even if we recover, we won't be much help to you."

"Don't worry needlessly," said Goku. "If you don't eat it, I'm throwing it away." Then he break the bean in half and put the bean in Kuririn's mouth, "Here."

Kuririn chewed the bean, and smiled, "Thanks."

Goku looked at Gohan, and gave it to him. "Gohan, you too." Gohan nodded as he put it in Gohan's mouth. Suddenly, Kuririn and Gohan were completely fine right now. Goku looked down at Kuririn and smiled, "Kuririn, you've gotten a lot stronger, huh? I can tell by your Ki."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Sakura and Sasuke have gotten a lot stronger, too!"

Kuririn frowned, "I thought we had, but to no avail. We're no use against them. They're too strong. I- I just stood by and let everyone else die..."

Goku looked at his son and smiled, "Gohan, I hardly recognized you, too. You sure trained hard."

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Mm-hmm. Piccolo-san trained me, but I wasn't able to do anything."

Goku looked at Sasuke and Sakura, then he smiled, "I heard Old-Timers trained you. How did it go?"

Sakura smiled, "He trained us well. But I had a hard time with him, because he's pervert. I couldn't seem to avoid him. He's great Sensei."

Gohan frowned, "With Piccolo-san dead, we'll never be able to use the Dragon Balls again. No one is coming back to life."

Everyone were silent until Kuririn was the one who broke the silence, "Let's avenge them, -the six of us! With you joining us, Goku, Naruto, we might be able to deal with one of them! Hey, Goku, Naruto, you trained under some incredible guy named Kaio, right?"

Goku and Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"But I'm going to fight them by myself," said Goku. "You guys stay back and watch, so you don't get caught in the middle of it."

Kuririn shocked, "B- by yourself!? No matter how strong you are, Goku, that's crazy!"

Sakura nodded, "He's right! Their strength is far greater than we can even imagine!"

"T- they're right, Father!" agreed Gohan.

Naruto shook his head, and shouted, "No! No! No! I'm going to fight them by myself! You sit back, Goku-sensei!"

Goku shouted back, "No, I'm going to avenge my friend!"

"No way! How about we play rocks-scissors-paper! The winner will get to face that large guy!"

"Fine!" sighed Goku as they began to play rocks-scissors-paper.

Sakrua shocked, "Y- you can't be serious! You're crazy, guys!"

Sasuke growled, "She's right! It's a suicide, you know!"

They finally finished with the rocks-scissors-paper, and Naruto got scissor while Goku got paper. He cheered, "I won! Now I am going to take on them by myself!"

"Damn," sighed Goku. Then he looked at Naruto and smiled, "You take care of them. I will sit back and watch your fight. But don't kill him. When he couldn't do anything, let him go. It's no use to kill them."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I know, Goku-sensei!" as he walked towards Nappa.

Kuririn shocked, "N- Naruto..."

"Idiot!" growled Sasuke.

"Naruto-san!" cried Gohan.

"Naruto-kun!" worried Sakura. She didn't realize that she omitted '-kun' to Naruto.

Before she could run, Kuririn stopped her, "Let Naruto handle this!"

"B- but..."

Goku smiled, "Don't worry. He will be fine. Don't get in his way."

Naruto walked toward Nappa and stopped a few feet away from Nappa. Nappa, Vegeta, and Orochimaru began to smirk.

(Kame House)

Baba sighed, "Remember, you're going to be paying me a viewing fee for this." She began to chant and tried to do something on her own crystal ball. It showed the orange pants to orange shirt. Finally it showed the face. It showed the blonde hair guy with the angry look on his face.

"Naruto!" shocked Roshi.

It showed Naruto facing Nappa. "Where's Gohan!?" wondered Chichi. It suddenly showed Gohan. "Gohan!" She smiled, "G- Gohan is alive! T- thank goodness..." She almost fainted but Gyumao stopped her.

"Chichi! Naruto, Goku, and Gohan are fightin'! Keep it together!"

Bulma shouted, "Naruto-kun, hang in there! Beat those Saiyans!"

It showed deceased Piccolo, and Roshi shocked, "P- Piccolo! Even Piccolo has been done in! Which means we can no longer use the Dragon Balls!" Everyone were in shocked.

Bulma shocked, "T- then, nobody is coming back to life?" Roshi nodded.

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa chuckled at Naruto, "What's with that look on your face? I don't like it. Is this how badly you want me to effortlessly kill you?"

Naruto growled, "You're going to pay for this!" He powered up in his anger, stunning Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru. He began to leviate the rock as he continue to power up.

Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke and Sakura had to use the large rock to keep them hold in. Goku just stood and smiled at Naruto powering up. "Naruto-san, you're incredible!" shocked Gohan.

Vegeta saw the scanning on Naruto's battle power and widened his eyes, "Battle power 7000...8000...9000... impossible!"

Suddenly, Naruto stopped powering up and let the rock back down on the ground. Nappa looked at Vegeta, and asked, "V- Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his battle power?!"

Vegeta removed his Scouter, and snarled, "It's over 9000!" as he crushed his Scouter.

Nappa widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, "Over 9000!? There has to be some mistake! It's a malfunction!"

"What!?" shocked Orochimaru.

"Don't worry, I still won't be using the Kaio-ken technique on you," said Naruto.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows, and wondered, "Kaio-ken?"

Nappa charged towards Naruto and growled, "Shut up! There's no way you can stand up to Nappa-sama!" as he attempted to grab Naruto, but suddenly the blonde ninja disappeared.

Suddenly, Naruto kicked in the back of Nappa's head. The Saiyan baldie fell forward on the ground. Naruto landed on the ground.

Vegeta and Orochimaru shocked, "What?"

Kuririn shocked, "H- how did he do that just now?"

Sakura shocked, "I don't know! He's too fast!"

Sasuke growled while in thought, _'No way! How could he be stronger? I couldn't see him even with my Sharingan!"_

Nappa rubbed his head while he was on his knees and glared over his shoulder at Naruto, "W- when did you get behind me?" He got up and growled, "Why, you!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Nappa, and sighed, "For as big as you were talking, you aren't all that great."

Nappa pointed at himself with his thumb and growled, "W- what did you say!? I- I'm not all that great, am I?"

Naruto smirked, "That's right. I could tell from your attack just now."

Nappa chuckled angryily, "Why don't you tell me..." Then he growled, "... exactly what it is that you can tell!?" He suddenly unleashing an incredibly fast and powerful barrage of punches and kicks, launched in a rapid failiure.

Vegeta cupped his chin, and wondered, "Strange... His battle power is completely different from when he fought Raditz."

"Yeah, he is different from when he fought me, too," agreed Orochimaru.

Nappa continued to attack on Naruto, but the blonde ninja kept dodging all of his attack. With the final punch to Naruto, the blonde ninja disappeared. He looked for Naruto.

"Over here!" shouted Naruto. Nappa looked behind him, and it was Naruto.

Kuririn saw the whole fight, and shocked, "D- did you see Naruto's moves?"

Gohan shook his head, and shocked, "But he's amazing."

Sakura shocked, "I never seen him so faster than before!"

Sasuke growled, _'Damn it! He's not supposed to be strong that way! I'm supposed to be strong than him!'_

Goku smiled, "Yeah, he's fast. We were trained under Kaio-sama after all."

Vegeta thought, _'What's going on? How did Naruto get this much power in such a short amount of time?'_

_'How could this be possible? He was brought back to life, yet he is strong?' _wondered Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Naruto ran towards Nappa and disappeared. Nappa was in shocked and looked around him. He could feel that Naruto landed on the top of Nappa's head. Nappa looked up at Naruto and growled, "Why, you!" He tried to catch Naruto above his head, but the blonde ninja disappeared.

Naruto showed up in front of Nappa. He retaliated with one punch to the stomach and brought Nappa to his knees. "That punch just now was for Goku's friend Chaozu," said Naruto.

Nappa clenched his stomach and he could see the blur on his eyes almost as if he was going to fall asleep. He could feel his stomach very hurt. He looked up at Naruto, and growled, "Damn you..." He stubbornly refused to give up, and continued to attack Naruto. The blonde ninja dodged Nappa's attacks with minimun effort.

Naruto jumped above Nappa, and drew his left fist back as he shouted, "This is for his friend Yamucha!" He punched Nappa's back to send him towards the ground away from him.

Nappa was knocking away through the small rock, and landed on the large rock. He bounced off from the large rock, and floated above him. He growled, "Why, you-!" Naruto said nothing but stared up at Nappa.

Kuririn shocked, "I- incredible!" while Gohan and Sakura nodded. Sasuke was very jealous of Naruto's new power. Goku watched the fighting and smiled proudly.

Vegeta and Orochimaru frowned at Nappa.

Nappa outraged, "You dirty brat!" He began to power up the lightnigh aura around him. He threw the Ki blast towards Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "I don't even have to dodge this one!" He allowed the Ki blast to hit on his chest. The wind began to blew even harder as the rock went flying away from them. The dust began to kick up from the blast. Nappa began to smirk. But as soon as the smoke cleared, he was in shocked to see Naruto still alive.

"W- what!" shocked Nappa.

Orochimaru widened his eyes, and shocked, "He is still alive, yet Nappa's power hit him dead-on!"

"H- he defused it with just a kiai shout!?" shocked Vegeta.

"D- d- dammit!" shocked Nappa. Before he could throw a blast, Naruto jumped above Nappa, and clasped his hand. "This is for his friend Tienshinhan!" He punched on Nappa's head with his Double Ax Handle and knocked him down the ground.

While Nappa was being knocking away from Naruto, he shocked, "How!? How does Naruto have this much power!?" But he noticed Naruto went to the ground before him. "What!?"

Naruto bounced off from the ground and charged towards Nappa. "And this is for Piccolo!" as he kicked Nappa to send him flying towards the nearby rock.

"Dammit!" shouted Nappa as he went to smash through the rock.

Naruto spinned and landed on the ground. Then he looked behind him at Nappa while Vegeta and Orochimaru wondered how all of Naruto got that power.

"Awesome! You really are awesome, Naruto!" gloated Kuririn.

"You're really incredible, Naruto-kun!" cheered Sakura.

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

Sasuke was only one that didn't gloat at all. _'How could this loser be able to lay a hand on Nappa runt!?'_

Goku smiled, "He did pretty good."

Naruto noticed that the rock fell down the ground from the large boulder. Nappa emerged and jumped from the large boulder. "Dammit!" growled Nappa. He was about to lose his control. He began to feel the hot temperature in his head almost as if he was going to lost his temper. He crushed the small rock, and shouted, "Dammit!" as he threw the remaining small rock at Naruto.

The blonde ninja simple moved his head to dodge the rock. He sighed, "I see... Impressive, you really are extremely tough, huh?"

Nappa shouted, "I am an elite warrior from a distinguished family! I'm not about to be looked down upon by a ninja like you!" He walked towards Naruto and continued, "You'll pay for this! I'll kill you!"

"You miserable fool! Cool that head of yours!" shouted Vegeta. Nappa looked at him. "If you'll compose yourself and think about it, you'll find he's not hat kind of opponent that you can't take, Nappa! Calm down!"

Nappa looked at Naruto and laughed. He finally calmed down. He chuckled, "You're right!" He wiped his blood off of his mouth. "Thanks to you, my eyes have been opened."

Vegeta growled, "That simple-celled fool! At this rate, it looks like we will have to step in, Orochimaru!"

"He's stupid! He couldn't even think clear! I might have to take on Naruto myself!" agreed Orochimaru.

Nappa chuckled at Naruto, "It's true, I was pretty upset. Now it's time to show you what I'm really made of. Are you ready for this, Naruto!?"

Naruto smirked, "That's more like it. I can't wait! You're going to regret it! Because I, great Uzumaki Naruto, am going to beat you to a pulp!"

Nappa chuckled, "Talk tough, will you?"

_'He's not just talking tough. He's got assurance and absolute confidence in himself,' _thought Vegeta.

Orochimaru began to wonder, _'He got a lot of confidence in himself. Last time, he said the same thing to me. He couldn't beat me. But this time, he is a lot stronger than I thought.'_

The winds went over Naruto, and Nappa. "Naruto-kun..." worried Sakura.

"Naruto-san..." worried Gohan.

Goku smiled, "Don't worry. He will be fine." Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, and Sasuke looked up at Goku. "Don't worry... he will defeat that large guy. Just watch..."

(Kame House)

They watched Naruto's fighting with Nappa. The crystal ball showed Nappa smirking at Naruto. Bulma growled, "Naruto-kun, pound that guy into a pulpy mass!"

Baba noticed that Bulma was about to slap on her crystal ball, "H- hey!" Bulma slapped the ball past Roshi and bounced on the ground. Baba ran to her own crystal ball and glared at Bulma, "Hey! Don't be so rough with this!"

"Who cares if a crystal ball or two gets broken!?" scowled Bulma.

"It's an important tool of my trade!" shouted Baba back.

"With Kami-sama dead, and us not knowing whether the earth will be destroyed or not, you can just stuff your trade!" argued Bulma.

Baba barked back, "How dare you say that!"

"Now see here!" shouted Roshi. Baba and Bulma looked at him. "Would you two quit it!? It doesn't matter, does it?"

Oolong sat next to fainted Puar and sighed, "Yeah! While you two are at it there, Goku and Naruto could be getting done in."

"Rubbish! Son-kun and Naruto-kun are obviously doing all right!" said Bulma. Baba nodded in agreement. Bulma looked at the crystal ball and grabbed it. "You think they're going to lose to those guys!? No way! No way!" as she slapped more on the crystal ball.

"Don't hit my crystal ball!" growled Baba.

Roshi sighed, "Hey, shut up, already! Give that here!" as he walked towards them.

"A little brother does not take his older sister's things!" growled Baba. Chichi, Gyumao, Oolong and Turtle confused because Baba, Bulma, and Roshi argued over the crystal ball. Suddenly, they saw the bright on the crystal ball.

(Z-Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa powered up to his maximum as the ground began to quake. Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura got scared because of Nappa's powering up to shook the ground. The rock began to float around Nappa. Suddenly, the yellow aura appeared around Nappa's body. He lifted his index finger and middle finger up causing explosion below Naruto.

**BOOM!**

Nappa noticed that Naruto went out of the smoke. He chuckled, "I see you!" He charged up towards Naruto and tried to punch Naruto two times, but the blonde ninja dodged twice. They clashed against each other. Nappa repeatedly punched Naruto while the blonde ninja blocked and dodged every single of his punch. Naruto kicked Nappa, but the bald Saiyan dodged. Nappa punched Naruto, but the blonde ninja dodged again. They collided their fist each other like two time, then continued to exchange their blow each other. With the final attack, they jumped back in the mid-air.

Naruto smiled proudly, "Whoo! This is a lot better, ain't it?"

"This is a lot better, huh?" confused Nappa. "I'm going to put a stop to that irritatingly smart mouth of yours!" He smiled, "You're finished now!" As a last resort, Nappa opened his mouth to charge a blue energy sphere. Then, he fired the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at Naruto.

But Naruto quickly countered with a Kamehameha, the two energy waves collided in a beam struggle.

**BOOM!**

After the explosion of beam struggle, the big dust kicked up. Goku, Vegeta, Orochimaru, Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke had to block their eyes in order to prevent the dust go through theirs.

Orochimaru shocked, "What kind of guys is this!?"

Vegeta replied, "He countered at that close range!"

Nappa smirked thinking that Naruto was gone. But he was in shocked because Naruto was still alive.

Naruto sighed with a relief, "That would have been trouble if I'd taken that one head-on."

"I- impossible! That was- that was my greatest technique, and you brushed it aside!" shocked Nappa.

Naruto sighed, "You really are one tough bastard. You should have taken at least a little damage from my Kamehame-ha. We aren't getting anywhere like this."

Suddenly, Vegeta shouted up at Nappa and ordered, "Enough! Get down here, Nappa! You're getting us nowhere! Orochimaru will take care of him for you."

Naruto, and Goku looked at Vegeta. Nappa looked down at Vegeta and shocked, "What!?"

Orochimaru growled, "You're pathetic! To think that I would have to trouble myself to take action against Naruto there."

Sasuke shocked, "Orochimaru's finally coming forward, huh?"

Kuririn shocked, "Even that big guy is scared of that Vegeta guy."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and wondered, "Naruto-kun..."

Nappa felt angry that he wouldn't be able to finish the fight. He looked at Naruto and growled, "D- dammit... T- to think that I should have to yield your execution to Orochimaru..." Then he smirked, "But brace yourself! Your life will only last for a moment against Orochimaru or Vegeta!" He looked down at Orochimaru and Vegeta, "He is a fast learner. He was trained by Vegeta, and was be able to surpass me. For Vegeta, he is a warrior gifted enough to take upon him the name of Planet Vegeta, after all. Since he ordered me to, I'll leave you to Orochimaru. But I won't be content to withdraw like this."

He descended and took a look at Goku and others. "I'm going to finish Kakarrot off!" Suddenly, he charged towards Goku and others.

Goku put his guards on and shocked, "Oh, no! He's going after us! Hang on there, guys!"

Naruto chased Nappa, but he couldn't get to him faster. He realized, "It's no use! I won't make it in time!"

Nappa opened his mouth and prepared to fire a blast from his mouth. _'Dammit! Looks like I'm going to use Kaio-ken!' _thought Goku.

Before Goku could shout the name, Naruto shouted, **"Kaio-ken!"** The red aura began to glow around Naruto.

Vegeta and Orochimaru shocked, "What!?"

Naruto quicky charged towards Nappa at the high-speed, and double-punched him in his back. Then, he quickly landed on the ground and catched Nappa on his back. Nappa screamed in pain.

Sasuke shocked, "W- what the-!?"

"So fast!" shocked Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "What just happened?"

Kuririn shocked, "Naruto! How did you-?"

Goku smiled, "It's Kaio-ken..." which made rest of remaining Z Fighter confused except for Goku and Naruto.

Naruto threw his limp body at Vegeta and Orochimaru's feet. Naruto smirked, "I doubt he'll be able to fight anymore. Take him, and disappear from the face of the earth right now because Goku-sensei asked me to!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and got lost in thought, _'What was that just now!? For an instant, his speed and power suddenly increased!'_

_'It's not Ninja's technique! It has to be some kind of technique from the afterlife he learned!' _thought Orochimaru.

Sakura looked at Naruto and shocked, "N- Naruto-kun, how did you do that?"

"Was that a technique you learned from that Kaio person?" asked Kuririn.

Goku answered for him, and smiled, "Yeah. It's called Kaio-ken. By controlling all of the energy within your body, you can momentarily amplify it. If you do it right, your speed, power, destructive and defensive forces all increase many times over."

Kuririn smiled, "T- that's awesome! Even after getting that much stronger, you guys can become many times stronger than that!?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah."

"What are those guys talking about, Vegeta?" asked Orochimaru.

"How should I know?" growled Vegeta.

Kuririn chuckled at the blonde ninja, "Naruto, that was mean of you! This is no time to be playing around. If you have something like that up your sleeve, then use it right at the start!"

Sasuke nodded, "He's right, idiot! You should have done it sooner!"

Naruto smiled without leaving his eyes on Vegeta, and Orochimaru, "Sorry, but I can't do that. If I don't restrain my Ki just right while I'm controlling it, I could wreck myself. Same goes for Goku-sensei," which confused them.

Goku nodded, "In short..."

(Flashback Began)

_Naruto and Goku went to destroy every of small boulder with their Kaio-ken._

_Kaio smiled, "You have done well to master the Kaio-ken technique, which even I could not handle, to this degree. However, I must stress once again that you guys must not overuse Kaio-ken at your current level. If you mishandle your control, you will end up ruining your body. Do you best to limit yourself to 2X power. Remember, using Kaio-ken any higher than that will place too great a burden upon your body. In other words, your body won't be able to keep up with the Kaio-ken, and it will bite back for what you're doing to it."_

_Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I understand!"_

_Goku smiled, "Understood clearly."_

(Flashback Ended)

"...and that's the story," finished Goku.

"I- is that right?" ensured Sakura.

Nappa was laying on the ground and begged, "V- Vegeta... h-help me..." as he slowly raised his left hand. Vegeta and Orochimaru looked down at him. Vegeta grabbed his hand. Nappa smiled, "T- thanks..."

When Orochimaru heard Vegeta chuckled, "Not at all." He knew what Vegeta was going to do. Suddenly, Vegeta threw him into the sky which shocked rest of remaining Z-Fighter.

"W- what are you doing, Vegeta!? Vegeta!" shocked Nappa.

Vegeta looked up at Nappa and chuckled, "I don't have any use for Saiyans that can't move!" as he clenched his fist. First, he generated electricity around his chest. The winds was pushed Goku and Gohan harder.

Goku had to control his Ki and trying to not get pushed, and shocked, "W- what an Ki!"

Gohan clinged to Goku's leg, and cried, "F- Father!"

Naruto had to grab Sakura and hold her to his chest, "Hold, Sakura-chan!" as he tried his best to keep his standing firm on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" said Sakura softly.

Kuririn tried his best to keep on the ground as well. He had to block his eyes from the wind and shocked, "W- what's going on!?"

"H- he's going to finish him off! That's what!" said Sasuke as he controlled his Ki to not get knocked away.

Vegeta shouted, "Die!" He converted into a bluish-white aura around his body. Suddenly, Kiai Shout went to Goku and others. Then, he thrusted his chest forward and fired a huge energy wave at Nappa.

Nappa shouted, "V- Vegeta!" Vegeta chuckled and licked his lip around his own mouth before Nappa was completely obliterated.

**BOOM!**

The rocks were completely wiped by Vegeta's blasts. As soon as the smoke become cleared, Orochimaru landed on the ground next to Vegeta. They looked around him. They looked up and that was Goku, and others.

In the mid-air, Goku lifted Kuririn's hand while he held Gohan to his right side. Naruto held Sakura to his chest while he lifted the back of Sasuke's shirt.

Kuririn looked down at Vegeta and shocked, "W- what a beast! He even killed his own man!"

Sasuke glared behind him at Naruto, and scowled, "Hey, loser! How long are you going to hold me!?"

Naruto removed his hand off of Sasuke's shirt and Sakura as well, and chuckled, "Sorry, Sasuke."

Goku sighed, "Gohan... Kuririn... Sasuke... Sakura... All of you, go back to Kame House right now." He removed Kuririn and Gohan from his hands.

Kuririn stared at Gohan and others, "R- right... Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke, you heard him. Let's go, now."

"W- what?" shocked Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "B- but..."

Sasuke sighed, "He's right, Gohan. They're just too terrible. We won't do any good being here."

Kuririn nodded, "On the contrary, our being here will distract Goku and Naruto, and we'll just be in their way!"

Gohan looked up at Goku and wondered, "Really, Father?"

Goku smiled, "Sorry, yeah. Their strength appear to be even greater than I thought."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, Gohan-kun. We won't lose to them anyways."

Gohan sighed, "O- okay, I understand."

Sakura's idea appeared and looked at Goku and Naruto, "Oh yeah, Goku, Naruto-kun, as long as you're at it, could you fight in some other place?" Goku and Naruto looked at Sakura with the confusion on their face. "It would be wrong to mess up everyone's bodies, in case they ever come back to life."

Goku frowned, "They ever come back to life? With Piccolo dead, Kami-sama is dead, too. The Dragon Balls have disappeared forever. I hate to say it, but nobody is ever coming back to life again."

Sakura smiled, "I know that..."

Gohan confused, "Kuririn-san, you don't think-?"

Goku and Naruto confused, "What?"

Kuririn nodded and looked at Goku, "She's right. We'll go into the details later. T- that is, if you're able to beat them, Goku, Naruto."

"If we can beat them, huh?" asked Goku.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Right. In any case, we have to beat them."

Orochimaru looked up at them and chuckled, "What are you doing? What happened to all that energy you had before?"

Vegeta clenched his fist and laughed, "Did you get scared, and now you're discussing how you're going to run away?"

Goku looked down at Vegeta and smiled, "Now then, to change locations and give it our best, I guess." Then he looked at Naruto, "Just let me take care of that Vegeta guy. You take care of Orochimaru guy."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Sure. I want to take on Orochimaru myself."

Kuririn gave his hand to Goku and smiled, "Goku, I feel bad about always leaving our fate up to you." Then he looked at Naruto, "As for you, you might be able to save the earth as well." Then he looked back to Goku, "Don't you dare die now, guys."

Sasuke nodded and smiled at Naruto, "Don't die! I want to fight you someday, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah!"

Goku smiled and shook Kuririn's hand. He nodded, "Right."

Gohan worried, "Father..."

"Naruto-kun..." worried Sakura.

Goku rubbed Gohan's hair, and smiled, "Gohan... Once your daddy comes back alive, let's go fishing again, okay?"

Gohan smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Naruto chuckled, "All right! Let's go, Goku." Goku nodded. They quickly descended near to the ground.

Vegeta chuckled, "Looks like you know that it won't do any good to run."

Goku smiled, "We're going to change the location of our battle."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, so we can take you down!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Suit yourself. It will all end up the same."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Pick your gravesite, Naruto. It's not matter to me. You will die in my hand!"

They flew away from the battle ground on way to the different battleground.

Gohan worried, "Father..."

"Naruto-kun..." worried Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Now now, don't be disappointed. You see, I have a lot of commitments and there has been a lot in the works recently. Chapter 15 will be published with better sentence structures and grammar. Next chapter will be Naruto vs Orochimaru and Goku vs Vegeta. **


	15. Cp 15: Saiyan vs Saiayan Ninja vs Ninja

Naruto, Orochimaru, Goku and Vegeta flew away from the battle ground to a different location.

Naruto and Orochimaru flew in a different direction.

While Goku was flying, he looked behind him at Vegeta, _"__I should have guessed. He's following with confidence to spare." _As they went out of Krillian and the others' sight.

"Well, there they go." krillian said.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

Kuririn looked at the kid. "Gohan..." He received no response from him. "Hey, Gohan!"

Gohan snapped out of his thought and looked at Krillian. He noticed that Krillian, Sasuke and Sakura were prepared to leave. "Yes?"

"I guess we better get going."

Gohan nodded, but still looked over the direction where Goku and others left.

"Hey Gohan, try not worry. Your dad knows what he's doing. He's got everything under control." Krillian assured.

Sakura smiled at Gohan, "It's okay, Gohan! I'm sure Goku and Naruto will come through for us!" She put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled, "Come on, let's go. Show your mom that you're all right."

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Right."

"Hurry up. Don't waste our time. We need to get back to Roshi's house." Sasuke said. They flew off onward Kame House.

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku looked around the rocky land and talked to himself, "All right, there won't be any people or animals around here."

Vegeta noticed that Goku fazed out. He smiled and fazed out as well. Goku landed on the ground and as he smiled upon Vegeta who landed on a high boulder. His hair bellowed. Vegeta smiled down at Goku while folding his arms. His hair bellowed as well.

"Kakarrot, I have a proposition. I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans would like to offer you Kakarrot, the opportunity to stand beside me in this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use a good man. Think about it. We would rule the planet. You can have anything you desired. There's no one in the universe that can touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Well? What do you say Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"I have everything I could want. Right here on earth. In fact, the way you treated your own comrade, no one will be willing to join you.

Vegeta chuckled, "So let it be. You've chosen here to be your grave site, have you? You should be thrilled. A lower-class warrior such as yourself is about to be toyed around with by a super-elite, after all. Saiyans have their warrior ratings examined right after they are born. When they do, the scum that have lower ratings, such as yourself, are sent off to planets that do not have terribly formidable opponents. In other words... you were a left-behind!"

Goku smirked, "And as a result, I was sent to Earth here? I should be thankful. But what's more..." Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Even a left-behind might be able to overcome an elite, if he tries desperately enough."

"An amusing joke. Now then, allow me to show you a barrier that you cannot overcome," as he raised his left hand in front of his face, "no matter how hard you try." as he crouched and he outstretched his right arms to his side.

Goku crouched as he raised his left above his head while his right hand was on the end of his right knee. They didn't speak a single word, and waited for one of them to make a first move. As soon as one of the rock crumbled, Goku decided to make the first move on Vegeta and charged him. He punched Vegeta, but the Prince Saiyan dodged.

Vegeta punched Goku, but the forgetful Saiyan caught it. Vegeta wasn't expecting that. Goku threw a barrage of punches, but the Prince Saiyan kept blocking all of his attacks. Sometimes, Vegeta would attack back to Goku, but he dodged most of the Prince's attack. Vegeta blocked more of Goku's attack. He decided to strike back to Goku with an uppercut. Goku dodged. He tried to kick Vegeta away, but the prince Saiayan backflipped to escape Goku's incoming side kick. Vegeta continued to backflip backwards.

Goku quickly followed him. Vegeta bounced off one of the tall boulders and charged Goku. He elbowed smash on Goku's chin. Goku quickly regained his sense, and bounced off one of the tall boulders and up in the air. He glanced around. Vegeta reappeared behind Goku in an attempt to karate chop him, only to be evaded by Goku. Goku attempted to kick Vegeta with a right hook kick which was dodged by Vegeta.

Goku wasted no time and rushed to Vegeta. He attempted to land more kicks on Vegeta, but the prince dodged all of his kick. They quickly exchanged blows as they continued to rise higher. Vegeta managed to break through Goku's guard and punched him in the face. Then he hit Goku with a barrage of punches on his chest. He finally ended the combo with a kick in the gut. He chuckled menacingly. "When Naruto defeated Nappa, you probably had to have been doing better than this!" he clasped his hands. "Say goodbye!" he smashed his clasped hands onto Goku's back ferociously and knocked him down on the ground. Goku regained his balance and landed on a tall boulder.

Vegeta exerted his energy below him to descend on a taller boulder.

"Man he's good. Far better than I expected him to be. But I'll still beat him." said Goku with a smirk.

Vegeta's arms were folded, and his face with a confident smirk. "Kakarrot. What's wrong? I was hoping for a more interesting fight."

"You'll get one. I promise." Goku powered up.

Vegeta saw Goku had shifted into a different stance. Vegeta's eyebrows twitched.

Goku dug into the deep well of power that resided within him and brought it out. He strained somehow inside his body which confused Vegeta. Suddenly, a white aura glowed around him. He grunted for a while and powered up a red aura around him similar to Naruto's earlier when he defeated Nappa. Goku smiled, **"Kaio-ken, attack!" **Goku thrust his hand forward, releasing a spirit shot and destroyed the boulder Vegeta was standing on. Vegeta jumped up before the attack destroyed the boulder

Goku looked up and skyrocketed towards Vegeta. Once he closed into him, he delivered a punch to Vegeta's face. He kept delivering rapid left jabs to Vegeta's face. With the final blow, he right hook kicked Vegeta square in the jaw to knock him away from him. Then he quickly skyrocketed towards Vegeta's side.

Vegeta quickly regained his senses and disappeared out of Goku's sight. Vegeta reappeared next to Goku and delivered a right hook kick to Goku's jaw. Goku backed off.

"That Kaioken attack is a nice trick. But I've encountered something just like it before.

Goku smiled, "As grim as things look, I seem to be excited about this."

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- at the Northwest Forest)

They flew towards a very huge forest. Naruto landed on one of the thick branch of a tree. while Orochimaru landed on one of branch that was very lower than Naruto's branch. Naruto folded his arms and glanced down at him.

Orochimaru looked up at Naruto. "So you chose this forest, because it reminded you of the Forest of Death where we first fought."

Naruto smiled, "That's right. I chose this battleground because I wanted to kick your ass back then. Now this is my chance to beat you to a pulp in this very forest that resembled the Forest of Death.

"You're quite funny. Did you think that I was after the scrolls back then?"

"Of course."

"I wasn't. I was after Sasuke. I wanted to test his skills and capabilities. I wanted to obtain his sharingan. But it was not only that. I originally planned to invade the Leaf Village, and plotted to kill the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

After hearing Orochimaru's schemes, Naruto boiled with rage and growled, "You were going to invade the Leaf Village and kill Old man you say? I heard he was your sensei! What do you want with Sasuke?"

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "It's better off not to tell you. I don't want to reveal my intentions." he opened his eyes.

Naruto crossed his index and middle finger with each other, "Then I'll make you! **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Instead of a few clones, he created a few hundred clones standing on each branch. The number of clones filled half of the forest. "I will beat you up till you tell me! Charge!" as he charged together with all the Narutos to attack Orochimaru at once.

Orochimaru didn't flinch at all, because he knew he could take on all of them. "You think you can beat me with just the few hundred of your clone. You honestly made a mistake." He powered up a purple aura around his body body and yelled as he created a small atomic explosion to dispel all of the Narutos.

**KABOOM!  
**

The real Naruto got knocked away from him towards one of the trees. He regained his senses and landed on the tree almost as if it was gravity. He used his chakra so he could walk on trees. He looked around him, and sensed Orochimaru behind the tree Naruto was standing on. He had to dodge before Orochimaru punched through the tree. The huge tree fell to the ground. Orochimaru skyrocketed towards Naruto in mid air. They made contact and Naruto blocked Orochimaru's barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto returned the favor, but the snake guy blocked and dodged all of his attacks. They went to exchange their blow as they descended on the forest ground. Every time they exchanged their blow, the wind current was getting stronger and stronger.

Finally, Orochimaru hit Naruto with an uppercut, and rapidly punched and kicked him with mixed martial arts techniques while the blond ninja was being overwhelmed and had a hard time to block or dodge all of his attacks.

"What's wrong, Naruto? What happened to all of the power you had?" He punched Naruto's face, "This isn't like you. That's not how you were able to beat Nappa." He knee smashed Naruto in the gut ferociously, and then kicked him in the face.

Naruto was knocked away from Orochimaru, but he regained his senses and landed on one of the branch of a tree, and looked at Orochimaru whom landed on one of the branch. He sensed Goku's Kaio-ken aura._ "So Goku-sensei already has activated his Kaio-ken." _he chuckled, **"Kaio-ken! **a red aura glowed around him.

Naruto charged towards Orochimaru at a higher-speed and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying away. He charged towards Orochimaru and pounded on his stomach. Then he threw another punch to Orochimaru to knock him away.

Orochimaru was being knocked away from Naruto. He quickly regained his sense and landed on a branch and jumped off towards Naruto to deliver a punch to his jaws. He got knocked away towards a nearby tree. Orochimaru landed on a branch and took a moment to gaze at Naruto before saying, I must say that you have improved drastically in just a year. I hope you would give me a good fight, Naruto."

Naruto got up and rubbed his mouth, "Same for you! I'm actually surprised you managed to get along with the Saiyans and get stronger. I am looking forward to see how good our fight will go."

(Kame House)

Roshi, Bulma and the others attempted to watch the battle on Uranai Baba's Crystal Ball, to little success. Oolong sighed, "I don't see a thing!"

"What's the matter?" wondered Bulma.

"This is because you got violent with it!" barked Baba.

Bulma barked back, "What, are you blaming someone else!?"

"Well it's the truth!"

Roshi sighed, "No, no, that's not why, Sis." Everyone looked at the old man. He continued, "It's not because the crystal ball is broken, it's because the terribly fierce power of their Ki is concealing them from even the spiritual powers of your crystal ball."

"Then, at least they're still fighting, right?" wondered Oolong.

Roshi nodded, "Probably."

Bulma smiled, "I know! I can use my scouter!" She picked up Raditz's scouter and wore it to her left eye. She pushed the button on her new scouter.

"How about it?" asked Roshi.

"There are four large readings due west," said Bulma.

"Only four?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma began to frown and shook her head. Chichi thought that Gohan had died so she went to cry on her father

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta noticed that Goku was smiling at him. _"__He's smiling. Has he given up, and adopted a defiant attitude? Or is he poised because he can raise his battle power up even higher?" _He fixed his attention back to Goku. "What's the matter? Finished already? You seem to be at your limit. In that case, let me show you something, as your dying gift. The overwhelming power of a super-elite Saiyan!"

Goku smirked, "Let's see it!"

Vegeta chuckled, "That smirk of yours is going to disappear very soon." He powered himself up as a gathering of dark storm clouds gathered overhead and debris of rocks began floating up into the air. Goku looked up at the dark clouds. Pillars of rocks collapsed and Vegeta was surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shook and the air was crackling with all of the energy.

"What a Ki! It's as if the whole earth is shaking!" Goku was astonished.

Vegeta continued to power up while the rocks were still floating up into the air. Vegeta was still surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground was still shaking. Suddenly, the wind currents became strong and pushed Goku further away. Goku had to guard his eyes from the brewing typhoon.

"It's like there's a typhoon!" Goku said.

After powering up which seemed like an hour, Vegeta suddenly roared and the place exploded. Goku shielded his eyes from the flash of light that emitted from Vegeta. Pillars of rocks began to crumble down.

**KABOOM!  
**

Goku let his arms down and looked around him. The dust of clouds was gone. "The trembling of the atmosphere has stopped. All the clouds have been blown away too." He looked back at Vegeta again.

Vegeta smirked, "It's over, Kakarrot!" Suddenly, he charged towards Goku and landed a headbutt to Goku's face and sent him skyrocketing. Vegeta charged Goku and elbow smashed into his gut and sent him down the ground. Vegeta fazed out.

Goku landed on a pillar of rock, and looked up. However Vegeta shouted, "You fool! Behind you!" Vegeta kicked Goku in the back and disappeared again. Goku spun towards another pillar of rock and jumped above on it. He looked around him. He noticed Vegeta above him who was charging a fireball in his right hand. Vegeta threw the fireball towards Goku.

Goku shouted, **"Kaio-ken times two!"** He managed to dodge the blow, though it destroyed a large boulder. Vegeta saw Goku jumping and threw another fireball blast toward him. Goku dodged another of his fireball, though it burned part of his Gi completely.

"All right, nice going. Way to avoid it," mocked Vegeta.

Goku landed on the one of pillars of rock and glanced up at Vegeta whom landed on the rock as well. Goku gritted his teeth, and thought, _'Damn... What power and speed! I can't even keep up with him with a Kaio-ken times 2.'_ he removed his shirt off leaving him completely topless. He smiled, "I guess I ain't got much choice. Even If I wreck my body, It's better than dying. I'll have to raise the Kaio-ken to 3X."

Vegeta chuckled, "I intentionally made that one easy to dodge for you. It wouldn't be any fun to have you die on me so easily, after all."

Yajirobe hid behind the pillars of rocks, and took a look at Goku and Vegeta. _'They came close by, so I can't help but come take a look at 'em, but what's this? Both Goku and that bastard are so strong, it's like I'm havin' a bad dream here!'_

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Northwest Forest)

"Allow me to show you my true power." Orochimaru said.

Naruto smirked, "All right. Show me what you got!"

Orochimaru skyrocketed towards Naruto at an incredible speed.

Naruto couldn't even move because of Orochimaru's speed. Orochimaru elbow smashed Naruto's jaw and sent him flying. Then he dashed towards Naruto from behind and kicked in his back and and sent him skyrocketing. Naruto stopped himself from being knocked away for Orochimaru in mid-air. He had no choice but to draw a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Orochimaru before the snake guy fazed out.

"What?" Naruto was shocked. He looked around his surroundings looking for Orochimaru. "Where did he go?"

"Above you!" shouted Orochimaru. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru. The snake guy kicked Naruto in the gut to knock him forward towards a large branch. Orochimaru disappeared once again.

Naruto landed on the branch and looked around him. Suddenly, he noticed that Orochimaru was too close to him.

Orochimaru raised his palm at Naruto's face which caused the blonde ninja to widen his eyes. Orochimaru fired a purple energy blast at Naruto and destroyed many trees.

**BOOM!**

Orochimaru was in mid-air, "Naruto, he's dead."

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Nah, you're wrong. I'm still alive."

Orochimaru looked down behind him. Naruto was on one of the branch of a tree and held a kunai. He landed on the branch, and asked, "Naruto... How did you escape my blast at such a close-range?"

Naruto showed Orochimaru his kunai, "Do you recognize this? I'm pretty sure you do."

Orochimara gazed on the blade and recognized it, "Flying Thunder God Kunai... It can't be. How do you learn how to use it? The only one who can use it is Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato?"

"That's right. I used the Flying Thunder God technique just now."

**Flashback**

"Allow me to show you my true power." Orochimaru said.

Naruto smirked, "All right. Show me what you got!"

Orochimaru skyrocketed towards Naruto at an incredible speed.

Naruto couldn't even move because of Orochimaru's speed. Orochimaru elbow smashed Naruto's jaw and sent him flying. Then he dashed towards Naruto from behind and kicked in his back and and sent him skyrocketing. Naruto stopped himself from being knocked away for Orochimaru in mid-air. He had no choice but to draw a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Orochimaru before the snake guy fazed out.

**Flashback end**

"Where did you learn that, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked.

"I learned it from my father. Who's none other than the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze himself, believe it."

"Minato is your father? You expect me to believe you?"

"Oh, I don't care if you believe in me or not. All that matters is I need to save the world. Time to make a pair of shoes out of ya." Naruto shifted into a stance and powered up. **"Kaio-ken times three!"** his muscles bulged.

Orochimaru's eyebrows twitched.

Naruto charged Orochimaru in an extremely high speed and knocked him away from him. Orochimaru was smashed through four two five trees. When Orochimaru lifted his head, he noticed that Naruto still charged towards him. The blonde hair gave an uppercut punch to Orochimaru's jaw to send him flying higher above the forest.

Orochimaru stopped himself from being knocked away and hovered in mid air. Naruto charged towards Orochimaru. He fired a blast towards Naruto before the blond ninja fazed out. Orochimaru looked around his surroundings.

Naruto headbutted Orochimaru's forehead to knock him down the ground. Orochimaru landed on the forest clearing and noticed that Naruto appeared in front of him. The blonde ninja knees smashed against Orochimaru's guts harder. The snake guy threw up blood and fell to his knees.

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizzard Wasteland)

Goku smiled at Vegeta and thought, _'Now then, I wonder how long my body will hold out once I raise the Kaio-ken to times 3...'_

Vegeta chuckled down at Goku, and mocked, "What's the matter, Kakarrot? Come get me."

_'Either way, I have to do it. Ain't no way I can win like this.' _

Vegeta laughed, "Have you lost everything up your sleeve? Looks like you picked the wrong opponent. You probably should have picked Orochimaru instead of me. I was the number-one most powerful man, even among the Saiyans. No matter how much training you've done, you're still just a left-behind. Looks like your time of death has been extended by only a little bit."

Yajirobe was shocked._ 'T- this is bad. That Saiyan bastard's overwhelmin'ly got it over him. I'd best be gettin' outta here now, while I can, huh? Yeah, I'd better get goin'.'_ He chuckled nervously, _'It won't do no good for me to be here anyhow.' _He walked backward in silent to make sure Vegeta nor would Goku hear him.

Goku closed his eyes. His muscles bulged even more. Then he yelled, "May my body withstand this! **Kaio-ken times three!" **a red aura appeared around him. He strained himself trying to control himself so the Kaio-ken technique would not wreck his body at all. He enhanced his abilities.

(At the Kame House)

Bulma was shocked as she was getting a reading on her new Scouter. The reading was showing Goku's power level was increasing dramatically.

"W-What's going on?" wondered Roshi.

"Has something happened?" asked Oolong.

"I think it's probably Goku or Naruto, but this power level reading is rising incredibly..." Bulma's eyebrows twitched. "17,000...19,000...21,000..." Suddenly her scouter blew up. "It can't be!"

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku kept increasing his power level over time. The ground shook as the wind pushed Vegeta. Suddenly, the pillars of rock where Vegeta stood on were destroyed. Vegeta fell down, "What?"

Goku suddenly launched himself towards Vegeta with his fist balled and raised as the pillar Goku was standing on was destroyed as well. He punched Vegeta away. Next, he flew up over the opponent and down behind to double kick him further up into the air.

Yajirobe looked up at Vegeta and stunned, "A- awesome!"

Vegeta had to stop himself being knocking away from Goku. He looked down at Goku who was still charging him. Finally, Goku flew up into the air around him. Vegeta threw the Ki blast at Goku. Goku disappeared and hook kicked him, knocking him many meters away into a mountain. Suddenly, Vegeta blew up the mountain to kick up too much dust.

He growled, "Why, you-!"

Goku continued to charge towards Vegeta, but the Prince Saiyan tried to punch him. Goku dodged and went behind Vegeta and knocked Vegeta away from him. Vegeta bounced off from the ground and went back to Goku. He charged the Ki up around his left fist as he tried to punch Goku.

Goku dodged, and then punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta stumbled backward while holding his stomach in the pain. Vegeta's mouth began to droll almost as if he was going to throw up. Goku breathed trying to get some oxygen. Vegeta glared at Goku, and growled, "W- why, you-!" He jumped back and landed on the tall rock.

Yajirobe hid one of the boulders and smiled, "H- he can do this! He just might be able to beat him!"

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru was on his knees while holding his stomach. He glared at Naruto, "Damn you, brat! Damn you! Why, you-!"

Naruto sighed, "You refused to tell me why. Looks like it won't do any good to fight you anymore. You're finished now!" He puts his hand forward and charged a blue energy sphere. He didn't need to chant Kame School's trademark technique. Then he drew his hand back to his upper side and charged more blue sphere.

Orochimaru widened his eyes, and thought, _'Is he really going to finish me off? No, I am not going to die!' _Then he made a hand seal.

Naruto shouted, **"Rasengan-HA! (Kamehameha Rasengan)"** He brought his hand forward and fired an emanating blue energy wave at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru finished making his hand seals and slammed on the ground, and shouted, **"Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon! (Summoning: Triple Rashomon) **Suddenly, three large gates showed up in front of Orochimaru. The first gate (red) took the attack head-on as it destroyed first. The blast went to second gate (green).

Naruto could tell that the second gate reduced the power of his Rasenga-Ha. "Damn it," growled Naruto. He had to push the Rasenga-Ha through the second gate to destroy it. Now it was on way to third gate.

Orochimaru laughed, "You fool! Now you're attacking the third gate. It's going to disperse the pressure. It's useless!"

Naruto could see that his blast was being shrunk. "Damn it! I got no choice but to do that! **Kaio-ken times four!" **He powered up more red aura as the blast increased the size.

Orochimaru shocked, "What!?"

Rasenga-Ha managed to destroyed the third gate (blue) and hit Orochimaru head-on to send him flying away from him.

**BOOOM!**

The explosion had reduced the entire to rubble nothing but it now turned into the barren wasteland. Naruto suddenly fell to his knees as he felt hurt. He chuckled, _'Now I'm hurt thanks to Kaio-ken 4X.' _Then he looked around him that was no longer foster, but it was now the barren wasteland. He sensed the Ki further from him. He gritted his teeth, and thought, _'Damn it! He's still alive!?'_

(Kame House)

"Goku's or Naruto's fightin' power readin' has risen, you say? What on earth is goin' on?" shocked Gyumao while looking at the broken scouter.

Chichi looked at the old hags, and begged, "Baba-san, please hurry up and show us how the fight is going! How is Gohan? How is Gohan!?"

Uranai Baba worked hard to conjure up an image on her crystal ball. He sighed, "I- It's no use! The Ki over there is too strong, and I can't control the power!"

"You don't suppose Goku or Naruto have unleashed some technique they're been saving, do you?" wondered Oolong.

Bulma looked at the piece of broken scouter and sighed, "Sure! If that's the case, then..."

Gyumao smiled, "T- They just might win!"

Everyone was excited about how Goku or Naruto will win against their opponent. "I, on the other hand, have a bad feeling about this," worried Roshi. Everyone looked at him. "It's said that the flame of a candle burns intensely just before it goes off. It seems to me that Goku or Naruto are tremendously overexerting themselves."

Chichi frowned, "Don't say anythin' so ill-fated!"

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku caught both of Vegeta's punch as he held both. Vegeta struggled to get out of Goku's hand. Vegeta screamed in the pain. Vegeta pushed his feet off of Goku to let of his hand. Before the prince could hit Goku with his Double Ax-Handle Punch, Goku quickly headbutted Vegeta in the forehead.

Goku elbow smashed against Vegeta's nose, then punched him down the ground. But Goku was not done with him. He knees strike to his back, then continued to beat up Vegeta. Finally, Goku went to knees smash against Vegeta's back to the ground harder.

Vegeta screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Goku couldn't even move so he fell backward from the cliff to the surface and landed on it. He stumbled backward and had a hard time to walk. He luckily managed not to fall. He kept his standing firm.

Vegeta fell to his knees, but he felt his stomach very pain. He rolled over and screamed in the pain. _'I- impossible! How could his- how could Kakarrot's battle power be higher than mine!?' _Then Vegeta got up on his feet and glared down at Goku.

Goku panted and chuckled, "Damn... He's a tough one. If I don't finish this quickly-" Suddenly, he felt his right shoulder so hurt. He had to hold his right shoulder trying not to feel the pain. "Damn! My body can't-!"

Yajirobe got confused while looking at Goku, _'What're you doin', Goku!? You should just put him away right here'n now!'_

Vegeta was starting to get pissed. "H- how can I let this happen!? I am super-elite! There's no way I should be beaten by that lower-class warrior! I... I am... I am the greatest in the universe!" growled Vegeta.

Goku gritted his teeth while in thought, _'My whole body is aching! Sure enough, it looks like performing a times-three Kaio-ken was asking too much... If I dally around, I'll be the one who goes down first!_

Vegeta rubbed his mouth with his hand, and then he took a look at his hand. It was blood. "Blood? I had my noble blood shed over fighting a piece of trash like that?" He was starting to get very angry. "This will not stand! This absolutely... absolutely will not stand!" Goku got confused after hearing Vegeta's scream. "I don't need this planet anymore! I'm going to crush you, along with the rest of the Earth!" Suddenly, the purple aura flowed around him.

Goku shocked, "You're going to what!?"

Vegeta quickly flew towards the sky as he gazed down at Goku and chuckled, "Go ahead and try to dodge this, if you can!" He curled his fingers and placed both his hand together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand was on the back of the other). "Even if you spare yourself, the Earth will be blown to pieces!"

Goku shocked, "Dammit, he thought this through! I ain't got no choice but to risk it!" He focused on gathering more Kaio-ken... **"Times-three Kaio-ken..." **as the red aura glowed around him. He cupped his hand, **"...Kamehame-Ha!" **then he drew his cupped hand to his side, **"Ka... me..." **as the rocks floated up into the air. Vegeta continued to gather his Ki around him as he began to electrify. Goku continued, **"Ha..."**

Vegeta flashed the purple, and chuckled angirly, "There's absolutely no way you can stop my Gyallic Ho blast! (Galick Gun)"

Goku continued, **"Me..." **as the red aura around him spiked up even bigger. The pillars of rock were crumbled.

Vegeta shouted, "Let you and the Earth together turn to space dust!" Then, once enough Ki was gathered, he thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy towards Goku.

Yajirobe closed his eyes and screamed, "Damn it, man! If I hafta die like this, I should've eaten more meaty buns!"

Goku shouted, **"HA!"** as he thrust his cupped hands forward and fired the powerful streaming beam towards Vegeta's Gallic Gun

* * *

**A/N It's been a year since I updated Team Z: Edition. You know what my assumptions are? This story might go downhill. I need to find a beta reader who can help with sentence structures/elemental structures. I'll have to ask my cousin or my friend for help. If you're willing to help, which there is a 5% chance somebody out there would be willing to help, PM me. You'll definitely get the privilege from Jerry (Murderdeath21). I wonder if Bru-Sensei even reads Team Z: Edition. It's bullshit, just like my grand father's nose hair, that he doesn't actually read this. But I can't blame him. Grammar, is no problem to me. Easy as hell. And I'm not being overconfident. But my problem is with good sentence structures and I know someone out there who CAN help but may not want to. I feel like I'm not productive enough with sentence structures.**


	16. Cp 16: The Giant snake and the Great Ape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original concepts of Naruto or DragonBallZ. Nor does Murderdeath21. Thank Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto and Akira Toriyama for creating DragonBallZ.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Giant Snake and the Great Ape**

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizzard Wasteland)

Vegeta shouted, "Let you and the Earth together turn to space dust!" Then, once enough Ki was gathered, he thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy towards Goku.

Goku yelled, **"HA!"** as he thrust his cupped hands forward and fired the powerful streaming beam towards Vegeta's Gallic Ho blast. Both signature moves collided each other.

**KABOOM! **

The moment they collided each other, the winds pushed Yajirobe away from them as many pillars were destroyed because of the concealable amount of power. Goku and Vegeta were struggling in pushing their adversary's signature moves towards them. Debris of rocks floated in the air as it was rising up.

While Vegeta worked on pushing his blast, he was astounded, "What? It's just like my Gallic Gun." Goku pushed the blast a little further towards Vegeta.

* * *

(Kame House)

Uranai Baba was still working on her crystal ball, but she backed off the moment she touched it. "Yow, that's hot! What is this?"

"The power of the Ki either from Goku or Naruto and that other guys is manifesting itself through the crystal ball!" replied Roshi.

The crystal ball emitted sparks of electricity, spoiling the surrounding electronic gadgets like the TV.

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku and Vegeta were still in the beam struggle. Vegeta finally managed to push the blast towards Goku. Goku was in shock that Vegeta was able to overpower him. Goku had to push the blast back towards Vegeta as the ecosystem was starting to get ruined. Goku yelled, **"Kaio-ken...times four!"**

Goku's Kamehameha Wave increased the size of the blast and pushed Vegeta's Gallic Gun back. Vegeta widened his eyes in utter shock, "He's pushing back-"

Finally, Goku's blast pushed through Vegeta's. The Prince was hit point-blank by the beam and was sent rocketing into the sky, leaving Goku exhausted from the surge of energy.

Yajirobe pushed the debris of large rock, and witnessed Goku defeating Vegeta.

"M-My body!" Goku screamed.

Yajirobe gloated, "H-He did it...he did it!" then he ran towards Goku and cheered, "Goku! You did it, didn'cha!? You bastard!"

Goku looked around at Yajirobe, not must to his expectations, he never anticipated Yajirobe to be in the battle field. "Yajirobe? What are you doing here?"

Yajirobe laughed, "What, you hadn't noticed? For someone as good as you are, ya sure fought desperately, huh?"

Goku chuckled, "I guess so."

Yajirobe folded his arms and chuckled, "Still, you done a good job of blowin' that wicked guy away. You sure are one helluva dude."

A simple pat on the back turned out to be more than Goku can handle, and he screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!"

Yajirobe confused, "W-What? What's the matter?"

Goku chuckled, "I used a technique that was too much for my body to take..."

"Well, it wasn't nothin' normal, all right," Yajirobe sighed.

Goku glanced at Yajirobe and ordered, "More importantly, Yajirobe, you'd better get out of here."

"H-How come?" asked Yajirobe. Realizing dawned on his face. "D-Don't tell me!"

Goku chuckled, "He's still alive. If that's all it would have taken for him to die, there wouldn't be any **challenge**." He gazed up at the sky.

Yajirobe chuckled nervously, "Still, there's no problem, right? You're stronger'n him, ain' cha?"

"Like I told you, I overdid it, and now my body is in shambles. I could be near my limit,"

Yajirobe shocked, "O-Oh, yeah? Well, then..." He backed off a few feet from Goku. He waved him good-bye, "H-Hang in there!" as he again retreated into hiding.

* * *

(With Vegeta- High above the sky)

Vegeta freed himself from the crest of the Kamehameha, he was really pissed off that a lower-class warrior like Goku could overpower an elite-class warrior like Vegeta. He yelled. , "Dammit! Why!? Why is Kakarrot's power level higher than mine!? Damn it to hell! I am a Saiyan! I am the strongest in the entire universe!" He hyperventilated.

After regaining his breath, a thought struck him, making him smirk, "At this point, as much as I dislike how ugly it is, I'm using my last resort." He balled his fist, and chuckled, "I'll transform into a Great Ape, and crush him! The strength of my Great Ape form is nothing to sneeze at!"

He kept glancing sideways, and growled, "Damn it all, we chose the day of the full moon to come here, so we could wipe out the people on this planet quickly. To think that I would have to transform just to defeat Kakarrot- it's infuriating!"

He glanced around in midair for the moon, but saw no sign of the moon. "That's strange. The moon should be out by now..." he flew away in search of the moon.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio observed the raging battle between Goku and Vegeta. Including Naruto and Orochimaru. He chuckled between snorts, _"Saiyan, no matter how hard you look, it won't do any good. The moon is gone. The one named Piccolo feared this might happen, and eliminated it long ago."_

Minato still had his hands placed on King Kai's back so he could see what happened on Earth along with Kushina. "At least, we won't have to worry about him turning into a Great Ape. Looks like Naruto, at least, surpassed Orochimaru. I am proud of him. He's our son, after all."

Kushina nodded, "Yeah, Goku-san and Naruto might be able to save the world. For Naruto, I think he can beat Orochimaru now."

King Kai shook his head, "No, I don't think Naruto will be able to defeat Orochimaru." Minato and Kushina flummoxed.

"Naruto just used Kaio-ken times four up, therefore he has lost his Ki repeatedly while Orochimaru can still maintain his Ki. Same goes for Goku, they don't have must energy left with them. Even if the Saiyan doesn't turn into a Great Ape, it doesn't change the fact that he's still in a pinch. Then again, Goku's become weaker, too. The Spirit Bomb! If you can just hit him with a Spirit Bomb, the way he is now, you can beat him for sure!"

Minato's expression turned grim. "I guess so. You're right."

Kushina prayed, "Please don't let Orochimaru get to Naruto."

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, former Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru had to free himself from Naruto's Rasengan-Ha. The Rasengan-Ha destroyed the landscape behind Orochimaru, causing an explosion.

**KABOOM!**

Orochimaru staggered forward with his head hung down. He was bruised and battered by the signature move. But it didn't seem like he was ready to back down.

"_The odds are in my favor. I got him beat." _As Naruto watched Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled menacingly. At the sight of Orochimaru chuckling, Naruto bewildered.

"Naruto…" Orochimaru began. "You have surpassed my expectations. Well done. I'm astounded on how strong you've become in just a year. You intimidate me." He said in his slithery voice of his. "Now," he titled his head up. "Games over. Let's end this right now." He wiped the blood from his mouth and made a series of hand signs.

Naruto recognized the hand signs in a single glance. "Could he…? I have to intercept this!" he wiped the blood from his mouth and made a series of hand signs.

Both Naruto and his adversary slammed their palm on the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** both gladiators said in unison, and summoned their respective summoning beasts in puffs of white smoke.

The massive white smoke dissolved after a few seconds, revealing a giant snake. Orochimaru was standing on top of its head.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he summoned a tadpole. "What? It can't be! I used up all of my chakra!" he took a glance at Orochimaru and the ginormous snake.

The ginormous snake tilted its head high enough till it could see Orochimaru through the eye. **"Why have you summoned me, mortal?"**

"I need your help, Manda. As pathetic as it sounds, I need you to kill this brat."

Manda scoffed, **"Are you shitting me? You summoned me to kill one brat? Pathetic indeed. Judging by your looks, you've been having a hard time. Next time, I will only help you if you give me a hundred human sacrifices!"**

"Fine, but I want you to torture him so I could see him die very slow and nice!"

Manda looked down at Naruto who was badly bruised and battered. Suddenly, Manda thrust his head towards Naruto. The blond ninja jumped to dodge Manda's attack. But the ginormous snake was not done with him. He whipped his tail to knock Naruto down onto the ground.

Manda whipped his tail on Naruto and slammed him onto the ground.

Naruto howled in pain as Manda glanced at Naruto.

"What's this? He's not done yet." Manda continued to whip Naruto on the ground, each time breaking it into debris.

_'Damn it! I can't die here! I'm gonna save the world! Looks like I'm going to risk it even more! Please let my body handle it!' _thought Naruto. Manda whipped his tail once again on Naruto. **"Kaio-ken times five!" **shouted Naruto while prone on the ground. Naruto caught Manda's tail.

Orochimaru twitched.

Naruto shot up to his feet with red aura and spun Manda five times then hurled the snake away from him. But he was not done with the snake, he zoomed towards the snake. He hammered the snake with his fist stiffly which created a shockwave around them. Then he kicked the snake skyrocketing towards the sky. Naruto skyrocketed himself towards the snake and fazed out before closing on to it, and appeared above the snake with his hands clasped above his head. When the snake was shooting towards him, Naruto axe handled the snake and sent him soaring down to the ground.

Orochimaru watched in fascination as he used his charka to the soles of his feet to glue himself on the summoned beast. He leaped from the snake and onto the air.

Manda crashed on the ground, with series amount of inflicted damage. He turned his head towards Orochimaru as he groaned. **"Damn you, Orochimaru! Be sure to be prepared for your punishment on our next encounter! Be prepared, Orochimaru!" **as the snake disappeared in puffs of white massive smoke.

Naruto fell to his **knees** and screamed, "AHHHH! My body is aching badly! I shouldn't have overdone it! King Kai was right!" as he clutched his body, he had overused the power of the kaio-ken.

* * *

(With Goku- At the Gizzard Wasteland)

Goku looked up at the sky, and confused, _'That's strange. He's just going around in circles up there. Why isn't he coming at me?'_

* * *

(With Vegeta- Somewhere at the sky)

Vegeta scoured around in the air in search of the moon, "Oh come on! What have they done with it? It's a moon you cannot hide it anywhere. It can mean only one thing. What's going on!? So that's it! Someone on this stinking planet had enough foresight to know that I would need it. And they've destroyed it to prevent my transformation." He continued, "Kakarrot must have told Naruto about it! He is one thoroughly aggravating bastard! Now it's unavoidable... My power level might drop somewhat but there doesn't seem to be any other way. We Saiyans have encountered this problem before and devised a way to deal with it. They haven't stopped me they have only delayed the inedible." He laughed darkly.

"I can't wait to see the look of stun and panic on his face!" he laughed as he flew towards the gizzard wasteland.

* * *

(With Goku- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku sensed Vegeta's Ki and balled both his fists. "Come on, I'm ready."

Vegeta landed on one of the pillars of rock.

_'The only way I can beat him is with the Genki Dama. Am I going to be able to mentally focus myself for that?'_

"Kakarrot... You might have thought you could outwit me by telling Naruto to get rid of the moon, but it won't work!" Vegeta stated.

"The moon? What about the moon?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Kakarrot. Just know that you're in vain because I don't need the moon to complete my transformation."

"Transformation?"

"The light from the moon is what gets reflected from the sun. Sunlight contains Bruits waves only when it is reflected back by the moon. During a full moon, those Bruits waves reach a level of over 17 million zeno."

Goku wondered, "What is he talking about?"

Vegeta continued, "When over 17 million zeno's worth of Bruits waves are absorbed by our eyes, it triggers a reaction in our tails, and our transformation begins! This energy is called bloodsway. A limited number of Saiyans are able to create an artificial full moon that emits over 17 million zeno. Things are not going to go as you expected!"

Vegeta charged a white glaring energy sphere which hovered above his palm. "Even if you have eliminated the moon, by mixing this planet's oxygen with my Power Ball...I can make you writhe in agony."

Vegeta chucked the ball up in the air as Goku glanced after it. "Oh no!" Goku said.

Vegeta shouted, "Burst open and blend together!" and he clenched his fist. The white ball expanded and emitted a bright light the moment Vegeta clenched his fist. Goku had to shield his eyes. After a few seconds, Goku glanced behind at the artificial moon and gaped at it in utter shock. "What? No way. I've got a bad feeling about this. If I don't think of something soon, I'll have a much bigger problem in my hands."

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"No! Goku! You can't let him change!" King Kai said.

"What about Naruto? He needs to hurry up and defeat Orochimaru so he can help Goku." said Kushina.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizzard Wasteland)

Vegeta laughed, "You're going to regret losing your tail, Kakarrot!"

Vegeta's heart began to thump, his teeth morphed into fangs, and his eyes turned blank white.

Meanwhile, King Kai fell on his knees in desperation.

* * *

(With Sasuke, and others- Elsewhere)

Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan flew on way to Kame House. However, Kuririn sensed something, "W-What's that?"

Sasuke sighed, "Never mind the Ki, we are almost there to Kame House anyways."

Sakura nodded, "He's right. I'm sure that Goku and Naruto will win."

Kuririn sighed, "You're right..."

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizzard Wasteland)

Vegeta grew bigger and bigger as the fur grew on his body. His eyes became red. And the weight of his destroyed the pillar. He grew even larger and larger. Goku was in utter shock as he was gaping, seeing the Great Ape transformation.

* * *

(With Sasuke, and others- Elsewhere)

While on their way back to the Kame House, Krillian said, "Just a little further till we're at Kame House, Hang in there, guys!"

Gohan nodded, "Right."

When Krillian smiled at Gohan, he spotted a Power Ball in the distance. He stopped flying and glanced at it. He pointed over the yonder, "Hey, over there..."

Sasuke widened his eyes, "That's the direction we just came from."

"What could it be? It's awfully bright. A star?" wondered Sakura.

Kuririn shook his head, "No, it doesn't appear to be a star..." Everyone's shoulders tensed. They anticipated something terrible to happen.

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, former Northwest Forest)

Naruto staggered towards Orochimaru slowly, _'I need to finish him...quickly! I need...to finish him...right now.' _He stepped next to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru..." Naruto gritted his teeth., "I'm glad that I have a good fight with you, but sorry, I have to finish you off." He raised his right hand, and growled, "This is for trying to invade the Leaf Village. YOU'RE FINISHED NOW!" as he thrust his hand at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth before Naruto threw a punch at him. However, Naruto's fist stopped inches from Orochimaru's face.

Naruto was looking up at the artificial moon emitting in the sky, "What...is that...? I can sense someone increasing their Ki intensely. What's going on?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Fool! It's over! It's the end of the world!"

Naruto looked down at him with a perplexed look, "What do you mean? The end of the world?"

"You don't get it? It's Vegeta. It's Power Ball. He is now transforming into a Great Ape. Do you know what that means?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"He is going to finish Kakarrot, then destroy this 'Earth'! In other words, it's over!"

Naruto looked up at the artificial moon again, "No way! I'm pretty sure Goku-sensei will be able to beat him for sure!"

"Let's see. Anyways, you shouldn't be distracted in a battle. That's the Ninja rule." He punched Naruto in the gut as he threw blood from his mouth.. Orochimaru clasped his hands and smashed him down the ground. "I thought you were a full-fledged Ninja, but I guess I'm wrong." He grabbed Naruto's blonde hair, "You're dead-last after all!" He used his free hand to punch Naruto four times.

Naruto's wound on his forehead opened as more blood trickled out of his forehead. He opened one of his eyes, "G-Get off of me!"

"I refuse.. I am going to see your death till the end. Your fate already has been decided." He pounded fist on Naruto's face repeatedly.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku looked up at the Great Ape and gaped in utter shock, "This can't be! This is impossible!

Vegeta had completed his Great Ape transformation. He still had his battle armor which was the size of the great ape. It was those kind of battle armors which were convenient to them.

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

"What is that? There's a tremendous Ki rising up," Krillian proclaimed.

"Father's Ki hasn't risen again, right?" Gohan asked.

"No. This nasty feeling is coming from the Saiyan's," said Sasuke.

"And you know, that's an incredible amount of Ki. What's going on!?" Krillian said.

"Still, I wonder what happened to Naruto. I can feel his Ki depleting," Sakura was perturbed.

"F-Father..." said Gohan softly. His expression turned grim and slowly flew away from them.

"Gohan?" Krillian said. The half-Saiyan stopped and frowned.

"I-I'm going back," declared Gohan. He repeated, "I'm going back."

Kuririn was confused, "G-Going back? You mean to where Goku is?"

"I can tell... Father is in trouble. He's going to die if this keeps up..." said Gohan.

Kuririn chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about, Gohan? There's no way Goku- your father is going to die, is there? Besides, even if we go back there, we can't do anything against a guy with a Ki that incredible."

"Yeah, I know," replied Gohan. He clenched his fist, and continued, "Even so...even so! I absolutely have to go back there!" he skyrocketed towards the battlefield.

"Hey!"

"Sure enough, This kid has a lot of courage. At least, he is not coward like you, Krillian."

"B-But..." Krillian stammered.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah..." then she looked at Sasuke, "You guys go and help Goku. I'm going to help Naruto."

"No, you're not going alone." Sasuke said sternly. "I'm going to help Naruto, too."

Sakura shook her head, and smiled, "No, Goku is in greater danger than Naruto. I can handle Orochimaru at least. Besides, Goku really needs your help. Please, Sasuke..."

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to answer, "Fine. Brace yourself. I'm going to help them. Don't die, Sakura." He looked at Kuririn, "Let's go..."

Kuririn nodded, "Right!" They flew away to catch up with Gohan.

Sakura flew towards the direction where Naruto and Orochimaru were at, "Naruto!"

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

The Great Ape punched Goku, but Goku jumped to dodge as the pillars of rock was destroyed. Vegeta jumped on an attempt to hit Goku, but he dodged again. Goku landed on the ground and looked up at the Great Ape. Once again, he jumped away to dodge the Great Ape's foot smash on him. Goku hopped on the each pillar of rocks, making sure he would make distance from Vegeta.

Vegeta followed him and chuckled, **"How about it, Kakarrot?" **he discovered Goku hiding behind a pillar of rock. **"You're finished now!"** He pushed the pillars of rock as Goku flew away from him.

Goku hopped away from Vegeta. He glanced over his shoulder at the Great Ape, "What's going on?" He dodged all of Vegeta's thrust attacks. He ran away on the ground from Vegeta while the Great Ape chased him. He escaped Vegeta's foot stomp as well. He hopped the ground repeatedly then he landed on the debris of rock and looked up at the Great Ape. He jumped over the Great Ape to dodge another foot stomp.

Goku took a glance at Vegeta, "A Great Ape? A Great Ape monster?" He landed on the ground below Vegeta. The Great Ape looked around at Goku.

Vegeta chuckled, **"Let me give you some good news. A Saiyan who has become a Great Ape gets his power level to be increased to ten folds!" **He shot his fist on the ground.

Goku escaped his punch and flew away from him. He glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta. He widened his eyes, and remembered something.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Goku, the kid with the monkey tail, looked up at old man named Gohan. He wore blue Gi and sandals. "Goku, there's a great ape monster that comes out during the full moon. You must not go outside. As long as you stay asleep, you'll be safe," said Gohan._

_There's another flashback about Kami looking down at Goku's tail and smiled, "I'll make it so that tail of yours never grows back. It's something of a nuisance.'_

**Flashback end**

* * *

_'So that's it. I finally get it.' _thought Goku as he landed on top of a pillar of rock. "How awful...the monster that crushed Grandpa to death..." then he looked up at Vegeta who walked towards him, and chuckled sadly, "...and the monster that showed up at the tournament grounds, and busted everything up..." then he frowned, "...that was me?" He ran and jumped on another tall boulder and glanced up at Vegeta.

Goku gritted his teeth, and thought, _'I'm sorry, Grandpa. This guy is incredible. I'll probably have to use up all of my Ki, or I won't be able to beat him. Once I die, and go back over to the Next World, I'll go apologize to you.'_ Goku continued to evade Vegeta's ferocious attacks.

Yajirobe was peeking through his hiding spot at the battle He widened his eyes in shock "What is that monster? I-It's outrageously huge! That monster's clothes're the same as the Saiyan's! Is he that Saiyan!?"

Goku scrambled back down the ground from the tallest rock. He growled, "I'll show you, Vegeta!" as he clenched his fist, "I'm going to feed your energy and the plants. Everybody, give me your energy."

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"You're at last going to use the Spirit Bomb, are you? Still, with your body as ragged as it is, this is going to put too much of a burden on it."

"King Kai, with all due respect, we've been watching Goku's battle the whole time. We want to know what's happening to Naruto.

"No, sorry, I have to deny that. Goku's battle is more important than Naruto's. You have to understand the situation Goku is in."

"King Kai's right. Right now, the Earth is left up to Goku to save the world. Besides, Naruto will be fine. I'm sure of it."

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

The Great Ape Vegeta was behind Goku, and pulled his ginormous fist. Goku dodged the punch in the nick of time. However, Vegeta kicked Goku and knocked him through the a large boulder. Goku fell on the ground and groaned in pain. He looked up at the Great Ape. The Great Ape jumped and was about to liquidate Goku. Goku yelled, **"K- Kaio-ken!" **as he was surrounded by the red aura and jumped away to dodge Vegeta's attack. Unfortunately Vegeta's tail whipped on Goku to knock him onto the ground. Goku had to stop himself from being knocked away from Vegeta in mid-air. The red aura disappeared. He groaned as he rubbed his face, trying to rub the sweat off his face.

Vegeta chuckled, **"What's the matter?" ** Vegeta jumped over him and continued, **"Can't you even get away?" **then descended towards Goku as he lifted his foot, **"Die!"** Vegeta kicked Goku onto the ground.

* * *

(Kame House)

Baba finally persuaded her crystal ball to work. It showed the gizzard wasteland. Bulma, who nursed Puar, looked at Baba and wondered, "What is it?" Everyone gathered next to Baba excluding Puar and looked at the crystal ball. "Is anything appearing?" asked Bulma.

Baba nodded, "I'm starting to see some light. Goku's Ki has subsided."

"Goku has won, right?" asked Chichi angrily. Baba showed Goku who collapsed on the ground.

"Goku!" Bulma said.

Chichi pushed Baba and looked at the crystal ball. "Goku-!"

"I-Is he dead?" wondered Bulma.

Baba looked at her, "No, he is not dead."

"What the hell has happened?" wondered Roshi. The moment he saw the Great Ape in the crystal ball, he was astounded. "I-Impossible!" The crystal ball showed the scene where Vegeta was walking towards Goku. "You mean the Saiyan has transformed, even without the moon?" as Vegeta was about to reach his hand towards Goku.

"It's hopeless now! There's no way he can stand up to that monster!" Bulma despaired.

Chichi grabbed Baba's and yelled at her, "What about Gohan?! What's Gohan doin'?! Where's Gohan?!"

Baba chanted upon her crystal ball. "There's someone else there..." said Baba.

Suddenly, it showed Yajirobe hiding behind a rock watching the Great Ape beat Goku up. "It's Yajirobe! What is he doing? Come on, Yajirobe! Why aren't you helping Goku?" Bulma said. She looked at Baba, "Show me Naruto!"

Baba chanted again on her crystal ball. The crystal ball showed Orochimaru kept pounding on Naruto's face.

"Oh, no! It's horrible!" Roshi despaired.

"What's wrong with Goku and Naruto? They are getting beat up!" She kicked the crystal ball since she was irascible.

Baba panicked, "H-Hey!" and chased after the rolling ball.

Chichi was distraught. "G-Gohan..." as she fainted again.

Gyumao caught her and cried, "Chichi!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, former Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru continued to punch on Naruto's face while his other hand held Naruto's blonde hair. He laughed, "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? You've given up, haven't you?" he received no response. "Looks like beating you up won't do any good!" With the final punch to Naruto, he threw him on the ground.

Naruto lifted his head up and groaned, "D-Dammit... Now... my body can't move..." he laid his head on the ground and staired at the sky. "I can't die like this. This cannot end like this. I have to stop him.:

Orochimaru walked towards Naruto and chuckled, "Do you want to say your last words before you die?" as he stepped near Naruto and looked down at him, "Hmm? No? Well, all right."

Orochimaru opened his mouth and extending a snake which opened its mouth and produced a sword.

He grabbed the sword and took it out of its mouth. "Say hello to Grass Long Sword, Kusanagi Blade. Let's see how you escape out of my grasp." Orochimaru thrust the sword towards Naruto's chest. Before it could make contact with his chest, Orochimaru was knocked away with a kick.

Naruto looked at the pinkette and widened his eyes. "Sakura?"

Sakura glanced at Orochimaru. "Leave Naruto alone!"

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Now I would like to notify you readers about something related to social media.**

**If I do get followers on twitter, I will tweet updates about Team Z: Edition.**

**Follow me on twitter MaxoutExtre**

**TeamZEdition.**

**Also follow Murderdeath21 on twitter for updates on Team Z and other stories.**

**TeamZUpdates**

**Murderdeath21 (for other specific stories)**

**And at last, follow Bru-Sensei on facebook. You may know about him and his work. If you didn't I recommend you read his story, The Z Ninja. Bru was inspired by Murderdeath21's work and effort.**

**That's all there is to it. Next chapter, Gohan and the others will battle alongside Goku.**


End file.
